Deliciosa Rendición
by Cilenita79
Summary: Continuación de Menage Trois...La historia de Albert...mayores de  25...no apta para menores, lenguaje de adultos!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

* * *

><p>Él no puede controlar el deseo.<p>

El futuro de Albert Andley esta planificado hasta el último detalle…Solo se interpone

un obstáculo en su camino, uno muy sexy: Karen Klaise. Esta es la dueña de un local de

_streaptease_, y ahora, además esta a punto de abrir un restaurante. No hace muchos

meses ella y Albert compartieron una noche de salvaje abandono que lo aterrorizo por

su falta de control y sumió a Karen en la desesperación pues…

Ella quiere algo más que la pasión de Albert

Albert le ha prometido ser el chef invitado en la inauguración del restaurante. Cuando la

ve de nuevo, se vuelve loco de deseo. ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir una semana sin dar

rienda suelta a su pasión, sobre todo cuando ella parece suplicársela? Albert estalla

cuando se da cuenta que no es el único hombre que esta loco por ella. Y uno de ellos

tiene intenciones muy peligrosas. Este es solo uno, de los muchos secretos que guarda

Karen…Y todos son tan oscuros, misteriosos y tentadores como las fantasías que

provoca él…

* * *

><p><strong>No podía dejarlo así como así, tanto me cautivo el personaje en Menage Trois que dije, yap continuemos con su historia…igual que en el caso anterior, se repiten las recomendaciones, un jarro de agua fría, o al novio, marido, amigo con ventaja, juguetito, what ever para aplacar los calores…<strong>

**Sean bienvenidas….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una adaptación del libro de Shayla Black, los personajes son de Keiko Mizuki, bla bla bla…Lectura para mayores de edad! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

"Voy a hundirme en ti tan profundamente que no podrás olvidarme jamás"

Karen Klaise se estremeció al recordar aquella brusca promesa, rememorando como se perdió en músculos tensos y placer.

Albert Andley

Incluso su nombre le provocaba una dolorosa punzada de deseo en el vientre. Él había convertido su promesa en realidad. No le había olvidado no siquiera por un momento.

La noche que Albert había pasado en su cama había sido asombrosa y mágica. Y siendo que ella hacia mucho que había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas, aquello ya significaba algo. Sentirse envuelta en su dura fuerza fue como estar en el paraíso.

Aquella noche, bajo la intensa mirada de él, no solo se había sentido una mujer deseable, sino única. Y aquella intimidad…Dios, la había arrebatado. Había sido mucho más que enloquecer de placer, él le había mostrado un aspecto del placer totalmente nuevo. Sus profundos ojos azules ardían mientras la penetraba con poderosos y fuertes envites; su pelo, largo y rubio, los había rodeado como un velo que dejaba a un lado la realidad, quedando solo anhelos susurrados y jadeantes respiraciones mientras la hacia alcanzar un orgasmo tras otro.

Albert había llevado a su cuerpo a extremos incendiarios a los que ella jamás hubiera creído que la pudiera llevar un hombre. Y no lo hizo una y otra vez. Durante 6 horas. Sin descanso, sin quedar nunca satisfecho. Ávido, codicioso, extraordinario.

Karen había mantenido suficientes relaciones sexuales en su vida para saber que habían compartido algo más que sexo.

Y a la mañana siguiente…nada. Él no dejo ninguna nota, explicación, nada. Unos días después le envío un ramo de flores disculpándose por cualquier incomodidad o dolor que le hubiera podido causar. Ella se enfado mucho, un gesto tan impersonal le dolió un poco…aunque no le había sorprendido demasiado.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Dadas las pocas posibilidades que tenía de ver de nuevo a Albert, Karen rompió sus propias reglas, y le llamo. Dos veces. Él no le devolvió las llamadas personalmente. Fue su ayudante quien se puso en contacto con ella para decirle que mantendría los términos del acuerdo. Nada más.

Karen no significaba nada para él. Si, antes de esa noche, ella ya sabía que no la respetaba. Se habían conocido unos años antes en una despedida de solteros; ella fue la _streeper_ del evento y él un amigo del novio. De alguna manera, Karen había esperado que si se volvían a ver, Albert cambiaría la idea que se había hecho de ella.

Qué estupidez

Pero a pesar de todo, él era todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre: atractivo, triunfador, capaz de sentir un profundo afecto, sensible, sexy y…Y no pensaba renunciar a él sin luchar.

-Buenas noches jefa- George Johnson lanzo un largo silbido de admiración cuando ella entró por la puerta trasera de del club y se detuvo al lado del escenario. La miro de arriba abajo.- Estas estupenda

-Hola George- saludo al gigantón.- Te recuerdo que tu deber es vigilar a los clientes, no a mí.

-Aún no hemos abierto el local y no hay nadie a quien meter en vereda. Además ya estoy aburrido de de ocuparme de niñatos borrachos y casados calientes. ¿De que color es el liguero que llevas puesto debajo de la faldita?

El gorila del club había sido agente de alguna agencia estatal, aunque nunca menciono de cual. No hablaba mucho de si mismo. Karen no sabía por que había comenzado a trabajar allí. Pero en los pocos meses que llevaba con ella, se había vuelto en alguien indispensable.

Era una lastima que George no fuera lo que necesitaba su corazón.

Karen le lanzo una mirada de reproche

-Nunca lo sabrás

-Oh, vamos…Haz feliz a un amigo

Karen bajo la vista a la entrepierna del gorila

-Parece que ya eres lo suficientemente feliz

George le guiñó un ojo y le brindo una amplia y provocativa sonrisa

-Solo por ti

Era un tipo apuesto, tan fuerte que podría ser la portada de una revista de físico culturismo. Además era gracioso, irónico y responsable. Pero después de pasarse trabajando en el club, "Las sirenas sexys", el club más famoso en toda Lousiana y del cual era propietaria, además de intentar poner en marcha un nuevo restaurante, cuando caía rendida en la cama no era en George en quien pensaba. Aquel honor caía en manos de Albert Andley.

Y ahora, 3 meses después, él iba a volver

"Siénteme. Siiiiii. Eres tan estrecha, es tan bueno. Así, cariño. Córrete otra vez para mi"

La voz de Albert resonaba en su mente, pecado puro envuelto en terciopelo. Los recuerdos hacían que creciera el deseo en su interior. Pensar en esa noche tenía el poder de aturdirla, calentarla. No había dejado de desearle en ningún momento.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Karen

Se había olvidado de George

-Lo siento. El restaurante absorbe todos mis pensamientos estos días

Él clavo en ella aquellos ojos oscuros que veían demasiado.

-¿Lavar los platos y confeccionar menús hace que te sonrojes, o que se te crispe la piel? ¿Qué tengas esa mirada que dice "quiero tirar"?

-¿Por qué no vas a encargarte de un par de borrachos?

-Prefiero estar contigo

George cruzo los brazos sobre su ancho pecho. Él era impresionante. Y la deseaba; no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Ella se sentía fatal por ello.

-¿Cómo se llama?- suspiro George

-¿Quién?

-El hombre que te pone de esa forma. No se si quiero descuartizarlo o estrecharle la mano para felicitarlo.

-No hay nadie en mi vida- Lo que en realidad era cierto. Dejando de lado aquella noche salvaje con Albert, llevaba años sin mantener relaciones sexuales.

-Mentirosa

Llegados a ese punto de la conversación, George solía bromear diciéndole que con él sería más feliz que con cualquier otro. Esa noche no lo dijo

-Eres demasiado especial para estar sola. Las chicas te adoran. Eres justa con todo el mundo y trabajas muy duro. Eres más dulce de lo que piensas. Ni siquiera me has pedido que mate al idiota del concejal ese que vino a crear problemas- la miro fijamente.- Has trabajado mucho últimamente. Necesitas un descanso.

Si no tenía cuidado, las palabras de George la harían llorar. Sería muy fácil dejarse llevar por la autocompasión, pero era una perdida de tiempo.

Karen puso los brazos como jarras.

-No puedo

-Quizás deberías aplazar unas semanas la inauguración del restaurante.

-¿Por qué?

George no pudo contenerse, se acerco y le acaricio cariñosamente el brazo con su enorme mano.

-Hace solo 2 meses que murió tu madre

Karen se puso tensa

-Hacía 14 años que no la veía

-Eso no importa. Lamentas su perdida

Y lo hacia con reacciones muy diversas. Cólera, pena, tristeza, furia, y sobre todo, una profunda necesidad de echarle en cara que no hubiera hecho nada por ayudarla o comprenderla, de exigirle el apoyo que siempre había necesitado.

Junto a su tumba había visto la razón de la falta de entendimiento entre ellas. Raymond. A pesar de los años transcurridos y de estar a más de 50 metros, se notaba que seguía siendo tan cabrón como cuando era un niño. Al menos él no la había visto. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabe Dios que hubiera ocurrido.

Karen dejo de pensar en ello

-George, gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero he dedicado mucho tiempo y energía en esto como para retrasarlo. He invertido casi todo mi dinero en este restaurante. Además ¿Qué gano recordando a mi madre?

Él le acaricio los hombros en gesto de consuelo

-Ayer saliste a las 3 de la madrugada y Dorothy me dijo que a las 8 ya estabas de vuelta. Cariño, tienes que dormir. Todo el mundo necesita tiempo para recuperarse de una perdida de este tipo.

Ella prefería no hacerlo.

Se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Algún día serás un gran marido

-¿Es una proposición?

-¿Tengo cara de querer una casa con una cerca blanca? Ya, a trabajar

-Si, señora- de despidió con un gesto y se dio la vuelta, aunque al momento se giro de nuevo.-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ha venido un amigo tuyo. Dijo que era cocinero, un chef.

-¿Albert Andley?- suspiro ella

-Si, me dijo que tenían una cita. No parecía demasiado feliz ¿Es el tipo que te ayudara esta semana con el restaurante?

La pregunta de George quedo sin respuesta. En lugar de ello, Karen miro detrás de George, hacia la puerta principal del club.

¡Boom! Albert estaba estaba allí. Un metro ochenta y cinco de altura. De figura elegante y fornida. Al verlo sintió como un puñetazo en el estomago. Karen trago saliva y se permitió el placer de comérselo con los ojos. El pelo rubio le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y los jeans se ceñían a sus músculos en los lugares adecuados. Y aquellos ojos, azules y ardientes…Una urgente necesidad la atravesó. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. Se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos. Sintió que se mareaba de excitación.

George la sostuvo. El guarda espaldas deslizo sus poderosas manos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio y luego miro a Albert por encima del hombro

-Tienes que estar orate ¿no será él, verdad?

-Cállate, George- se acerco a la puerta con decisión.

Por fin. Albert Andley estaba allí. Karen oculto una astuta sonrisa. Ya no iba a poder seguir ignorándola. Ella se aseguraría de eso.

* * *

><p>¿Se había puesto duro alguna vez con solo mirar a una mujer que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación antes de conocer a Karen Klaise? Mejor no pensar en la respuesta.<p>

No tenía que preguntarse que había debajo de esa maldita falda, lo sabía. Unos muslos de ensueño con un liguero de color provocativo pensado para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Una tanga de encaje, que revelaba más de lo que cubría. Y debajo…La sensación y el sabor de sus pliegues resbaladizos e hinchados rugieron en su memoria y le hicieron hervir la sangre como si le hubieran inyectado algún tipo de combustible en la sangre.

Tenía que trabajar con ella durante una semana. Santo Dios. ¿Cómo iba a evitar recordar una y otra vez aquel encuentro que quería pero no podía olvidar?

"Eres un profesional. Tu obligación es cocinar, no tocarla" Además, no es que no tuviera mas cosas en las que pensar. Las negociaciones para el programa para televisión por cable estaban a punto de cerrarse y tenía que hacer algunas correcciones a su último libro de cocina. No tendría mucho tiempo libre esa semana, y el que tuviera lo ocuparía como fuera.

Era evidente que Karen también sabía como ocupar su tiempo.

Aquel enorme hombre que tenía al lado y al que había besado en la mejilla hacía un momento, ¿sería un camarero?, ¿un guarda espaldas?. Fuera lo que fuera, le había lanzado una mirada tan posesiva a Karen que Albert no puedo dejar de notarla; luego el hombre lo miro con una furia casi palpable.

Aplastando los irracionales celos que se apoderaron de él, Albert se dijo a si mismo que si Karen quería tirarse a su empleado era asunto suyo.

Aplaco el violento deseo de descuartizar al hombre.

Entonces Karen dio un paso en dirección a Albert, y luego otro

-¡Señorita Karen!- grito una mujer con voz aguda.- ¡Su turno!

Karen se detuvo. Cerró los ojos. Suspiro. ¿Estaba preparándose mentalmente para algo?

Entonces, como si aquella vacilación no hubiera ocurrido, ella le dirigió a él una fría mirada, le indico una silla delante del escenario y se dirigió a la parte trasera de las bambalinas. Albert no pudo evitar seguirla con los ojos, el balanceo de sus curvilíneas caderas lo atraía como el canto de una sirena. Mierda.

De haber estado solos, nada hubiera impedido a Albert que la tocara. Nada

Pero a menos que quisiera volver a dejarse llevar por su lado salvaje e incontrolable, tenía que recordar la temeraria promesa que se había hecho: no tocarla y rechazar ese trabajo.

A regañadientes, Albert se dirigió con paso tranquilo al escenario y se sentó en la silla que Karen le había indicado. En cuanto ella terminara lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, le diría que no podía cumplir su parte del trato. Estaba dispuesto a pagarle por las molestias.

Porque si se quedaba, su pene acabaría por meterlo en problemas. Albert acabaría por desnudarla y colarse debajo de su falda en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y eso sería malo. Debía recordar que estaba buscando a la mujer perfecta, alguien cercano, familiar, alguien que le gustara los niños tanto como a él y le ayudara a mantener a raya la bestia interior. Y Karen Klaise no era esa mujer.

De repente la música comenzó a retumbar en los parlantes, con gran estruendo y una cadencia provocativa y ardiente. Cada nota que sonaba hablaba de sexo. Sexo caliente, sudoroso y sin restricciones.

El tipo de sexo que le gustaba, el que había tenido con ella. El que le gustaría volver a tener.

Se colocó la chaqueta sobre el regazo para ocultar su erección y observo como Karen aparecía y se contoneaba sobre el escenario. Se había recogido el pelo, en lo alto de la cabeza con un provocativo peinado, y una chaqueta corta de lentejuelas rojas.

Karen se coloco delante de él y comenzó a contonear las caderas, trazando un sensual circulo. La vio ponerse la palma de la mano sobre la piel desnuda del abdomen dorado y comenzar a bajarla. Y siguió bajando…muy lentamente. Albert contuve el aliento hasta que finalmente ella se toco.

"Oh, Dios"

Se deslizo los dedos entre las piernas y echo la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera disfrutando de un éxtasis absoluto.

Albert trago saliva y comenzó a sudar

Con una sacudida, Karen enderezo la cabeza y volvió a mirarle a los ojos; lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Maldición, desfilaron ante él las semanas de citas con secretarias parroquiales, decoradoras y maestras de primaria. Ninguna de esas mujeres le había provocado una erección. Durante ese tiempo, se había despertado más de una vez en la mitad de la noche sudando, con el pene en la mano y el nombre se Karen en los labios. Y ahora, tras 5 minutos de su presencia, estaba a punto de estallar.

Tenía que pensar en otras palabras que partían con la letra F. Familia. Futuro. Por desgracia con Karen tan cerca lo único en que pensaba era en tirar con ella otra vez y echa a perder todas las buenas intenciones.

En ese momento, ella se soltó el cabello y este cayo sobre sus hombros, se acaricio los pechos y coqueteó con su cintura. Luego se quitó la corta chaqueta y la dejo caer al suelo descuidadamente, exponiéndose ante un Albert que hubiera jurado que le veía las sombras de las areolas de los pezones a través del top. Ella paso por encima de la chaqueta y se contoneo hasta llegar a la barra vertical que había en el centro del escenario. Cuando la agarro con sus manos y se ondulo hacia ella, apretándola entre los muslos, Albert pensó que se iba a asfixiar.

Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras danzaba alrededor de la barra.

La música siguió sonando, desgranando notas que evocaban sensualidad y provocación. Karen continúo su espectáculo. Se metió un dedo en la húmeda boca y lo chupo. Albert noto que su miembro se hinchaba con otro aluvión de sangre al recordar su boca en torno a él, su lengua lamiendo su glande con habilidad, provocándole e incendiándole por completo. Meses después y aún podía sentir el látigo de aquella lengua, la seda caliente de su boca. Se estremeció.

Con una provocativa sonrisa, Karen se saco el dedo de la boca y dibujo el valle entre sus pechos con la húmeda punta del dedo. Luego se apretó uno con la palma de una mano, ofreciéndoselo con una invitación al pecado en su hermoso rostro.

Santo Dios!, no era de extrañar que hubiera levantado un imperio ella sola, allí en Lousiana. Aquella mujer era pura sensualidad y hacía muy bien su trabajo. Ningún hombre en sus cabales podría resistírsele.

Por el rabillo de un ojo, Albert vio que el empleado de Karen, el mismo que ella había besado en la mejilla, se acercaba sigilosamente. Con un rápido giro, Albert pudo apreciar que el hombre estaba tense y jadeante, lucia una enorme protuberancia que decía por si sola lo excitado que estaba.

Albert deseo poder decir que aquello no le importaba. Pero hubiera mentido.

Entonces cuando volvió a mirar al escenario, estuvo a punto de olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre.

Karen estaba de espaldas y se había inclinado por la cintura; le miraba por encima del hombro casi desnudo de manera que lo dejo aturdido. Albert se agarro de los brazos de la silla, deseando levantarse, subir al escenario, tumbarla en el suelo e introducirse en ese mismo momento.

El tirante del top se había deslizado por uno de sus hombros. Y aquella indecente faldita…Karen se paso juguetonamente los dedos por el muslo y luego los hizo desaparecer por debajo de la faldita. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y separo los voluptuosos labios emitiendo un silencioso gemido de placer. Albert se tenso

"¡Mierda!" Tenia que salir de allí

Entonces, Karen deslizo las manos por las caderas, cogió la falda y tiro de la prenda, esta revoloteo en el suelo. Las 2 nalgas separadas por una tira roja de encaje, le hicieron sentir una nueva oleada de lujuria, no podía respirar.

Karen tenía un trasero impresionante. Pero él ya lo sabía. Albert cerró los ojos para impedir la tentación. Pero los recuerdos se agolparon en él, cuando se introdujo en su culo. Le había permitido que la tomara de todas las maneras posibles. Recordó su húmeda estrechez cerrándose entorno a él. Las gotas de sudor que les cubrían mientras se sumergía en ella. Los gemidos.

Cristo, tenía que detener aquello; al menos el tiempo suficiente para poder decirle a Karen que no iba a quedarse.

Rogando que cesara pronto aquella tortura, abrió los ojos, lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento

Karen le brindaba una picara sonrisa mientras tiraba bruscamente del top para revelar el sujetador rojo que apenas cubría los pezones. Unos pezones duros y rosados. Recordaba demasiado bien como se derretían en su boca.

Albert se removió en su silla. Estaba muy excitado, tenía el pene tan sensible que solo sentir la textura de la tela contra el glande hacia que estuviera a punto de correrse.

Tenía que irse de allí, ya. A la mierda cualquier conversación educada. Le enviaría un correo electrónico con una explicación, porque si se quedaba se olvidaría de todos sus buenos propósitos y se la tiraría hasta perder el sentido.

Mientras se levantaba, Albert repaso mentalmente una lista de personas, cocineros-todas mujeres- por supuesto, a las que pagaría de buena gana para que ayudaran a Karen y…

El sujetador rojo cayó al suelo a los pies de Karen

Tenía los pechos grandes, tan dorados como el resto de su cuerpo, y se bamboleaban graciosamente con cada giro, con cada paso. Aquellos pezones que tan bien recordaba, le decían: "cómeme, cómeme"

"Vete de una vez", se exigía a si mismo. Pero las piernas no respondían.

Karen siguió bailando mientra bajaba los escalones, sosteniendo sus pechos en lo alto como si se los ofreciera. Paso junto a su excitado empleado, al que le dirigió una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cara. Albert se tenso cuando el musculitos trato de tomarla en brazos. Pero Karen fue demasiado y se zafó de sus manos, corriendo…hacia Albert.

La humedad que brillaba en la parte delantera de su tanga le hizo sentir una opresión en el vientre. Albert apretó los puños cuando ella siguió bailando cada vez más cerca…

Karen se dejo caer de rodillas ante él y levanto la vista. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella jadeaba con fuerza. A pesar de los jeans que le cubrían, él sentía su aliento en el pene. Tenía los testículos a punto de estallar y ni siquiera la había tocado.

Era imposible no alargar la mano, no enredar los dedos en sus cabellos y acercar más la boca de Karen. Pero cuando lo hizo, solo agarro el aire. Ella ya se había alejado con aquel cuerpo dorado que le hacía olvidarse que tenía cerebro.

La música siguió sonando, in crescendo mientras ella se dejaba caer en el escenario, con las piernas abiertas, las rodillas dobladas y los pechos cubiertos por las manos. Arqueando la espalda…como si estuviera preparada para él, para que la tomara.

Albert dio un paso hacia ella. Pero se obligo a detenerse y a respirar hondo.

La música termino.

El musculoso gorila a su lado aplaudió y silbó ruidosamente, como un hombre poseído.

-Eso si que ha sido un espectáculo, jefa. ¡Maldita sea!

Karen se levanto y sonrío. Tenía los brazos a los costados como si no le importara nada estar desnuda delante de su empleado y el cocinero.

Se recordó a si mismo que ella se ganaba la vida de esa manera. Que exhibía el cuerpo ante desconocidos con los que sabe Dios que mas hacía.

-¡Gracias! Es el número que he preparado para el aniversario.

-Pues si necesitas que alguien babee a tus pies, me ofrezco de voluntario- le dijo el guarda espaldas guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo recordare.

Karen recogió la chaqueta del suelo y se la puso cubriéndose los pechos con ella, bajo las escalones, dejando a la vista el escote.

-Señor Andley, me alegro de verte-le tendió la mano.

¿En serio esperaba que la tocara? Albert se preparo para la corriente eléctrica que le atravesaría. Pero nada le hiciera podido preparar para la descarga que le recorrió cuando estrecho su mano.

-Señorita Klaise, tenemos que hablar ¿podríamos hacerlo en algún lugar más tranquilo? ¿Un lugar mas…-Albert recorrió con los ojos al guarda espaldas- privado?

-George- dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos.- Ponte a trabajar. Ya son las 4, ¿verdad?. Es hora de abrir la puerta- entonces miro a Albert.- Sígueme

¡Como si él se hubiera podido resistir a seguirla cuando ella le mostró aquel provocativo trasero mientras se alejaba de él! Imposible.

La siguió fuera de la sala por un pasillo pinado de negro. Las luces rojas del escenario quedaron a su espalda, dando un aire gótico a la parte de atrás en contraste con la zona publica. Llegaron hasta el fondo, donde había una habitación pintada de blanco. Un remanso de paz con fotos en blanco y negro en las paredes.

Karen sostuvo la puerta para que él entrara y cuando lo hizo, la cerro. Él se dio cuenta de que no se oía ningún sonido del club. Ladeó la cabeza, escuchando el silencio

-Esta habitación esta aislada acústicamente- le confirmo ella, apoyando la cadera en el borde del escritorio, con actitud relajada, de alguna manera, exudaba sexo.- Es muy difícil concentrarse en la contabilidad, a las 2 de la madrugada, con la música resonando en los oídos.

Un comentario muy racional, pero no tenía nada que ver con el objetivo de aquella reunión.

-Mira, yo…

-Antes de centrarnos en otros asuntos, me puedes dar tu opinión ¿Qué te pareció el número? Hace dos años que no bailo en una barra. Estoy algo desentrenada.

¿Hacia 2 años que no bailaba en la barra? Vaya…Albert no solía frecuentar estos clubs, así que no podía comparar, pero pensó que sufriría un ataque cardiaco si alguna vez la veía a Karen bailar cuando ella se considerara en forma.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

La joven frunció el ceño

-Eres el único que lo ha visto, además de George, y él no es demasiado objetivo. Necesito una opinión objetiva. ¿Te ha gustado?

"Si solo fuera eso"

-Hum… ha estado bien

-Bien…-Karen suspiro- Tiene que resultar espectacular, ¡Maldita sea! Esta noche es el 5to aniversario de "Las Sirenas sexys" y prometí actuar. Ya no lo hago nunca. Intentare esforzarme más, cuando presente el número. Gracias por tu honestidad.

Como se esforzara más, la mitad de la audiencia se correría en los primeros 30 segundos.

-¿Qué tal te han ido las cosas?- la sonrisa de Karen ilumino toda su cara, toda la habitación. Maldición, incluso a él mismo.

-Genial. He estado muy ocupado. ¿Y tú?

-Oh ¡ha sido una locura! No sabía que poner en marcha un restaurante fuera tan difícil. Por supuesto, se lo que cuesta abrir un negocio, pero me queda mucho que aprender. De todas maneras me alegro de que estés aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que espero ver como te pones manos a la obra- Karen le lanzo una sonrisa picara.- Me refiero en la cocina, por supuesto.

La temperatura corporal de Albert aumento otra vez. Como no se fuera de allí al instante, ella vería como se ponía manos a la obra en la cocina y en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera tomarla. Pero ¿Cómo podía comunicarle sus intenciones sin enfadarla? Había hecho un trato con ella.

-He oído que tu primo se ha casado- comento ella

Albert intento no cambiar su expresión.

-Si. Terry y Candy se casaron hace un par de meses.

Karen hizo una pausa, ladeo la cabeza y lo observo.

-¿No te importo?- pregunto incrédula.- Se que tú también formabas parte de esa relación.

Si, pero todo había terminado. Se había enredado en un salvaje _menage a trois_ con Candy y su primo, aún sabiendo que ella amaba a Terry. A pesar de todo, Albert había esperado casarse con ella, que Terry la dejara embarazada y que todos formasen una familia feliz. Sin embargo, ellos habían elegido ser una pareja tradicional y le habían dejado a un lado. Posiblemente había perdido su última oportunidad de ver crecer a un niño con algo de su sangre.

Albert vacilo, calibrando los riesgos.

-Ella sigue siendo especial para mí.

Y no mentía, aunque tampoco era todo verdad. Candy y Terry sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro y Albert solo les había acompañado. Lo cierto era que adoraba a Candy, pero no la amaba. Sin embargo, quería lo único que le podía dar, y lo deseaba con mucha intensidad.

Quería tener un hijo y no podía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Karen.-¿Quieres una copa?

No. Lo que tenía que hacer era irse de allí antes de que su pene tomara el control y le hiciera olvidar el hecho de que necesitaba encontrar una mujer aceptable que quisiera tener un hijo tanto como él. Karen…era condenadamente sexy, decidida, femenina, le volvía loco; pero no encajaba con el ideal de madre. Si terminaba por recurrir a la adopción, los trabajadores sociales les echarían una mirada y saldrían corriendo. Incluso aunque quisiera tener hijos, -que ¿Por qué iba a querer?-, no creía que estuviera dispuesta a recurrir al banco de semen más cercano, menos a someterse a una fecundación _in vitro_.

Albert ya tenía 35 años, debería de haber superado ya esa fase inmadura de vivir para tirar; esa clase de obsesión que hace olvidar cualquier pensamiento lógico. Karen no iba a proporcionarle lo que más quería en la vida, así que no le quedaba más remedio que controlar su miembro.

Maldita sea, nunca antes había deseado ser impotente en vez de estéril. Le gustaba el sexo.

-No gracias. Karen, no puedo quedarme.

-¿Te vas? Bueno, no importa. Estoy segura de que estarás cansado. Podemos ir al restaurante mañana por la mañana. Esta solo a unas cuadras de aquí. He encargado todas las provisiones que tu ayudante…

-Me refería a esta semana. No te puedo ayudar.

-¿Te ha surgido otro compromiso?- el tono en su voz le indicaba que estaba enfadada

aunque su expresión no reflejaba nada.

Albert podía mentirle, pero no quería hacerlo. Si lo hacía, la estaría insultando y ella no se lo merecía.

-Es por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

-Tuvimos relaciones sexuales ¿Qué tiene que ver con cocinar para mi?

Mierda, aquello no estaba saliendo como quería.

-Mira, siento lo que te hice…

-Lamentas haberme llevado al orgasmo tantas veces que perdí la cuenta? Sigo sin encontrarle lógica a todo esto.

"¿Cómo madre iba a encontrársela si no la tenia?"

-Maldita sea, me volví loco. Me enterré en ti. No fui ni tierno ni considerado contigo. Y te pido disculpas. Y estoy seguro que no te pedí permiso antes de…-Santo Dios, ni siquiera podía hablar con ella de sexo anal sin empalarse otra vez.- Bueno, no sería una buena idea que me quedara.

Karen tiro de las solapas de la chaqueta en un inútil intento por cubrirse. Lo único que consiguió fue ofrecerle una vista mejor del escote y que se le endureciera más el miembro.

-¿Y te pareció que me importara?

Trago saliva

-Ni siquiera se si me pediste que me detuviera y no lo hice ¿No lo entiendes? No recuerdo haberte oído. Si me quedo aquí esta semana, no puedo garantizarte que no vuelva a perder la cabeza. No quiero hacerte daño.

-No soy de cristal- le aseguro con un susurro que hizo que le atravesara un escalofrío por la espalda

-Hay otra persona

Pero 3 citas no constituían una relación y observando los atributos de Karen, Albert no había podido recordar la cara de Clara ni aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Tenía planeado casarse con Clara. O con alguien como ella.

-¿Candy? ¿Todavía mantienes relaciones con la esposa de tu primo? ¿o es una relación a 3 bandas?

No, y no pensaba volver a hacerlo nunca. Pero admitirlo delante de Karen solo serviría para que ella se empecinara mas.

-¿Importa?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Me da igual quien sea, solo espero que comprenda que tienes un trabajo que hacer aquí. Si yo puedo olvidarme de lo que paso y centrarme en el restaurante, tú también.

Albert la recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada descarada y voraz.

-Ni siquiera me has tocado y ya no estoy centrado.

Él atravesó la estancia, le cogió la mano y la apretó contra su adolorido miembro. Al instante todo fue mejor…y peor. Santo Dios, quería que ella moviera la mano, que se desnudara, que se introdujera el miembro a la boca, en su cuerpo.

Antes de perder el control, aparto la mano de Karen.

-Eres una mujer muy sexy y no soy capaz de contenerme cuando estoy contigo. No puedo quedarme.

Karen respiro hondo exponiendo su pecho. Caramba, justo lo que no necesitaba. No pudo moverse cuando ella se aparto del borde del mueble y se acerco a él con movimientos felinos.

-Primero, para que tu preocupación tuviera algún sentido, tendría que estar dispuesta a acostarme contigo. Y te aseguro que hoy no lo estoy. Y creo que mañana tampoco. En segundo lugar, fuiste tú el que recurrió a mí hace 3 meses, ¿recuerdas? Y me prometiste, a cambio de acostarme contigo y con tu primo, cocinarías para mí, en el restaurante, una semana. Me importa un comino que Terry se largara antes de que ocurriera nada, yo cumplí mi parte hasta el final.

-Hiciste mucho más que eso, y ahora no puedo estar cerca de ti y no pensar en sexo.

Para intentar demostrar a Terry que la que hoy es su actual esposa, era la mujer perfecta para ambos, había organizado un trío con Karen. Claro que no había producido todos los resultados que había deseado. Terry se largo justo antes que empezara la fiesta. Y aunque eso si lo esperaba, lo que no había previsto era mantener, y en repetidas ocasiones, relaciones sexuales de las que más le gustaban…

-Lo siento-murmuro.-Conseguiré que alguien calificado me sustituya

-Ya he anunciado que serás tú el que estará aquí. He invertido un año de trabajo y todos mis ahorros en ese lugar. Si esto no funciona, me veré obligada a volver a bailar desnuda para ganarme la vida. Me diste tu palabra y yo confíe en ti ¿De verdad me vas a dejar así?

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia R.S en Menage a Trois no hay epilogo por esta razón, buena cantidad de tus dudas tendrán respuesta en esta historia, esto viene a ser como una continuación de la historia anterior, pero su protagonista es Albert…asi que no me odies por la falta de epilogo ahora sabes el porque…Saludos…<strong>

**Espero que hayan pasado una excelente noche buena y espero que este final de año sea fenomenal y que el año que viene este lleno de bendiciones para todas…**

**Espero sus reviews…**

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La música retumbaba en los oídos de Albert.

Cuando sonaron los últimos acordes y Karen se dejó caer de manera sugestiva al lado de la barra de stripper con su tanga de encaje, y nada más, Albert se puso tan duro que casi le dolía.

En el momento que la música murió, la multitud que llenaba el club estallo en una atronador aplauso. Albert apretó los dientes. En ese momento, cada hombre en el local estaba empalado gracias a la mujer que él se moría por llevar a la cama. Una y otra vez. La mujer que no debía tocar.

Después de más de 2 minutos de vítores y aplausos, los clientes se sentaron. Con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, y tras ponerse aquella pequeña chaqueta de lentejuelas que apenas la cubría, Karen agarro el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche- dijo aún jadeante.- Son ustedes, con su entusiasmo, los que a lo largo de los últimos 5 años han hecho de "Las sirenas sexys" un lugar especial. No saben como me alegro que hayan decidido compartir con nosotros esta velada.

Karen pestañeo, y enardeció a la multitud. Albert quiso vomitar. No, no era cierto. Lo que quería era sacarla de allí, echársela al hombro y prohibirle que volviera a subirse a un escenario para desnudarse en público.

Suspiro. Comportarse como un cavernícola era más del estilo de Terry que suyo. Además Karen no era suya. Jamás lo sería.

¿Por qué demonios se había dejado convencer para cocinar toda esa semana? Ah si, se sentía culpable. Tres meses antes, ella había cumplido su parte del trato. No era culpa suya que él no hubiera podido, que aun no pudiera, controlarse. Tampoco era culpa de Karen que Terry se hubiera marchado dejándola sola con el lado más oscuro de Albert. Y dado que ella había invertido todo sus ahorros y su futuro en ese nuevo negocio, él le debía las 7 clases magistrales que le había prometido.

Después de agradecer la asistencia de la multitud durante un rato más, ella se bajo del escenario y se abrió paso entre los admiradores. George, el gorila, le consiguió una silla sin dejar de revolotear a su alrededor con aire protector. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, resultaba muy amenazador. Pero no lo suficiente para disuadir a los fervientes admiradores.

Un tipo con camiseta de la Universidad de Louisiana se abrió paso entre el gentío y se acerco a Karen, plantándole un beso en la boca. Unos instantes después, George empujo bruscamente al tipo y lo mando a la puerta, con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Acto seguido el gorila se acerco más a Karen, asegurando a todo el mundo que ella era suya.

Negándose a mirarlos por más tiempo, Albert maldijo para sus adentros y reconoció la amarga verdad. Ella le había estado tomando el pelo. La noche que paso con Karen, ella le había dicho que hacia casi 2 años que un hombre no entraba ni en su cama ni en su cuerpo. Entonces le había creído. La había sentido demasiado estrecha.

Viendo aquel tumulto de babeantes imbéciles, sabía que no era posible que su cama hubiera estado vacía más de 2 días.

Pero no importaba si Karen se acostaba con el gorila, con su clientela, o con toda la población masculina de Louisiana. Albert cumpliría su parte del trato, no importaba lo encantadora que fuera. Tenía un futuro en el que pensar y, si Dios quería, pronto tendría una esposa y un hijo.

A las 3 de la madrugada, cuando finalmente estuvieron cerradas las puertas del club, Albert y Karen se quedaron solos.

Ella se permitió saborear un instante el hecho de que, si todo salía bien, había realizado el último _striptease_ de su vida. Jamás tendría que volver a exhibir su cuerpo para poder comer. Lo había hecho durante 14 años. El restaurante representaba su ticket a una vida mejor. Trabajaría lo duro que fuera necesario, con tal de no tener que enseñar las tetas a unos desconocidos otra vez. Albert era justo lo que necesitaba para tener éxito. Menos mal que lo había convencido para quedarse.

Por el bien del restaurante…y el suyo propio.

Él permanecía erguido a su lado, tan tenso como un tambor. Karen sonrío. Aquel delicioso y nervioso chef no tenía idea lo que se le venía encima.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres ir ahora al restaurante?

Él asintió con la cabeza

-Ver el lugar me servirá para estructurar los platos, para sentir el influjo de la comida. Es necesario que conozca al personal, aunque ya he hablado con los cocineros y con el gerente por teléfono, todos han seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ya hemos previsto el menú de esta semana…¿Te has encargado de comprar la lista de suministros que te encargue?

Karen asintió con la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada descarada.

-Tienes unos gustos muy caros, señor Andley

-Es una inversión productiva, recuperaras el dinero, señorita Klaise.

Ella sabía que él mismo se aseguraría de ello. Él no quería deberle ni una puta cosa cunado se largara. Pero Karen había previsto que las cosas ocurrieran de otra manera. Se había prometido a si misma que a finales de la semana ella poseería a Albert en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Cada uno condujo su auto hasta donde estaba el restaurante. Karen no quiso tomar en cuenta que él se había negado a ir en el mismo auto que ella.

En cuanto llegaron, Karen saco las llaves del bolso y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, se acerco a la esquina y acciono el interruptor de las luces de ambiente. Había luces más potentes, por supuesto, pero ¿para que encenderlas? No servían a sus propósitos.

Karen observo su obra. Era…simplemente elegante. Un ventanal ocupaba una de las paredes, el eran paneles de madera oscura sobre laque, había distintos detalles en dorado, marrón y tierra, salpicados con algunos toques de color borgoña y chocolate. El amplio espacio tenía una atmosfera acogedora y expectante, como si esperara a los clientes. Sillas y mesas por todas partes, en algunas se había colocado la vajilla china y la cristalería, así como las servilletas de lino. En la pared del vestíbulo había un letrero donde se podía leer el nombre del restaurante _Bonheur._ Siempre que lo veía se sentía orgullosa de si misma.

Miro a Albert por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y estudiaba el lugar con mirada especulativa. A Karen le palpito más rápido el corazón mientras esperaba su respuesta. No tenía sentido que deseara su aprobación con tanta intensidad… pero no podía evitarlo.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?- dijo ella respirando hondo

-_Bonheur_- murmuro.- En Frances significa "felicidad"

-Pensé que era adecuado. Quiero que los clientes sean felices aquí. Y rezo para serlo yo también.

-Me gusta ¿Tienes la intención de ofrecer cenas a grupos? ¿O te inclinaras más por las cenas íntimas?

-Pensaba ofrecer las 2

Él volvió a recorrer las mesas con la mirada

-Pues si quieres ofrecer cenas románticas, algunas mesas tienen que estar más alejadas de las destinadas a los grupos; yo las colocaría en las esquinas, son mas acogedoras. La cafetería y el comedor…-señalo al centro de la estancia, donde un tabique separaba las 2 zonas.- están demasiado próximos. Resultara difícil separar los 2 ambientes cuando la gente que esta en el comedor puede ver a la que esta bebiendo, riéndose y fumando. Mira al techo ¿Hay extractores de humo?

Era algo que Karen había pensado, pero no le gustaba dividir es espacio. Aunque él tuviera razón.

-No hay zona de fumadores

-¿Ni siquiera en la cafetería? Perderás algunos clientes.

-Merece la pena. Quiero que la cafetería sea para que la gente se tome un aperitivo mientras espera su mesa, no para clientes que no vayan a cenar aquí y que solo busquen fiesta o enganchar con alguien. Para eso esta el club.

Albert asintió, pero no dijo nada. Ella tomo nota mental de desplazar las mesas más pequeñas a las esquinas y de llamar al contratista para arreglar el tema del tabique.

-¿Dónde esta la cocina?

Karen se mordisqueo los labios y se dirigió a una esquina, donde encendió las luces. Ella entendía de juegos y seducción, pero de restaurantes…de eso sabía él, y ahora era Albert quien exudaba seguridad en si mismo. Karen lo agradeció. Se había esforzado mucho para que la cocina del _Bonheur_ resultara adecuado, un sitio en el que un chef de la categoría de Albert se sintiera orgulloso de cocinar.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, tuvo conciencia de que Albert tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Notó que le rozaba los hombros con la mirada, que le abrazaba la cintura y que no era capaz de apartar su vista de su trasero. Ella sentía el rastro ardiente que iba dejando en su piel.

-La cocina no se ve desde el comedor. Bien pensado

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, cubierta de acero inoxidable en su mayor parte, ella encendió más luces.

-He oído que a la gente no le gusta ver la cocina mientras esta comiendo

Una vez más, Albert cruzo los brazos, estudiando el lugar y asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es muy agradable. Una zona de trabajo amplia y bien situada. Una cocina de 12 fogones. ¿A gas?

-Por supuesto

La aprobación que mostraba la cara de Albert la calentó por dentro.

-Es el número de fogones adecuados. Y cuatro fregaderos. Están muy bien colocados los utensilios en las paredes.¿Y los calienta platos?

Karen indico un estante debajo de las encimeras y otro en el pasillo, donde los platos esperarían hasta ser llevados a la mesa.

-Muy bien. Y has instalado una gran cámara frigorífica- se acerco a la cámara y abrió la puerta.- Tiene un buen congelador y mucha capacidad.

-Al final siempre se queda corto- ella sonrío

-Mmmm- La miro como si estuviera combatiendo el deseo de devolverle la sonrisa.-¿De que material es este suelo?- dijo dando un golpecito en el suelo con la punta de la bota.

-De corcho. No se resbala, es fácil de barrer y fregar y es blando, lo que viene bien para la gente que tiene que estar mucho de pie.

Por fin, él la miro. Era evidente en su cara lo impresionado que lo había dejado.

-¿Lo has pensado tu sola?

-La mayor parte. El contratista también me ha echado una mano. Algunos clientes de "Las sirenas sexys" tienen negocios de restaurantes y les pedí consejo. El resto…investigue a fondo. Quería que todo resultara perfecto.

Algo cambio en la expresión de la cara de Albert. Se tensó mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura y algo lejana.

-Pues has tenido éxito

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué había dicho para que desapareciera cualquier atisbo de calor de su rostro? ¿Era por haber mencionado "Las sirenas? ¿Acaso ahora la consideraba poco más que una prostituta?

Karen alzo la barbilla. Conocía a los hombres. Incluso aunque Albert dijera que ella no era su tipo, sabía que le excitaba. Eso ya era algo.

De nuevo, él se centro en los negocios.

-¿A que hora estará aquí el personal?

-¿Te va bien a las 12?

-Perfecto- Albert se dio la vuelta

-Ya has aprobado los menús ¿Necesitas algo más esta noche?- pregunto ella jugando con las llaves y preguntándose como recobrar la armonía que habían compartido solo momentos atrás.

"Paciencia, cíñete al plan. La noche todavía es joven"

* * *

><p>Albert siguió a Karen hasta el estacionamiento del restaurante. La buena iluminación conseguiría que los clientes se sintieran seguros. Sin embargo en ese momento, a él le disgustaba profundamente porque podía ver cada movimiento de las tentadoras caderas de Karen mientras se dirigía a su auto.<p>

Había ido en el 4x4 desde el club para no tener que estar confinado con ella en un espacio tan pequeño en tiempo que les llevaría recorrer 3 manzanas. No se creía capaz de contenerse ni siquiera esos 5 minutos. En la cocina del _Bonheur_; le había asaltado el deseo de ponerla encima de una de esas encimeras de acero y penetrarla hasta que perdiera el sentido. Así que, debía agradecer el comentario que ella había hecho sobre "Las sirenas sexys" y los favores que, probablemente, habría tenido que ofrecer a sus clientes a cambio de los consejos. Solo pensarlo tuvo que apretar los dientes. Se cabreó.

En el estacionamiento había 3 autos. Cuando apretó el botón de mando para desbloquear la puerta del conductor, la observo hacer lo mismo con su pequeño deportivo negro. Albert apretó los puños. Ahora, Karen se iría a su casa, se despojaría de aquella faldita, de ese top blanco, del sujetador rojo y de los putos zapatos. Aunque ella no tuviera cabida en lo que él esperaba del futuro, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era seguirla. Ayudarla a liberarse de esas prendas y hundirse en ese cuerpo perfecto y apretado.

Albert trago saliva

"Mantén el bragueta cerrada. Cocina y cierra la Boca y, dentro de 7 días, podrás largarte de Lafayette ¿Acaso no posees un poco de auto control?"

Un chillido en el estacionamiento lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Karen.

A Albert se le detuvo el corazón, salto del coche y corrió como un loco por el estacionamiento. Ella chocó directamente contra su pecho. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo, agarrándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto con rapidez

Karen respiro temblorosamente

-¡Cabrones!

Antes que Albert pudiera pregúntale a quien se refería o que quería decir, ella se volvió al interior de su auto a buscar algo. Un momento después, le mostró un largo cuchillo con un papel clavado en la punta. "Puta" escrito con lápiz de labios rojo, brillaba ante los ojos de Albert.

La sorpresa fue enorme, pero se transformo en furia rápidamente. Era irónico, él mismo lo había pensado solo un momento antes. Pero jamás se le ocurriría decirlo en voz alta, mucho menos escribirlo en una nota y clavarlo en el asiento del descapotable.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?- dijo con una profunda rabia vibrando en su voz

-Quien sabe- ella tiro el cuchillo en el asiento del copiloto

Albert la hizo girarse hacia él y apretó los dientes

-¿Quién-puede-haberlo-hecho?

Karen lo miro con cara de asombro

-Mira, esto no es nada nuevo. Este tipo de cosas me pasan a menudo.

"¿A menudo?" Por alguna razón, aquello lo enfureció más. Puede que a Karen no le preocupara, pero a él si.

-¿Qué ha dicho la policía al respecto?

-¿La policía?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Esto solo es…una pendejada. Quizás fue algún cliente que se enojo porque no le brinde la suficiente atención. Es lo mas probable.

Y también lo podían haber hecho en serio. Aquello no era para tomárselo a broma.

-¿Y si esto proviene de una mente enferma que quiere hacerte daño? ¿Desde cuando recibes estas cosas?

-Como te he dicho, pasa de vez en cuando. Pero hace tiempo que…

-Entra en mi camioneta- Termino por decir Albert. Puede que no fuera guardaespaldas como su primo Terry, pero había paso el suficiente tiempo con él y su socio, para saber que quedarse allí, a la intemperie, era algo que no debía hacer.

-¿Qué?- le dijo llena de incredulidad

-Te voy a llevar a casa. Vas a llamar a la policía y vas a denunciar estos hechos.

Karen vacilo, pero le sostuvo la mirada

-Albert me parece encantador que te preocupes de esta manera, pero….

-Entra en el puto coche de una vez

Ella palideció y él maldijo por lo bajo. Alterado por la alarma que sentía, más la frustración sexual a la que estaba sometido, no ayudaban a controlar su carácter.

Karen suspiro y Albert se preparo para una discusión, pero ella se dirigió al 4x4

-De acuerdo.

Le abrió la puerta y la observo deslizase al interior. Parecía tranquila y reservada a pesar de que acababa de ser amenazada. ¿Sería solo una fachada?

Meneando la cabeza, se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Cuando se sentó, ella hablaba por teléfono.

-Lamento llamarte tan tarde Jimmy. Quería hacer una denuncia. Alguien forzó mi auto…

Karen le relato los detalles al policía con rapidez y frialdad. Albert solo oyó un murmullo en respuesta, más en tono condescendiente que preocupado. ¿Qué nadie iba a tomarse en serio lo sucedido?

Le arrebato teléfono y escupió un saludo

-Tome huellas dactilares. Es verdad que Karen a tocado el cuchillo, pero podría encontrar más huellas en él. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho forzó la cerradura del auto

-Parece una pendejada. Algunos jóvenes no saben donde están los límites….

-¿Qué haya clavado un cuchillo con una nota con la palabra "puta" le parece una pendejada? ¿Y lo encuentra gracioso también?

Jimmy se aclaro la voz

-No, para nada. No lo es. Pero no creo que alguien haya querido dañarla a propósito.

Albert hizo rechinar los dientes

-¡¿Suele solucionar todos sus casos antes de visitar la escena del crimen?

Jimmy se puso serio

-Lo investigare

-Hágalo

Karen se puso al teléfono

-Gracias cariño, te lo agradezco mucho.

Albert abandono rápidamente el estacionamiento

-¿Cariño? Ese hombre no quería ni siquiera investigar y ¿le llamas cariño?

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Es una costumbre en Louisiana. Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

-¿De veras?- la desafío.-¿No será una cuestión de "este es mi cliente"?¿No es uno de los tipos que te vio actuar anoche?

Karen trago saliva

-Invite a las fuerzas del orden locales, incluyendo al Sheriff. De esa manera la posibilidad de que los pendejos se descontrolen y destruyan el club se reduce considerablemente.

Albert se aferro al volante. Combatió el deseo de golpear algo como le pedía el cuerpo e inspiro hondo

-¿Qué importancia tiene que Jimmy y los chicos estuvieran allí?

La breve respuesta fue "ninguna"

-Si quieres preocuparte por algo-continuo ella- hazlo por tu habitación en el hotel. Son casi las 4 de la madrugada, y es probable que Homer haya cancelado tu reserva y se la haya entregado a otros turistas que han llegado para el festival que comienza mañana.

Él frunció el ceño. Después de todo lo que había pasado ¿Karen estaba preocupada por él?

-Di mi número de trajera de crédito para garantizar la reserva

Una misteriosa sonrisa jugueteo en los labios de Karen. Algo que le volvió a poner duro. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

-Eso no sirve de nada con Homer. Estoy segura que al no aparecer después de cerrado el club, creyó que la habitación estaba disponible. Pero por si las dudas, llámale

Presiono algunas teclas del móvil y se lo paso

-¿Tienes en la agenda el número del dueño del hotel?- Solo se le ocurría una razón y no quería ni pensarlo ¿Sería otro de sus clientes?

Dios, iba a vomitar

-Algunos de los clientes del club vienen de afuera de la ciudad, y a menudo, necesitan de algún lugar donde dormir la mona. Homer suele echarles una mano.

A Albert le gusto la respuesta. Pero aún así, seguía haciéndose preguntas ¿Acaso no había _strippers _que sacaban algo de dinero extra haciendo otro tipo de servicios?

Con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, Albert miro a Karen. Su rostro parecía dorado bajo la luz de las farolas, que entraban por la ventanilla mientras recorrían la calle a toda velocidad. A pesar de haber estado allí solo una vez recordaba como llegar a la casa de Karen. La imagen de la casa, decorada siguiendo el estilo de la filosofía zen, estaba grabada a fuego.

Homer respondió en ese momento, mascullando palabras. Era evidente que no estaba feliz de que lo hubieran despertado.

-Albert Andley al teléfono. Quería avisar que llegare dentro de unos minutos para registrarme ¿Dispongo aun de la habitación, no?

El hombre al otro lado de la línea se aclaro la garganta

-Bueno, como no apareció por aquí, pensé…

Albert espero, noto que perdía la paciencia otra vez al ver que el propietario del hotel enmudecía.

-¿Qué pensó? ¿Le ha dado mi habitación a otra persona?

-Espere hasta las 2 y media y usted me aseguro que estaría aquí antes de la media noche. Llego gente con niños y estaban muy cansados, y…

-¿Tiene otra habitación?

-Estoy completo. Es la primera vez en el año, pero es que el festival atrae a mucha gente. Y al parecer este año viene a tocar gente buena de verdad.

Albert se contuvo y contó hasta diez

-¿Y mañana?

-No tengo ninguna habitación libre hasta el martes. Hay un par de hoteluchos siguiendo la carretera…- le dijo con evidente apatía.- Pero también estarán completos. Y le aseguro, que no permitiría que durmiera allí ni mi perro. La limpieza deja mucho que desear.

A Albert le estallaba la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar a ciudades cosmopolitas. Se alojaba en buenos hoteles. El que se hubiera quedado sin habitación en el Cajun Haven de Homer, fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Oprimió el botón de apagado y en lugar de ceder a sus impulsos y lanzar por la ventanilla el móvil de Karen, se lo devolvió con rigidez.

-Tienes razón

-Pensé que sería mejor ahorrarte el viaje hasta allí, conozco a Homer muy bien.

La debía conocer muy bien, ya que sin duda era otro hombre más a añadir a los que había visto a Karen desnuda.

Albert suspiro. Tenía que dejar de importarle quien carajos la había visto desnuda. Si no se controlaba, acabaría por arrancarle la cabeza a la mitad de la población masculina de Lafayette durante la semana que estaría allí. Se la había tirado una noche. Lo que ella hubiera hecho, antes o después, no era asunto suyo.

¿Dónde demonios pasaría la noche?

-Tengo una habitación libre en casa- le propuso Karen con voz queda.- Esta limpia y es tranquila…

-No quiero ser una molestia- Porque si se alojaba en su casa acabaría por estar dentro de ella otra vez.

La última vez, cuando había pasado la noche con ella, había sido insaciable. Seis horas. No había habido nada demasiado caliente, demasiado lascivo, ni demasiado intimo. Ella le había correspondido con el tipo de deseo que le hacia arder, avergonzar y disfrutar por partes iguales. Albert tomo todo lo que ella le ofreció…y todavía más. Luego había vuelto a empezar. La había tomado de todas las maneras posibles una y otra vez. Sin condón. Algo que no había hecho desde hacía más de una década, salvo con Candy.

Y los recuerdos de aquella noche increíble con Karen le arrebataban cualquier brizna de control.

-No será una molestia. Yo tengo una habitación y tú necesitas una cama.

Karen alargo la mano suavemente sobre la de él cuando movió los cambios de marcha. Solo aquella caricia le tenso los testículos y le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Además- murmuro ella- Quizás…tengas razón. Si lo que ha sucedido esta noche no es una broma, entonces será mejor no estar sola ¿No crees?

"Si, estaría mejor sola"

Pero sería un autentico bastardo si lo dijera. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

-Será un placer quedarme en tu casa

Albert mentía como un cosaco. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Le había ofrecido a Homer una "gratificación" para que no estuviera disponible la habitación de Albert, no solo eso, dudaba mucho que alguien fuera a hacerle daño esa noche.

De repente se sintió muy cansada, aunque llena de anticipación. Por fin iba a estar a solas con el hombre que deseaba, en su casa; en el mismo lugar donde se entregaron apasionadamente. Aunque parecía que Albert no le alegraba mucho ese hecho.

Ese hombre era una incógnita. La lujuria que brillaba en sus ojos era inconfundible. De hecho, parecía que fuera a estallar en llamas cada vez que la miraba. Pero también era evidente su desprecio. Y le intrigaba la cólera que demostró al ver la nota donde la llamaban "puta"

-Si no es una jugarreta. ¿Quién se molestaría en clavar esa nota en el asiento de tu auto?

Lamentablemente la lista era larga

-Albert, déjalo. Será mejor esperar a saber que averigua Jimmy.

-No- Él le lanzo una mirada impaciente.- Si la persona que hizo esto nos viene a visitar mientras dormimos, me gustaría tener una idea a lo que me enfrento

-No te preocupes. Si realmente creyera que estoy en peligro llamaría a George. O a Robert Hathaway. Terry y él son los mejores y, además, Robert es un viejo amigo. Fue quien me obligo a instalar el sistema de seguridad que tengo en mi casa. Es de lo mejorcito.

Albert apretó los dientes y el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos

-Te he dicho que yo te mantendría a salvo esta noche y así será. Contesta mi pregunta…por favor.

Era como un perro que no quería soltar su presa, algo que la lleno de esperanza. Quizás ella le importara un poco. Incluso aunque fuera algo que iba en contra el sentido común y los deseos de Albert.

-En primer lugar podría ser cualquier novia o esposa celosa que no le gusta la cantidad de tiempo que su hombre gasta en el club. Es más frecuente de lo que crees.

-Las mujeres no suelen usar cuchillos

No. Le habían desinflado las ruedas, le habían cubierto la casa de huevos y le habían enviado más notas insultantes de las que podía contar. Las mujeres despreciadas o celosas solían darle la cara y rara vez provocaban molestias.

-¿Qué me dices de tus antiguos amantes?- le dijo, inmovilizándola con una mirada ardiente.- ¿Y los actuales?

Karen cerró los ojos. Por supuesto, el asumía que había muchos. Ya se había enfrentado a algo parecido, no debería doler tanto. Pero, maldita sea, dolía.

-La noche que pasamos juntos te dije que llevaba dos años sin acostarme con nadie. Y no me he acostado con nadie desde entonces.

Albert negó con la cabeza; parecía como si estuviera intentando contener los pensamientos que le atravesaban la mente.

-Karen, estas en peligro. Necesito que me digas la verdad

Girándose en el asiento, la joven lo miro tratando de contener su temperamento

-Te he dicho la verdad. Que no me creas no significa que yo haya mentido

-Vamos-gruño él-¿No hay ningún cliente que quiera hacer algo más que ver esos hermosos pechos? ¿Ningún contratista que te haya hecho un favor y quiera algo a cambio?

Karen apretó los puños

-No actúo así.

Él vacilo.

-¿No fuiste tú la que estuvo de acuerdo en tirar conmigo hace tres meses atrás para que fuera tu chef invitado esta semana?

"No es eso, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera porque te deseaba…y esperaba que luego quisieras mantener una relación conmigo". Pero de ninguna manera pensaba abrirle el corazón ahora. Él la había abandonado al amanecer y después le había mandado un impersonal ramo de flores. Y ahora la trataba como si fuera una prostituta.

Pero si Karen sabía de algo, era de hombres. Sabía que Albert sentía algo por ella. Y pensaba conseguir que lo admitiera.

-Tu eres diferente

-Por supuesto- bufo él, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo

Karen ya había tenido suficiente. Alzo la barbilla y se volvió para mirarlo fijamente

-Mis únicos errores han sido ser tan estúpida como para creer que eras un caballero sureño y de querer saber como era hacer el amor con alguien que no me considerara una prostituta. Ha sido una tontería. Ya me quedo claro que eres como cualquier otro, y no el hombre educado y caballero que pareces. ¿Tratas así a todas las mujeres?

Él aparto la mirada. Apretó el volante, respiro hondo, intentando controlarse. Karen se dio cuenta que no le gustaba hablar de aquella noche y de su comportamiento. Quizás no había querido desearla y se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho. Quizás todavía era así.

-Te he preguntado sobre tus amantes. Aceptare tu palabra de que hace dos años que no te acuestas con nadie.

-Pero no me crees

-¿Y que me dices de tus actuales amantes? ¿George?

Aquello no era asunto de Albert. Y a Karen la conversación le parecía una mierda. La lógica le decía que era mejor olvidar cualquier fantasía con Albert. Él no había hecho el amor con ella con aquel fervor porque sintiera la química que ardía entre ellos. Lo había hecho solo porque ella sería su primera experiencia de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Quizá debía limitarse a mantener relaciones sexuales con él y no perder el tiempo en emociones sin sentido.

Pero su corazón no quería darse por vencido.

-George jamás intentaría matarme. Quien quiera que haya hecho esto no ha pasado por mi cama. Es alguien que esta cabreado conmigo.

Albert observo que la joven encogía los hombros, luego miro adelante cuando el semáforo cambio a verde.

-¿En quien piensas?

-Esta noche, te habrás fijado en un joven que se abrió camino para darme un beso. Se llama Peter, no se su apellido. Comenzó a frecuentar el club hace unos 6 meses. Se convirtió en habitual. Es un niño rico y gasta mucho dinero. Parece pensar que eso le da algunos derechos.

-¿Le has aclarado las cosas?- la voz de Albert sonaba peligrosamente tensa

-Le he dejado todo bien claro. George también lo ha hecho. Le hemos llegado a echar a patadas del club. Le he dicho en todos los tonos que sus insinuaciones no son bien recibidas. Pero no se rinde.

Albert apretó el volante con más fuerza.

-¿Te ha insultado alguna vez?

Karen negó con la cabeza

-Suele ser muy grafico con respecto a lo que desea; muy obsceno, pero jamás ha recurrido a insultos. Eso es más del estilo del concejal Leonard.

-¿Un concejal municipal te ha llamado "puta"?

¿No estaba siendo Albert un poco inocente?

-Por supuesto. Su propaganda electoral se basa en la rectitud y la moralidad, así que, si fuera capaz de conseguir clausurar "Las sirenas" sería considerado un héroe. Muchos ciudadanos se sentirían felices si eso ocurriera. Y esa es la cruzada de Leonard desde que resulto elegido hace más de un año. Al principio no era tan vehemente, pero como las elecciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, esta presionando más.

-¿Cómo?

-Organiza protestas delante del club, publica artículos en el periódico local sobre la "guarida del pecado" que hay en la ciudad y la basura que se puede encontrar allí dentro. Recientemente colaboro con un periodista para ponerme una trampa e intentar demostrar que era una prostituta que se vende por dinero- Karen soltó un bufido.- le dije lo que pienso con un vocabulario muy grafico.

Por fin, Albert detuvo el coche delante de su casa. Karen salio de un salto del vehiculo y le hizo una seña para que esperara en el interior del auto. Se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y desconecto la alarma, se acerco a la puerta del garaje para abrirla. Albert introdujo el vehiculo en el garaje y salio del coche con maleta en mano. Parecía tenso y nervioso.

-Pensé que era mejor que estacionaras adentro. No quiero que te destrocen la 4x4 ni que haya habladurías. Vamos.

Él asintió clavando la mirada en ella. Karen cerró la puerta del garaje. Daría cualquier cosa por saber que pensaba Albert. La tensa conducta y su incansable y visible erección le decían que, aunque era evidente lo mucho que la deseaba, haría cualquier cosa para evitar acostarse con ella. Y después del interrogatorio al que la había sometido, ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerle sufrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Niñas que tengan buen comienzo de año, aquí les dejo otro capítulo y espero subir 2 más la próxima semana….besos<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Albert cerró la puerta del dormitorio con la respiración jadeante. No había sido el subir las escaleras lo que le había provocado tal desasosiego, sino que ella hubiera subido delante de él. La faldita se ceñía a su trasero. El excitante liguero-rojo asomaba de vez en cuando por debajo de la prenda.

Maldición, tenía tantas ganas de acostarse con ella que apenas podía pensar. Pero meterse con Karen sería igual que tomar drogas: Estúpido y potencialmente nocivo.

La semana anterior, había salido con Clara por tercera vez. Clara era maestra de primaria en Tyler, Texas. No había estado mal. Era una mujer dulce, apacible, ojos color avellanas y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Le gustaba la música country y no soportaba las blasfemias; no le avergonzaría presentársela a la familia, y al pastor. Una madre perfecta y hogareña, igual que la suya. Eso era lo que él quería. Necesitaba pensar en ella esta semana. No en Karen.

Una vez dentro de la habitación saco su móvil del bolsillo, reviso la lista de contactos. Allí estaba el nombre de Clara. Necesitaba con desesperación recargar fuerzas oyendo su dulce y tranquila voz, pero no podía despertarla a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Le haría demasiadas preguntas que no podría responderle. Albert temía decirle cosas fuera de lugar, que no tuvieran nada que ver con la escuela y las clases. Karen le había excitado de tal manera, que dudaba mucho poder tener una conversación normal. Las necesidades de su parte más oscura se ponían del lado de la sangre que hervía en las venas. Todo su cuerpo exigía satisfacción.

Necesitaba actuar ya.

Se ducharía. Lo necesitaba con desesperación. El agua tibia le enfriaría la piel, le tranquilizaría, le ayudaría a respirar con naturalidad…Rebajaría su lujuria a unos niveles que le permitirían dormir.

Y dejaría de pensar en la sexy mujer que yacía en su cama, a menos de 10 metros de él.

Cogió el pantalón del pijama de la maleta de mano y salio al oscuro pasillo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Una suave luz salía por la rendija de la puerta del dormitorio de Karen e iluminaba el pasillo. Se dijo a si mismo que debía ignorarla. Pero cuando se metió en el cuarto de baño, buscando a ciegas el interruptor, no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro hacia la puerta entre abierta.

Y vio una pierna deliciosamente dorada.

Albert contuvo el aliento cuando un millón de imágenes de Karen en la cama le bombardeo la mente. La vio con los brazos y las piernas abiertas para él, recordó las provocativas bromas y las roncas palabras de aliento que habían anulado cualquier tipo de lógica. Santo Dios, sentir aquella boca en su pene fue la experiencia más asombrosa…hasta que la penetró y perdió la cabeza. Entonces, ella le llevo todavía más allá y le permitió hundirse en aquel culito delicioso y apretado, y él se dejo llevar sin contención alguna, disfrutando las asombrosas sensaciones. Karen se entrego durante 6 horas completas sin importar lo que él quisiera hacer. Nadie le había afectado de aquella manera. Y tampoco después.

Quedarse en la misma casa era tan peligroso como rociarse gasolina antes de saltar arriba de una hoguera.

De repente, ella se retorció en la cama. La imagen de la perfecta pierna dorada cambio cuando Karen se movió, permitiéndole ver además la tensa pantorrilla y el interior del muslo.

Solo unos centímetros más a la izquierda y, si ella se quito las bragas, aparecerían ante sus ojos aquellos pliegues mojados. Incluso ahora se le hacía agua la boca al recordar el sabor que degusto una y otra vez aquella noche.

Karen gimió. Luego se movió agitadamente de nuevo.

"Maldición ¿acaso estaba…?"

-¡Si!- ella grito. Y él se quedo sin aliento

Si, se estaba masturbando

"Vete al cuarto de baño. Cierra la puerta. Aléjate de la tentación"

Se repitió aquel consejo como si fuera una oración, conteniendo la respiración…

-¡Oh, si!

Aquel ronco susurro hizo imposible que su sangre se enfriara. Tenía que verla. Tenía que hacerlo. Puede que Albert no quería se uno de los tantos que pasaban por su cama, pero Karen era la tentación personificada.

"Es solo un paso mas…"

Albert dejo los pantalones del pijama en la encimera del cuarto de baño y se acerco al dormitorio de Karen, dando un respingo cunado los jeans le rozaban la erección. Solo le vasto un paso para verle también las caderas. Eran preciosas, pero el quería ver como ella se daba placer. Quería ver como lo hacía, como arquearía el cuerpo al llegar al clímax.

Maldición, se sentía un pervertido, pero no había forma de detenerse.

Avanzo hasta quedar detrás de la rendija de la puerta.

Entonces lo que vio lo hizo estallar en llamas. Karen solo llevaba el liguero, las medias y los putos zapatos de tacón aguja. Se acariciaba con una mano el pecho y con la otra los pliegues empapados.

Albert se tambaleo, se agarro a la pared para sujetarse. Se la quedo mirando fijamente. Su miembro y sus testículos en llamas.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…"

Karen movía los dedos alrededor del clítoris. Estaba totalmente mojada. La vio apretar los muslos y arquear la espalda. Albert emitió un jadeo, inmóvil. Ardiendo.

Ella se volvió a mover de manera agitada, separando las piernas todavía más. Entonces se metió los dedos en la anegada y estrecha abertura y se estremeció entre gemidos.

Albert se apoyo en la manilla de la puerta. Santo Dios, lo único que él deseaba en ese momento era entrar allí y aliviarla, tomarla con la boca y satisfacerla con la lengua; zambullirse profundamente en su sexo, con profundas y fuertes embestidas. Una vez que ella se hubiera corrido una docena de veces y le hubiera calmado el deseo más inmediato, Albert se entregaría a ella, usando toda aquella deliciosa lubricación para deslizarse hasta su trasero y meterse en él, empujando muy despacio, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Un repentino gritito interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella susurro algo, pero él no pudo entender las palabras. Deseó hacerlo…desesperadamente. Necesitaba saber que había dicho. ¿En que estaría pensando Karen mientras se masturbaba? ¿En quien?

Ignorando la vocecita que retumbaba en su cabeza y que le decía que tenía que salir de allí, abrió un poco más la puerta para ver mejor. La pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche derramaba su luz sobre Karen, su piel, su cabello color chocolate, brillante y su sexo casi sin bello.

Una vez más ella dijo algo, pero él no lo entendió. El suspenso lo mataba. ¿Sería George el nombre que pronunciaban sus labios? ¿Sería otro?

-Tómame…-gimió con suavidad

Dios, él deseaba hacerlo. Se paso la mano por la cara y luego volvió a mirar a Karen. No podía mantenerse alejado de ella. Era simplemente, imposible. Ella era su debilidad. Su droga.

"¡Date la vuelta. Dúchate. Duerme. Olvídate de Karen!"

Apretando los dientes, Albert intento dar un paso atrás. Pero no pudo. Ella había aumentado el ritmo de los dedos sobre su clítoris. Tenía la piel sonrojada y el aire olía a su excitación.

Tenía los pechos húmedos por el sudor. Era la criatura más hermosa y sexy que hubiera visto nunca. Y que nunca vería ¿Cómo iba a poder alejarse de allí?

-Penétrame. Si. ¡Sí!- gimió alcanzando el orgasmo.-¡Albert!

¿Había dicho su nombre? La sorpresa lo dejo paralizado. Dios, estaba a punto de correrse en los pantalones.

Karen se quedo desmadejada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Albert inmóvil, excitado, con el miembro latiendo y el corazón agitado.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y lo vio. El deseo cripto entre ellos. De repente, una sonrisa curvo aquella boca exuberante…Poco antes de que ella arquera las caderas, ofreciéndose a él.

-Por favor…

Albert se sintió golpeado por una sensación lacerante y ardiente. O se iba o la tomaba…eran las únicas opciones. Acostarse con ella sería demasiado fácil, y no serviría para sus propósitos, para el futuro que anhelaba.

Con una maldición se alejo del dormitorio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta. Se apoyo contra ella jadeando. La imagen de Karen dándose placer se había quedado grabado en su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía desear tanto a alguien que era tan malo para él?

Negando con la cabeza, abrió el grifo. De una manera u otra necesitaba aliviarse ya. Si quería resistir a Karen, tendría que acudir a su propia mano. De otra forma jamás se dormiría y se sentiría muy tentado de entrar en ese cuarto y tomarla de todas las maneras que conocía.

Dejó caer la ropa con rapidez y se metió bajo la ducha sin comprobar si quiera su temperatura. Estaba fría, pero Albert estaba demasiado caliente como para que le importara.

Movió los hombros bajo el chorro y cerro la mano sobre su pene, intento imaginar a Clara…su cabello, sus ojos, su olor como a pastel de manzana. Sabía que era una chica amable, tierna, ansiosa por formar una familia. ¿Cómo sería desnuda? ¿Qué clase de amante sería?

Albert no podía imaginarse acostándose con ella

Pero el sexo no lo era todo. Era dulce, le gustaba su sentido del humor, y su amistad y….la idea de acostarse con ella le parecía aburrida.

Una imagen de Karen cruzo por su cabeza. El pene de Albert se estremeció en su mano y se lo acaricio con ansiedad, con avidez.

¿Por qué Karen? Por supuesto era una mujer muy sexy. Habría que estar ciego para no apreciar su belleza, el suave balanceo de sus caderas, aquellos ojos oscuros que tentaban al pecado. Pero ese día había visto otras facetas de Karen que no conocía.

Era lista y decidida. _Bonheur_ era una prueba de ello. Había hecho un gran trabajo al abrir un restaurante a pesar de no saber del negocio. Y era valiente…demasiado para su bien. ¿Cómo podía considerar una jugarreta lo del cuchillo? Karen lo había manejado todo muy bien. Nada de histerismos, ni una lágrima, nada. Comprendía a la gente que la rodeaba: Jimmy, Homer, George, las chicas del club. Parecía saber exactamente que de decir en cada momento para obtener el mejor resultado.

Todo aquello solo hacía que la deseara más. Era fácil pensar en apartarla cuando solo la consideraba un buen polvo. Pero ahora…la veía de una forma totalmente distinta. "Maldición"

Albert se masturbo más rápido, notando que su pene se estremecía. Se pasó el pulgar por el glande y gimió de placer. Tenso los músculos y apretó los dientes, recordando la manera en que Karen bailo esa tarde en el ensayo, como si lo hiciera solo para él. La recordó masturbándose, acariciándose para alcanzar el orgasmo, y entonces la volvió a escuchar invitarle a su cama.

En su mente la escucho otra vez rogándole que la tomara. El placer creció. Movió la mano más de prisa sobre su carne turgente, con un ritmo y una presión casi brutales. La necesidad le tensaba los testículos y subía por su pene. El orgasmo no estaba muy lejos…

Su deseo creció y ardió. Exploto, y Karen estaba en mitad de la tormenta. Apretó los labios y gimió fuerte cuando el orgasmo lo atravesó con furia, oprimiéndole los testículos, tensándole el vientre. El semen salto en la bañera de porcelana y desapareció por el desagüe, arrastrado por el agua.

Albert se apoyo en la pared, relajado pero vagamente satisfecho. Si, se había corrido, pero su cuerpo aún ardía de deseo. La mano no era una buena sustituta para Karen.

Se soltó el miembro y cerró el grifo. Maldición, ahora se sentía peor. No estaba poseído por la lujuria, pero si muy confundido. Y deprimido ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

"Deseas algo que no puedes tener", se burlo la vocecita de su cabeza. Le gustaría gritarle que se callara…pero tenía razón.

Aparto la cortina de la ducha con impaciencia. Para su sorpresa, Karen estaba a solo 50 metros de él, con la cadera apoyada contra el lavamanos y una toalla en la mano. Parecía furiosa y…dolida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

* * *

><p>Karen seguía furiosa 6 horas después de golpear el saco de box que colgaba de la habitación donde entrenaba.<p>

Le dio un par de patadas, soltó una maldición, luego le propino un gancho de derecha.

¿Qué mierda se creía Albert? Se le había ofrecido, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie, y él se había largado para masturbarse en la ducha. Por supuesto el muy imbécil debió imaginar que solo lo hizo porque era un hombre, y no porque él fuera especial, ni porque pensara que entre ellos podría existir algo más que sexo fabuloso.

Menudo estúpido.

Otra patada, otro puñetazo. El sudor cubría su cuerpo. Pero la tensión no se iba.

Antes de invitarlo a quedarse, él menciono que estaba saliendo con alguien. Imaginarlo con otra la enervaba. ¿Se estaría acostando con esa mujer? ¿Estaría, Dios no lo quisiera, enamorado de ella?

Tenía que saberlo. Engancharse de un hombre cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra no tenía sentido y solo la haría avergonzarse. Durante un tiempo ella estaba segura que él amaba a Candy, pero luego ésta se caso con Terry. Cuando Karen se entero que el trío había finalizado sus esperanzas renacieron. Pero ahora…no sabía que pensar.

Sonó el móvil que estaba en la mesita junto a la ventana. Dando un último puñetazo al saco de boxeo, cruzo la estancia y lo cogió. Era George quien la llamaba.

-Hola, justo estaba pensando en ti

-¿De veras?- parecía que eso lo hacía feliz.

-Estaba golpeando el saco de box imaginando que era tu cabeza- bromeo ella

-Que graciosa.-canturreo él.- Mira se que es temprano, pero deberías pasar por el club.

Karen se quedo paralizada.

-¿Qué paso?

George vacilo…y eso era algo que nunca hacía. A aquel hombre no le gustaba andarse con roderos, que él dudara no podía ser bueno.

-Sencillamente deberías pasar por el club- dijo tras un silencio

Había pasado algo grande

-Mierda ¿me das una hora?

-Cuanto antes, mejor

Colgó el teléfono y maldijo mientras abandonada la habitación a toda prisa. Se dio de bruces con Albert.

-Lo siento- era eso o saltar sobre él. No había tenido el placer de disfrutar de la "mañana siguiente" la última vez, así que se dio el placer de echarle una ojeada. Estaba despeinado, los ojos somnolientos. Karen se dio cuenta que se había perdido de una vista espectacular.

La sangre le hirvió una vez más.

-Buenos días

Un educado saludo…ella imaginaba esas palabras dichas con pasión, con la cabeza junto a la suya sobre la almohada, poco antes que la besara hasta perder el sentido y así dar la bienvenida al día juntos, envuelto en el placer.

Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Karen recordó con desagrado la noche anterior.

-Buenos. Tengo que darme prisa en la ducha- Karen le mostró el móvil.- Me acaba de llamar George. Le he dicho que estaría en el club dentro de una hora. Si necesitas más tiempo para estar listo, puedo llamar un taxi para que me recoja.

-Yo te llevare

-No importa si…

-Te he dicho que te llevare yo- repitió él, deslizando la mirada encendida por la cara de la joven y la camiseta húmeda en sudor.

¿Estaría enfadado por la noche anterior, o por haber mencionado a George?

-Genial. Nos vemos en la cocina en 30 minutos

Pasó junto a él. Quería llegar a su santuario, su dormitorio, y a la privacidad que proporcionaba una puerta cerrada para no contener el dolor que le suponía el rechazo de Albert.

Él la agarro por el brazo, reteniéndola.

-Sobre lo sucedido a noche…lo siento. No era mi intención espiarte. La puerta estaba abierta y…

-No era una invitación- mintió. Con la verdad solo obtendría otro desaire.- Lo mismo que la puerta del cuarto de baño, la de mi habitación no cierra bien. Esta es una casa vieja. Pero agradezco las disculpas. Yo también siento haber entrado mientras te duchabas sin ser invitada…

-Mira, no voy a mentir. Entre nosotros hay una química asombrosa. Jamás me he sentido tan atraído por nadie

No pareciera que eso le hiciera feliz

-Pero no me deseas a mí. Solo mi cuerpo- Y eso dolía mucho

Él le apretó el brazo

-No, eso no es cierto. Ayer descubrí cosas de ti que me gustaron mucho- Albert suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo- Lo que pasa es que…lo que deseo, no es lo que necesito. Así que me sentiré irritado y frustrado durante la semana. Me atraes muchísimo sexualmente, pero estoy intentando hacer lo correcto

Y lo correcto era no hacer el amor con ella.

¿Pensaría Albert que era imposible sostener una relación con alguien que era dueña de un club de _striptease_? Podía ser. Pero ella seguía deseándole. Quería que la poseyera. Que ardiera por ella. Porque ella anhelaba a Albert. Su sonrisa provocativa, su talento, la manera en que la había hecho sentir especial aquella noche. Y no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-¿Es por la mujer con la que sales?

-Si

¿Cómo una sola palabra podía doler tanto?

-Si la haz elegido, estoy segura que es una gran chica- libero su brazo- me voy a arreglar

Cuando se alejo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, Albert la siguió y la apretó contra la pared.

-Lo es. Y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres diferente.

"En otras palabras, no es una _stripper_"

-Estoy segura. Genial. Nos vemos en la cocina en 30 minutos- Se coló entre la pared y el duro cuerpo de Albert, corrió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño de su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyo contra ella. Cerró los ojos y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se las seco con gesto de frustración.

Era imposible. Karen destrozaba las relaciones… No, no era eso. En realidad jamás había mantenido una. Desde que cumplió los 15 años, su vida a sido una continua lucha por sobrevivir, por tener algo que comer y techo en la cabeza. Había conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de los años, pero nunca de manera romántica. Albert solo estaba siendo honesto con ella. Había conocido a alguien que le convenía más.

¿Cómo se lucha contra aquello? ¿Debería intentarlo siquiera? Probablemente no, pero algo en su interior la impulsaba hacia él.

Albert había confesado que la deseaba más que a nadie. Eso ya era algo. Era posible que esa mujer fuera mejor para él porque Albert la conocía. Y a ella no la conocía como persona, solo habían pasado una noche juntos.

Tenía que seducirle, usar la ventaja que tenía. Pero además debía permitir que la conociera de verdad. A ella no le resultaba fácil dejar caer sus defensas. Entregar su confianza era un lujo caro, pero a menos que quisiera renunciar a Albert, era lo único que podía hacer. Karen tenía que hacerle ver que era más que un cuerpo.

El silencio en la 4x4 pesaba como losa. Karen se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Unos lentes de sol le protegían los ojos de la intensa luz e impedían que él leyera su expresión.

Lo que ella pensara no debía importarle, pero lo hacía. Aunque ella no había dejado traslucir ninguna emoción cuando él había mencionado su relación con Clara, sospechaba que sus palabras le habían dolido. Albert se sentía fatal, quería decir algo…¿Pero que? Se iría dentro de 6 días y lo más probable es que nunca más volvería a ver a Karen Klaise. Era mejor así.

Pero…otra vez se puso una minifalda, esta vez blanca, con un liguero negro. Cuando le vio las medias con costuras atrás, casi se trago la lengua. El zapato taco aguja que decían "tírame", al igual que el top que se ceñía a su exuberante pecho y a su cintura estrecha.

Ahora mismo ni siquiera podía acordarse del aspecto de Clara.

Albert maldijo para sus adentros.

-Dado tu trabajo, has debido de recorrer medio mundo- dijo Karen, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Cuando se topo con un semáforo en rojo y se detuvo, la miró. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar con esa pregunta?

-Si

-¿Y que te ha gustado más?

-Estamos hablando de viajes, ¿verdad?-"Y no de lo que hablábamos en el pasillo"

Ella se puso tensa y se apoyo en el respaldo, apartando la mirada de él.

-Solo estaba iniciando una conversación.

Pero, ¿Por qué? No era el tipo de mujer que le gustasen las charlas sin sentido.

-¿Y de verdad quieres saber mis impresiones sobre los viajes? ¿Nada más?

-Da igual- Karen se giro para mirar por la ventana

Él se quedo cortado. Quizás era su forma de hacer las pases, de demostrar que no le guardaba rencor. Si así era, él acababa de rechazarla de pleno. No podía permitirse acostarse con ella, pero no implicaba ser cruel

-Barbados. Me gusta su clima calido. Hay unas playas maravillosas y nadar con las tortugas es una experiencia inigualable.

Ella guardo silencio.

-Asistí a una escuela de cocina en Paris. Una ciudad maravillosa. Aunque los inviernos son demasiado fríos para mí. Pero no hay nada como sus cafés escondidos, sus calles y su cultura.

Ella le brindo una tensa sonrisa

-Tendré que creerte

Cuando volvió a girar su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, el frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Hablar de los viajes se volvió aburrido de repente? ¿O es que no había estado en Paris? La verdad resulto evidente ¿Cada cuanto una_ stripper_ cruza el océano, en especial una que poseía sus propios negocios? Y ahora había puesto todos sus ahorros en uno nuevo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué había iniciado aquella conversación? No creía que quisiera hablar de viajes. ¿Estaba intentando conocerle?

Considerando la manera en que se la había tirado, haberla abandonado después, disculparse con un impersonal ramo de flores, ella debería comportarse como una bruja con él. Muchas lo hubieran hecho. Y Karen solo buscaba un tema de conversación neutral.

Y ahora él sentía una profunda curiosidad por aquel bomboncito que tenía a su derecha.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti- le pidió con suavidad

Ella alzo los hombros haciendo que su pelo se deslizara por la espalda.

-Ya conoces lo más importante. Tengo 29 años y estoy a punto de inaugurar un restaurante.

-Quiero saber más cosas ¿Te criaste en Louisiana?

Karen clavo su mirada en el regazo repentinamente. Se mordisqueo el labio con actitud pensativa.

-No. ¿Te criaste tú en Texas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Yo crecí en Chicago, Illinois. No me has dicho donde lo hiciste tú.

-No, no lo he hecho

Albert quiso seguir presionándola, pero ya habían llegado al club. Y notaba que no quería seguir con el tema ¿Por qué demonios no quería decirle donde había nacido?

En cuanto él se estaciono, Karen se bajo y se encamino al club. En la puerta estaba George. El hombre parecía muy tenso. Cuando vio a Albert le lanzo una mirada encolerizada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto ella, acercándose e intentando pasar junto a él.

George la agarro por los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Luego le acaricio la cara con la mano e inclino la cabeza, haciendo que sus alientos se rozaran.

Al verlo, Albert se puso tenso. Grito una orden mental para que George apartara sus manos de ella. Pero había 2 hechos innegables: Uno, Karen no era suya, así que no podía decirle a nadie que la tocara; segundo, ella no estaba rechazando a George precisamente.

El hombre le susurro algo que Albert no pudo oír. Ella asintió con la cabeza llena de ansiedad, George vacilo, le beso la frente y la cogió de la mano, intentando llevarla hacía la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Albert a George.

Éste lo miro por encima del hombro.

-Soy el responsable de su seguridad y me la tomo muy en serio. Vete a hacer comiditas.

Si fuera un hombre con menos control, ya se le habría lanzado encima. Pero ¿Por qué darle en el gusto al imbécil ese?

-¿Acaso quieres comer?

Karen se interpuso entre ellos con expresión de cólera.

-¿Quieren parar de una vez? Albert, al parecer entró alguien en el club después de que cerráramos ayer y antes de que George llegara hoy a las 10

Albert se quedo helado. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Terry y Robert para saber que nada de lo ocurrido era coincidencia, la nota con el cuchillo y que allanaran el club.

-Entraron por la ventana del piso de arriba. Jimmy ya estuvo aquí con sus chicos y no han encontrado nada. George esta intentando averiguar como han podido desconectar la alarma. Voy a tener que llamar a Robert para que me lo explique.

-Terry me dijo que Robert y Annie están visitando a su madre en California- dijo Albert

George apretó los labios

-Maldita sea

-Llamare a Terry a ver que averiguo- se ofreció Albert

Karen clavo su vista en sus ojos azules

-Gracias

Antes que pudiera responderle George la tomo de la mano y la arrastro al interior. Allí reinaba una extraña quietud. A Albert no le gustaron nada las vibraciones que sintió.

-¿Podría ser que alguien entrara durante el espectáculo de anoche y se colara arriba para dejar entrar a alguien después de cerrar?- sugirió Karen

George negó con la cabeza

-Siempre registramos todo antes de cerrar. Además aunque lograra quedarse escondido, al momento de abrir la ventana habría saltado la alarma.

-¿No encontraste nada fuera de lugar?- pregunto Albert.-¿O más mensajes?

-Albert, dudo mucho que ambas cosas estén relacionadas

-De eso no puedes estar segura

* * *

><p>Poco antes de las once y media, Karen y Albert salieron por la puerta de atrás y se subieron a la 4x4 para dirigirse al <em>Bonheur<em>. Era un día nublado, húmedo y caluroso, en el interior del restaurante hacía mucho calor y estaba demasiado oscuro. Karen encendió las luces y puso en marcha los ventiladores. Luego miro a Albert con impaciencia.

-El contratista vendrá a las 2 para arreglar la pared divisoria. Dice que habrá acabado para las 6 ¿Alguna cosa más?- se dirigió a la cocina encendiendo las luces a su paso.-¿Quieres ver los detalles de la inauguración? Será mañana

Albert continúo con el tema anterior

-¿Por qué iban a entrar al club?

Ella suspiro fastidiada

-No lo se. A veces los borrachos hacen cosas muy raras. No puedo perder el tiempo pensando en eso. Ese es trabajo de George. Y el tuyo es ayudarme a organizar una inauguración que los deje a todos con la boca abierta ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Deberías tomarte en serio esta amenaza- la tomo por los hombros, haciendo que se girara hacia él

Karen arqueo una ceja. Albert parecía agitado. Ella parpadeo, lanzando una lenta y sugerente mirada a la erección masculina. Definitivamente estaba excitado. Contuvo una sonrisa

-Lo haría, pero no puedo darme el lujo de ignorar la inauguración de mañana para centrarme en estos extraños acontecimientos ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en mi casa? "Lo que deseo no es lo que necesito"- Karen le brindo una sonrisa irónica mientras cruzaba los brazos, haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran por el escote del top.

Albert clavo los ojos allí. Luego trago saliva.

-No deberías ignorar el peligro por estar furiosa conmigo

Karen se pregunto por que a él le importaba tanto lo que ella hiciera. "Interesante cuestión…"

-No lo hago. Me limito a constatar los hechos

Se zafó de su agarre y se giro. Karen sospecho que Albert estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo y ser siempre el de la última palabra. Y por tanto, no le gustaría que ella le diera la espalda, en especial si la imagen que le mostraba incluía una minifalda que se ceñía a sus nalgas y que dejaba expuesta la rosa que tenía tatuada en la parte baja de su espalda.

Balanceando las caderas, se acerco a la encimera de acero inoxidable y espero. Apenas lo escucho recorrer los pasos que los separaban antes que le metiera los dedos en el pelo y la hiciera levantar la mirada hacia él.

-Deja de provocarme-gruño él

-Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Albert apretó los labios y le tiro el pelo con fuerza.

Algo en aquella discusión aceleraba al máximo la sangre de Karen. El caballeroso chef sureño tenía un lado oscuro y ella quería verlo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Albert cubrió su boca con la suya.

La empujo contra la encimera al tiempo que le hacía separa los labios, penetrando en aquella calida caverna y succionar su aliento. Le metió la lengua entre los labios, poseyéndola, saboreándola, marcándola. En un instante, el cuerpo de Karen quedo envuelto en llamas y la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Se aferro a la camisa de Albert, cogiéndola por el cuello para acercarlo más.

Albert era justo como lo recordaba: fuerte y delicado como acero cubierto en seda, envolvente…y mucho más. Jamás había sentido esa dolorosa necesidad mientras un hombre la besaba, jamás había querido tener a uno más cerca.

Le paso las manos por el cuerpo, sintiendo la curva de sus hombros, cada músculo de su pecho. Deslizó la palma por los marcados abdominales y siguió bajándola. Arrastro la mano, muy despacio, sobre el erecto miembro de Albert. Él contuvo el aliento y dejo de besarla, endureciéndose todavía más bajo su caricia.

Ella sonrío y busco el botón del pantalón.

Él gimió

-Karen, no podemos…

Ella acaricio de nuevo con la palma de la mano y le apretó la erección. Luego abrió el botón con un suave movimiento. Le bajo la cremallera y lo liberó. Entonces paso el pulgar por el sensible glande.

-Santo Dios-Él contuvo el aliento- No podemos…

Karen no dijo nada, solo se puso de rodillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas Feliz año a todas…aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero subir otro mas antes del fin de semana…se viene ufff para que les cuento…este hombre es una deliciaaaaa! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Antes de que Albert pudiera detenerla, Karen le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos y cogió el pene de Albert entre sus dedos.

En honor a la verdad, él no intento detenerla.

En el momento en que ella envolvió la erección con la palma de la mano, él sintió una sacudida como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Santo Dios, Karen era fuego puro, potente, abrumador. Albert sintió que se ahogaba al sentir aquella mano apremiante, cerró los dedos sobre el pelo color chocolate de Karen y se tenso cuando le tomo entre sus labios.

-Karen…-susurro

"Maldita sea" Tenía que detenerla. Pero la deseaba demasiado ¿tan malo sería dejarse levar?

Hacía semanas que no se acostaba con nadie. Había volcado todas sus esperanzas en tener un niño con Candy y Terry, y solo se había acostado con la mujer de su primo tan a menudo como él. Pero mentiría si dijera que Karen no había invadido sus pensamientos. Estar con Candy había sido absorbente. Pero eso fue producto de la situación, no de la mujer. Más tarde, había dejado de sentir cualquier impulso sexual, había apostado por el futuro, para conseguir una esposa que fuera del tipo de madre devota como la suya.

Ahora la mujer que había anhelado desde aquella noche salvaje estaba de rodillas ante él y, que Dios le ayudara, no tenía fuerza de voluntad para impedir que tomara su palpitante erección con la boca.

-¿Lo deseas?- susurro ella

-¡Sí!- bramo él, intentando controlarse sin conseguirlo.- Si

Ella abrió más la boca y se inclino hacia delante. De repente se detuvo.

-¿Estas seguro?

Se burlaba de él. Aquello desencadeno todo 3 meses atrás, lo que se suponía una noche de sexo normal término en una maratón inolvidable que él no tenía palabras para describir. Había deseado marcarla, hacerla suya por completo. Y como Karen no se anduviera con cuidado, iba a recibir lo mismo en aquella cocina

-Chúpamela- le ordeno con voz baja y ronca.

Karen le dirigió una juguetona sonrisa.

-Si, señor.

Santo Dios, iba a hacerle perder el control por completo. Aquello no era prudente, lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería era sentir su boca rodeándole, su lengua acariciándole y verla arrodillada a sus pies.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer?

Ella se acerco y separo los labios. Albert afirmo las piernas, preparándose para sentir su lengua, con el cuerpo tenso de lujuria y perdido en la necesidad de poseerla. Entonces Karen respiro encima del glande y él se estremeció.

Ella saco la lengua. Era lo más jodidamente erótico que él hubiera visto nunca. "Más cerca, más cerca…"

-¿Hola?- se oyó una voz de mujer-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Se escucho un taconeo sobre el suelo en dirección a la cocina.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Karen se aparto y se puso de pie. Le lanzo una mirada de deseo al miembro de Albert y le acaricio la cara con suavidad.

Incluso el roce de aquella mano hizo que saltaran chispas en su interior. Albert maldijo para sus adentros, se abrocho los pantalones y se acomodo la camisa.

Quienquiera que hubiera llegado, le había impedido cometer un terrible error. Porque él no le hubiera impedido que ella le hiciera una mamada…

-Albert…-Karen tenía expresión apenada

-Vete a ver quien es- le ladro

Ella suspiro y salio de la cocina. Albert se quedo detrás de las encimeras, con la respiración alterada, esperando a que su miembro se relajara. No podía pasarse la semana con una erección como esa.

Un momento después, ella regreso con una de las cocineras, Misa. Él recordaba su curriculum; la joven parecía competente y estaba entusiasmada con el trabajo. Y lo consideraba una estrella. Si bien es cierto había publicado un montón de best Sellers sobre cocina, y tenía una reputación en el mundillo culinario, a Albert no le gustaba la fama. Gracias a Dios la mujer no dijo nada cuando lo vio.

El resto del personal apareció en los siguientes minutos. Albert les asigno tareas y prepararon algunos platos en equipo para asegurarse de que cada uno sabía cual era su función, resolviendo de esa manera los problemas que pudieran existir antes de abrir las puertas. La noche siguiente sería la inauguración, aunque solo acudieran los invitados de Karen.

Un momento después, ella se disculpo para ir a reunirse con el contratista. El aroma a comida floto en el aire envolviendo a Albert. Se volvió para mirar el eficiente equipo de cocineros que Karen había contratado sin ayuda, y se quedo impresionado una vez más. Era una mujer muy lista.

Sentir admiración por ella no era nada bueno. Ya la deseaba tanto que apenas podía concentrarse. Si permitía que la atrajera por algo más que su cuerpo, sería una estupidez por partida doble. Pero Albert ya se temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde ¿Qué ocurriría después que salieran del club? ¿Cuándo se encontraran a solas en su casa?

* * *

><p>Concluidas las tareas, Karen se subió a la 4x4 de Albert en el estacionamiento del Bonheur. El pesado silencio entre ellos la puso nerviosa. Albert emitía vibraciones que no quería continuar con lo que había interrumpido Misa. Pero la erección había surgido de nuevo al instante en el que se quedaron solos, inconfundible e incansable.<p>

Lo que ella deseaba era envolverlo entre sus brazos y seducirlo otra vez. Pero bueno las vibraciones que emitía Albert eran muy fuertes y ella no era un estúpida. Él estaba al límite. Después de que consiguiera meterle de nuevo en su cama, esperaba que se relajara y pudieran conversar. Hasta entonces, lo único que podía hacer era continuar bromeando y negando sus necesidades.

Alargo la mano y le toco el hombro.

-Todo a resultado muy bien. El personal parece muy ilusionado. Gracias por dedicarme esta semana.

Albert se estremeció a su tacto, luego se relajo.

-Tenía que cumplir el trato, era algo que te debía.

-Lo cierto es que lamento que lo hagas por obligación. No me gusta nada que la gente haga las cosas a disgusto- era la verdad por mucho que le doliera. Esperaba que él no preguntara el por que.- Si no hubieras anunciado que estarías aquí en la inauguración y no hubiera invertido todos mis ahorro, no te habría chantajeado.

Él la miro con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto.

-Después de la manera en que…Después de aquella anoche, no merezco tu compasión. Se que fui muy brusco contigo.

-Albert, no soy una frágil florecilla

-No-convino de inmediato- Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que sospechaba. Pero eso no quita que fui un grosero. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice esa noche. Lo…siento.

-A mí me gusto y no lo siento en absoluto- las palabras de Karen ásperas y apasionadas.- Y tampoco quiero que lo lamentes tú.

Él no dijo nada. Parecía estar considerando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

-¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Terry se hubiera quedado esa noche? ¿Tampoco lo lamentarías?

¿A que venía esa pregunta? Albert estaba intentando averiguar algo ¿Hasta que punto debía revelar lo que sentía?

Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

-Hubiera estado contigo

A Albert se le abrió la boca. La cerró mientras negaba con la cabeza y aceleraba por la carretera

-Apenas me conocías. Habíamos hablado ¿Cuántas? ¿Dos veces antes de esa noche?

En realidad tres. La primera vez, ella había estado haciendo…_striptease_. No les habían presentado. Las otras dos solo encuentros fortuitos

-Tenía el presentimiento de que juntos seríamos increíbles. No me equivoque.

Ocultando una sonrisa, Karen se volvió hacia la ventanilla. No creía que Albert fuera a hacer un hincapié en este tema. Y ella tenía que mantener una actitud juguetona y casual. Él no estaba preparado todavía para escuchar como impacto en su corazón la noche que pasaron juntos, la manera en que la hizo estremecer, o la intimidad que habían compartido.

"Ninguna mujer me ha dado nunca tanto placer. Podría ahogarme en ti para siempre. Tócame cariño. Siiii…."

Al acercarse al club, Karen archivo sus recuerdos. Albert detuvo el coche en silencio y lo estaciono. Cuando ella se dispuso a salir, él le sujeto la muñeca, deteniéndola.

-Somos buenos en la cama, nadie puede negarlo. Pero eso es todo

Una docena de respuestas atravesó la mente de Karen; no podía rebatirle, de hecho, lo único que habían hecho juntos era eso, sexo. Además contradecirle solo serviría para que se empecinara en sus convicciones. Y eso sería contraproducente. Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

-Jamás he dicho que fuera otra cosa que sexo.

Antes que él pudiera responderle, ella se zafó de su agarre y salio de la 4x4. Entro en el club con Albert pisándole los talones.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que no estas siendo totalmente sincera?

Negándose a parecer desconcertada, ella siguió caminando

-Ni puedo ni quiero responder a eso. Tengo cosas de que ocuparme. Si quieres irte a casa, le diré a George que me lleve cuando cerremos el club.

Justo apareció en ese momento, con una sonrisa traviesa. Se acerco a ella, le paso el brazo por la cintura y le acaricio la cadera con la mano. Luego enterró la cara en el cuello de Karen y la olisqueo.

-Mmmmm estoy más que dispuesto a darte un revolcón, cariño.

Karen aqueo una ceja. Pero el numerito de George le venía bien.

Albert apretó los dientes.

-Esperare y te llevare a casa.

Como mostrarse molesta por el despliegue de cariño de George no lo disuadiría, se limito a sonreír.

-Genial. Tengo que asegurarme que las chicas tengan la ropa correcta. Ayer la clientela estaba demasiado borracha para darse cuenta. Fue un desastre.

George volvió a rodearla con el brazo

-Espera. Tengo que darte una mala noticia. Tu mayor detractor esta allí afuera con un

montón de amigotes.

-¿Leonard? Pff…-suspiro-¿Y que quiere ahora? Es evidente que busca atención, claro, pero ¿Qué quiere exactamente?

-Lo de siempre. Quiere cerrar el negocio en nombre de la moralidad

-¿Se refiere al concejal del que me hablaste?- pregunto Albert-¿Esta protestando delante del club?

-Lo hace con asquerosa regularidad-Karen se apoyo en la pared y cerro los ojos. Tenía suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse. Al día siguiente era la inauguración del restaurante, Albert estaba sorprendentemente nervioso y ella tenía que estar en óptimas condiciones para conseguir atraer su atención.

-¿Qué quieres hacer cariño?- pregunto George con suavidad

-¿No sería mejor ignorarle? Nos arriesgamos a que boicotee la inauguración.

-Esa es la pregunta del siglo- dijo George con una desagradable sonrisa

Él sabía que aquello le molestaba. La había pillado llorando una vez que Leonard la hubiera insultado de manera muy desagradable.

-¿Qué es lo que suele hacer?-pregunto Albert

-Estupideces- lo último que quería era que Albert viera como el concejal la llamaba prostituta del infierno. Eso se le quedaría grabado.

-Hoy es pero que nunca-Admito George- Trajo consigo a la prensa local.

"¡Maldita sea!" ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse eso?

-Esta tratando de conseguir que la gente no vaya al restaurante

-Eso es lo que creo yo también

-No ha conseguido que clausuren el club- señalo Albert- Quizás nadie le haga caso.

-Tiene muchos seguidores y cada vez adquiere más poder. Siempre que Leonard monta un numerito, a mi me baja el saldo en la cuenta corriente. Considera que los hombres casados mayores de 30 son los que me reportan más ganancias y son los que terminan extorsionados por sus mujeres, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Al final todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero no creo que con el restaurante ocurra lo mismo. Esperaba que no se viera afectado con esto, pero ahora…

-¿Quieres decir que algunos hombres llevarían a sus mujeres al restaurante solo por verte?

Albert cayó en cuenta de las implicaciones

-A mí o a otras chicas. Algunas bailarinas han decidido cambiar de profesión y trabajar como camareras.

-¿No gana menos de esa manera?

-Si. Pero algunas son lo suficientemente listas para saber que no pueden seguir haciendo _striptease _durante el resto de sus vidas, así que prefieren trabajar de camareras para ganarse la vida mientras estudian algo- encogió los hombros.-Es difícil, pero lo pueden lograr. Si yo lo conseguí, ellas también pueden.

La sorpresa de Albert fue evidente.

-¿Fuiste a la universidad mientras…bailabas?

Santo Dios, ¿Acaso pensaba que su única aspiración en la vida era hacer _striptease_?

-Obtuve 2 licenciaturas. En comunicación y Administración de empresas. Además el año pasado termine un master en Administración de Empresas. No solo se bailar en la barra, señor Andley. Tengo un negocio, es mi deber saber maneja lo que tengo entre manos. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver si consigo que Leonard se largue.

Karen se dirigió a las escaleras, estaba visiblemente molesta. No debería sorprenderle que Albert no viera más allá de su físico. Si la primera vez que la vio solo llevaba una tanga y acababa de salir de una tarta. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido tiempo de mejorar su imagen.

-¿No ibas a salir a enfrentar al concejal?- Albert parecía confundido

-Si, pero ¿piensas que voy a enfrentarme a el vestida de esta forma?

Albert observo a Karen. Se le abulto la bragueta, como siempre que estaba con ella, cuando la vio desaparecer por las escaleras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿2 licenciaturas? Y ¿Un master? Sospechaba que detrás de sus ojos color avellana había una gran inteligencia. Pero tanta ambición le asombraba. Fuera o no la dueña de un negocio, eran muchos estudios para una bailarina de _striptease_.

Pero ahora también era la propietaria de un restaurante.

¿Sería _bonheur_ parte de su plan para cambiar de vida? y ¿Qué había dicho de las bailarinas?

Irritado, miro a George. El hombre tenía la vista clavada en la escalera vacía y prácticamente babeaba. Albert sabía que George la deseaba. Maldita sea, a pesar de lo que le dijo Karen, no le extrañaba que fueran amantes. Por la expresión George se podía decir que el hombre sentía algo por ella ¿Sería mutuo?.

Una repentina punzada de celos golpeo a Albert. ¿Estaría ella enamorada de aquella masa de músculos?

Él tenía preguntas y George respuestas. Si el gorila y ella hacían arder las sabanas o mantenían una relación más prefunda no era asunto suyo…por mucho que le molestara.

-¿Dónde estudio Karen?

-¿A ti que mierda te importa?

Albert se encogió de hombros como si no le importara

-Solo curiosidad

-En la universidad de Louisiana. Se gradúo con honores. Es tan lista como sexy. Es difícil no pensar con el pene cuando ella esta presente- George le clavo una aguda mirada.-¿Verdad?

Totalmente cierto.

-¿Las camareras del _Bonheur_...?¿Están todas estudiando mientras trabajan en el restaurante?

-Casi todas. Cada cierto tiempo Karen les habla a las chicas de la vida que les espera cuando dejen de hacer striptease. Si quieren estudiar, ella les ayuda a conseguir un espacio en la universidad y a solicitar una beca. Las alienta a que aspiren a más. Solo hay un par que prefiere seguir en el club porque los horarios le acomodan para estar con sus hijos.

Santo Dios, no imaginaba que Karen fuera tan comprensiva. Aquello hacia que la empezara a considerar de manera distinta.

-¿Esas mujeres no sacarían más dinero bailando y luego…haciendo otras cosas con los clientes?

-¿Trucos de alcoba?- George arqueo una ceja-Tienes suerte de que Karen no puede escucharte. Te desollaría vivo si lo hiciera. Esas cosas no ocurren aquí, y punto. No puede impedir que algunas de las chicas estén dispuestas a entretener a los clientes fuera de las instalaciones, pero suele despedir a las que lo hacen, no crean más que problemas.

Aquella respuesta dejo noqueado a Albert.

¿No solo tenía estudios, sino que también principios? ¿estaba tan ensimismado en el sexo ardiente y en esas minifaldas, que no había visto a la mujer que escondían?

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba admitirlo, si.

Pero ¿importaba? Por mucho que la deseara, no podía tenerla. Albert no se la podía imaginar como esposa. Karen era imposible de domesticar y él quería a una mujer que se sintiera feliz en casa criando niños. Ella no era la respuesta.

-¿Has dicho que Leonard esta ahí afuera?

George esbozó una tensa sonrisa

-Con toda la prensa local. Alguien debería pararlo. Karen no necesita toda esa mierda, menos en este momento.

-¿Por el estrés que supone la inauguración?

-Por eso y por lo de su madre. Karen no ha sido la misma desde que murió

-¿Murió su madre? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace 2 meses, una pena.

-¿Se llevaban bien?

-No

La respuesta de George fue automática y seca. Su expresión decía que no pensaba soltarle nada más.

-Por lo tanto el numerito de Leonard es lo último que necesita- George apretó los dientes.-Van a humillarla todo lo que puedan.

No si Albert podía evitarlo

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después Karen salio al exterior. El aire húmedo y caluroso de septiembre le producía una sensación opresiva y se alegro de haberse recogido el cabello. Además se cambio su ropa sexy por una elegante.<p>

Echo un vistazo a la vereda de al frente, ahí estaba Leonard con un montón de seguidores que la observaban con miradas fieras y pancartas en alto. Entre la turba diviso a varios que habían estado la noche anterior en el club. Ellos apartaron la mirada…pero levantaron las odiosas pancartas.

Por supuesto. Fuera de las paredes del club ella era una mujerzuela, no una persona.

Comenzaron a destellar los flashes y se escucho un coro de gritos, Karen frunció el ceño y les miro. Periodistas. Entonces quedo sin aliento.

Rodeaban a Albert

Karen suspiro. Más de lo mismo.¿No se aburrirá nunca aquel retrazado mental de decir sandeces? En "las sirenas" no se ejercía la prostitución.

Ante los gritos del concejal, las cámaras se giraron en su dirección, Karen se preparo para abrir la boca y decirle a los periodistas el comunicado que había preparado.

Pero Albert fue el que hablo.

-Muchas gracias por venir. No puedo expresar el placer que siento de ser el chef invitado en la inauguración del _Bonheur_. No dudo que se convertirá en el restaurante mas elegante de Lafayette. He supervisado personalmente el menú de esta semana y aplicado las recetas de mi libro. Tanto la comida como los vinos serán de la mejor calidad.

-¿Cómo es que llego a colaborar en el _Bonheur_?- pregunto un periodista

Karen se mordió los labios. De todas las preguntas que podrían hacer, esa era la única que él no podría contestar con honestidad sin que la opinión pública la lapidara.

-La señorita Klaise y yo tenemos amigos comunes y nos conocimos hace algunos meses. Tuve la suerte de que me echara la mano hace un tiempo. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de devolverle el favor, le dije que si por supuesto.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?- grito otro periodista.-¿De tipo sexual, quizás?

-Lo cierto es que se trato de un asunto familiar-dijo Albert suavemente.- Me ayudo a resolver una cuestión con mi primo. Es una mujer muy inteligente. Algo más que evidente en la elegancia que se respira en el _Bonheur_. Ayer estuve en el restaurante y conocí al personal. Y estoy muy impresionado.

-¿Qué tipo de cocina se servirá en el restaurante?- pregunto otro periodista.

Vaya, parecía que la prensa se había rendido ante su encanto y mucha labia, y que ya no era su objetivo llamarla mujerzuela. Por supuesto tener una celebridad como Albert en la ciudad era algo que no sucedía todos los días, aún así…

-¿A quien le importa eso?- grito Leonard.-Ella no es más que su puta y él ha permito que lo lleve por el camino del pecado. Recemos para salvar su alma. ¡Es culpa de ella!- Leonard señalo con el dedo a Karen.-¡Condenemos a la amante del diablo!

-Se servirán algunos platos nuevos en los que he estado trabajando- continuo Albert como si Leonard no existiera.- Habrá un aperitivo a base de ravioles de berenjena, seguido de carne con cebollitas y queso feta, regado todo con una maravillosa salsa de vino que les hará agua la boca. El postre es una sorpresa. Toda la carta es asombrosa, les invito a venir durante la semana y comprobar por si mismo las especialidades del _Bonheur_. Además las primeras 100 reservas recibirán uno de mis libros dedicados.

Karen se quedo pasmada.

¿Libros? Eso era muy generoso de su parte.

Después de eso, los periodistas siguieron acosando a Albert con preguntas y él los mantuvo encandilados con su deslumbrante encanto. Parecía en su salsa. Entonces la miro. Lo vio agrandar los ojos de sorpresa y contener el aliento

"Mmmm ¿sería la combinación de la falda negra, la blusa blanca, los zapatos de salón, muy ridícula?"

Aunque la expresión de Albert no contestaba su pregunta. Él se recobro con rapidez y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Aquí esta la hermosa dama que podrá responder mejor a sus preguntas que yo. Karen Klaise ha trabajado de una manera incansable para que el _Bonheur_ sea una realidad. No quiero acaparar su atención. Karen ¿Por qué no les hablas de tu maravilloso restaurante?

A Karen le picaron los ojos. ¿Lágrimas? ¡Maldita sea! Albert había hecho algo…agradable por ella. Parpadeo para borrar las lagrimas.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Leonard y sus seguidores, se mantenían en un furioso

silencio. Regocijándose por dentro, se acerco a Albert, llena de gratitud, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era agradecerle mentalmente.

Más tarde le demostraría exactamente lo que su ayuda había significado para ella.

* * *

><p>A Albert le dolía la cabeza. Un dolor solo provocado por apretar tanto los dientes. Su origen, estaba a solo unos metros de él, vestida de nuevo de manera descarada, paseándose por el club con una sonrisa provocativa.<p>

Después de que Leonard se fuera con el rabo entre las piernas, había comenzado el espectáculo en "Las sirenas". Y ahora Karen le sonreía a un grupo de hombres que revoloteaban en torno suyo. Albert no podía escuchar la conversación, pero le bastaba ver la reacción de esos hombres, que tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, parecían haberse tragado la lengua. Igual que él.

George permanecía detrás de la silla en actitud protectora. Era su trabajo. En eso uno de los hombres se acerco a Karen para intentar robarle un beso, el gorila lo agarro por la ropa y en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo aparto. Y después George le puso las manos en los hombros de forma posesiva

-No se propasen, chicos. Ya conocen las reglas- George parecía feliz de recordárselas.

Pero aquello no los disuadía. Un hombre se dejo caer de rodillas ante ella y le echo el aliento en los muslos sin apartar la mirada de sus piernas…antes de subirla a sus pechos.

Ahora no solo le latía la cabeza, sino que le hervía la sangre. Aquel imbécil se la comía con los ojos, no dejaba parte de su cuerpo sin mirar.¿Acaso no sabía que era una mujer con sentimientos?

"¿Y no has pecado tu de lo mismo?" Albert ignoro la vocecita.

George cogió al tipo y lo aparto de los pies de Karen, lo puso de pie y lo condujo a la puerta, las cosas se pusieron todavía peor, pues otro hombre se apareció, se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y se acerco para susurrarle sandeces al oído a Karen.

Ella se vio atrapada en la silla. Y Albert ya había tenido suficiente.

Conteniendo un gruñido, salio disparado hacia Karen, dispuesto a irse a los puñetazos si hacia falta. Pero George se adelanto y cogió al acosador por el cuello de la camiseta

-Conoces las reglas, Peter. No puedes acercarte tanto

¿Peter? ¿Ese no es el tipo que Karen había mencionado después de haber encontrado el cuchillo en el auto?

En ese momento George levanto a Karen en brazos, se sentó en la silla y la puso sobre su regazo. Tenía una mano en el muslo y la otra en la cintura. Y no dejaba los dedos quietos!

Karen no parpadeo ni lucho contra él.

Aquella intimidad no parecía fingida, puesto que Karen sonreía tan contenta mientras George le tocaba el culo. Seguramente eran amantes.

Albert miro el reloj. Eran solo las nueve. No iba a ser capaz de aguantar todo aquello durante 5 horas más sin vomitar. O sin pegarle a alguien. O sin cogerla por la cintura y decirles a todos que era suya.

En ese momento le vibro el móvil en el bolsillo, lo saco agradeciendo la distracción. Era Terry.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Hola a ti también. Yo? Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar

Albert cerró los ojos e intento controlarse

-Lo siento. Tengo los nervios de punta. Pensé que revisarías hoy el sistema de seguridad de Karen

-Estoy en ello. Tengo que hablar contigo un momento ¿Puedes acercarte a la puerta de atrás?

Terry no era de los que hablaban, más bien era de los que les había comido la lengua el gato, así que la petición inquieto a Albert. Pasaba algo y no era bueno.

-Ahora voy-respondió irritado, feliz de perder de vista a George y a Karen.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Terry golpeo la puerta trasera, Albert le abrió. Terry entro al club con la cara tensa y la mirada penetrante.

"Un hombre podía salir del ejercito, pero el ejercito del hombre…"

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Albert

-¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar privado- le pregunto Terry mirando a su alrededor con inquietud

Albert vacilo

-Ven conmigo

Atravesaron el local y se dirigieron directamente a la barra, Albert deslizo un billete de 50 dólares.

-Dame todas las Heineken que se pueda pagar con esto

El barman se encogió de hombros, metió el dinero en la caja y pudo 8 botellas de cerveza en fila sobre la barra.

Albert le dio cuatro a su primo y luego cogió el resto

-Vamos

Terry arqueo una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras seguía a su primo a la oficina de Karen. Albert cerro la puerta de una patada, puso las botellas sobre el escritorio, abrió una y se la tomo en 3 tragos.

-¡Jesús!-Terry lo miro sorprendido.-¿Estas bien?

¿Qué mierda podía contestar a eso?

-Un día de mierda.

Terry dejo las cervezas sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una silla. Parecía nervioso. Muy nervioso. Albert lamento su comportamiento al instante. A Terry le preocupaba algo, algo mucho más importante que sus estúpidos celos.

-No importa ¿Qué me querías decir?

-La verdad es que no se por donde empezar. Quería hablar contigo antes- Trago saliva.- Pero esta mañana hemos estado visitando a la familia de Candy

Era mucha distancia para que se tratara de una visita de cortesía.

-¿Su padre esta bien?

-Si, White sigue siendo un autentico coñazo- Terry tomo un sorbo de cerveza

Albert estaba a punto de gritar. Terry tenía que contarle algo y no se atrevía ¿Qué mierda sería?

-¿John? ¿Y Tom?

-Los hermanos de Candy están bien. Pero pensamos que debíamos…- Terry se inclino hacia adelante, dejo la cerveza a un lado y le lanzo una mirada de disculpa a Albert.-Quería decírtelo yo mismo- trago saliva de nuevo.- Candy esta embarazada de 6 semanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora! Prometo portarme mejor con la actualización…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

><p>-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Karen mientras Albert aceleraba de camino a casa e medio de la noche.<p>

Albert emitía vibraciones negativas, parecía sombrío y agitado, ella sabía que él no tenía intenciones de hablar, Karen era conciente de su dolor y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

-No me pasa nada- escupió él

-¿Así que te saltas semáforos en rojo por placer?

Albert se puso tenso

-Mierda. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta

-¿Te ha dicho Terry algo desagradable?

Albert apretó las manos en el volante

-Terry aún no ha terminado de revisar la instalación de seguridad. Me llamara por teléfono cuando lo haga.

Buena respuesta. Albert era bueno evadiendo temas que no quería hablar. Pero quizás lo que lo tiene irritado no tiene que ver con su primo.

-Mira, si estas de mal humor por lo que sucedió en la cocina…

-No importa. Lo hecho, hecho esta, pero no volverá a pasar.

"Seguro" Karen cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

-Sabes lo que creo, chef de pacotilla, que tu novia no te satisface

-No la metas en esto

-Si se de algo es de hombres. Y si estuvieras satisfecho, lo que ocurrió hoy no hubiera ocurrido.

-No paso nada

-Casi paso

Albert guardo silencio por un rato. Karen maldijo para sus adentros. Lo estaba presionando demasiado. Quizás lo mejor era dejar la conversación para el día siguiente.

-Hace poco tiempo que salimos juntos…No hemos…El sexo no es importante en nuestra relación.

Lo que traducido, quería decir que no se había acostado con esa mujer ¿Cómo lo lograba siendo Albert tan sexual como era?.

-¿Y que hacen cuando están solos? ¿Juegan cartas?

-Déjalo, ¿bueno?- gruño

"Por ahora…"

-Ok…Gracias por ayudarme con Leonard. No te había agradecido que salieras en mi defensa.

-No es más que un hipócrita santurrón intentando crear problemas donde no los hay para beneficiarse él mismo. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

Quizás era verdad. Pero si Albert de verdad la despreciaba, no se hubiera molestado. Debía sentir algo más. Lo único que tenía que averiguar era que y obligarlo a reconocerlo.

-¿Sabes lo que más me atrae de ti?- dijo con suavidad.- Es que tienes un buen corazón.

-Karen…

-Si, lo se. Ahora lo he jodido todo y no quieres hablar de ello.

"Maldita sea, debería haber sido más sutil". Karen sabia que tenía que controlar sus emociones o Albert se le escabulliría otra vez.

Después de un largo silencio, Albert la sorprendió con una pregunta:

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre?

-¿Quién te ha dicho…?- suspiro.- George…no sabe cuando cerrar su boca.

-Dos meses no son suficientes para superar una cosa así.

Karen lo miro ¿Debía responder con sinceridad y abrir la puerta al dolor, o callar y rechazar el entendimiento mutuo y con eso la posibilidad de mostrarle como era ella fuera del liguero?

-No nos llevábamos bien. Su muerte no va a alterar mi vida. Era mi madre, si. Y se que debería sentirme afectada…y de alguna manera es así. Pero cuando me entere solo sentí sorpresa y rechazo. Estuve enfadada algunos días, pero hoy…me siento entumecida.

Albert le dio una mirada tierna.

-Todavía lo estas asimilando

-Supongo que si. Jamás había perdido a nadie- Karen se rodeo el pecho con los brazos

Cuando pensaba en la muerte de su madre, le molestaba la sensación de vacío. Pero no era capaz de llorar. Quizás habían pasado muchos años. Quizás sentía aún mucho rencor hacia ella.

-Fue por una reacción alérgica-murmuro-Mi madre era alérgica al maní. Comió algo que tenía restos de y … no le dieron la medicina a tiempo.

-Lo siento-Albert acorto la distancia y le tomo la mano

Karen se la apretó, se sentía reconfortada.

-¿Sabes lo que creo que me molesta? Que se haya muerto sin haber resuelto las cosas entre nosotras.

-¿Lamentas haberte mantenido alejada?

Pregunta difícil

-Si y no. Desearía que las cosas se hubieran dado de diferente forma.

Albert soltó su mano y se concentro en conducir. Karen sintió una punzada de anhelo cuando retiro sus dedos ¿Por qué ansiaba con tanto ardor a ese hombre?

-Se que no es asunto mío, pero….¿a tu madre no le gustaba tu trabajo?

Karen esbozo una amarga sonrisa

-No se puede decir que hacer striptease sea un trabajo, sino una manera de ganarse la vida. Y nunca supo a lo que me dedicaba…Como sea, ya no se puede hacer nada, ya no podré hablar con mi madre.

-¿Es tu madre una de las rezones por lo que ayudas a las chicas a tener una mejor expectativa de vida?

-No. Lo hago por mi misma. No me importa lo que piensen, pero si puedo, quiero ayudar a estas chicas a que mejoren su situación y aspiren a más. Y para eso, necesitan de toda la ayuda que les pueda ofrecer.

Él asintió con la cabeza

-Eso suena a jornadas de 18 horas

-A menudo

Albert le lanzo una mirada calculadora

-Pero en ti es algo habitual, verdad?

-Como ya te dije en alguna ocasión, soy la propietaria del negocio y ambiciosa además.

Karen supo que Albert entendería

-Por eso el Bonheur es un negocio mas…¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Respetable?

Albert estaba empezando a averiguar demasiado de ella y le hacia gracia

-Es solo un restaurante.- protesto ella

-No, el Bonheur es tu felicidad

Karen trago saliva, Albert había descubierto sus aspiraciones con mucha facilidad, pero le daba miedo admitir en voz alta que él tenia razón ¿Y si se reía de ella? ¿Qué sucedería si el restaurante no funcionaba y tenía que volver a hacer striptease? ¿Qué sucedería cuando ella fuera demasiado mayor para esto?

-No me avergüenzo de lo que soy- le dijo

Albert la comprendía, pero no del todo…y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Sol deseaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus corazones palpitando al mismo ritmo. Quería su amor y si, también su respeto, pero no pensaba en entregar su corazón en una bandeja de plata. Él estaba examinando su pasado a fondo del que ella jamás hablaba. Con nadie… Y ¿ a caso necesitaba todo el dolor que significaba remover toda aquella mierda?

Albert la miro con expresión solemne.

-Lamento tu perdida. Espero encuentres la felicidad que te mereces.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ella se bajo del auto rápidamente, antes que él pudiera abrirle la puerta. Algo le ocultaba. Albert comenzaba a conocerla…Pero no debería importarle, él no iba a quedarse, no podía volver a ser su amante…ni siquiera una vez.

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía aquel acuciante deseo de saberlo todo de ella?

Albert se dirigió a la casa, solo unos pasos detrás de ella. Tenían que hablar…él no estaba preparado para darse por vencido. Tenía que saber mas cosas de ella.

El móvil sonó en su bolsillo, lo saco mientras maldecía entre dientes. Era Terry.

-Dime…

-No son buenas noticias, primo. Esto es demasiado sofisticado. Es obra de alguien que sabe mucho de seguridad. Han manipulado los censores de las ventanas del piso de arriba del club. Después programaron el centro de control para poder desactivar la alarma cada vez que quisieran.

-Mierda

-Ya lo he programado otra vez y he puesto un chivato. Si alguien se acerca al dispositivo, sonara una alarma. Echare un vistazo mas tarde a ver si se puede hacer algo mas por la seguridad de este lugar.

-Gracias

-No pierdas de vista a Karen. Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para hacerle daño. O sabe mucho del tema o tiene mucho dinero como para contratar a alguien que sepa. Lo que hace preguntarme que pretende en realidad.

Albert se preguntaba lo mismo mientras maldecía para sus adentros.

-No la perderé de vista.-¡Justo lo que necesitaba para poder controlarse! Pero no podía preocuparse de eso ahora, la seguridad de Karen estaba primero.

-¿Necesitas que te preste algo?

Las armas no eran de su afición, pero Terry se aseguro que fuera eficiente y preciso con ellas. Albert no tenía licencia para llevar armas, pero dada las circunstancias eso era un tema menos

-Dame un par de días y te mandaré lo que necesitas

-Gracias

Terry vacilo

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, primo.

Salvo dejarle ser papá del bebe que estaba esperando Candy. No es que lo esperara. No después de cómo manipulo a Candy y a su primo.

-Sabes que yo también.- respondió Albert

-¿No te importa lo del bebe?

Lo cierto era que la noticia lo había noqueado y dejado sin respiración. Ahora Terry tenía todo lo que Albert quería, pero…se alegraba por ellos, pero sentía una profunda desesperación por si mismo.

No quería hablar sobre el tema. Ni tampoco pensar en ello. Lo importante ahora era descubrir al acosador de Karen…¿George? ¿Sería capaz de provocar una situación así con el fin de tener a Karen más cerca?...No, después del despliegue que había presenciado en el club, George no tenía necesidad de aquello, ya la tocaba cuando y donde quisiera.

Por fin Albert respondió a Terry de la única manera que podía.

-Mereces ser feliz. Me alegro por ambos

-Quizás deberías someterte a nuevas pruebas. Hace mucho que te hiciste las ultimas y…

-Hay otras maneras, esta la fecundación in vitro y también he pensado en la adopción. O quizás termine emparejándome con alguien que ya tenga hijos… Tengo muchas opciones.

-Eso es verdad

-Ya lo resolveré. Mientras tanto, ocúpate de tu dulce esposa y dale mis cariños.

-Lo hare

En cuanto Albert colgó, guardo el móvil en el bolsillo maldiciendo por lo bajo y se esforzó en olvidar el tema, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

* * *

><p>Debería haber revisado la casa antes que Karen entrara. Si alguien pudo acceder al club, lo lógico es que después se fijara en su casa.<p>

Por suerte allí no parecía haber nada raro. Albert subió las escaleras de dos en dos con el corazón acelerado. Llego arriba con rapidez. Se veía luz en la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio. Entró.

La cama deshecha, muchos objetos femeninos y un libro en la mesa de noche, nada fuera de lo común.

Pero un rastro de ropa llamo su atención. Desperdigados de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, el top, la faldita, las medias de seda, el liguero, y un sujetador de encaje. Con el corazón latiendo más rápido siguió el rastro hasta la puerta del baño. En la manilla una tanga con la palabra DIOSA adelante. Albert se acerco y miro hacia adentro.

Se quedo sin respiración.

Karen se había recogido el pelo de forma casual y había llenado de espuma la bañera. Estaba apoyada en el borde y se enjabonaba sensualmente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba.

Al instante Albert tuvo una erección tan dura como el acero.

Sabía que Karen estaba a salvo y que nadie había entrado a la casa. Sabía que tenía que irse. Pero igual que la noche anterior, ahora no podía moverse.

De repente ella abrió los parpados

-¿Quieres algo?

¿Era una pregunta capciosa? ¡Si! De hecho, temía haber alcanzado el punto en el que no solo la deseaba, sino que la necesitaba.

Albert respiraba entrecortadamente. ¡No!. Se había acabado eso de tirar por tirar. No había mantenido relaciones sexuales desde que Candy y Terry decidieron volverse una pareja convencional…

Aquellos rosados y duros pezones que se movían bajo el agua no le ayudaban a aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Karen, no me hagas esto.- Santo Dios, apenas reconocía su propia voz.- Por favor…

Ella arqueo una ceja y deslizo la esponja sobre su pecho, por encima del pezón. Albert se tambaleo y se agarro de la manilla. Ella le freía el cerebro, le hacia hervir la sangre. Lo tenía en vilo todo el día.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que no debo hacer? Estas en mi cuarto de baño.

Albert cerró los puños y contó hasta diez, mentalmente, con los ojos cerrados

-La próxima vez, cierra la maldita puerta

-Estoy acostumbrada, vivo sola, recuerdas? Si no te gusta lo que vez, no entres.

Maldiciendo Albert abrió los ojos

-Deja de jugar conmigo o no te gustara lo que ocurrirá después.

Albert se sentía como una olla a presión, a punto de explotar. Lo que hizo con ella la noche que pasaron juntos era un juego de niños comparado con la necesidad que lo atravesaba ahora. Cómo se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, que Dios los ayude a los dos.

Karen le lanzo una mirada tranquila

-Entonces, vete

Albert respiro hondo y miro al techo

-Eso intento

-Yo te ayudare- le propuso George, haciendo patente su presencia detrás de Albert.

Cuando Albert se volteo, el hombre abrió la puerta por completo y entro al cuarto de baño. Gimió al ver a Karen.

-Santo Dios, eres preciosa, cariño ¿Por qué uno no tiene una cámara en la mano cuando la necesita?

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

George le lanzo una mirada encolerizada sobre su hombro

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu acá?

-Me alojo aquí desde que Homer me dejo sin habitación.- Albert se cruzo de brazos.-¿Cómo entraste?

El gorila lanzo una sonrisa petulante

-Tengo llave

Si Albert pensaba que George y Karen eran amantes, aquello lo demostraba.

Si Karen permitía que el gorila se quedara, Albert no podría soportarlo. No podría quedarse allí sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo…Irse era la única opción que le quedaba. Pero no lograba obligarse a marchar, no podía permitir que ella compartiera su cama con George.

George paso a su lado, tomo una toalla. Y la sostuvo en alto.

-Sal de ahí, Karen. Tenemos que hablar

Karen lo miro con impaciencia.

-¿Ahora?

George asintió

-Intente llamarte para decirte que venia

-Creo que deje el móvil en el auto de Albert- Suspiro.-¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila un rato?

A pesar de la protesta, Karen se puso de pie. El agua resbalaba por su piel desnuda, agudizando el deseo de Albert. Fue como prender fuego a la gasolina.

-Ven- le dijo George

-Ella esta conmigo- gruño Albert

Negando con la cabeza Karen le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Albert.

-Debe ser importante. No creo que tarde demasiado.

¡¿Qué seria tan importante? ¿Las ganas del gorila por tirársela?

"¡Maldita sea!", Albert no podía creer que Karen eligiera al cavernícola por sobre él. ¿Después de haberlo atormentado de manera implacable? ¿Después de casi haberle hecho una mamada solo hace 6 horas atrás, elegía a George?

Karen permitió que George la envolviera en la toalla, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Le lamió una gota de agua de su hombro y emitió un gemido.

"¡Maldito imbécil!" quería pegarle un puñetazo a George, pero ¿Cómo pegarle a un hombre porque la mujer que ambos deseaban lo haya escogido por sobre él?

-Váyanse a la mierda los dos.- Albert salio dando un portazo y se dirigió afuera, a la noche.

* * *

><p>Sintiéndose muy poco orgulloso de si mismo, Albert permaneció al otro lado de la calle mirando hacia la casa de Karen, con una botella de Whisky en la mano, esperando. Eran ya las 4 de la mañana, estaba medio borracho y más enfadado que nunca.<p>

Ella había elegido a George y quizás a estas horas estaban tirando como conejos, mientras él vagaba por el parque, duro como una piedra y deseando ser George…Y todo porque él la había rechazado, más de una vez, como el idiota que era.

Había sido necesario que se la cediera a George y estar casi borracho para darse cuenta que lo mejor sería tomarla otra vez para poder sacársela de la cabeza. Pero claro, aquella opción ya no era posible ahora, puesto que estaba "ocupada".

¿La dejaría George satisfecha? ¿Se le daría bien el sexo oral? ¿O solo tirarían como animales? Albert hizo una mueca al imaginar los atributos sexuales de George. Lo que si dudaba era que George tuviera más resistencia que él. Albert sabía que en eso, le ganaba al gorila y prácticamente a cualquiera..

No es que estuviera orgulloso de saber que cuando caía en frenesí sexual no paraba durante horas…Ni siquiera le preguntaba a su pareja que sentía…La tomaba una y otra vez, de manera implacable, hasta que ella era esclava de la necesidad y del deseo. Cuando caía en aquel estado, él solo vivía por sentir las uñas de su amante en su espalda, para que le suplicaran y, sobre todo, para hacer que su amante gritara de placer.

De repente se encendió la luz del porche de Karen, se abrió la puerta principal, salieron Karen y George. El pelo de ella caía sobre la espalda, llevaba un camisón de raso blanco.

El guardaespaldas se dirigió a su vehiculo, pero antes de llegar se giro para tomar a Karen por los hombros y acercarla a su cuerpo, ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro; parecía absolutamente relajada.

Albert aparto la mirada y tomo otro trago de whisky, no podía negar la verdad. Estaba tan celoso que apenas veía. Menuda ironía.

Karen se aparto. George le murmuro algo, la beso en la frente y se subió a su vehiculo.

Albert frunció el ceño, si habían habían prendido fuego a las sabanas por una o mas de una hora, ¿Por qué no se daban un beso como Dios manda?

Karen lo vio marcharse hasta doblar la esquina, luego clavo sus ojos al frente…

-¿Albert?

"Maldita sea" debió haberse largado de ahí… se acerco a un faro y se dejo ver.

Karen contuvo el aliento y se tapo la boca con la mano clavando la mirada en la botella que sostenía Albert.

-Estas borracho

Albert deseo que fuera cierto. Negó con la cabeza

-No será por no intentarlo.

-Ven, vamos adentro e intentemos dormir.- Se giro hacia la puerta.

Él la siguió con rapidez. Una vez dentro la tomo por el brazo

-¿No vas a decirme nada mas?

Ella lo miro encolerizada.

-Nadie te dijo que te fueras.

-¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme a ver como tiraban?.- Albert cerro la puerta de un golpe.- ¡Eso si que no! ¿O querías tirar con los dos? Ah? Eso no lo volveré a hacer jamás, no volveré a compartir a una mujer.

Karen se revolvió para zafarse de su agarre

-¡Maldito seas! Ya estoy harta que busques las maneras más sarcásticas e insultantes posibles para llamarme puta. A ver si tienes los cojones para decírmelo a la cara ¡Vamos!

-¿No acabas de acostarte con George?

Ella apretó los labios y una expresión de dolor cruzo por su rostro, antes de transformarse en furia.

-Pues ahora te vas a quedar con la duda.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Albert no pudo soportarlo. Debería dejarla en paz, aquella cólera que le consumía no era normal, no era propia de él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se lanzo sobre ella atrapándola por la cintura con su brazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella sabría al instante lo duro que estaba, pero ¿Qué demonios?, siempre estaba duro cuando Karen estaba cerca. Y si ella no lo sabía, ya era hora que se fuera dando cuenta.

-¿Te has acostado con él o no?

Le temblaba la voz, no quería que la respuesta de Karen le importara, pero no tenia sentido engañarse a si mismo.

-¿Lo has hecho?

Karen intento zafarse, pero él la sostenía con fuerza. Cuando ella se rindió, la giro para enfrentarse a ella.

-No me conoces en lo absoluto, y esa pregunta lo demuestra. Aunque te dijera la verdad no me creerías. Lo único que quieres oír es que me abrace a él en el cuarto de baño y que de ahí me llevo al dormitorio para que pudiera montarlo como si fuera amazonas. Y que luego me lo metió por atrás. ¿Eso es suficientemente descriptivo para ti?

La apretó con más fuerza, Dios necesitaba un Jack Daniel´s.

-¿Eso ha ocurrido?

-Te simplificaría la vida, ¿verdad? Así podrías considerarme una autentica puta. Oh y tirar conmigo, por supuesto. Total, ya todos los demás lo hacen ¿no es verdad? Y así podrás irte con viento fresco, sin sentir un mínimo de remordimiento, porque no soy más que una puta. Pues bien, puedes irte un rato a la mierda.- Karen le planto un golpe en el estomago

Albert gruño y se doble sobre si mismo, agarrándose el estomago, mientras la miraba encolerizado.

-¡Maldita sea! Karen yo…

-¡¿Tu que?

¿Qué podía decir? La había insultado de la peor manera…Además tenia un miedo atroz el dejarla subir y que se encerrara en el dormitorio, negándole la posibilidad de tocarla otra vez.

-No lo se- admitió

-¡En eso tienes razón!- le grito- No sabes nada sobre mi ¿Has pensado que debajo de todo el maquillaje y de esta ropa provocativa hay una mujer con sentimientos?¿Has pensado que quizá quisiera que me vieras como una mujer normal, en vez de una stripper o un polvo fácil?¿Que quizás significas algo para mi?- Ella negó con la cabeza.-Claro que no.

Karen soltó un sollozo. Aquel sonido produjo un vacío en Albert. Nunca tuvo intención de hacerle daño.

-Lo siento

-Olvídalo…Ya no importa

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un pánico tremendo

-¡Espera!...

-No- Ella dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.- Mi auto no lo tendré hasta el miércoles, y le pediré a George que venga por mi mañana. Hablare al hotel para que te preparen una habitación. No creo que cueste demasiado, ya que fui yo la que pidió que ocuparan tu habitación.

¡Santo Dios! Albert entendió todo demasiado tarde…Karen había querido pasar un tiempo juntos, descubrir que había entre ellos, si solo era sexo o algo más. Y él solo había demostrado desprecio…Pero incluso aunque se enamorara de ella por arte de magia, Karen no tenía cabida en su futuro.

Albert tomo un largo trago de la botella.

-Soy un…lo siento.

-Lo entiendo. Para ti somos de mundos diferentes. Me has puesto en mi lugar y no volveré a dejarlo, te lo aseguro.- Enderezo su espalda y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, se volvió una vez más.- Y solo para aclarar las cosas, George vino solo por una cosa. Al parecer mi acosador dejo otra nota de "amor" clavada con un cuchillo, pero esta vez en el dormitorio que tengo en el club…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, deben odiarme! Mil perdones por el abandono, ahora si prometo ponerme las pilas y no abandonar esta historia…Próximo capitulo se viene increíble…No les digo más, solo pedirles disculpas otra vez, y espero subir el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana…<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Karen subio las escaleras.

"Un escalón tras otro. El dormitorio está ahí mismo. Entonces podrás cerrar la puerta"

No quería que Albert viera sus lágrimas. Ya le había dado demasiado poder sobre ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le exigió él. Un momento después, él la seguía escaleras arriba, le agarra el brazo haciéndola girar.- ¿el mismo pervertido que te dejo la nota en el auto?

-No tiene que preocuparte mi seguridad, eso es trabajo de George, por eso vino esta noche. Ahora si me perdonas…

Karen intento que Albert la soltara. Su calor y el olor almizclado de Albert la inundaban. Aquellos ojos ardientes y la fuerza de su musculoso cuerpo le debilitaban las rodillas.

Jamás se había considerado una de esas estúpidas mujeres que se atan a una relación destructiva. Pero al parecer su corazón era tan débil como el de cualquiera.

-Albert, suéltame.

Él negó con una expresión de angustia

-No puedo

En medio de las sombras, Karen vio que los ojos de Albert brillaban con intensidad antes de inclinarse hacia ella. Santo Dios, deseaba besarle, le urgía unir su boca con la de él. Que la tocara…Pero ¿Por qué Albert actuaba así de repente?

"Cree que George acaba de poseerte"

Karen giró su rostro para evitar su beso. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho cuando los labios de Albert le acariciaron la mejilla, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me hagas esto- le imploro Albert al oído, apretándola con fuerza contra él. Karen sintió su aroma a hierba recién cortada y el del whisky en su aliento. Él le enjuago las lágrimas con una caricia llena de desesperación. Karen se debilitaba.

¿Cómo querer abrazar al hombre que la desprecia de esa manera? Se suponía demasiado lista para esto.

-No puedes desearme solo porque piensas que estuve con George- sollozó- No soy el trofeo sexual en esta competición que llevan ustedes dos. Debes…soltarme…

Intento liberarse, maldiciendo para sus adentros, por alentar esa estúpida esperanza de que él pudiera querer algo con ella. Lo más probable es que buscara a alguien como Candy: una mujer sana, con brillante futuro y un pasado limpio. Alguien que no tuviera una larga lista de amantes y que no hubiera comercializado con el sexo. Si era lo que buscaba, nada tenía que hacer.

Albert le ahueco la cara con las manos y la acerco nuevamente a la suya.

-Yo no te considero ningún trofeo, te lo juro. Se que no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer.- la acerco todavía mas, incluso en la oscuridad ella podía ver el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro.- Estaba celoso. Tanto que me comían vivo. No podía soportar que le dieras a él lo que yo deseo con tanta desesperación.

"¿Esta celoso?" Entonces quizás ella le importara algo…

-Me ofrecí a ti…más de una vez- le acuso

-He intentado comportarme como un caballero. ¿Ok? Quería controlarme y no caer como un poseso sobre ti. No quería que pensaras que soy un cavernícola o un demente. No quería perder el control. Sé lo que pido al futuro, y no nos veo juntos en eso. Pero…- el dolor se reflejaba en su voz; suspiro entrecortadamente.- No puedo ignorar más esto que siento. Estoy muy preocupado por ti, si. Me aterroriza pensar que ese psicópata quiera atraparte y hacerte daño y haré lo que sea para protegerte.

"Lo que sea necesario" Aquello sonaba como si realmente le importara. Pero le oyó decir que ella no encajaba en su futuro…Pero estaba en su presente. Las palabras de Albert la envolvían, derribando la presa que contenía sus emociones. Karen estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

-Albert…

-Ya no puedo pasar un momento más sin tocarte. Lo necesito más que respirar.

Una cruda sinceridad se reflejaba en el rostro de Albert, se inclino sobre ella otra vez y le toco la barbilla. Su mirada y sus caricias decían cuales eran sus intenciones y Karen no fue capaz de rechazarle.

Le enredo los dedos en el pelo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus bocas se encontraron jadeantes, unieron sus labios con un gemido. El sabor a alcohol y deseo hizo explotar los sentidos de Karen. Albert la rodeo con los brazos y la alzo contra él. El instinto la hizo rodearle con las piernas. Y él la sostuvo con una mano debajo del trasero mientras le daba otro beso abrazador.

Nunca la habían besado de esa forma, tan intima. Albert la saboreo como si quisiera paladearla por completo, como si quisiera grabársela en la mente. Y Karen le respondió de la misma forma.

Karen sabia que aquel abrazo no significaba lo mismo para él que para ella. Pero al menos en ese momento él la deseaba. Pero ¿Qué sentía en realidad por ella? ¿Nada? ¿Habría llegado demasiado lejos para que eso le importara?

El día siguiente llegaría demasiado pronto y, con él, un montón de recriminaciones. Pero hasta que amaneciera solo existiría el placer y la sensación de unión.

Albert la seguí besando mientras subía con ella hacia el dormitorio, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran a cada paso. Karen contuvo el aliento ante aquella fricción increíble. Él estaba allí, con ella. Lo abrazo, todavía con más fuerza y gimió contra su garganta, besándole el cuello, la mandíbula, cubierta por una insipiente barbar, hasta alcanzar su boca. La de él le estaba esperando abierta y voraz. Ella se derritió contra él.

Un momento después, el mundo giro sobre su eje. Se encontró tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, y Albert arriba de ella sosteniendo su peso con los brazos. Jadeaba y la miraba.

-Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi en el club.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, en la que relucía la verdad y una cruda pasión.

-Yo también.-confeso

De hecho, había anhelado a Albert desde hace 3 meses atrás cuando había despertado sola y se había dado cuenta que no regresaría.

-Te he echado de menos.- farfullo ella.- Es probable que no quieras oírlo y se que estas con alguien y que…

-No esta noche. Ahora mismo solo estamos nosotros dos- le aparto el pelo de la cara.- He pensado muchas veces en ti…Desde el primer momento que nos tocamos, hace ya 2 meses, ha sido una fiebre que no puedo aplacar.

Puede que no fuera una declaración de amor, pero para Karen era suficiente. Él sentía algo por ella. Y para ser honesta consigo misma, tampoco sabía lo que ella sentía.

-Quédate conmigo- susurro ella

-Nada podría hacer que me fuera ahora

Albert poseyó su boca profundamente, unos minutos después se incorporo para desabrocharse la camisa. Karen le ayudo con rapidez, pasando sus dedos por la piel suave y elástica. Encontró el intrigante rastro de vello que bajaba del ombligo al sexo de Albert: Recordó haberlo seguido con la lengua, haciéndole gemir.

No pudo resistirse a hacerlo de nuevo…

-Estas jugando con fuego.- susurro él con voz ronca

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Karen

-Me encanta quemarme

Con un gemido, ella lamio aquel torso, saboreando con la lengua el gusto picante de su piel, el leve indicio de sudor, masculinidad absoluta. Era adictivo.

Él se tenso, enredo los dedos en el pelo de Karen y la acerco más

-La primera vez que hiciste eso, casi me hiciste perder la cabeza. Y ahora te deseo todavía más…

Ella sonrió contra su estomago, siguió deslizándose por su pecho, mordisqueando y desabrochando el resto de la camisa. Por fin tenía ante sus ojos sus tetillas. Las miro con codicia.

-No lo hagas.-le aviso con voz ronca- Mi auto control pende de un hilo…

-Descontrólate- lo animo con un susurro y una mirada ardiente, justo antes de cerrar su boca sobre una de ellas y succionarla.

Él emitió un gemido ronco y áspero.

Excitada, Karen siguió jugando con la tetilla de Albert mientras acercaba los dedos al botón de los jeans.

Él la agarro por las muñecas y le aparto las manos.

-No lo hagas, a menos que me quieras tener dentro de ti en menos de diez segundos. Soy como una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Me gustaría ya tenerte en mi- le dijo con honestidad.-He pensado mucho en ti…La noche que pasamos fue increíble. Necesito volver a sentir lo mismo.

Albert respiro entrecortadamente.

-No quiero hacerte daño, la última vez fui demasiado rudo, demasiado exigente…

-Fue perfecto. Quiero que sea igual

Él se quedo inmóvil. Algo atravesó su expresión ¿Aceptación? ¿Deseo? Fuera lo que fuera, hizo que el corazón de Karen latiera enloquecido.

Él se levantaba de la cama. Ella se incorporo llena de ansiedad. ¿Había mal interpretado a Albert? ¿Se marchaba?

Pues no, se quito la camisa, exhibiendo su sus abdominales. ¡Santo Dios! Él era…demasiado…Demasiado sensual, demasiado listo, demasiado cautivador, además de talentoso, en todos los aspectos.

Albert desabrocho el botón de los jeans para luego deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior con brutal eficacia. Desnudo, con los puños cerrados, tenso. La miro nuevamente inmovilizándola, haciendo que se consumiera en deseo y que su sexo latiera de necesidad.

-Si te hago daño, deberás encontrar la forma de contenerme.-

¿Cómo evitar sentir algo por él? Él no dejaba de preocuparse de su bienestar…La mujer que poseyera su corazón sería tratada como reina y Karen deseo ser ella.

-No lo harás

Un duro destello brillo en sus ojos

-Ponte de pie

Karen se estremeció, se puso de pie palpitante de deseo y anticipación. Albert se agacho ante ella y le acaricio las piernas.

Karen estaba llena de anhelo e impaciencia.

-Albert…

Sin aviso, le agarro el borde del camisón y tiro. La prenda cedió dejando un charco etéreo de tela a sus pies.

Se quedo desnuda de repente.

Sintió estremecimiento en el vientre cuando él curvo las manos sobre sus pantorrillas y la obligo a separar las piernas. Entonces sintió su boca, calida y húmeda, sobre sus muslos. Karen comenzó a jadear, intentando sujetarse del pelo de Albert.

Él se incorporo de repente

-Tiéndete de espaldas

Ella empezó a hacerlo pero se vio alzada sobre la cama de repente, al parecer Albert estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar. Karen se abrazo a él cuando se apodero de su boca, besándola con una urgencia que le robaba el aliento y la capacidad de pensar.

Los ojos de Albert se tornaron oscuros como el pecado y prometían un placer diferente a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes. Lentamente deslizo su mirada sobre sus pechos, donde se demoro un rato, antes de bajarla por su vientre para detenerse vorazmente sobre su sexo.

-Separa las piernas

Ella ya había visto aquella faceta dominante de Albert. Pero tuvo el presentimiento que esta vez iba a experimentarla a otro nivel. Su voz sombría la puso a temblar. Karen apenas y podía contener el corazón en el pecho. Hizo lo que él le pidió, separando un poco más los muslos.

-Más

La expresión de Albert le exigía que se abriera y mostrara ante él. Karen no dudo que él tomaría todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle, y que entonces, como la última vez, la obligaría a darle todavía más…Separo las piernas un poco mas

-Más- gruño él

Ella le obedeció con la respiración entre cortada. No podía negarle nada.

Abrió más las piernas, hasta que los músculos interiores de los muslos comenzaron a protestar.

Él la asió de las caderas y deslizo las manos hasta el hueco de la espalda. Ante aquella orden silenciosa, ella se aqueo hacia él, doblando las rodillas, ofreciendo sus pechos.

-Perfecto- murmuro él.

Se coloco encima de ella y la beso en los labios antes de trazar una sofocante línea de besos, desde el cuello, pasando por la clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Mientras le acariciaba uno, le devoraba el otro, haciendo que se sacudiera sin control. Le succionaba duramente, mientras le sentía entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, deseando que nunca acabara esa noche. Aquel hombre la hacia sentir más que cualquier otro. Más femenina, desinhibida, más preparada para lo que él quisiera.

-Los adoro- murmuro él, mientras dedicaba su atención al otro pecho.- Recuerdo como se te hinchan los pezones cuando los succiono ¿lo sientes más sensibles?

-¡Si!- grito ella .-Todavía te sentía ahí al dia siguiente

-Quiero que mañana también me sientas.

Estremeciéndose, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor.

Albert gimió mientras capturaba el pezón con la boca y tiraba de él con fuerza, mordisqueando. Karen se vio atravesada por un estremecimiento. Entonces él le mordió suavemente la curva del pecho antes de ir por el otro pezón y repetir el proceso.

Era más rudo que antes, más exigente. Cuando Karen sintió que ya estaban sensibles, él no mostro ninguna señal de parar. Suponía que él necesitaba marcarla un poco esa noche, probarse a si mismo que poseía una parte de ella que George no.

Albert movió la mano libre por su hombro, por la curva de su cintura, la cadera…Directo hasta los muslos separados.

-¿Estas mojada?

-Lo estoy siempre que tú estás cerca.

Albert coqueteo con su ombligo. Trazando círculos con el pulgar hasta llegar muy cerca del clítoris. Karen quería gritar.

-Tócame- gimió

-Mmmmm, por supuesto. Estoy deseando hundirme en ese coñito. Estaba tan apretado la última vez…me oprimías, me succionabas… Escucharte gritar mi nombre…fue ardiente…inolvidable.

Karen solo podía gemir mientras esperaba a que él la tocara donde más necesitaba. Pero él se limito a juguetear con ella.

El deseo de Karen crecía. La necesidad retumbaba en su vientre. Se sentía hinchada, necesitada, estaba a punto de implorar. Pero el solo le rozo los pliegues con los nudillos, dándole un único toquecito en el clítoris.

Karen se quedo sin aliento

-Albert…

-Quiero oirte decir mi nombre y el de nadie mas.

Karen pensó, a penas se acordaba de su propio nombre como para acordarse de el de otra persona.

-Sí- sollozó- Sí…

Durante interminables minutos Albert le acaricio y amoldo sus pechos. Le tironeo con fuerza las puntas, las succiono, hasta ver como se hinchaban y enrojecían. Karen tenía los pezones tan duros, y tan sensibles que se aferro al cabello de Albert.

-Así, erguidos y bien trabajados. Preciosos

Karen necesitaba calmar su necesidad, y busco deslizar su propia mano por el abdomen para poder alcanzar los pliegues mojados y darles alivio.

Antes de que ella alcanzara su destino, Albert le sujeto la mano.

-No. Soy yo quien dice como y cuando…

-Pero…

Karen no llego a terminar la frase. Él poseyó su boca con fuerza, profundizando el beso cada vez más. Entonces Albert deslizo los dedos en la húmeda hendidura y los zambulló en su interior. Ella gimió de placer en los labios de Albert.

-Dios- exclamo él.-Eres tan buena…

Jugueteo con los dedos dentro de ella, como si recordara perfectamente como hacerla gritar. La toco en aquel punto sensible y comenzó a alternar los movimientos, presionando, rozando, al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris. Un fuego imparable comenzó a originarse, creciendo y retorciéndose. Una vez más el sofoco sus gritos en la boca. Ella le clavo las uñas en su espalda y él gimió. Albert le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora.

-Así…¿quieres correrte?

No necesitaba preguntar, sabia la respuesta. Pero quería que fuera ella quien se la diera. Le gustaba hacerle confesar su deseo. Y ella no tenía como ocultarlo.

-Si…por favor…

En lugar de continuar, él retiro sus dedos y le acaricio superficialmente sin llegar a penetrarla de nuevo.

-Estas tan hinchada, me oprimirás como un puño.

La urgió con las manos a abrirse más todavía, para acomodar las caderas. La anticipación sofocaba a Karen, ya quería sentir a Albert en su interior, quería tenerlo tan adentro de su cuerpo que él no recordara a otra mujer y no quisiera salir jamás.

-Esta noche no tendrás tiempo de pensar en nadie más que en mi.- prometió él

De todas maneras, Karen no pensaba en nadie más aunque él no le creyera, todavía.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte, pero…- le acuno el rostro entre las manos, obligándola a mirarlo.- Tengo que estar dentro de ti.

Jadeo, muerta de necesidad y anhelo…

-Mírame-

Karen había cerrado los ojos, no se había dando cuenta como o cuando…Los abrió y la conexión fue inmediata.

-Ya te siento en todo mi cuerpo ¿Cómo es posible que este ocurriendo otra vez?

Albert no le permitió continuar. La beso con fuerza y a partir de entonces, no pudo pensar más. Él la aferro de las caderas y se impulso hacia delante, enterrando su miembro lo más profundo que pudo. Karen gruño ante la deliciosa intrusión. Ya se sentía llena de él y sabía que no se había introducido del todo. Él se tenso. Maldijo entre dientes y retorció la pelvis.

-Siempre estas tan apretada- gimió Albert.- Santo Dios, me matas. Relájate un poco, cariño.

Ella se concentro en relajarse, en permitirle entrar.

Albert se salió y luego entro de nuevo, un poco más adentro. Ella contuvo el aliento ante aquella embestida, recreándose en el dolor.

-Así- Albert tenía la voz ronca. Le clavo los dedos en las caderas.- Tranquila. Te va a gustar mucho.

Karen sentía que él estaba a punto de perder el control. Y ella apenas podía esperar a que lo hiciera.

Se contorsiono bajo él, arqueándose, tomándole un poco más. Después de meses sin sexo, aquello era tan, pero tan ardiente…Nadie le había hecho el amor como Albert.

-Siiiiiii- gimió él entrando un poco mas

Por fin se deslizo hasta el fondo y se enterró en ella por completo.

Él volvió a retirarse, casi por completo, lo que sentía ahora alcanzaba un nuevo nivel. Albert saco los brazos debajo de su espalda y las puso en sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, empujando con fuerza. Una y otra vez. A partir de ahí ella se perdió.

Karen lo rodeo con las piernas intentando aprisionarle con más fuerza, intentando acercarle más. Él jadeo, hundiéndose más en ella, y más, hasta el fondo.

Albert comenzó a moverse más rápido, con ritmo más duro. La mirada de sus ojos eran como sus embestidas, jamás vacilaba. Cada pensamiento y cada sensación fluyeron entre ambos una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Karen reaccionaba y él se adecuaba a esa reacción, penetrando y explorando sin parar.

Santo Dios, ella estaba comenzando a perderse. Si, ella se había corrido antes con Albert, pero esto…Esto era algo que ella no había compartido con nadie. Él no solo la iba hacer explotar de placer, iba a robarle el alma sin pedirle permiso o disculparse.

Karen se tenso. ¿Podría darle tanto de ella misma?

-Albert…- Karen cerró los ojos.

Esto era demasiado íntimo. Demasiado autentico. Demasiado profundo.

-¡Mírame!- le exigió, moviéndose de forma implacable

Aquella voz era apremiante e imposible de ignorar. Karen se preparo para las sensaciones que ya la rodeaban, se mordió el labio y clavo sus ojos en aquella mirada oscura, mientras él seguía embistiéndola con fuerza.

La energía volvió a crecer, se retorció en su interior. Y Karen exploto

Le clavo las uñas en la espalda, grito su nombre, mientras se rompía en un millón de pedazos. Él la guio a través de la cúspide del orgasmo sin dejar de moverse, retirándose solo un poco cuando ella estuvo tan sensible que no pudo evitar gemir.

Esta vez, como la anterior, Albert continuo penetrándola sin parar para sumergirla en un placer más profundo todavía

* * *

><p>El sol matutino ilumino las cortinas y creó charcos de luz en el suelo. Conteniendo el aliento, Albert se impulso en el sexo caliente de Karen una vez más mientras ella le montaba. Se aferraba a él clavándole las uñas en su pecho. Parecía flotar sobre él y se la quedo mirando; parecía una ninfa sensual, núbil, imponente, hecha para el placer. Hacia ya mucho que la contención y las buenas intenciones se habían ido al carajo. De nuevo, él había perdido cualquier atisbo de control. Cuando se ahogo en el placer del orgasmo, se había quedado atrapado. Hambriento de más.<p>

La rodeó con los brazos, poniéndole una mano en la curva del final de la espalda y la otra en la nuca. La sujeto con firmeza, controlando el arco del cuerpo. Si…así mismo. Una vez más tenía el tentador pezón a la altura de la boca y lo aprisiono con los dientes, mordiéndolo con la fuerza precisa. Ella gimió con fuerza y comenzó a palpitar en torno a su miembro.

-Córrete otra vez.

Durante toda la noche él le había exigido que alcanzara el placer y ella lo había hecho con absoluto abandono. Nunca era suficiente. Ahora mismo, Albert necesitaba verla abrir la boca y gemir hasta alcanzar el éxtasis. Deseaba con frenesí que lo apresara en su sexo y oírla gritar su nombre.

Ella había disfrutado durante horas, tenía la carne tan hinchada que cada envite era un logro. Albert la había llevado al orgasmo tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Él mismo se había dejado llevar tres veces en el fogoso placer, inundándola cada vez, deleitándose en la primitiva necesidad de marcarla. Un extraño alivio lo atravesaba cada vez que se derramaba en ella. No, no podía embarazarla, pero le daba igual.

-Albert- sollozo Karen

Una agónica sensación de victoria lo atravesó, seguido por otro demente deseo de marcarla. Le succiono el pezón con fuerza. Su sexo estaba abrasadoramente apretado a su alrededor. El que ella estuviera tan cerca de correrse lo impulsaba a más.

Le apreso la boca con la suya, forzándola a separar los labios para hundirse en su boca todo lo posible. La cadencia del beso se correspondía con el ritmo de los empujes, los dos se esforzaban por alcanzar un cataclismo tan poderoso, que seguramente los devastaría a los dos.

Estaba agotado, pero también furioso. A pesar de las horas que se había pasado explorándola, no había llegado a saborear sus jugos con la boca mientras gritaba de placer. Ni se había introducido en ese tenso y apretado culito. Mañana. No, hoy mismo, un poco más tarde. Haría las 2 cosas. Pero ahora, solo quería observar como se corría una y otra vez en sus brazos.

-Córrete otra vez cariño. Para mi

Albert lo movió las caderas hasta que se apretaban todo lo posible contra las suyas, entonces la deslizo, arriba y abajo de su miembro, friccionándole a la vez el clítoris. Karen se movió con él, sus gemidos se convirtieron en quejidos, estos en suplicas, entonces.

-Albeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrt- grito ella, como si su nombre tuviera 20 silabas, mientas su sexo se ceñía en torno a él. Él uso todas sus fuerzas para sostenerla y seguir moviéndose a la vez.

El placer era demoledor, abrasador, más allá de cualquier cosa que él hubiera experimentado o imaginado antes. Las sensaciones le recorrían por la espina explotando en sus testículos, ya lo sentía, un feroz orgasmo.

Albert la apretó con más fuerza, agarrándola del pelo firmemente y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. "!Oh, Mierda"! Aquello era demasiado. Lo iba a dejar sin aliento. El placer creció, se hincho, grande como una montaña, devastador como un terremoto.

-Karen- dijo casi sin aliento.- Oh, Dios mio. Mierda. No puedo…Oh, Dios…- se fusionaron en todos los aspectos posibles, de la forma mas primitiva. Cubrio la boca de ella con la suya, y buceo en aquel calor.

El orgasmo estaba en su cenit

Mientras se disolvía en el placer, Albert enterró la cara en su cuello mientras la tormenta se propagaba en su interior

-¡Sí!...Kare…Sí…

El latido del corazón retumbo en sus oídos y solo podía sentir el éxtasis cegador y a Karen.

Unos minutos después, el cansancio lo alcanzo. Y la amarga realidad lo golpeo. Ella seguía siendo una bailarina de striptease, que probablemente, tenia otro amante. Pero el la deseaba más de lo que ha deseado a ninguna otra mujer.

Lentamente, Albert levanto su cabeza mientras que Karen le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Mírame- él le pidió

Ella se mordió los labio, y le miro a los ojos, su rostro estaba encendido por la pasión.

A Albert se le tensaron las entrañas. Incluso ahora, que ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ella seguía haciéndole hervir la sangre.

-¿Que estamos haciendo?

Ella apretó los labios, y una mirada de cautela asomo en sus ojos.

-Tirando

¿Solo eso?¿De verdad? Porque durante horas, él había olvidado a el resto de las mujeres del mundo. Había querido hacerla suya y no soltarla nunca más.

Una aguda alarma resonó en su cabeza, él sentía que debía decir algo…

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, el cansancio lo reclamo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon! Mil perdones por la demora, pero me atrapo el trabajo, después licencia por lumbago que me dejo postrada en cama y una que otra actividad que ocupo mi tiempo…<strong>

**Espero subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible…**

**Espero sus comentarios.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

-¿Vas a contarme que demonios té pasa?- ladro George

"Me enamore y no me corresponden"

Karen se estremeció al pensarlo. Corrió las cortinas del restaurante para dejar que los rayos del sol entraran.

-Nada- dijo mirando a George

Vaya mentira. La noche mas apasionada e impactante de su vida de su vida reducida a una insípida palabra.

-Tienes unas ojeras tan profundas, que parece que acabas de llegar de Europa y aún te estuvieras ajustando al horario. En cuanto llegamos al club te encerraste en el cuarto. Te oí llorar. No hace falta ser un genio para adivinar que paso algo con ese cocinero de cuarta. Cuéntame, que paso?

-Llorar no significa nada- Le respondió cortante…No significa nada. Salvo que Albert no la amaba. Solo se la habían pasado tirando y ahora sentía una pena tan profunda y no sabía como sobre llevarla.

-Ni siquiera lloraste cuando te enteraste de la muerte de tu madre, y lo haces por ese imbécil? No intentes mentirme. Nunca me llamas a las 8:30 de la mañana a no ser una emergencia. Mientras tomabas el café mire la habitación de invitados, estaba intacta. Dudo mucho que alguien la hubiera usado, o hay otra cama en esta casa?- George cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y la miraba irritado.-¿Quieres decirme que mierda ha ocurrido?

Aquel hombre era demasiado observador.

-No

-Hiciste el amor con él

Para que negar lo evidente. Pero no contesto se limito a abrir las cortinas.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo George entre dientes.- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-George, déjalo ya!

-¡Ni hablar! Si te hizo daño, si te forzó de alguna manera, lo descuartizare…

-No. Los dos somos adultos y lo consentimos, y no voy a decir nada más al respecto.

George atravesó la estancia y la rodeo con los brazos. Lo cierto es que en ese momento, él era su mejor amigo y sería muy fácil contarle lo que sentía. Pero no era justo.

-No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo-susurro él.- Cuéntame que ha pasado, quizás yo te puedo ayudar.

Ella le acaricio la mejilla

-No puedes. Pero te aprecio más de lo que puedas imaginar

Él suspiro y la apretó en sus brazos. Sería tan fácil acostarse con George para tratar de tapar los sentimientos que estaban naciendo por Albert. Pero a Karen nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de juegos.

-Nena, necesito algo más. Me muero por ti.

Antes que pudiera responderle, se abrió de golpe la puerta del restaurante. Karen se giro para hacerle frente a quien fuera que haya entrado. Pero no era un desconocido. Era Albert en la puerta, y estaba furioso.

El instinto de conservación de George debía ser nulo, ya que en vez de soltarla, la apretó más contra su pecho. Ella lo empujo en el pecho y le dio un codazo. A regañadientes la dejo marchar, mascullando una maldición.

-¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?- pregunto Albert

George se cruzo de brazos y lo miro colérico

-Mi trabajo, ¿y tu?

-¿Desde cuando tu trabajo consiste en meterte en las bragas de Karen?

-Lo cierto es que lleva tanga

Karen contuvo el aliento

-¡George!

Albert apretó los dientes y cerro los puños. Aquello iría de mal en peor, a menos que ella hiciera algo por evitarlo.

-Ya basta. George, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

-Yo no voy a moverme ni un centímetro si existe la posibilidad que te haga daño

Albert se puso rígido y cruzo la estancia.

-Jamás le he hecho daño. Nunca se lo haría. Sin embargo, contigo es otro cuento.

-Adelante, imbécil

-¡Basta!- grito Karen.-Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no necesito esto- le lanzo una mirada implorante a George.- Estaré bien. Por favor…, me harías un favor inmenso si vas a recoger el vestido por mi.

George asintió con la cabeza.

-Si necesitas algo, si te toca un pelo, llámame. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

La devoción de George casi la hacia llorar. ¿Por qué no lo podía amar a él? La vida seria menos complicada.

Pero para ella nada había resultado fácil.

-Gracias

Él se acerco con expresión seria. Entonces le tomo la cara entre las manos y le rozo apenas los labios. Un segundo después desapareció.

Karen se quedo a solas con Albert. El silencio era ensordecedor.

-Llegas pronto- dijo Karen para romperlo.- Ya están listos la mayoría de los preparativos de la cocina y…

-Cállate- la miro con frialdad.- Cuando me desperté solo, me preocupe, pero por lo que veo te falto tiempo para volver a sus brazos antes de que la cama se enfriara, ¿verdad?

Karen comenzó a pasearse por la estancia ¿Qué se estaba imaginando Albert?¿Acaso la creía capaz de eso? Allí estaba ella temiendo haberse enamorado de un hombre que jamás la correspondería. El hecho que pensara que ella había corrido a meterse con otro después de todo lo vivido hace unas horas atrás, solo confirmaba sus sospechas. Él jamás la correspondería, además no la respetaba.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que nosotros solo tirábamos?- lo desafió ella

-Maldita sea, ¡contéstame!

-¿Me crees capaz de saltar a su cama? ¿Me crees tan insaciable que con lo que hicimos anoche y esta mañana no basto para mi?

Albert no dijo nada, solo la miro durante un rato.

-No quiero pensarlo. Santo Dios, mujer- se acerco a ella.- Te me metiste bajo la piel. Esperaba despertarme esta y poder hacerlo otra vez. Pero cuando desperté ya te habías ido. Y ahora me entero que has estado con George durante las últimas…-miro el reloj.- tres horas, y además los veo abrazados, sin mencionar que al irse te besa…

-¡Solo fue un beso de amigos!- se defendió

-Si, claro, de amigos- gruño Albert.- Estoy seguro que lo que él siente por ti es puramente platónico.

-Yo no controlo sus sentimientos, solo los míos. Y yo, aunque te parezca mentira, solo lo quiero como amigo.

-Dame una razón para creerte-le dijo mirando con ojos suplicantes.- Pareces exhausta. Y lo que oigo al entrar es que necesita más, porque se esta muriendo por ti. ¿A que se refería? ¿Qué le has dado antes?

Karen cerro los ojos. Él jamás la vería de otra manera, por mucho que ella quisiera, él siempre la consideraría una prostituta.

-Voy a ser absolutamente sincera contigo. Durante los últimos 3 meses solo he mantenido relaciones sexuales 2 veces y las 2 contigo ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

Albert se mantuvo callado, trago saliva. En sus ojos había culpabilidad. Aquella callada respuesta le dolió.

-Hace tres meses mantenía una relación.

Si, se acostaba con la actual señora de su primo. A ella le molestaba saber que él había saltado de su cama directamente a la de Candy, y que eso no habría cambiado si no es porque Terry decidió terminar con el trío.

De improviso Albert frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas saliendo con George?

No importaba lo que dijera, no le creería.

-Vamos a hacer un trato: tu me cuentas todos los detalles de tu relación con Candy y yo te cuento mis secretos, vale?

Él se acerco a ella

-No hay nada que contar

Karen sabía que mentía

-Entonces, ¿No es verdad que te acostaste con ella después de dejar mi cama?

Albert entrecerró los ojos, estaba tenso.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hice o deje de hacer con Candy

-¿Ah no? Explícame ¿Por qué yo tendría que responder lo que hago o dejo de hacer con George?

-Hace tres meses no hicimos ninguna promesa-indico él

-Y tampoco lo hicimos anoche-contraataco ella.- Una noche de sexo no te da derecho a conocer los detalles de mi relación con George. Ahora me doy cuenta que pasar la noche contigo fue un error que no volveré a repetir.

En los ojos de Albert apareció una llama de furia, se paseaba molesto por la estancia

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Has intentado seducirme desde que llegue. Pues misión cumplida. Y que la noche haya acabado no quiere decir que lo haya hecho lo que hay entre nosotros.

Las palabras de Albert contenían una promesa y Karen se estremeció. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, no podía continuar con esto. La noche anterior se dio cuenta que mientras mas tiempo permanecieran juntos, mas le rompería el corazón.

Durante estos 3 meses ella no paro de soñar con la idea de mantener una relación con el. Quería algo mas que sexo. Y ahora sabia, sin ninguna duda, que Albert no tenia las mismas pretensiones.

-De eso nada Romeo. Lo de anoche fue increíble, pero tu estas en una relación, y yo no estoy en tu futuro- Karen se encogió de hombros.- Ya te sacaste las ganas conmigo. Puedes seguir tu camino.

-Ni una mierda- gruño él.- ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Acaso te entraron nuevas ganas?

Karen entendía que pudiera pensarlo, si él la hubiera dejado a primera hora de la mañana y luego le encontrara con otra, aunque solo estuviera consolándola, ella se sentiría dolida y confundida. A pesar de la demostración de celos de Albert, sabia que esto no llevaría a ninguna parte. Y si seguía compartiendo su cuerpo con él, jamás recuperaría su corazón.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con George. Si, he estado intentando seducirte, pero fuiste tu el que me aviso que de mantener relaciones sexuales contigo no seria muy inteligente de mi parte. Bueno, admito, tienes razón.- miro el reloj.- El personal llegara dentro de poco y necesitas tiempo para prepararte. Esperamos mucha gente esta noche.

Se escucho la puerta de un auto cerrarse. George había vuelto en tiempo record. Karen paso junto él camino a la puerta.

Él la agarro del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿a dónde vas?

Ella se safo y siguió caminando hacia la puerta. Albert no la quería para si, pero tampoco le gustaba verlo con otro. Karen se negaba a jugar al perro del hortelano.

Se giro para darle a Albert una sonrisa forzada.

-Quizás a llegado el momento para que otro satisfaga mis ganas- dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>La cena de inauguración tocaba a su fin. La velada haba sido perfecta. La tarde humeda y calurosa dio paso a una noche mas fresca. Todo había resultado impecable. Los asistentes sonreían y habían tomado nuevas reservas para el día siguiente.<p>

Desde el punto de vista profesional, Albert estaba feliz.

Desde un punto de vista persona, apenas y podía controlar las agudas punzadas provocadas por los celos.

Se quedo de pie al lado de la puerta de la cocina, buscando con la mirada a cierta castaña. Allí estaba. Iba de mesa en mesa saludando a los presentes. Ataviada con un bello vestido negro, de corte clásico. Se le veía sofisticada y refinada. Totalmente acorde con la atmósfera del lugar.

Desde que la vio, él tenia una rugiente erección.

Sonriendo con gracia, Karen se detuvo en la siguiente mesa para conversar con una pareja, acepto el abrazo de estos y luego cogió a la pequeña de estos en brazos. Ella sonrió y beso la frente de la pequeña.

Ver aquel gesto de cariño hizo que Albert se estremeciera. Se trago una emoción que solo podía calificar como anhelo puro. Santo Dios, era un deseo imposible. Que a Karen le gustaran los niños, no quería decir que ella quisiera tener uno propio. Además aunque Karen resultara tener mucho instinto maternal, no era lo que él necesitaba.

Albert pudo ver que no era el único que la observaba. A no menos de dos metros de ella, George la miraba sin pestañar.

¿Qué habrían hecho durante la tarde? Si era lo que Albert temía, la culpa era suya ¿Acaso no la había apartado con su comportamiento? ¿Por qué demonios no se había limitado a disfrutar de una semana de sexo elemental?

Porque lo que había entre ellos no tenia nada de elemental. No podía tocarla y no sentir nada.

Y eso lo asustaba.

Alguien le hizo señal desde la distancia. Era Candy que le brindaba una sonrisa indecisa.

"Esta embarazada"

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me he portado pésimo con las actualizaciones, pero ya me voy a poner al corriente con todo... Mil perdones.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Albert no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Terry tenia la vida que él deseaba, una esposa maravillosa, que jamás le negaría el cuerpo, ni buscaría satisfacción con otros hombres. Candy comprendía los cambiantes estados de humor de Terry, tenia paciencia y lo ayudaba a contenerse.

Con un suspiro, Albert se dirigió hacia donde estaban Candy y su primo.

Terry se puso de pie y le tendió la mano

-Buen trabajo. La comida ha sido increíble. Siempre has cocinado increíble cuando vivíamos juntos, pero hoy, te has superado a ti mismo.-

-Todo ha estado delicioso- Convino Candy

Albert se acerco a Candy y la abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias, y felicidades-

Se obligo a sí mismo a mirarla mientras decía estas palabras. Se alegraba por ella y por Terry. Ya encontraría la manera de encontrar el futuro que anhelaba.

-Gracias- Murmuro ella -Estamos muy ilusionados-

-Como debe ser- Acoto Albert.- Malcriare como un loco a ese niño travieso-

Candy sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Albert

-Serás un tío maravilloso-

-¿Has terminado ya?- Pregunto Terry

Albert asintió

-Si, el ultimo pedido salió hace 10 minutos de la cocina.-

-Bien, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar-.

-Yo aprovechare de ir al baño- Dijo Candy.

Albert no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Estaba en el patio y una leve brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, haciendo que él deseara tocarlos

Tenia que concentrarse

Karen tenia un acosador. Y aunque Albert apenas y podía tolerar a George, se alegraba que cumpliera diligentemente con su trabajo.

Terry lo miro. Miro a Karen y nuevamente a su primo

-¿Que hay entre ustedes dos?-

Albert iba a aludir esa pregunta, pero evitar esa conversación no haría desaparecer lo que sentía hacia Karen. Él necesitaba desahogarse. Por que no sincerarse con su primo?

-No lo se...Ella es- Se froto la frente buscando las palabras adecuadas.- Se me ha metido bajo la piel.-

-¿Ese tipo es su guardaespaldas?- Terry señalo con la cabeza hacia George.

-Sí-

Terry arqueo las cejas

-Bueno, pues déjame decirte. Este tipo quiere hacer mas que proteger su cuerpo-

-Estoy seguro que ya lo hace- ¿Si no porque dejaría que él la besara? ¿Por que tiene una llave de su casa?. ¿Y por que puede verla desnuda?

Durante un momento, Terry se inclino y miro directamente a su primo a los ojos. Albert trago en seco, si alguien podía leer bien sus sentimientos era su primo. Para él era un libro abierto.

-A menos que me equivoque, y lo dudo. Volviste a dormir con ella.-

¿Tan trasparente era?

-¿Y que?-

-¿De verdad esperas hacerme creer que ese gorila no te molesta, o que no te molesta que también se acueste con ella?-

Albert cerro el puño sobre el mantel. ¡Demonios! Terry lo conocía muy bien

-Me recarcome por dentro. En algunos momentos, he querido romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo-

-Oh. ¿Así que Karen es mas que un simple polvo para ti?- Terry parecía asombrado.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería evitar esa pregunta, no lo podía hacer. De hecho el mismo se la hacia

-No lo entiendo. Karen no es lo que necesito. Tiene una mala reputación, absoluta falta de modestia y es demasiado independiente. Y probablemente tenga una multitud de amantes- Gruño.- No puedo imaginarme con ella teniendo hijos y viviendo a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Pero ¿se lo has preguntado?- Inquirió Terry

-No-

-Quiero que me respondas una cosa.¿ Alguna vez sentiste celos de mí, mientras estábamos en la cama con Candy?-

Albert lo pensó, pero lo tenia claro

-No, es mas, fui capaz de percibir la conexión entre ustedes durante el tiempo que duro nuestra "relación"-

-Pues, yo no soportaba ver como la tocabas- Admitió Terry.- Cada vez que te veía, me daban ganas de matarte. ¿Es eso lo que te ocurre cada vez que ves a George cerca de Karen?-

- Es diferente, tu sabias que yo no le haría daño a Candy- Espeto Albert

-¿ Y tu crees que George?...Ok olvídate de él. Por ejemplo... Richard, él es un buen amigo tuyo ¿no? ¿Compartirías a Karen con Richard?-

-¡Cállate ya Terry!- Albert gruño

La imagen de Richard amordazando, tocando y dando ordenes a Karen fue una patada en él estomago.

-Bueno, esta bien- Terry levantaba las manos a modo de rendición.- Pero créeme, los celos solo aparecen cuando existen sentimientos hacia la mujer- se puso de pie cuando se acerco su mujer.-En especial cuando esa mujer es hermosa ¿Todo bien amor?-

-Sí, muy bien. Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.- Candy miro a Albert con el ceño fruncido.-¿ Paso algo?-

-No nada- Se esforzó por sonar sincero, aunque no pudo conseguirlo

-Dentro de unas semanas mas tengo que ir nuevamente al ginecólogo y Terry estará de viaje ¿Me acompañarías?-

Era un gesto de piedad. Pero él estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptarlo. Cualquier implicación con el bebe de Candy y Terry seria mas de lo que tendría por su cuenta, mas aun si seguía detrás de Karen como perro en celo.

Bendita sea Candy por darse cuenta de cómo se sentía, se acerco para abrazarla

-Claro que sí. Aunque solo estaré aquí hasta el jueves que viene-

-Oh, solo has venido por unos días- Candy sonrió

Terry le dio una palmada en la espalda y le lanzo una mirada significativa.

-Aprovéchalos bien-

* * *

><p>Poco después de la media noche, Karen cerro las puertas del Bonheur. Se había quitado un peso enorme de encima. La velada había sido un éxito increíble y todos los asistentes habían alabado tanto la comida como el servicio. Todo había ido sobre ruedas, y ella pensaba, por fin tenia un futuro que no implicaba desnudarse ante un montón de desconocidos. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.<p>

Eso fue hasta que observo a Albert junto a Candy y Terry.

Era obvio para ella, que Albert aun tenia sentimientos hacia la esposa de su primo. La había abrazado, mirado a los ojos. Nada sexual en ello, pero aun así, presenciar su abrazo la había enervado. ¿Seria Candy la razón por la que Albert no podía ofrecerle nada mas?

-¿Estas lista para marcharnos?- pregunto George, revoloteando alrededor de Karen, como lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

-Yo la llevare a casa- dijo Albert apareciendo detrás de ella.

- Es mi trabajo- George se cruzo de brazos con expresión petulante

Albert lo ignoro y la miro a ella con solemnidad

-Me gustaría llevarte a casa. Tenemos que hablar- ella vacilo y él presiono.- Por favor...

¿Qué querría Albert? Si se iba con él su angustia iría en aumento. Pero si no accedía, se quedaría con la incógnita. ¿Y si lo único que quería era continuar la discusión anterior? O quizás volver a mantener relaciones sexuales. Se estremeció.

-Bueno- evito mirar a George.- He recogido tus cosas, están en el living de mi casa.

Entonces George sonrió. Ella también observo el dolor en la cara de Albert. Pero en beneficio de su propia cordura, lo mejor era que se fuera al hotel, aunque debió decírselo cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Genial- mascullo él, aunque quería decir lo contrario.

¿Estas segura de que quieres ir con él?- pregunto George, buscando cualquier excusa para sustituir a Albert.- Puedo seguirlos para asegurarme que no causara problemas-.

-Es un cocinero, no un violador en serie- lanzándole una fría mirada.- Estaré bien, hablamos mañana-

George frunció el ceño. Se acerco a ella para abrazarla, pero Albert fue más rápido, tomándola por la cintura. Ella decidió ignorar la reacción de su guardaespaldas.

Ya estaban de camino a casa, la brisa jugaba con el pelo de Karen. Esta miro a Albert.

-Ok, suéltalo de una vez ¿De que quieres hablar?

-De todo.

Karen tenia la sospecha de que Albert estaba buscando colarse en su cama. Su problema era, que en lo que a él se refería, ella era débil. Deberían darle un premio por enfrentarse a él y tratar de mantener una conversación, aunque no sabia que decir, temía rebelar lo profundo de sus sentimientos, lo que solo la conduciría a sus brazos, para acabar desnuda y entrelazada a él.

- Estoy cansada y es tarde- se excuso.- ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

- Pedir disculpas no llevara mas que unos minutos,

Ella lo miro, pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

Su largo cabello rubio, ondulaba con la brisa de la noche. Era guapísimo, además de inteligente y sensible. Ella se sintió aun más atraída hacia él.

-No parezcas sorprendida, por favor. He tenido horas para pensar lo sucedido. Me equivoque al sacar la conclusión que te fuiste temprano para estar con George. Además no es asunto mío. Es tu amigo y trabaja para ti...- Albert se encogió de hombros.- No voy a mentirte, no voy a decir que me gusta como te mira, ni decir que no me saca de quicio imaginarlos juntos.- Albert apretó el volante con fuerza.-Pero es asunto tuyo y no debo interferir.

-En otras palabras, es asuntito mío si me acuesto o no con George, pero aun así piensas que lo hago e intentaras no gruñirme por ello.

-No importa lo que yo piense. Es tu vida y no soy quien para decirte como vivirla. Dentro de 4 días me iré. Prefiero pasar el tiempo disfrutando y no peleando contigo.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo? ¿Qué dejemos a un lado cualquier tipo de sentimientos y nos dediquemos a tirar como conejos?

¡Santo Dios! ¿Por qué no le daba una bofetada en la cara en lugar de clavarle lentamente un puñal en el corazón?

-Lo único que quería decir es que tu tienes razón. No he sido un monje desde esa primera vez que estuvimos juntos. No puedo pretender que tú lo seas. Lo único que digo, es que me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo, haciendo lo que quieras que hagamos, en vez de discutir- Albert le dio una mirada enigmática.- Eres una mujer fascinante. Quiero conocerte mejor.

-Lo que realmente quiero oír es que no piensas que hoy me he acostado con George.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

-No me debes explicaciones

- No lo hago- convino ella.- Pero quiero saber que es lo que piensas

Puede que aquello no tuviera sentido, pero ella no podía soportar que él pensara que ella era el tipo de mujer que haría tal cosa.

Albert guardo silencio. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como buscando las palabras precisas.

-Tienes demasiado que perder como para dedicarte a tirar toda la tarde el mismo día de la inauguración del restauran

Karen estuvo a punto de llorar. Lo comprendió. La comprendía. Eso era un punto de partida.

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Exactamente.

-Lamento haberte causado mas preocupaciones

-Siento haberme ido en la mañana sin avisar. Debería haberte dejado una nota o algo parecido, debería haber dicho que...

¿Qué? ¿Qué ella se había quedado sobrecogida después de la noche anterior y que gustosa le entregaba su corazón?

-¿Qué estabas demasiado nerviosa?- sugirió él

Era una buena excusa. Karen asintió

-Lo entiendo- la miro con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Has cenado?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Has comido algo durante el día?

No, había estado tan ocupada asegurándose que todo saliera bien, que no se había preocupado de comer.

- No, nada

- ¡Maldita sea! No te cuidas nada.

Un momento después se detenían delante de su casa. Él salió de un salto del vehículo, rodeándolo a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a su puerta.

El cansancio se apodero de ella, tropezando a la salida del 4x4 cayendo en brazos de Albert. Él la atrajo a su cuerpo y ella se permitió sentir la seguridad y calor que él emitía, imaginando que a él realmente le importaba.

-Eso es- dijo Albert suavemente.- Se que estas deseando echarme, pero tienes que dejar que me ocupe de ti

-Albert...

-No me harás cambiar de opinión. Dame las llaves.- le tendió la mano.

Karen vacilo. ¿Seria tan malo permitirle a Albert cuidarla por unos minutos? Siempre tenia que ocuparse sola de todo. Había sido así desde el día que abandono a su madre..

Aunque temía lamentar la decisión, era demasiado tentadora para que le importara. Le dio las llaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que me portaria mejor... asi que aquí va otro cap...<strong>

**besos**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Una vez se hizo con las llaves, Albert se inclino sobre ella y la tomo en brazos, sorprendiendo a Karen.

-¿Q-qué…?- farfullo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Él introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo frente al panel de control para que Karen desconectara la alarma. Una vez parado el pitillo, la llevo hasta la sala de estar, donde la dejo en el mullido sofá. Cogió una manta y las puso sobre sus piernas.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba- murmuro. De hecho estaba segura que se quedaría dormida antes que pudiera quitarse la ropa. Pero si pasaba la noche con el vestido puesto lo estropearía.

Gimiendo, intento levantarse. Pero Albert se lo impidió tumbándola nuevamente en el sofá, sin fuerzas para resistirse, se reclino sobre los cojines.

-No vas a ningún sitio-

-Tengo que desvestirme, desmaquillarme- dijo con ánimos

-Puede ser, pero no ahora. Dame 5 minutos. Quédate ahí, prometo que no tardare-

-De acuerdo- estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

Lo oyó alejarse mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Albert la sacudía con suavidad

-¿Karen?-

Se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá. Entonces el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales, haciendo rugir su estomago. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un plato con huevos, tostadas, frutas y yogurt.

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, él le puso el plato sobre el regazo y le lanzo una mirada severa.

-Vas a comer algo. Además no quiero que vuelvas a pasar otro día sin comer o dormir. Abre bien la boca-

-Puedo comer sola- Karen intento coger el tenedor, pero él lo alcanzó primero.

-Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho desde que cumpliste el año. Pero así me siento menos culpable por no haberte dejado comer y dormir. Déjame a mí.

Karen sentía ganas de llorar. Él haría muy feliz a alguna mujer, algún día. Pero no sería ella.

-¿Karen?-

Demasiado cansada para discutir, abrió la boca. Cuando el plato estuvo vacío, Albert le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Quieres comer algo más?-

Karen se puso la mano en el estomago.

-Estoy llena-

Albert le brindo una tierna sonrisa. Que fácil resultaba enamorarse de él…y que estúpido.

Al intentar levantarse se tambaleo. Albert miro a sus pies y negando con la cabeza se arrodillo y le quito los zapatos. "Ahhhh…." El placer fue casi orgásmico. Karen no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolían los pies.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Albert la tomaba nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Puedo andar- protesto ella.

-Si, pero no es necesario. Conecta la alarma- pasaron nuevamente frente al panel de control, para que Karen digitara el código. Una vez hecho esto, subió con ella las escaleras.

-Peso demasiado para esto- insistió ella.

Albert se rio.

-Llevarte en brazos de un lado para otro es como cargar con un niño pequeño-

"Miente, pero es tan tierno…" Karen sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía. Aquello era el paraíso, pero acabaría pagándolo con los trocitos de su corazón.

Albert se giro y se hundió en la cómoda cama. Había un muy agradable olor, como a manzanas y canela. "Mmmm…" A su lado sentía un cálido cuerpo. Este estaba relajado, como solo lo permitía la confianza absoluta. Movió su mano tentativamente y se encontró con una exuberante cadera bajo los dedos. Pero su erección matutina le estaba exigiendo tocar mucho más.

El deseo, la ansiedad y la confusión estaban haciendo mella en él. ¿Qué había pasado el día anterior? Despertó después de haber mantenido unas relaciones sexuales increíbles, se da cuenta que Karen no está con él en la cama. Ella no respondió a sus llamados, haciéndolo sentir muy inquieto. Cuando poco después la encuentra en el restaurant, ella estaba entre los brazos de George, y Albert sintió tantos celos, que comenzó a ver rojo.

Existían varias razones por las que no entendía su propia reacción. La principal era que no le había mentido a Karen cuando le dijo que creía improbable que se hubiera acostado con George. Le había llevado su tiempo llegar a esa conclusión, pero sabía que era verdad.

Lo que no lograba comprender era porque le importaba tanto con quien se metiera Karen. Recordaba todas las relaciones que mantuvo durante los últimos seis años, la mayoría a tres bandas, y jamás había sentido ganas de agarrar a la chica y dejársela para sí mismo. Sin embargo ahora era un impulso incontrolable.

"Los celos solo aparecen cuando se tiene sentimientos hacia la mujer"

Terry había hablado de sentimientos y Albert solo tenía unos pocos días para averiguar qué hacer con ellos. No era probable que volviera a ver a Karen después de esa semana. ¿Por qué dejarla entrar a su vida, cuando no tenía cabida en el futuro que había imaginado? Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba estar dentro de ella para no volverse loco. Su mayor problema, era en realidad, que le gustaba mucho Karen, como mujer como persona. Y lo que había entre ellos no era solo sexo.

Peor aún, la noche anterior él había sentido un extraño placer al hacerse cargo de ella. Cuando él se hubiera ido ¿Quién se encargaría de ella?

George

¡Santo Dios! Solo nombrar a aquel gorila le corroía por dentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. De repente, ella rodo lentamente hacia él abriendo los ojos. Tenía una mirada somnolienta y los ojos manchados por la sombra negra del rímel. Se veía tan vulnerable.

En cuanto lo vio, Karen aparto la mirada con expresión de pánico.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Maldición, se volvía a alejar, cuando lo que Albert quería, era todo lo contrario, quería que se fundiera en sus brazos, que le ofreciera los labios.

Albert le acaricio el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Nada ¿recuerdas que estabas cansada y que te di de cenar?-

De inmediato ella se ruborizo y asintió con la cabeza.

-De tu mano-

Él sonrió.

-Sí, luego te traje a la cama en brazos. Te quedaste dormida en cuanto comencé a subir las escaleras-

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, y lo miraba entre los dedos.

-¿En serio?-

Albert asintió

-Si, como un tronco. Mascullaste algo sobre que no querías arruinar tu vestido, así que te lo quite, y te metí a la cama- dijo con naturalidad.

Karen retorció el gesto.

-Pero, me desnudaste del todo-

-No sé lo que usas para dormir... Y me gusta verte así- dijo levantando los hombros.

Ella puso los ojos en braco y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué hora es?... Oh- Karen miro el reloj y maldijo por lo bajo. Diez y dieciocho. Los dos estaban tan cansados, que durmieron más de nueve horas.- Tengo que estar en el restaurant a las doce. Los demás llegaran alrededor de las dos.

-Bien, entonces tenemos tiempo-

-¿Para qué?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Él apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. No había ninguna duda de que él la deseaba. Pero la expresión de Karen decía que lo último en que pensaba, era en sexo. Además aun había temas que tratar.

-En primer lugar, para desayunar- le aseguro

-¿Y que más?-

-Cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra-

Ella se sentó en la cama, envuelta en las sabanas.

-Vamos a ahorrarnos tiempo y saliva. Contéstame una pregunta. ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?- dijo señalándose mutuamente.

"Eso era ser directa" Albert admiro el coraje de Karen al preguntar lo que realmente quería saber y no tomar un camino mas fácil.

-No lo sé- le respondió con sinceridad.- Lo único que se, es que me gustas, que te deseo, y que solo imaginarte con George me vuelve loco de celos-

Ella hizo una pausa, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿No te suele ocurrir?-

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-Ok... Yo tampoco suelo mantener... relaciones- admitió ella.

-¿No sueles involucrarte sentimentalmente?-

Karen rodeo las rodillas con los brazos y las apretó contra el pecho.

-Me cuesta confiar en la gente. No suelo intimar con los hombres- le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.- Esta es mi casa, se supone que es mi lugar de retiro, mi refugio zen, de ahí el color de las paredes, las fotografías en blanco y negro. Cuando vengo aquí es para relajarme, para evadirme, no para follar.

Si no entendía mal, ella le estaba diciendo que jamás había llevado a otro hombre a su hogar. Pero ¿Cómo encajaban George y las llaves? ¿Seria solo una cuestión profesional? El hecho de que hubiera roto su propia regla con él decía mucho de sus sentimientos hacia él. Una cosa que hacía que su pecho se llenara de regocijo, y que lo aterrorizaba.

-¿Cuál es la razón para que no te involucres emocionalmente?- sabía por experiencia, que las emociones hacían que el sexo fuera más intenso. Era la razón por la que le gustaba sentir algo por sus parejas.

-Por lo que te mencione anteriormente, me cuesta confiar y además es menos complicado. No creo en los finales felices. Todas las noches veo el club lleno de hombres casados que darían lo que fuera por acostarse con alguna de las chicas o conmigo, sin pensar por un momento en sus esposas- esbozo una amarga sonrisa.- Ahora mismo. ¿No tienes a nadie que esté esperando? No soy estúpida, Albert. No quiero acabar con el corazón roto.

¿Fue por eso por lo que salió sin despedirse la mañana anterior?¿Por qué se vio afectada emocionalmente?¿Por qué le agradaba tanto esa idea?

-¿a dónde nos conduce todo esto?- susurro él

-Si fuéramos listos, lo dejaríamos hasta aquí-

No. Él no estaba preparado para dejarla. Y a pesar de lo triste que ella parecía, tampoco era lo que ella deseaba.

Albert acorto las distancias y rozo su boca con la suya.

-No creo que pueda comportarme de forma inteligente en nada en lo que estés implicada-

Noto que ella contenía el aliento, y le deslizo los labios por el cuello, notando como palpitaba su pulso.

-Albert...- Karen puso una mano en su hombro.

Albert estaba seguro de que tenía las intenciones de separarlos, sin embargo, lo acerco mas.

Santo cielo ¿Qué le hacia esa mujer? Cuando estaba con ella perdía la cabeza. O peor todavía, el corazón.

Karen se puso de rodillas a su lado y lo empujo hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Albert se dejo hacer, gimiendo cuando ella arranco la sabana y se coloco encima de él, depositando un rastro de besos ardientes sobre su pecho. Volvió a jugar con sus tetillas, era algo que lo volvía loco, maldita sea ya estaba tan duro como se podía esperar.

Cuando ella deslizo su mano sobre su abdomen y le rodeo el miembro con los dedos, él soltó un grito.

-¿Te gusta que haga esto?- pregunto ella, mientras acariciaba la longitud con la punta de los dedos.

-Mierda... siii-

-Todos te consideran un hombre muy controlado. Un perfecto caballero- se rio.- Pero en la cama distas mucho de eso.

Una vez más le acaricio de arriba abajo, apretándolo, haciéndole arder donde le tocaba. Cuando le paso el pulgar por el glande, Albert arqueo la espalda y abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Jesús!"

Karen le dio un nuevo significado al placer. Estaba seguro que cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo, estaba cumulado entre sus piernas. La presión era vehemente y cada roce era otra sensación sobre las que ya sentía.

Entonces ella comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, besándole en el intertanto.

-Esa no es una buena idea- mascullo él

Pero le enredo los dedos en el pelo, guiándola directamente a su miembro.

Al primer roce de su boca, el deseo se descontrolo. Apretó los dientes.

-Oh Dios mío-

Mirarla. Tenía que verla. Albert no quería perderse ni un momento mientras sentía su boca sobre él. Ella movió las pestañas. Y aquellos ojos vivaces lo golpearon en el pecho. Aquella dulce, dulce boca, abierta para él. La vio sacar la lengua un poco para lamer el glande. Entonces ella gimió y se humedeció los labios. Él perdía la razón.

-Chúpamela- le ordeno.- Métela en tu boca y succiónamela.

Pero Karen se limito a arquear las cejas y lamerle los testículos, deslizando los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la rígida longitud. Albert se vio atravesado por una nueva sensación, era como si alimentaran una hoguera con gasolina.

-No me des órdenes. Si te la chupo será como y cuando yo quiera-

Albert le dio un tirón en el pelo. Karen se estaba burlado de él, y eso no era una buena idea. Se tenso mientras trataba de controlarse. Pero ella deslizo su lengua por su miembro otra vez, y le rozo el sensible glande con los dientes. El gimió de placer, nunca había sentido un placer tan doloroso... Maldición...

Se agarro el pene y lo condujo a la boca de Karen.

-Chúpamela, ya- le ordeno con voz apremiante y tensa. Ya se disculparía mas tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba sentir su húmeda boca.

En el momento que ella curvo la lengua en torno a su miembro, Albert contuvo el aliento. Una urgente necesidad le atravesó, el deseo lo consumía, mientras Karen movía la cabeza.

Lo introdujo hasta el fondo de su garganta antes de comenzar a succionar con fuerza. Albert casi perdió el sentido. Ella repasaba su lengua por el glande, mientras le enterraba las uñas en los muslos. Estaba llevándolo al los límites del aguante y del control. Maldita sea, solo treinta segundos y ya estaba a punto de estallar. Albert comenzó a jadear. Le tiro del pelo, intentando detenerla. Santo Dios, no iba a ser capaz de resistir mucho más.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a correrse en su boca. Lo haría en su sexo. Tenía que ser allí. Se había convertido en su lugar favorito. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba su boca y de que no podía esperar para volver a probar ese culo... necesitaba estar dentro de su parte más femenina, haciéndola alcanzar un orgasmo tras otro.

Pero antes, le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

La aparto de su pene con un sonoro "pop" Ella intento tomarle otra vez gimiendo de frustración.

-No he terminado- gruño

-Por ahora sí. Es mi turno-

La tumbo en la cama colocándose entre sus muslos.

-¡Albert!- protesto ella

Él no se molesto en responderle. El olor de su almizclada esencia lo envolvió, haciendo más grande su deseo por probarla. La sujeto por las caderas, levanto la cabeza, deslizando la lengua por los empapados pliegues de su sexo, buscando el clítoris. Estaba mojado, hinchado, duro..."Perfecto"

Cuando lo succionó entre los labios, ella emitió un agudo gemido y se agarro del cabecero de la cama. Albert sonrió y paso la lengua por el nudo de terminaciones nerviosas.

-Oh Dios mío… Albert!...- jadeo.- ¡Si, así! ¡Más de prisa!... No puedo…

Le rozó el clítoris con los dientes suavemente, con la presión suficiente, para demostrarle que si podía. Ella alcanzo el éxtasis al instante, gritando de placer. Fue el sonido más dulce que hubiera oído Albert jamás. Siempre le había gustado dejar saciadas a sus parejas, pero ahora era tan gratificante como frustrante. Increíble.

Albert paladeo los fluidos que brotaban de su cuerpo. Sin duda los iba a necesitar más tarde. Pero por ahora, él quería más en su lengua. Mucho más.

Inmovilizándola con una mano en su cadera, deslizo la otra por el interior de sus muslos, hasta introducir un dedo en su interior. El calor de Karen lo envolvió de inmediato, sus paredes aun latían por el clímax.

-No quiero más jueguitos, te quiero dentro de una vez-

No, no hasta que ella estuviera preparada, y no antes de poder derribar aquel muro que había erigido entre ellos. La quería completamente rendida ante él.

Albert no perdió el tiempo en palabras. Sumergió los dedos en el interior con un giro de muñeca. Unos segundos y unas caricias después, encontró aquel lugar suave y sensible, lo froto sin misericordia, mientras buscaba nuevamente el clítoris con la boca.

Ella se quedo sin respiración, se aferro a las sabanas, arqueándose para intentar atenuar las sensaciones.

Albert notaba en los dedos y en la lengua que la carne de Karen todavía se hinchaba y humedecía más. Ella comenzó a jadear y a gemir con fuerza.

-¡Albert! Ohhh Alb… Por favor. Es demasiado… demasiado fuert… Ahhhh-

En ese momento él quería proporcionarle el tipo de placer que la devastaría, que destrozaría cualquier tipo de resistencia para siempre.

Capturo el clítoris con la lengua, como si fuera un caramelo, haciéndolo rodar de arriba abajo. Ella tenía los músculos tensos y cerró los puños en el cabecero, envuelta en el frenesí, mientras sus pliegues se hinchaban todavía más. Albert se aparto por un momento para poder observar su sexo. ¡Sí! La carne latía pidiendo satisfacción.

Ella respiro hondo durante ese momento de alivio hasta que aquella dolorosa y estremecedora sensación la envolvió y exigió la liberación.

Entonces grito.

-¡Albert!-

-No quiero detenerme, ¿y tú?-

-No… Por favor, no…-

Fue todo lo que él necesito. Sonriendo ampliamente, volvió a sujetar el clítoris entre los labios y a succionarlos. La trabajo con lengua y dientes, chupando hasta que el cuerpo de Karen se tenso por completo, comenzando a correrse y gritando de una manera salvaje.

Albert se sintió lleno de satisfacción. Le encantaba aquello.

Pero todavía no había acabado con ella.

Se deslizo sobre su cuerpo, y le separo más las piernas, dirigiendo su pene anhelante con la otra mano.

-¡Un momento!- jadeo ella, intentando recobrar el aliento.-¿Y el condón? Ya se nos olvido una vez…-

Albert vacilo

-Estoy sano- dijo finalmente.

-Yo también, pero no estoy tomando la pil…-

Albert se incorporo y cubrió su boca con la suya. No había necesidad de dejarla terminar la frase. No importaba, no quería pensar en ese tema y mucho menos confesar su esterilidad. Quizás debería ponerse un condón, pero entrar en Karen sin protección era una experiencia sublime.

Por un segundo Karen se opuso al beso, pero Albert continuo devorándola hasta que ella se unió a él, derritiéndose, y moviendo su boca con la misma intensidad.

Penetrarla esta vez fue un poco más fácil, pero no del todo. Era tan ardiente y devastadora como esperaba. La fricción de sus carnes lo hizo emitir un gemido desgarrador. Albert apretó los dientes para no explotar. Alejar aquella frenética sensación resulto aun mas difícil cuando Karen se contorsiono bajo él.

Era asombroso, jodidamente asombroso.

-¿Te gusta?-

Karen gimió en respuesta. Él sonrió, retirándose lentamente.

Cuando volvió a penetrarla hasta el fondo, el placer le hizo hervir la sangre, provocando que su pene comenzara a latir. Era un éxtasis completamente abrumador. La deseaba de manera insaciable e indiscutible. Le había hecho alcanzar un deseo tan profundo, que esperaba no convertirse en un títere. Dejo ese pensamiento de lado, en ese momento lo único que quería, era que Karen se corriera otra vez. Aquello no era negociable, a pesar de lo mucho que él necesitaba llegar al orgasmo.

Apretando las caderas contra ella, comenzó a embestirla con envites fuertes y profundos, enterrándose por completo en su interior, ardiendo y sintiendo como ella latía en torno a su miembro. Un empuje tras otro, cada vez más rudo, cada vez más rápido. El sexo no era solo sexo. Era algo intenso e increíble. Contener el place se hizo más difícil con cada estocada, mientras el cuerpo de Karen latía.

-¡Sí!- grito, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él.- ¡Albert… Oh Dios mío!.-

Oírla gritar su nombre le hizo perder por completo el control, el calor que lo envolvía le hizo entrar en combustión. Pero aun así, se prometió que Karen se perdería con él.

Como pudo, él tomo el sensible pezón de Karen con su boca y succiono. Ella arqueo su cuerpo levantándolo de la cama, acercando más su pecho a la lengua de Albert.

Allí contra su piel él susurro:

-Córrete…

Karen gemía y gritaba sin control. Por su parte a Albert le hormigueaba la espalda. Tenía los testículos tensos. Además que Karen tenia apresado su sexo, ordeñándole con las con sus contracciones. Albert se aferro a ella, llenándola lo más profundamente posible, explotando e inundando el sexo de Karen.

Se dejo caer sobre ella, disfrutando de los latidos de Karen, le paso la mano de arriba a bajo por uno de sus costados, tranquilizándola.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, para luego empujarlo un poco, invitándolo a abandonarla. Luego rodo en la cama, para sentarse al borde de esta.

-Genial.-

Ella sonaba más bien agotada y confundida, y él no podía olvidar sus últimas palabras, esas que habían salido de su boca antes que la sedujera ¿debían poner fin a lo que había entre ellos?

Ahora, existían pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurriera. Albert no había acabado con ella. No lograba sacársela de la cabeza. Pero ella estaba intentando escapar, dejando claro que si Albert tenía intenciones de volver a acostarse con ellas en los días que quedaban, tendría que esforzarse. Su mente ya barajaba varias ideas para conseguirlo. E iba a disfrutar con ello.

* * *

><p>En el interior del <em>Bonheur<em>, el personal de cocina estaba recogiendo los últimos servicios. Karen había recorrido el local durante toda la noche, tanto el comedor como el patio. Asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto y los clientes satisfechos. Miro el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para cerrar las puertas.

Durante esos diez minutos, así como hizo durante toda la noche, la buscaba con la mirada y le hacía tiernas preguntas respecto de su bienestar. Tanta ternura le destrozaría el corazón.

Necesitaba unos minutos para sí misma. Tenía que volver a colocar la armadura en su lugar, para poder sostener sus miradas.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina, encendió la luz y respiro hondo. Albert la deslumbraba cada vez más. Era intenso y exigente, pero tenía un lado tierno, ella lo había visto, pero había algo más. Algo lo atormentaba profundamente y Karen no podía adivinar que era.

Trato de desviar sus pensamientos al local, si todo salía bien haría algunos cambios, nombraría a alguna de las chicas, a la más responsable, como su ayudante o quizás como su gerente. Por un momento también pensó en su madre y en que pensaría si pudiera ver sus logros… Pero ya no importaba su madre había muerto.

Se acerco al mullido sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio y lo giro para poder sentarse y hundirse en él y… Soltó un grito agudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin pude terminar este cap… Como comente en otra historia mi pc murió, pero ya tengo una lap desde la que estoy trabajando a full para subir nuevos capítulos de todas las historias que tengo pendientes :S<strong>

**Gracias por leer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

"Puta"

Las letras rojas y grandes resaltaban en el sombrío papel blanco que alguien había clavado en el asiento de piel del sillón de oficina.

"Mierda"

Había más palabras escritas flotando ante sus ojos. Karen se es tremeció y se apoyó en la mesa, intentando no mover nada, y leyó:

«Fornicas con el cocinero. Con un cuchillo como éste me asegu raré de que jamás vuelvas a tentar a un hombre.»

Karen se estremeció. El acosador la seguía. Aquello era lo que más miedo le daba. Aquella persona estaba bien informada de su re lación con Albert. Una mujer despechada no usaba esas técnicas de intimidación. Entonces, descartando la posibilidad de que fuera una mujer celosa, ¿quién le estaría haciendo eso? ¿Y por qué?

Un momento después, Albert entró corriendo en la oficina. La miró a la cara mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Ella bajó la vista hasta el asiento en un gesto elocuente que él si guió con la mirada. Un segundo más tarde, la furiosa voz de Albert inundaba la estancia haciéndola estremecer. La violencia que flotaba en el aire llenaba el pequeño espacio sin ventanas. El acosador se había colado en la oficina esa noche para amenazarla. Por tercera vez. Albert parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien.

-Tenemos que descubrir quién es. Cada vez se muestra más sá dico y descarado-

-De acuerdo-

-Llamaré a Jimmy-

Albert la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Realmente está haciendo algo para atrapar a este pervertido? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Ha hecho algún progreso en la investigación?-

-Ni siquiera tiene los resultados de las pruebas que encontró en mi coche, así qué...-

Después de soltar otra sarta de maldiciones, Albert volvió la mi rada hacia la puerta abierta.

-¿Y George?-

-Él tampoco tiene ninguna teoría al respecto- respondió Karen

-No. Me refiero a que si has pensado que podría ser él quien está detrás de todo esto-

«¿Qué?» Había contratado a George para mantener alejados del club a todos los indeseables y protegerla mientras estuviera allí. El guardaespaldas siempre había ido más allá del deber y revoloteaba a su alrededor en cualquier momento, casi como si fuera un novio posesivo. Aquello había funcionado bien. Desde que George trabajaba para ella, hacía poco menos de un par de meses, ya no ocurrían he chos desagradables en el despacho o el dormitorio del club, como encontrarse allí con un hombre desnudo o a un presunto violador.

-George no haría esto-

-¿Quién más está celoso de nuestra relación?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Pero vamos a ver... ¿aquello era una relación o sólo se dedicaban a follar?

«Veamos, es un cocinero famoso a nivel nacional y, dejando a un lado la última noche, te considera básicamente una prostituta, ¿tú qué crees?»

-Podrían haberlo hecho muchas personas - señaló ella con molestia.- In cluido Primpton; ya has visto lo loco que está. Incluso podría ser Peter. Me han dicho que anoche preguntó por mí en el club y que se cabreó mucho al enterarse de que no aparecería por allí. Al pare cer exigió mi presencia de inmediato-

-¿Has visto a alguno de los dos aquí esta noche?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no me he fijado en todos los asistentes. No conozco a todos los clientes, podría ser cualquiera que haya frecuentado el club y le haya dado por pensar que soy suya o algo por el estilo. No me ha ocurrido nunca, pero sé de chicas a las que sí les ha pasado-

-Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer sería descartar a los sospechosos más evidentes- Albert tragó saliva y en su cara apareció una mirada aguda y determinada.-Te juro que como sea yo quien atrape al mamón que está haciéndote esto, la policía tendrá mucha suerte si queda algo para identificarlo-

Karen se lo quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Por qué estaba Albert tan preocupado? Vale, puede que no le gustara ver cómo amenazaban a ninguna mujer, pero...

-Esto no me gusta nada, pero lo cierto es que, hasta el mo mento, el acosador no ha hecho nada salvo amenazarme. Y, si Dios quiere, no hará nada más-

Albert frunció los labios y le dirigió una mirada sombría.

-Yo no apostaría por ello; va por ti. Llama a Jimmy, tiene que saber que esto no se trata ya de una jugarreta-

George se detuvo en ese momento en la puerta.

-Lo siento. Estaba en el baño- Miró primero a Karen y luego a Albert.- ¿Qué demonios pasa?-

¿Sería posible que George estuviera haciendo eso porque se había negado a acostarse con él? ¿Estaría tan obsesionado con ella?

Karen descartó la sospecha casi al instante. Él siempre había in tentando ayudarla y se había ocupado de su seguridad. Había tenido un montón de oportunidades para quedarse a solas con ella y no había hecho nada para lastimarla o ponerla en peligro.

«Pero, ¿quién, salvo él, tiene la certeza de que te acuestas con Albert?»

-Ven, míralo tú mismo -le dijo ella finalmente, alejándose del sillón. Karen observó su expresión, estudiando si parecía sorpren dido... o amenazador.

Él rodeó el escritorio; parecía algo incómodo y fuera de lugar, con la camisa medio abierta y la corbata color borgoña desanudada. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje hacía ya un buen rato debido al calor.

Albert miró el sillón con atención. Se puso rígido cuando vio la nota. Se acercó más para leerla y comenzó a maldecir sonoramente.

-Como atrape a ese hijo de perra lo voy a matar-

-Vaya, estupendo. Albert ha dicho lo mismo. Entonces van los dos a la cárcel y me tendré que ocupar yo sola del siguiente perver tido- dijo molesta

Albert y George se miraron. No parecían creer que habían coincidido en algo.

-Llama a Jimmy- le ordenó George.- Quiero hablar con ese imbécil perezoso-

-¿Siempre hace su trabajo con tanta desidia? -preguntó Albert.

Fue Karen quien respondió.

-No está acostumbrado a que yo le dé problemas. Se ocupa de otras cosas, como detener a vendedores de droga, ladrones y vándalos. Gente más a su alcance. No está acostumbrado a tener que realizar investigaciones-

-Voy a ocuparme de esto yo mismo- declaró Albert, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del despacho.

-¿A quién estás llamando? -le preguntó Karen.

Él no respondió.

Mascullando por lo bajo sobre lo difíciles que eran los hombres, lo siguió.

-¿Adónde vas?-inquirió George.

La respuesta pareció interesar a Albert, que se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando, bloqueando la puerta.

La sobrecarga de testosterona era tan potente que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Ojalá pudiera embotellarla. Todas las muje res del mundo pagarían una millonada por sentirse tan ridículamente femeninas.

Ignorando ese pensamiento tan tonto, miró con atención detrás de Albert, al pasillo en penumbra, frustrada por la falta de visión.

-Tengo que despedirme de los últimos clientes, acompañarles a la puerta y darles las gracias por venir-

-Yo lo haré- El ofrecimiento de Albert pareció más una orden.- Quédate aquí y llama a Jimmy.

-¡Son mis clientes!- grito

-Se comieron lo que yo preparé. No voy a enredarme en jueguecitos semánticos cuando tu seguridad está en juego- Entonces clavó los ojos en George, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.- Ocúpate de que se quede aquí y protégela. Te juro por Dios que, como le toques un solo pelo de la cabeza, te partiré el cráneo en dos y cocinaré tus sesos con coñac mientras todavía te late el cora zón-

George lanzó un gruñido.

-¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que Karen vivía tranquila hasta que tú apareciste? Todo iba como la seda hasta que te entro metiste en su vida y lo jodiste todo-.

-¿No estás demasiado celoso? ¿Acaso no soportas verme con ella?-le desafió Albert.

"Oh, Santo Dios"

-¿Pueden ser capaces de contenerse diez minutos más? Cuando el restaurante esté cerrado y el aparcamiento vacío, poden salir ahí fuera y solventar sus diferencias a puñetazos-

Albert la miró fijamente. Luego clavó los ojos en George.

-Ahora vuelvo-

En cuanto se fue, la desaprobación de George resonó en el tenso silencio.

-No lo comprendo. Si lo echaras, las amenazas desaparecerían-

-Puede que sí, puede que no-

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro. Pero le dejas quedarse. En tu casa. ¡En tu cama! Puede que sólo haya trabajado para ti un par de meses, pero sé que no eres de las que se acuestan con cualquiera y tampoco vas entregando tu corazón. ¿Le... amas?-

Ella parpadeó ante la pregunta. ¿Había hablado alguna vez George de sentimientos? Casi nunca, al menos antes de que Albert llegara. ¿Estaría realmente celoso?

Karen vaciló. Pensó en mentir. Pero si fuera él quien quería ha cerle daño, castigarla, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya?

Finalmente, se obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

-Sí -susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí otro capítulo y espero subir otro más, si Dios quiere esta semana… Como dije antes ahora si espero poder poner todas las historias al día <strong>

**Saludos gracias por leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

Albert esbozaba la sonrisa mas encantadora mientras acompaña a la puerta a los últimos clientes. Meneó la cabeza, sonrió, firmó autógrafos y los fue empujando disimuladamente a la salida. Por fin, en sólo diez minutos, los echó y cerró con llave. Luego abrió el móvil que llevaba en la mano.

Marcó el número de su primo sin vacilar. Terry respondió al pri mer timbrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Cómo sabes qué me pasa algo?-

Terry soltó un bufido.

-Jamás me llamarías tan tarde si todo fuera bien-

Punto para Terry. Ahora mismo nada iba bien.

Albert suspiró.

-La persona que amenazó a Karen en el club ha actuado de nuevo. Esta noche ha entrado en el_ Bonheur_ y la ha amenazado otra vez. La policía local pasa del asunto, no parecen capaces de llegar hasta el final. Necesito tu ayuda-

-Aunque pasado mañana tendré que ausentarme por un caso, le comentaré el asunto a Jack cuando hable con él e intentaré po nerme también en contacto con el hermano de Candy.

-¿Con cuál de ellos?- Albert maldijo para sus adentros. Ninguno de los dos había aprobado la breve relación que mantuvo con su hermana y Terry... y hacían todo lo posible por ignorar lo sucedido.

-Con Tom-

Albert maldijo otra vez interiormente. Tom era demasiado frío y calculador. Era muy astuto. Y tan comunicativo como una pared. Dada la aversión que sentía por él, no movería un dedo.

-Robert y yo estamos tratando de convencerle para que deje el ejército. Necesitamos a alguien como él-

-¿Qué puede hacer en este caso? Necesito a alguien capaz de averiguar quién se oculta detrás de todas estas amenazas-

-Tom es el mejor. Confía en mí. No tiene que caerte bien, sólo tienes que aceptar que él lo solucionará-

Por lo que Albert había oído, Tom era implacable y cauteloso cuando se encargaba de una misión.

-Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Karen-

-Llegaremos antes del mediodía, así podrás ponernos en ante cedentes-

Albert cortó la llamada. A Karen no le iba a gustar eso; Terry, Robert y Tom insistían siempre en controlarlo todo y le restringirían los movimientos, pero Albert quería que estuviera a salvo.

Cuando regresó al despacho, George estaba gritando a Jimmy por el teléfono. A Albert casi le cayó bien.

Karen lo observó.

-Dile que me suelte- le ordeno.

Levantó ligeramente una muñeca. Estaba sujeta con unas esposas al cajón del escritorio.

Albert miró a George.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-

El guardaespaldas sonrió.

-Karen dijo que iba a salir a despedirse de sus clientes y que tenía que regresar al club-

-¡Ni hablar!- explotó Albert. ¿Es que Karen no se daba cuenta de que si ese enfermo la atrapaba, la violaría en el mejor de los casos y, quizá, la torturaría y mataría?...

-Iba a acompañarme George, al menos hasta que me traicionó. Pero tengo que pasar por el club. Sadie me ha llamado por teléfono, hay problemas con una de las chicas. Está borracha tengo que echarla. Además, es sábado por la noche, el día que más clientes hay. Las chicas pueden echar una mano, pero no ocuparse de todo-

Albert la entendía, pero el negocio no era tan importante como su seguridad.

-El único lugar al que este lunático no ha accedido todavía es a tu casa. Tenemos que ir allí. Llama a la chica y despídela por telé fono. George puede ocuparse del resto sin que tú te pongas en peligro-

-Es mi club. No puedo esquivar mis responsabilidades sólo porque a ti te dé la gana-

Albert entrecerró los ojos.

-No vas a ir-

A Albert no le cupo la menor duda de que si Karen hubiera tenido las dos manos libres, le hubiera arañado la cara.

-No eres mi marido ni mi novio. Has sido tú el que ha dicho que sólo «follamos» juntos, así que no vas a decirme adonde tengo que ir-

-Yo no apostaría por ello. ¿Qué ha dicho Jimmy?- pregunto a George.

Este le puso al corriente de una conversación que, para Albert, no fue nada más que un montón de tonterías. En conclusión, y legal mente hablando, salvo un poco de vandalismo, el culpable no había hecho nada por lo que pudieran arrestarle.

Albert no podía contener la furia. Ya trataría con aquel polizonte perezoso más tarde. Ahora tenía que mantener a Karen a salvo du rante doce horas. Después, Terry, Robert y Tom se harían cargo de aquel psicópata y él podría concentrarse en probarle a Karen que lo que ellos hacían era mucho más que «follar»... incluso aunque no supiera qué es lo que era.

-Típico de Jimmy- dijo Karen, encogiendo los hombros.- Ya que son ustedes los que deciden qué puedo hacer, ¿me dejaran al menos ir al cuarto de baño antes de irnos? Tengo que cambiarme de ropa-

Albert miró a George, que le devolvió la mirada. Hubo una silenciosa comunicación entre ellos a través de la cual parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que no podría hacer nada sin coche. No sería tan es túpida como para recorrer las seis manzanas que había hasta «Las sirenas sexys» con un acosador acechándola.

-Claro-George se levantó y, sacando la llave de las esposas del bolsillo de la camisa, la soltó.- Nada de trucos-

Karen agitó la mano y le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Espérenme aquí-

Pasaron cinco silenciosos minutos. Albert se removió inquieto, pero se trataba de una mujer y su ropa... Sabía por experiencia que tardaban mucho tiempo en vestirse. En especial si esa mujer usaba medias, liguero y zapatos de tacón. Ponerse todo eso llevaba tiempo. Además, George y él tenían un ojo en la puerta del cuarto de baño y el otro en la del restaurante. Karen no podía ir a ningún lado.

Cuando George comenzó a tamborilear el pulgar en una de las si llas, Albert se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso como él.

-Como le destroces el corazón, te mataré-dijo George de re pente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo que hay entre Karen y yo no es asunto tuyo- dijo con desdén.

George se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, quizá cinco cen tímetros y quince kilos más que Albert.

-¿De veras? Pues lo que hay entre Karen y yo tampoco es asunto tuyo-

Albert apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a admitir que George tenía razón.

-Y cuando tú te hayas largado- prosiguió George- yo todavía estaré aquí. Con ella. Todos los días y todas las noches. Puede que tú seas su juguete nuevo, pero te olvidará. Y yo la ayudaré a hacerlo-

Aunque no le sorprendían las palabras de George en lo más mí nimo, fueron como una puñalada en el corazón. Escuchar la confir mación de sus sospechas —sus miedos— sobre la relación del guardaespaldas con Karen dolía como el infierno.

Se tragó la afirmación de George. La entendió. En unos minutos, sería domingo. Albert tenía que irse antes de la mañana del jueves para poder estar el viernes en Los Ángeles, donde concluiría las negocia ciones de su programa de cocina para la televisión por cable. Tam bién tenía previsto publicar en breve un libro de cocina, y su editor se debía estar preguntando por qué demonios no respondía a sus correos electrónicos.

Pero incluso aunque pudiera quedarse, ¿qué le diría a Karen?

Cualquiera que fuera el camino que eligiera para ser padre, no lo lograría sin la mujer adecuada. Y, aunque Karen estuviera de acuerdo en adoptar a un niño o en someterse a una fecundación in v_itro_, tendría que pasar por muchas pruebas y por un embarazo. Ade más tendrían que encontrar la manera de hacer funcionar aquella relación tan apasionada y difícil.

¿Qué clase de madre sería? Seguramente no una como la suya. Y eso, presuponiendo que ella quisiera tener hijos. Después de que ella intentara decirle esa mañana que no estaba tomando la píldora, Albert estaba bastante seguro de que, por el momento, ser madre no entraba en sus planes. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sentía algo profundo y nuevo por ella.

Era tan complicado.

Y aún así, no la podía dejar con George.

-Me tendré que esmerar para asegurarme de que no me olvide-

George soltó un gruñido.

-¿Eres tan jodidamente egoísta que quieres que te entregue su corazón a pesar de que vas a marcharte? ¿Quieres hacerla desgra ciada?- soltó George.

No. Pero Albert no pensaba que Karen quisiera de él algo más que sexo. Y odiaba pensar que seguramente quería lo mismo de George.

-¿Dónde mierda se ha metido? —dijo Albert, cambiando de tema y dando unos pasos. Deseaba poder abrazarla en ese instante. La necesitaba ahora y no podía esperar ni cinco minutos más para poseerla en aquella enorme cama que ella tenía, deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo y olvidarse de todo lo que no encajaba entre ellos.

George se encogió los hombros.

Albert miró el reloj y luego hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¿Quince minutos para cambiarse de ropa?-

El guardaespaldas miró también el reloj y, olvidándose de la có lera, frunció el ceño.

-¿No es demasiado tiempo?-

«Sí.» Y se imaginaba por qué.

-¿Hay ventana en el cuarto de baño?-

Goerge vaciló y se quedó inmóvil, aunque su mente iba a cien por hora.

-¡Mierda! -Forzó la puerta del cuarto de baño con un hom bro.- Se ha escapado-.

Albert atravesó la puerta principal del_ Bonheur._ George le pisaba los ta lones y apenas se tomó tiempo para cerrar con llave.

-Maldita sea. Te lo juro, si aún no sabe lo que es una buena zurra, lo sabrá cuando haya terminado con ella -gruñó el hombre.

¿Y qué pasaría cuándo fuera Albert quien hubiera terminado con ella? Que Karen sabría mejor que nadie por qué no debía desobedecerle cuando él tuviera los nervios de punta y se sintiera tan protector.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, Albert y George entraron en tromba en el club. Karen no se sorprendió de que la hubieran encontrado con tanta rapidez. Lo que sí le sorprendió era lo increíblemente enfadado que parecía Albert.<p>

—Me parece que tienes problemas —indicó Sadie, señalando a los dos hombres con la cabeza.

Aunque era difícil tomarse en serio lo que decía alguien que sólo llevaba puestos un tanga y unas medias, Karen no pudo negar que la_ stripper_ tenía razón. El corazón se le aceleró como si hubiese es tado dos horas bailando.

-Estaré arriba, en el dormitorio. Si preguntan por mí, envíalos al despacho-

-George sabrá de sobra donde te encuentras -dijo Sadie con una sonrisa juguetona, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Lo único que conseguirás es que estén más enfadados cuando te encuentren-

Karen se encogió de hombros.

-Van a estar enfadados de todas maneras. Gracias de nuevo por recogerme en el_ Bonheur,_ no podía irme a casa sin hablar con Jessica y reprocharle sus actos-

-Desconcertar a los hombres siempre me causa placer-

Karen no podía negar que esa noche había conseguido eso y más. Subió la escalera y entró en el dormitorio. Se cambió el vestido por una falda corta y un_ top._ Se puso unas botas rojas por encima de la rodilla con altos tacones de aguja, preguntándose si hacerlo no sería como agitar un capote delante de Albert cuando éste la encontrara, pero no tenía tiempo para medias y liguero, así que eso tendría que valer.

Antes de que pudiera salir y bajar la escalera, George abrió la puerta de una patada. Ella miró detrás de él buscando a Albert, pero el guar daespaldas estaba solo. Así que Sadie había tenido razón. Albert había creído las palabras de la_ stripper,_ pero George la conocía lo suficiente mente bien como para saber donde estaría. Esa noche los problemas acudirían de uno en uno.

-¡Maldita seas!- dijo él, atravesando la habitación. Ella se quedó quieta, observándole.

Dio un paso atrás al ver la furia que ardía en sus ojos. La expresión que mostraba su rostro iba más allá de una simple molestia o preocupación. Estaba tenso como una cuerda a punto de romperse. Una rápida ojeada más abajo le demostró que, también, estaba duro en otras partes.

-George- intentó razonar con él.- Detente. Sabes que no pue des...

-¡Eres tú la que no puede! ¿No me has contratado para que te proteja? Pues no te escapes de mí cuando estés en peligro-

-Sadie me recogió y me trajo aquí- confesó.

Era imprescindible aplacar la furia de George. Pero no parecía con seguirlo. Siguió avanzando hacia ella. La furia y el deseo estaban gra bados en su cara, y a Karen se le detuvo el corazón.

-George, no...

El guardaespaldas aplastó los labios contra los suyos, sofocando la protesta. Ella intentó zafarse, pero él le tiró del pelo e intentó se pararle los labios con la lengua. Luego se la metió en la boca mien tras ella intentaba resistirse.

Necesitaba aire. Y cordura. Y los necesitaba ya. Maldita sea, se negaba a ser maltratada por alguien que consideraba su amigo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de aplacar su cólera.

Después de examinar sus opciones, le mordió la lengua.

Él interrumpió el beso y dio un paso atrás.

-¡Mierda!-

-No hoy- gruñó Albert, dirigiéndose directamente hacia George.- ¡Aparta tus putas manos de ella! ¿Eres tú quien está detrás de todas esas amenazas?-

-¿Tú qué crees? Sólo me faltaba esa pregunta tan estúpida-

Karen se interpuso entre ellos. No iban a pelear en su dormitorio.

-Ya basta-

George la miró a ella y luego a Albert, antes de volver a clavar los ojos en Karen.

-Hablaremos después-

-Te lo aseguro -le prometió ella. Tenía que dejarle bien claro que consideraba inadmisible tal comportamiento. Nunca le había hecho daño. Nunca la había besado de aquella manera, contra su voluntad. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Celos. La misma emoción dominaba la cara de Albert. El guapísimo cocinero miró a George con el ceño fruncido cuando éste salió dando un portazo.

Dejándola sola con él.

Albert alargó la mano y, con un audible clic, echó el cerrojo a la puerta. Entonces clavó la mirada en el provocativo escote de Karen y en los pechos, apenas cubiertos por un pequeño y apretado_ top _blanco. Luego soltó una maldición al mismo tiempo que bajaba los ojos a la corta falda negra y a las botas rojas. Una nueva furia inundó el rostro de Albert. Al igual que George, su cuerpo estaba duro... por todas partes. A diferencia de George, sin embargo, si Albert la tocaba ahora, ella estallaría en llamas. Y no pensaba tolerar que él usara el sexo para manipularla o controlarla.

-Tranquilo, vale? He estado a salvo todo el rato. Jamás me pondría en peligro. Me trajo Sadie. Tengo nociones de autodefensa y un aerosol de pi mienta en el bolso-

Albert soltó un bufido.

-Nunca podrías evitar que un hombre te hiciera esto-

Estaba a tres pasos de ella pero, al momento siguiente, había in vadido su espacio personal, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la aplastaba contra la pared, adueñándose de su boca bruscamente. Karen quiso ser fuerte. Lo quiso con todas sus fuerzas, pero Albert tenía un efecto asombroso sobre ella. Y no pudo evitar ofrecerse a él.

El sabor de su beso, la intensidad... No se sintió obligada cuando él devastó su boca, sino deseada. Cuando Albert le acarició las mejillas y gimió, se sintió necesitada. Cuando le desgarró el_ top_ y se deshizo del sujetador, notó que se estremecía y que perdía el control. Sentía la posesión de Albert en los huesos. Él no debería de haber despertado su deseo, mojándola... pero se trataba de Albert. Y cualquier cosa que él hiciera, hacía que le deseara.

En cuanto estuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba, él se inclinó sobre sus pechos y los succionó, primero uno y luego el otro. Ella se arqueó hacia él, enterrando los dedos en el sedoso cabello oscuro. Los pezones se irguieron bajo la lengua de Albert cuando él los chupó con voracidad.

Le zumbó todo el cuerpo y movió las caderas con desasosiego, presionándose contra él, invitándole a entrar. Cuando estaba con Albert no tenía cabida la vergüenza; jamás. Cualquier cosa era buena para seducirle. Sí, estaba furiosa. Y le leería más tarde la cartilla, le diría que ningún hombre podría decirle jamás lo que debía hacer, pero ahora no podía detenerle. El deseo de Albert era semejante al de ella, como si los acontecimientos se hubieran escapado a su control y el tiempo que les quedaba juntos pasara con demasiada rapidez.

-No vuelvas a darme celos-dijo él, arrancando la boca de la de ella, con los labios separados y la respiración entrecortada.- No quiero que te quedes sola con George-

-No me habría hecho daño-

Los ojos de Albert ardieron.

-Puede que no, pero te habría follado. Y, maldita sea, yo ya no comparto. Mientras estés conmigo, no le ofrecerás este dulce cuerpo a nadie más que a mí-

Las palabras flotaron en su mente, agradables y perturbadoras a la vez. Antes de que Karen pudiera asimilar sus sentimientos y res ponder, Albert metió la mano debajo de la falda y le arrancó el tanga lanzándolo al suelo de madera. Entonces le pasó el dedo a lo largo de la hendidura, presionando sobre el clítoris hinchado.

Las sensaciones la inundaron dejándola débil. Santo Dios, qué le hacía ese hombre... Sólo tenía que tocarla un momento y ella se mareaba. Apretó los puños contra la pared. Comenzó a atravesarla un deseo incómodo e innegable. A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba que tuviera tal poder sobre ella, no podía evitarlo.

-Así -canturreó él dulcemente.- Mojada. Siempre mojada para mí-

Albert le introdujo dos dedos en la estrecha abertura. Ella siempre estaba preparada para él. A pesar de estar algo inflamada por la re ciente actividad, se derritió contra él, absolutamente dispuesta para cualquier cosa que él le exigiera.

No era posible que él pudiera creer que estaría tan dispuesta para cualquier otro.

-George no...

-No quiero oírte hablar de él- atronó Albert, penetrándola pro fundamente con el dedo anular.

Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir que él le frotaba sin piedad el punto G.

-No quiero oír hablar de George y punto. He visto cómo le be sabas...- Albert respiró hondo, como si intentara controlarse.

-Albert...- Karen quería explicarle, pero Albert no se lo permitió.

-¡No! Mientras folles conmigo, maldita sea, no follarás con él-

Las palabras de Albert penetraron por fin la neblina de placer que envolvía a Karen.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué puedo reanudar mi tórrido romance con él en cuanto te largues?-

Él jadeó más profundamente. Sus ojos azules se hicie ron más oscuros, casi negros.

Exudaba peligro. Se le enrojecieron las mejillas y su expresión se hizo más tensa mientras le aferraba las ca deras con fuerza. Estaba furioso y excitado, parecía un guerrero a punto de luchar, de reclamar su propiedad.

Santo Dios, ella deseaba que la reclamara para siempre, que no sólo quisiera acapararla hasta su marcha, tres días después. ¿Es que para él no era más que un polvo fácil?

Albert no respondió, amoldó su boca a la de ella una vez más y la besó con una ferocidad que le robó el aliento. Karen intentó no de jarse llevar, pero él se apretó contra su cuerpo y su mente fue arra sada por un torrente de implacable deseo. Un momento después, él se inclinó y le rozó el pezón con los dientes. Ella se arqueó y gritó.

-Separa las piernas- ordeno.

Karen vaciló. Sabía a donde conducía aquello... pero también sabía que casi no les quedaba tiempo juntos. La fantasía de conseguir que se enamorara de ella en una semana, sólo era un deseo imposi ble. Él se iría pronto y ella no podría detenerle. Lo único que podía hacer era almacenar recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos ante aquel agridulce anhelo y se dejó llevar. Albert le mordisqueó el otro pecho y bajó los brazos, cogiéndole un muslo con cada mano e inmovilizándola contra la pared. Un instante más tarde, Karen notó que el miembro de Albert indagaba entre sus plie gues. Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cuándo se había desabrochado él los pantalones antes de que se sumergiera profundamente en su interior. La resistencia que ofreció el hinchado sexo de Karen fue anulada por el húmedo deseo y el irreprimible anhelo de con quistarla.

Jugueteó con ella durante unos tortuosos minutos, introduciendo y sacando su pene suavemente. Por fin, la penetró hasta el fondo. Ahora que estaba rodeado por la mojada vaina de Karen y tenía el control, Albert la inmovilizó con una brillante mirada.

-Bien sabe Dios que no puedo impedir que George te tome una vez que me haya ido si tú quieres, pero ahora... Ahora eres toda mía, y me aseguraré de que sepas a la perfección el nombre de quién debes gritar.

-No follo con él- confesó ella boqueando, sin ganas de an darse con rodeos.- Jamás lo he hecho. Le contraté para que me protegiera, eso es todo-

Albert contuvo la respiración, parecía poseído por el deseo. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Da igual-

Porque ellos sólo tiraban. Cierto... George no era la causa de que ella no le importara. Ésta era sólo una excusa conveniente. Esa cer teza aplastó algo en el interior de Karen.

En ese mismo momento, Albert comenzó a moverse, incremen tando su deseo.

Él subió las manos desde los muslos de Karen a su cadera y la alzo un poco más, luego comenzó a penetrarla con unas estocadas tan rápidas y profundas que ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

-¡Albert!-

Una frenética necesidad hacía que se le enrojeciera la piel, que le burbujeara la sangre. Albert estableció un veloz ritmo que la dejó sin aliento. Impulsó las caderas contra las de ella, friccionando su clítoris de tal manera que los pensamientos, las objeciones y el pesar des aparecieron de su mente. Tan pronto como las sensaciones se adue ñaron de la situación, el deseo creció sin parar hasta que ella ya no pudo respirar.

La explosión estalló en su corriente sanguínea de una manera re pentina y devastadora. Karen gritó su nombre y luego le mordió en el hombro, aferrándose a él con más fuerza que nunca.

-Más- le exigió él, sin flaquear el ritmo.

Entonces, Albert apretó los labios otra vez contra su boca, envol viéndola en un beso interminable que la capturó por completo, una comunión de bocas que la cautivó totalmente. No sabía donde co menzaba ella y donde terminaba él, y no le importaba. Ya se había dado cuenta de que le había entregado una parte de sí misma y no podía remediarlo.

Y él se iría en unos días y jamás volvería.

Aquel pensamiento la atormentó cuando él se apartó de la pared y, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre la cama. La dejó sobre el colchón y siguió penetrándola profundamente.

-Separa más las piernas. Dobla las rodillas. Quiero metértela hasta el fondo-

La voz de Albert era casi un gruñido irreconocible. No le dio tiempo a negarse antes de que él le abriera los muslos todavía más. Gimió cuando él se hundió por completo. Santo Dios, era perfecto. Albert sabía exactamente cómo dejarla sin control.

Las extremidades le pesaban, los pensamientos se le dispersaban y un delicioso placer envolvió su cuerpo otra vez. Una urgente pre sión asaltó de nuevo su clítoris mientras él continuaba penetrándola con un ritmo duro y profundo. Ella se quedó pronto sin aliento y comenzó a palpitar a su alrededor, casi estallando de febril necesi dad.

Él la alzó por las caderas y la hizo bajar sobre su miembro mien tras empujaba hacia arriba. Con dureza. Directamente hasta la cer viz. Impulsando su pelvis contra la de ella y, oh, Santo Dios, la incipiente tormenta se concentró en el interior de Karen creciendo más allá de lo que ella podía resistir.

Antes de que alcanzara el clímax, él se retiró y la hizo ponerse a cuatro patas sobre las manos y las rodillas; volvió a entrar en ella desde atrás sin perder ni un instante. Le dio un azote en el trasero, provocando una caliente picazón que hizo que Karen contuviera el aliento. En ese momento, Albert apoyó el pecho húmedo contra su espalda, la rodeó con un brazo; y comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris.

-¿George te hace sentir esto?- le susurró Albert al oído mientras la explosión crecía, ascendía y se multiplicaba en su interior. Dejó de acariciarle el clítoris y ella gimió en señal de protesta. Albert le mordió el cuello, salió de ella y se hundió hasta lo más profundo al tiempo que le clavaba un dedo, mojado por sus fluidos, en el ano.

Las sensaciones crecieron todavía más mientras Albert maldecía y se introducía en ella una y otra vez. Karen le acompañó en cada movimiento, empujando contra él en cada envite.

Un millón de descargas la recorrió como una tormenta. El or gasmo se propagó desde el clítoris hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

-Oh, Dios mío- Karen se aferró a las sábanas y gimió.

Albert gritó cuando su clímax se acercó también. El sonido vibró en el cuerpo de Karen, haciendo que le zumbaran los pezones y que se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza. Él siguió moviendo el dedo mientras su polla comenzaba a palpitar, empujándola de nuevo al borde. El éxtasis la inundó y la envolvió de nuevo, haciéndola perder la cordura mientras el cataclismo explotaba en su interior. Ella gritó al sentir un placer tan brutal que le dejó la mente en blanco, le oprimió la garganta y casi consiguió que el mundo desapa reciera. Un momento después, Albert eyaculó en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Maldita sea, se habían vuelto a olvidar del condón.

Karen cerró los ojos. No podía pensar ahora en eso. No podía pensar en nada... salvo en que Albert la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre y en que había creado un conveniente abismo entre ellos dos utilizando una inexistente relación con George.

Iba a ser ella la que tuviera que detener aquello. Karen ya no podía seguir «sólo follando» con él. Le destrozaba el corazón.

Sin esperar a que Albert se moviera, ella se escurrió bajo el cuerpo de él, y se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Sin decir palabra, cruzó la estancia y buscó en los cajones un sujetador limpio y otro _top,_ notando en todo momento la mirada de Albert clavada en la es palda.

Y cuanto más pensaba Karen en lo que acababa de ocurrir, más enfadada estaba.

Salir de allí ya no era una elección, sino una necesidad. Tenía que pensar. Sola. Antes de que él volviera a nublarle la razón y consi guiera que lo deseara de nuevo. En esos momentos se sentía una tonta sin pizca de cerebro. ¿Cómo podía dejar que Albert tuviera tal control sobre su cuerpo cuando resultaba evidente que la consideraba tan poca cosa? Lo que compartían era una llama viva, abra sadora y destructiva. Y Karen no podía estar en medio del fuego sin quemarse.

Miró a Albert, sostuvo con firmeza la ropa limpia contra el pecho y apretó los dientes.

-Esto es todo, Albert. Es...- Se apartó, negándose a llorar frente a él.- Ya no puedo aguantarlo más-

-Karen, yo... lo siento. Estaba enfadado y...- graznó en el si lencio, poniéndose rápidamente en pie con el pantalón desbrochado y la camisa cerrada.- ¿Te he hecho daño?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-le preguntó con sarcasmo.- No hay nadie más que tú. No me acuesto con George, pero tú te niegas a creerme. Aunque tampoco tiene importancia. No me quieres para ti, pero tampoco quieres que me tenga él. Me haces sentir como un hueso que deseen dos perros al mismo tiempo, y no porque signifique algo para ti, sino porque tienes que buscar alguna excusa que te permita seguir considerándome una prostituta. No pienso seguir aguantando toda esta mierda-

-Eso no es verdad. Me haces sentir cosas que...

Albert se pasó las manos por el pelo, buscando las palabras.

«Excusas -pensó ella.- Pero ya no más.»

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No pienso soportarlo más. Le diré a Sadie que me lleve a casa a las cuatro. Será mejor que no estés allí cuando llegue. Y puesto que tanto el restaurante como el club están cerrados los domingos, no quiero volver a verte hasta el lunes. ¿En tendido? No quiero hablar contigo ni que me vuelvas a tocar.-

Albert aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra cuando ella desapa reció en el cuarto de baño. Aquel silencio hizo que se le volviera a romper el corazón. Las lágrimas hacían que le picaran los ojos. Man tenía todo lo que le había dicho, pero una parte de Karen deseaba importarle lo suficiente como para que luchara por ella. Pero no iba a ser así. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas. A los quince años aprendió que los cuentos de hadas eran mentira. ¿Por qué había ol vidado aquella valiosa lección?

Después de asearse, se puso un tanga limpio y se cepilló el pelo, maravillándose de la imagen de la mujer ruborizada de labios hin chados que le devolvía el espejo. Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida. Qué experiencia más miserable.

Volviéndole la espalda al espejo, pasó con rapidez junto a Albert y se dirigió a la puerta. Él la siguió.

-Siento haberte hecho daño, no quería hacerlo.- El arrepen timiento ensombrecía su cara y parecía inseguro y contrito al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿El imbécil? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en volver a verme después del jueves?-

En la cara de Albert apareció una expresión de culpabilidad. Apartó la mirada.

-No.

Karen sintió que el dolor la inundaba de nuevo.

-Ya me he hartado de que me trates como a un felpudo. Ya que tienes tantas ganas de considerarme una mujerzuela... no te costará nada olvidarme-

Dicho eso, le dio la espalda y salió dando un portazo. En cuanto abandonó el dormitorio, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Nunca más. Después de que se fuera jamás volvería a poner los ojos en él. Sería lo mejor, a pesar de que la había tratado con des precio, si lo veía de nuevo, se derretiría a sus pies. Suplicaría su afecto.

Maldita sea, se negaba a caer en la tentación de postrarse ante nadie, en especial ante un hombre que no la apreciaba.

Recorrió el pasillo, bajó la escalera y se ocultó detrás del perchero.

-¿Karen?-

Oyó que Sadie la llamaba, pero ahora no podía responderle. Le vantó una mano y corrió a su despacho, donde abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe antes de encender la luz.

Apretó los párpados para contener las lágrimas, se dirigió al sillón y se dejó caer en él. Un segundo y un sollozo después, abrió los ojos para coger un pañuelo de papel.

Peter estaba ante ella.

Y parecía muy cabreado.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff ufff ufff si cada vez que se enoja se comporta asi, pues… XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

><p>Albert clavó la mirada en la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. El portazo todavía resonaba en su cabeza.<p>

La cólera de Karen había sido tangible y predecible.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y sintió que el cansancio se le filtraba hasta los huesos. Y aún así... a pesar de cuanto la deseaba, la necesitaba y la anhelaba, debía pensar en lo que quería del futuro y alejarse de ella.

Ver a George besando a Karen había sido como un puñetazo en las entrañas. La bestia de los celos había gritado en el fondo de su pecho, pugnando por salir, exigiendo el cuerpo y la sumisión de Karen. Y cualquier otra cosa que ella quisiera darle. Ni siquiera podía poner nombre a todo lo que necesitaba de ella. Pero desde luego, no era distancia.

Sí, Karen había permitido que George la besara, pero Albert sabía que de ellos dos, era él quien la había cagado. Después de lo suce dido esta noche, de perder el control de esa manera, se merecía todo lo que le había dicho y mucho más.

Pero ahora que Karen se había ido, él tenía que enfrentarse a la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza: ¿Por qué se ponía tan celoso cada vez que pensaba que tenía otro amante? Era evidente que no tenía futuro con ella. ¿Por qué no disfrutar del sexo y nada más?

«Porque te sientes muy atraído por ella. Sabes que no es sólo sexo y eso te asusta terriblemente.»

Se tambaleó junto a la cama y luego se dejó caer en ella. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría sentirse tan atraído por ella en tan sólo unos días?

Lo mismo discutían que follaban, y hacían ambas cosas con el mismo ardor. Pero Karen era así: determinada y valiente. Digna de imitar por las demás mujeres. Inteligente. Pragmática. Y no le tenía miedo a nada... Pero también aquel lado vulnerable que le había dejado vislumbrar sólo en un par de ocasiones. Karen le ocultaba una parte de sí misma que él se moría por conocer. Todo lo referente a ella le fascinaba. A pesar de dedicarse a ese negocio, Karen era... auténtica. Más auténtica, de hecho, que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido antes.

Pero no encajaba en el futuro que él tenía planeado.

Además, ella no era suya y nunca lo sería. Tenía que dejar de ac tuar como un asno aunque acabara destrozado en el intento. Le había exigido que se mantuviera alejado de ella hasta que se fuera de la ciudad. Y, aunque no sabía cómo, lo conseguiría. Era lo mejor y se lo debía. Tenía que aprender a olvidarla. O a vivir con la herida abierta.

Un momento después alguien golpeó la puerta. Albert se incorporó y atravesó la estancia para abrir. Era George.

-¿Dónde está Karen?- George tomó nota de la cama arrugada, de la apariencia desarreglada de Albert y de las destrozadas prendas de vestir de Karen esparcidas por el suelo. Entonces apretó los dien tes.-Maldita sea. ¿Le has hecho daño? ¿Dónde demonios está?-

¿Cómo responder a eso?

-No le he hecho daño físicamente-

-Pero le has roto el corazón, maldito bastardo santurrón-

George se acercó con el puño cerrado. Albert lo vio venir, pero no se apartó. El puñetazo fue fuerte y le acertó de pleno en la barbilla, el dolor le atravesó ruidosamente la cabeza.

Se frotó la mandíbula lastimada y le lanzó a George una mirada fu riosa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, aún no había cerrado la puerta y yo ya me sentía como si me hubiera pasado un trailer por encima. Me puso en mi lugar y me hizo sentir una mierda-

—Bien. Karen puede parecer muy fuerte, pero en el fondo es muy frágil. No le muestra sus emociones a nadie, pero desde que tú apareciste por aquí, son más que evidentes en su rostro. Y parece muy abatida-

Albert agachó la cabeza. La había tratado como a una vulgar mujerzuela, había hecho el amor con ella para poder quitársela de la cabeza y luego la había acusado de acostarse con otro. Era cierto que se había sorprendido por su inteligencia —jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que una bailarina de_ striptease_ pudiera tener dos carreras universitarias—, sin embargo, si fuera cualquier otra mujer se habría limi tado a admirarla y no se hubiera comportado de esa manera. Quizá no había forzado su cuerpo, pero había menospreciado sus senti mientos, ya que nunca había tenido intención de quedarse.

Albert merecía el puñetazo y mucho más.

-No ocurrirá de nuevo-

-Puedes jurarlo- gruñó George. - Amo a esa mujer y tú la tratas como si fuera basura. ¿Sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado apar tarme y no hacer nada?-

Albert estaba seguro de que le habría resultado tremendamente duro. A él no le había gustado ver cómo George la besaba, pero si se hubiera visto forzado a hacerse a un lado y quedarse mirando cómo otro hombre la seducía y la trataba mal, se habría vuelto loco y ha bría destrozado al adversario. De repente, admiró el control de George.

-Sólo puedo decir que lo siento. Me limitaré a cocinar en el res taurante y me mantendré alejado hasta que me vaya el jueves-

-Será lo mejor. Pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a Karen. Sadie la vio salir hace unos minutos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Albert cerró los ojos. Creía que no podía sentirse peor, pero se había equivocado. Constatar una vez más que le había hecho daño fue como pasarse una cuchilla afilada por el corazón.

-Y después de que la encontremos, imbécil, te juro. Como le causes más dolor, voy a disfrutar destrozándote con mis propias manos-

Por lo general, a Albert le hacían gracia las amenazas. Pero... asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando salió, ¿te dijo adónde iba?-

-No- Le había dicho otras cosas.

George vaciló, apretando los dientes y los puños.

-Peter estaba en el local hace quince minutos. No salió y tam poco está en el baño. Tiene que estar en algún sitio. Espero que no haya ido detrás de Karen-

El miedo sacó a Albert de su estupor. Corrió hacia la puerta.

-Tenemos que encontrarla-

Asintiendo bruscamente con la cabeza, George salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó la escalera con Albert pisándole los talones.

-¿Sadie no vio adónde se dirigía?-

El guardaespaldas negó con la cabeza.

-Está buscándola por algunas de las zonas privadas. Quiere ase gurarse de que está bien.

Nosotros miraremos en el despacho-

Albert se percató de que lo más seguro era que ella hubiera ido allí. Si estaba tan trastornada, buscaría la privacidad de la estancia insonorizada para poder llorar a solas. Y una puerta con cerrojo.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Corre!- le gritó a George.

Unos segundos después, estaban delante de la puerta del despa cho. Estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Albert tenía el corazón en un puño. Tanto George como él golpearon la puerta y gritaron su nombre.

Nadie respondió.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le exigió Karen, levantándose.<p>

Incluso con aquellas botas rojas de tacón de aguja, no podía igua lar la altura de Peter, pero no pensaba dejar que él aprovechara la ventaja psicológica que le ofrecía su tamaño. El universitario era un hombre grande, de más de uno ochenta y cinco y noventa kilos. Y estaba borracho y excitado.

Y ella se había dejado el bolso con el spray de pimienta arriba, en el dormitorio.

«Tranquila. Intenta razonar con él.»

Peter se rió y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. La miró con una lasciva violencia que le puso la piel de gallina.

-Voy a obtener una parte de ese culo que meneas continua mente delante de mis narices. Permites que el gorila te toque y sé que ese cocinero de pacotilla ha sido tu sombra esta semana. Ahora me toca a mí-

Karen agrandó los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Albert?- pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo, tratando de ocultar su alarma.

¿Habría sido él quién escribió las notas?

Peter se burló.

-Lo que cualquiera que tenga ojos. Es obvio por la manera en la que se miran. Además, estuve en el piso de arriba, justo delante de la puerta, hace veinte minutos, cuando te estaba follando. Cariño...- Sonrió y se desabrochó los Jeans. -Yo lo haré mejor- sentencio.

El miedo y la repugnancia le revolvieron el estómago, pero tenía que permanecer calmada. Conseguir que se largara de allí. No sería una víctima pasiva.

-No voy a acostarme contigo. No me acuesto con los clientes, en especial con mocosos universitarios que se piensan que pueden tener todo lo que quieren. Así que abre la puerta y lárgate-

Él se acercó, la agarró del brazo y se lo retorció en la espalda.

-Soy lo suficiente hombre para hacerte gritar de placer. No re cibo órdenes de ninguna mujer, en especial de una zorra como tú. Así que cierra la puta boca y abre las piernas. Haz algo útil- le ordeno.

A Karen se le puso un nudo en la garganta y la adrenalina corrió por sus venas. Se retorció para liberarse, pero Peter le apretó la mu ñeca con fuerza y le subió el brazo por la espalda. Ella se puso de puntillas. Como se lo subiera un poco más, le dislocaría el hombro, o se lo rompería.

«¡Maldita sea!»

-Maravillosas botas- comentó él. - No sabes lo caliente que me pondrán mientras te penetro. ¿Qué llevas debajo de la falda?-

Usando una mano para inmovilizarla, Peter la empujó hacia de lante, aplastándole la cara contra el escritorio. Un profundo dolor le atravesó la mejilla cuando se la golpeó contra la superficie de la mesa. Sintió otro pinchazo en la cintura, justo debajo de la caja to rácica, al clavarse la esquina del tablero. Se quedó sin aliento.

Mientras ella intentaba soportar el dolor, Peter aprovechó para le vantarle la falda, dejando el tanga a la vista, que rozó con la mano. Ella se estremeció.

-Maravilloso. Vaya culo más impresionante. La espera ha me recido la pena-

Le arrancó el tanga y el aire frío erizó la piel recién expuesta. Karen se estremeció.

Aquello no estaba ocurriendo. No podía ocurrir.

«Santo Dios. Oh, Dios mío.»

Tenía que detenerlo. No sería la víctima de Peter. Tenía que cla varle el codo en el estómago, darle una patada... lo que fuera. Él la mantenía inmóvil con la amenaza latente de romperle el brazo y, de momento, la tenía sometida; pero a Karen no le importaba que se lo rompiera si así conseguía liberarse.

Peter se inclinó sobre ella, tirándole del pelo y apretándole la me jilla ya lastimada contra el escritorio. Por fin, le soltó el brazo, pero lo mantuvo en el mismo lugar con la presión de su cuerpo. Aún así, era la oportunidad que Karen estaba esperando y tenía que utilizarla.

Peter le puso una mano en el final de la espalda y le pasó un dedo por la hendidura entre las nalgas.

-¿Alguna vez te han penetrado por aquí? Sí, apuesto lo que quieras a que sí. A las putas como tú les gusta este tipo de guarradas. Sí, también te follaré por aquí-

Karen le escuchó chuparse un dedo. Acto seguido, se lo apretó contra el ano. Sintió la humedad y se estremeció, intentando blo quear la realidad, pero el agudo dolor no se lo permitió. Aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado feo.

-Oh, sí. Casi no puedo esperar- Apartó el dedo. - Pero antes tengo que verte las tetas-

Karen esperó a que Peter se apartara y le diera la oportunidad de liberar su brazo o de poder hacer otro movimiento. Él cerró el puño sobre la fina tela de algodón del_ top_ y desgarró la prenda. Para su completo horror, le arrancó también del sujetador. Entonces, sus pezones desnudos rozaron contra el frío escritorio y ella siseó.

Peter apresó de nuevo la muñeca de Karen entre sus cuerpos y ella notó que se la rodeaba con el sujetador. Entonces, buscó la otra. Maldita sea, iba a atarla con su propia ropa. Pues no... ¡de eso nada!

Sin importarle si le rompía el brazo o se lo dislocaba, se giró. A él le sorprendió el movimiento y le soltó la mano. No podía perder esa oportunidad. Gracias a Dios que tenía las uñas bien afiladas.

Karen alargó el brazo y acertó de pleno. Al primer intento encon tró los testículos y se los apretó sin piedad.

Él gruñó e intentó liberarse, pero ella siguió apretando y se in corporó del escritorio, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¡Maldita puta! Me las pagarás-

Enfurecida, Karen estrujó más, haciendo que Peter se doblara sobre sí mismo.

-Tú me las pagarás a mí- grito.

Le clavó el tacón en un pie. Aunque él llevaba puestas unas de portivas, Karen supo que había acertado de pleno cuando él aulló y comenzó a saltar sobre el otro pie. Entonces, sólo por diversión, le retorció los testículos.

Peter gritó como una niñita. Y ella sonrió.

De repente, él se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre ella, con el puño en alto, como un obús. Karen intentó esquivarle y le soltó para co rrer hacia la puerta. Pero Peter la atrapó por el pelo antes de que lo grara llegar, haciéndola caer otra vez sobre la mesa. El ruido que produjo su cabeza al chocar contra el escritorio resonó en la estan cia. El dolor la dejó sin aliento.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente para Peter. La alzó y la volvió a dejar caer, pero esta vez contra el suelo. Karen sintió un inmenso dolor en las sienes. Estaba mareada. En ese momento, él le agarró la mano, la dobló contra el antebrazo... y apretó. Ella escuchó un chasquido y el dolor fue tan intenso que le subió una corriente hasta el hombro. Karen gritó; el sonrió.

-Eso por apretarme las bolas, zorra. Ahora, quédate quieta que vas a recibir lo que merece una puta como tú-

Le cogió los brazos y se los subió por encima de la cabeza. Karen gimió de dolor.

Era un psicópata. Estaba completamente loco. Y supo que no podría librarse de él cuando la apretó con su peso contra el suelo, colocando las caderas entre sus muslos y el pene duro y desnudo entre ellos.

«Oh, Dios mío...»

Karen ya había padecido la pesadilla que estaba a punto de sufrir.

A pesar de saber que el despacho estaba insonorizado y que no serviría de nada, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Peter se cogió el miembro con una mano y lo apretó contra el fruncido agujero.

-Así. Me encanta que chilles. Gritarás mucho más antes de que acabe contigo-

Un momento después, Karen escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta y Peter se quedó quieto.

-¡Mierda!-

Negando con la cabeza, él se irguió y siguió intentando pene trarla. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

George y Albert cayeron sobre Peter. El guardaespaldas le cogió por el pelo y la cinturilla de los Jeans y lo arrastró por la estancia. Albert corrió tras él, pateándole las costillas; a continuación comenzó a golpearle con los puños y siguió haciéndolo a pesar de los gritos de Peter. Goerge le ayudó agarrándole del pelo y apretándole la cara con tra el suelo.

Ella se quedó quieta por un momento hasta que ellos se acerca ron.

-Voy a llamar al 911-

Albert parecía preocupado. Y enfadado. ¿Por qué? Ella no le importaba. No obstante, era una buena persona. No le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie.

Estaba asustada. Tenía frío. Y a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba sentir el consuelo de alguien que se preocupara por ella.

-George- gimió con la voz ronca.

-Aquí estoy, cariño-

Con mucho cuidado, George la acunó contra su cuerpo. Ella se atragantó por el dolor cuando le movió la muñeca, pero luego se quedó quieta.

«Oh, calor...»

-Hay una ambulancia en camino- señaló Albert, sosteniendo el teléfono contra la oreja. - Y también viene la policía. Peter ha per dido el conocimiento-

-Dime qué te ha hecho- le exigió George con suavidad.

-Me... - casi no podía articular palabra entre las lágrimas. - Intentó violarme-

George apretó sus dedos contra los labios. - No pienses en eso. Ya se acabó-

-No soportaría que me volviera a ocurrir- A Karen le tem blaba la voz y se le revolvían las entrañas al recordar a Peter sobre ella, forzándola, intentando penetrarla a la fuerza. - Nunca más-

George y Albert intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y horror mientras ella comenzaba a desmayarse. Antes de perder la concien cia, leyó la cara atormentada de Albert. Karen cerró los ojos, odiando que él conociera su mayor vergüenza.

* * *

><p>Albert se paseó de arriba abajo por la sala de espera de urgencias. Ya habían pasado tres largas horas y no les habían dicho ni una palabra. No dejaba de recordar la imagen de Peter encima de Karen, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, con la promesa de la violencia escrita en el rostro. Por enésima vez, Albert se recriminó haberla tratado tan mal y haberla dejado salir sola del dormitorio. No importaba lo enfadada que hubiera estado con él, debería haberla seguido para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. No necesitaba que George se lo dijera con la mirada. Había sido culpa suya que Peter hubiera llegado hasta ella y...<p>

Albert se hundió en la incómoda silla verde y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Santo Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Por su mal proceder, ella había huido de él para caer, directamente, en manos de Peter.

Se oyó un estrépito en la puerta de urgencias, las puertas automá ticas se abrieron y entraron tres figuras conocidas.

-Terry- Albert se levantó y estrechó la mano de su primo antes de abrazarle. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Después de que me llamaras decidí venir. De todas maneras lo hubiera hecho mañana. He pensado que podrías necesitar un poco de apoyo. Robert ha insistido en acompañarme-

-Gracias por venir- Albert le tendió la mano. - En espe cial a la una y media de la madrugada-

Robert se la estrechó.

-Karen es amiga mía-

Respiró hondo y miró al tercer hombre. El hermano de Candy, Tom. Decir que el ex-militar jamás había soportado a Albert era ser muy comedido.

-¿Qué tal, Tom?- dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Tom se quedó mirando con mordacidad la mano extendida de Albert hasta que éste la dejó caer.

-¿Qué? ¿Jodiéndole la vida a otra mujer?-

Albert contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. Tom tenía razón y no se podía decir que fuera de los que se callaba la verdad.

Terry dio a Tom una palmada en la espalda.

-Vamos. No es el momento-

Tom fue compasivo y cambió de tema.

-¿Alguien quiere un café?-

-Yo, gracias- dijo Robert. Terry y Albert también aceptaron, así que Tom se alejó para dejarles hablar.

-¿Aún no hay noticias de los médicos?- preguntó Robert.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado- le dijo Robert.

-El bastardo que ha estado amenazándola, dejando esas terribles notas, la pilló a solas en el despacho y la atacó. No sabemos si le dio tiempo a violarla-

-¡Hijo de perra!-exclamó Terry.

-Espero que lo metan preso- dijo Robert, con una sonrisa cruel. - Como el resto de los reclusos se enteren de lo que ha hecho, se lo harán pagar con creces-

Quizá aquello debería haber consolado a Albert un poco, pero no lo hizo. No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que le había rondado en la cabeza durante horas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Karen?- le preguntó al socio de su primo, un hombre que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos sus inclinaciones hacia los juegos sexuales de dominación y sumi sión.

Robert suspiró y meditó, haciendo memoria.

-Aproximadamente, unos diez años. Comenzó a trabajar en «Las sirenas sexys» cuando el club tenía otro nombre y era propie dad de una prostituta conocida como Marquessa. Deberías haber visto a Karen. Era capaz de iluminar la habitación con su presencia. Yo estaba todavía en el ejército y la conocí durante uno de los per misos. Estaba ayudando a un amigo mío a pillar a un tipo que le vendía droga a su hermano pequeño en el instituto. Al parecer, le gustaba derrochar las ganancias con_strippers._ Cuando Karen se en teró de lo que hacía, buscó a mi amigo y le ofreció su ayuda. Enton ces me di cuenta de que era buena gente-

Sí, eso sonaba a algo que ella haría: defender al débil y ayudar en lo que pudiera. La vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero aun así ella encontraba la manera de socorrer a los demás. Era admirable. ¿Por qué no se había fijado en eso en vez de en la profesión de Karen y en quién más calentaba su cama?

Albert tragó saliva, deseando no tener que decir las siguientes pa labras.

-Cuando arrancamos de encima de ella a ese hijo de puta, ella no hacía más que llorar diciendo «otra vez, no». ¿Sabes si la violaron en algún momento?-

Robert dio un paso atrás.

-¿Si la violaron? No en los últimos diez años. Karen y yo somos buenos amigos. Habría recurrido a mí y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, me habría enterado. Conozco a todos en el club. Alguien me lo habría contado-

-Hace diez años, Karen tenía... ¿cuántos? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Dieci nueve años?-

Robert hizo una mueca.

-Sí.

-Mierda- masculló Terry.

Alguien había violado a Karen cuando era una adolescente.

Revivió repetidas veces la escena; cuando la encontraron con Peter, dolorida e indefensa. ¡Maldición!

Albert se sintió fatal. La había tratado como si ella no valiera nada y no era cierto. Durante todo ese tiempo, en lo único que él había pensado era en que ella no tenía cabida en su futuro y que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser la madre de sus «hijos», cuando lo cierto es que era él quién no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Tal vez George fuera más adecuado para ella. Karen había vivido muy tranquila hasta que él apareció. Bien sabía Dios que él no se había molestado en mirar tras su fachada de mujer fatal hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Quién es familiar de Karen Klaise? —dijo un médico de urgencia que aparentaba treinta años, con tono práctico.

-Nadie- respondió George que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces. - No tiene familia. La traje...

-La trajimos- le corrigió Albert atravesando la estancia para acer carse al médico.

George le lanzó una mirada dura y asintió con la cabeza.

-La trajimos.

Sadie había llegado en ese momento, Robert y Terry se apiñaron alrededor. El médico apenas miró dos veces la corta bata de seda de la_ stripper _y el espeso maquillaje que le cubría la cara.

-La señorita Klaise ha sufrido una conmoción leve y múl tiples contusiones, tiene dos costillas fisuradas y una muñeca rota-

Con cada palabra que salía por la boca del médico, Albert quería machacar a Peter de nuevo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel niño rico a pensar que podía hacerle daño a Karen?

Pero Albert se preguntó si él había sido tan diferente. No le había hecho daño físicamente, pero la había tratado como si, por tener esa profesión, no tuviera corazón ni sentimientos. La había pisoteado. Igual que Peter. Lo había jodido todo.

-Se desmayó en la ambulancia- continuó el médico. - Pero ya la hemos estabilizado. Su vida no corre peligro. Se recuperará por completo. Ahora está durmiendo. Queremos mantenerla bajo obser vación durante unos días- Vaciló. - Se ha negado a que usemos un kit de violación.

-¿Qué?- Si con eso conseguían que encarcelaran a Peter, había que hacerlo.

-No puede ser- intervino George.

El médico le miró fijamente.

-Intenté hacerla entrar en razón. El área vaginal muestra con siderables señales de penetración y, en el examen superficial, se en contraron huellas desemen**-**

«¡Oh, maldita sea!»

Albert se aclaró la voz.

-Podría ser mío-

-¿Mantuvo relaciones sexuales sin protección con la víctima?-

Albert no miró a George, pero supo que el guardaespaldas quería pe garle. Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta del médico.

-A las diez de la mañana y otra vez alrededor de las once y media de la noche, poco antes del ataque-

-Eso complica las cosas. A menos que ella lo confirme, no puedo decir si ha sido violada o no- El médico se pasó la mano por el oscuro cabello despeinado. -Si cambia de idea, supongo que la policía querrá que nos deje una muestra para poder descartar su ADN y averiguar si hay huellas del sospechoso-

Albert no vaciló.

-Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea necesario y acusar a ese bas tardo-

-Bueno, tiene una buena lista de lesiones. Incluyendo la nariz rota. No le hará daño a nadie durante un tiempo-

Albert no se sentía demasiado victorioso. ¿La nariz rota? Eso no impediría que Peter volviera a perseguir a Karen. Sólo lo evitaría que estuviera tras las rejas un tiempo. Bueno, esperaba que el ataque, añadido a las notas que aquel bastardo había dejado, sirvieran para recluirle durante diez o veinte años.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Albert.

El médico le brindó una mirada de disculpa.

-Le hemos suministrado un sedante y está dormida. Antes de eso dijo que no quería visitas-

Por supuesto. Prefería sufrir en silencio. Y ¿por qué iba a querer verle?

Dejando a un lado el dolor, miró a George y a Sadie.

-¿Pueden ocuparse del club mientras se recupera? Se preocupará mucho menos si sabe que todo está en buenas manos-

-Por supuesto- dijo la morena.

George asintió con la cabeza.

-Me ocuparé de todo-

-Yo me encargaré del_ Bonheur_ hasta el miércoles. Para entonces, ya le habrán dado el alta- Miró a Robert. -¿Puedes encargarte de que esté a salvo?-

Él frunció el ceño.

-Parece como si fueras a irte-

-Me voy a ir-

-¡Ni hablar! Ahora te necesita-

Albert se rió con tristeza.

-No. Soy lo último que necesita- Le echó un vistazo al her mano de Candy que regresaba con una bandeja llena de vasos de café. -Pregúntale a él. Te lo confirmará-

Albert le dio una palmada a su primo en la espalda y se dio la vuelta. Observó que la enfermera de guardia abandonaba su puesto para ayudar a una parturienta. Traspasó la puerta sin que nadie le viera y recorrió el pasillo. Las habitaciones de urgencias estaban situadas en círculo alrededor del puesto de enfermeras. Allí había una lista con el nombre de los pacientes y el número de la habitación que ocupaban. Saber que la de Karen era la de la esquina resultó muy fácil. Se coló dentro.

Habían corrido la cortina. Podía ver su silueta, pero nada más. Ella no quería verle y él respetó sus deseos, así que no la abrió como ansiaba hacer. Maldición. Albert quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero ella había dejado muy claro lo que quería. Ésa era su única oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

Tras la cortina se oía el pitido de los monitores y el siseo del suero. La percha de la que colgaba la botella estaba al lado de la pared, oculta solo a medias. Él tragó saliva, quería verla, cogerle la mano... algo, lo que fuera.

Pero ella no quería saber nada de él, y eso dolía.

Deseando que ella no estuviera dormida y le oyera, suspiró mo viendo con el aliento la fea cortina azul.

-No sabes cómo siento todo lo que ha ocurrido. Cuando te tengo cerca no sé controlarme y tienes razón al no querer saber nada de mí- Agarró la cortina obligándose a mantenerla en su sitio y no descorrerla, tumbarse junto a Karen y despertarse con ella entre sus brazos. - Lamento que mi comportamiento te hiciera caer en manos de Peter. Lo siento mucho. No lo sabes, pero estoy a punto de enamorarme de ti por completo. Es evidente que lo mejor para los dos es que me vaya-

Había llegado el momento. Sólo faltaba una palabra. Era todo lo que tenía que decir. «Adiós.» Entonces podría irse, dejarla descansar y, finalmente, rehacer su vida.

Albert no logró pronunciarla y se limitó a apretar los puños para contener las lágrimas. Luego dio la vuelta y abandonó el hospital para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobreeeeeee lo esta pasando pésimo… Pero solo por ahora ;) <strong>

**Besos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

><p>-¿Albert?<p>

Él se giró hacia la voz conocida tragándose la irritación. Patty se acercó a él; parecía recién salida de un catálogo de Lands' End, con aquellos pantalones color caqui, la blusa blanca y la chaquetita roja de punto. Los colores resaltaban su cutis pálido y el pelo oscuro. Llevaba accesorios a la moda, pero siempre resultaba discreta. Son reía hasta con los ojos. Realmente se podría decir que era perfecta.

La sonrisa con la que Albert le respondió fue más una mueca de dis gusto que otra cosa.

Él se miró el reloj. Se sintió aliviado al ver que el acto de presen tación de su libro de cocina —demostración incluida— terminaría en diez minutos.

Mientras firmaba y saludaba a sus admiradores, dejando que le sacaran fotografías y respondiendo a todas las preguntas, fue cons ciente de la presencia de Patty a su izquierda. La miró. Maldición, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando se quedó sin libros y sin tiempo, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al estrado, donde cogió el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos por venir. Vuestra presencia ha significado mucho para mí. Buenas tardes-

Después de una ruidosa ovación, la gente comenzó a desfilar hacia la salida. Un par de periodistas intentaron acercarse a él, pero el personal de seguridad los escoltó hasta el exterior. Albert se preparó mentalmente y se volvió hacia Patty.

Una vez más se sorprendió al verla. Era una mujer preciosa, dis creta y educada. Adoraba a los niños y le había insinuado discreta mente que aceptaría una propuesta de matrimonio y formar de inmediato una familia. Albert incluso llevaba el anillo en el bolsillo, un diamante en forma de lágrima de dos quilates engarzado en una delgada banda de oro, y sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para dárselo.

Patty era todo lo que él quería. Pero llevaba esperando aquel momento adecuado más de tres semanas y el anillo todavía seguía en la caja, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Albert suspiró. Luego se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué guapa estás- No era culpa de ella que él se muriera por ver a otra mujer. Una que llevara una excitante faldita y un liguero, y mostrara una actitud descarada.

¡Maldición! Jamás volvería a verla y Albert sabía de sobra qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Ese mismo día cumplía treinta y seis años. Esa noche era tan buena como cualquier otra para aceptar el futuro. Si quería tener hijos, tenía que ponerse ya manos a la obra. Podría ser un proceso largo, pero Patty, que tenía veintiocho, lo soportaría perfectamente.

Albert se sentía culpable y aliviado al saber que para tener hijos con ella no tendría que recurrir al sexo. Patty era preciosa. Y una per sona maravillosa. Pero no se sentía atraído sexualmente por ella. Quizá algún día...

Patty le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú también estás muy guapo. Y ahora, vámonos a cenar. Te nemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿Adónde quieres ir?-

Albert intentó parecer entusiasmado.

-¿Te importa si vamos a casa?-

La sonrisa de Patty desapareció.

-¿Te duele otra vez la cabeza? ¿Has ido ya al médico?-

Desde que había vuelto, hacía ya seis semanas, se había inventado un sinfín de dolores de cabeza para explicar su falta de interés por salir con Patty o interrumpir bruscamente muchas de sus citas. Odiaba mentirle, se merecía algo mejor. Albert tenía que decidirse de una vez. O se lanzaba a un futuro con ella o la dejaba en paz.

Su corazón se inclinaba por lo último. La lógica le hacía pregun tarse cómo alcanzaría lo que quería del futuro si dejaba a Patty. Karen no formaba parte de su vida porque así lo había decidido él. Por mucho que deseara otra cosa, esa separación era por su culpa... y, a pesar de saber que era lo más inteligente, no tenía ánimo para hacer lo que debía.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Estoy bien-

Patty frunció el ceño.

-No te deprimirá que sea tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?-

No de la manera en que ella lo insinuaba, pero era una buena ex cusa.

-Quizá un poco-

-Pues, ¡aquí estoy yo para animarte!- Patty sonrió mostrán dole sus hoyuelos e intentó cogerle

la mano.

Así eran las cosas con Patty: darse la mano y castos besos. A lo largo del último mes, sólo habían tenido ese tipo de contacto. ¿Qué haría en la noche de bodas si no era capaz de imaginarse haciendo el amor con ella? Peor todavía, ¿qué haría cuando el deseo que to davía sentía por Karen le acuciara, exigiéndole algo que sólo ésta podía darle? ¿Vacilaría entonces aquella determinación de no acer carse a ella? ¿O aguantaría en silencio hasta sólo sentir resentimiento por Patty?

Albert recogió el cuaderno de apuntes y los bolígrafos, luego pasó un buen rato guardándolos en la mochila, dándose tiempo para recomponerse y aplastar el deseo que sentía por Karen.

-Albert- Patty le tocó en el hombro—. Quería esperar a que estuviéramos solos, pero... quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa. No es que quiera presionarte...-

-Entonces no lo hagas- susurró él. - No puedes hacer nada-

Aquella perpetua sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Patty.

-Soy una buena oyente-

-Lo sé. Pero esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo solo-

-Si no estás interesado en mí y en el futuro común del que hablamos, será mejor que me lo digas-

Él cerró los ojos. ¿Debía aferrarse al pasado o forzar una men tira?

-Albert... -Era otra voz femenina, ésta más lejana.

Pero esa voz atravesó sus sentidos como una descarga eléctrica haciéndole estremecer. ¿La echaba tanto de menos que se imaginaba su voz?

Lleno de esperanza, Albert se giró con rapidez y la vio en el otro lado de la estancia.

-¿Karen?- La sorpresa le dejó anonadado. Albert apenas podía respirar.

La última vez que la vio, lo había echado del club. De su vida. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Lo echaría de menos tanto como él a ella?

La absorbió con la mirada. A pesar de que hacía seis semanas que no la veía, Karen le dejó sin aliento cuando se acercó. Se había recogido parte del pelo en la nuca y el resto lo llevaba suelto, dejando que le cayera por la espalda. Los vaqueros gastados se ceñían a su menuda figura, pero le quedaban más flojos de lo que recordaba. De alguna manera, aquellos altos tacones hacían que pareciera más frágil. Llevaba, además, una camiseta con el eslogan de «Las sirenas sexys» sobre los pechos: «Vive tu fantasía». Apenas se había maquillado. Aun así, sus ojos eran profundos. Y parecía muy cansada.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros, Karen miró a Patty y luego a él.

-¿Tu novia?-

-Sí - respondió Patty con rapidez.

Karen arqueó una ceja y miró a Albert con frialdad.

-Hablaremos en otro momento-

Se dio la vuelta en dirección al vestíbulo principal del centro comercial. Albert no se lo pensó dos veces. Rodeó la mesa y la siguió.

Justo antes de que la abordara, ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, con una expresión de frustración en la cara. Albert se detuvo en seco. Quería tocarla... pero ella le había dicho la última vez que se vieron que no volviera a hacerlo nunca más. Incluso ahora, parecía advertírselo.

-No te vayas- le suplico.

Santo Dios, cómo la había echado de menos. Daría y haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella cinco minutos más. Albert supo en ese momento por qué.

Se había enamorado de ella.

Karen miró a Patty, que seguía en el otro lado de la estancia. Albert no tuvo que darse la vuelta para sentir su confusión y su dolor. La parte más cobarde de Albert se regocijó. Patty tenía que estar dándose cuenta de a quién pertenecía su corazón. Así era más fácil que sentarse a cenar con ella civilizadamente para aplastar todas sus esperanzas.

-Tu novia querrá que me vaya- le indicó Karen.

-Yo no. No te vayas- Le lanzó una mirada desesperada, deseando que le entendiera.

-¿Podemos hablar en algún sitio? No tardaré demasiado en decirte lo que he venido a contarte-

-Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites-

Karen se mordisqueó el exuberante labio inferior, mirándole desde debajo de aquellas pestañas negras. Era un gesto vulnerable... y, a la vez, demasiado erótico. Pero Albert comenzó a preocuparse.

Karen estaba más delgada, más pálida, más frágil.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Apenas logró contener la mano con la que quería rodearle los hombros.

Ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza.

-No quiero hablar aquí-

«En algún lugar a solas. Por supuesto.»

-Espera un momento-

Albert regresó con Patty, intentando pensar alguna excusa. Pero no se le ocurrió nada. Ya no quería mentir mas.

-Me tengo que ir-

-¿Qué pasa con la cena de tu cumpleaños?- dijo ella molesta.

«Eso, ¿qué pasa?»

Él abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Al final, negó con la cabeza.

Patty le observó con aquellos inteligentes ojos castaños.

-Ella es lo que te pasa…-

«Qué perceptiva.»

Él respiró hondo y se lanzó a la piscina.

-Sí -

Patty miró a Karen.

-Es increíblemente guapa-

-Por dentro y por fuera-

-Jamás he tenido ninguna posibilidad contigo- Patty intentó ocultar la decepción con una brillante sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

Maldición, parecía que últimamente no hacía más que lastimar a la gente, pero tenía que ser honesto con Patty. Era mucho más cruel permitir que se hiciera ilusiones. No sería un buen marido para ella. Y aunque Albert no sabía por qué estaba allí Karen, no le importaba. Si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de volver a entrar en su vida, aunque sólo fuera un momento, se aferraría a ella con las dos manos. Quizá aquella ardiente y apasionada llama se apagaría, pero no lo creía. No habían acabado todavía. Si ella se abría y confiaba en él, le hablaría de su esterilidad y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-La amas- dijo Patty con suavidad.

No era una pregunta y Albert se negó a insultarla con una mentira.

-Sí.-

La joven frunció la cara. Patty suspiraba. Mientras le resbalaba una lágrima por la cara, negó con la cabeza.

Maldición, se sentía fatal.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa y, algún día, alguien te amará como te mereces-

Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Luego, ella se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió rápidamente de la estancia. Dirigió una mi rada a Karen cuando pasó por su lado antes de perderse entre la multitud del centro comercial.

En cuanto ella se marchó, Albert regresó con Karen. Ella dio un paso atrás cuando él se acercó; parecía afligida.

-Aunque no he oído vuestra conversación, me pareció entender que hoy es tu cumpleaños-

Albert esbozó una sonrisa alentadora.

-Tenerte aquí conmigo es un regalo que no esperaba-

-Te he estropeado el día-

No era cierto, se lo había alegrado.

-De eso nada. Ven, vamos a cenar y podremos hablar-

Albert esperaba que ella se negara. Karen vaciló y luego asintió in decisa.

Agradablemente sorprendido, la condujo hasta su coche. Un Ja guar nuevo que se había comprado hacía dos semanas, en cuanto firmó el contrato para realizar el programa para la televisión por cable.

Al acercarse al vehículo, un fotógrafo que esperaba en la acera se acercó a él con la cámara en alto. Albert intentó proteger a Karen con su cuerpo, agradeciendo que ella se hubiera puesto unas gafas de sol que le ocultaran la mitad del rostro.

«¡Ay!»

Cuando se acercaron al coche, el fotógrafo les siguió. Albert maldijo para sus adentros y corrió, urgiendo a Karen a hacer lo mismo.

-Será mejor que no vayamos en el mismo coche. Además, así luego no tendrás que traerme a recoger el mío- sugirió ella, caminando a su lado.

-No me importa- insistió él.

Ella le dirigió una frágil sonrisa.

-Pero te importará-

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Habría comenzado Peter a portarse mal ahora que estaba en libertad bajo fianza y en espera del juicio? Robert no le había comentado nada, ¡maldito fuera! Había hablado con el socio de Terry casi todos los días.

-Si queremos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, será mejor que vayamos en un coche. Sube- la presionó, desbloqueando el seguro con la llave.

-Insisto, debemos ir por separado-

Era demasiado terca.

-Bueno, a dos manzanas de aquí hay un pequeño restaurante italiano muy tranquilo. No creo que el fotógrafo sea capaz de seguirnos hasta allí si nos damos prisa-

-¿Te siguen a todas partes?-

Él suspiró.

-Sólo desde que firmé el contrato para la televisión por cable y comenzaron a entrevistarme. Espero que se cansen pronto. ¿Te pa rece bien ir al italiano?-

-Claro- A pesar del entusiasmo que quiso dar a la palabra, el tono sugería que le daba igual ir allí o a otro sitio.

Albert apretó los dientes. El suspenso le estaba matando. Y además, ahora también estaba preocupado. Era evidente que le pasaba algo.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo para que le siguiera al restau rante, esperó a que ella se metiera en su coche y se acercara. El fo tógrafo corrió entonces tras él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para seguirlos en coche.

El recorrido hasta Georgio's fueron los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de Albert. ¿Por qué Karen no quería estar con él después de la cena? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan delgada y pa recía tan cansada? ¿_Bonheur_ sería demasiado para ella? ¿Querría pe dirle consejo?

Por fin, llegaron al restaurante. Él aparcó al lado de una plaza vacía, pero ella estacionó más abajo. Maldición. Si Karen quería mantener las distancias entre ellos, ¿por qué estaba allí?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio hasta que estuvieron sentados en una mesa tranquila en la esquina. No había mucha gente. Era tarde para almorzar, pero temprano para cenar.

**-**¿Qué tal van las cosas por el_ Bonheur_?**- **preguntó él, esperando que ella bajara el menú y le hablara.

-Muy bien. El primer mes ha funcionado muy bien. Y éste pa rece que las cosas irán todavía mejor. Gracias por tu ayuda-

Albert sonrió, aunque el misterio que envolvía su visita le intranqui lizaba cada vez más.

-Es labor tuya. Yo sólo estuve allí la semana de la apertura-

-Has hecho más que eso. Te vi en_ Ellen_ la semana pasada-

Él dio un respingo.

-Cosas de la tele-

-Hiciste publicidad de mi restaurante-

-La cadena ha arreglado un montón de entrevistas, quieren que sea muy popular cuando emitan el primer programa en enero-

Se acercó el camarero y tomó nota de la bebida. Albert pidió un_ cabernet sauvingnon._ Ella agua y se negó a beber alcohol. Él frunció el ceño y le pidió al camarero que regresara un poco más tarde para apuntar la comida.

-Será mejor que pidamos ya-

¿Ahora mismo? ¿Karen tenía hambre? ¿O se trataba de que no quería estar con él más tiempo del estrictamente necesario?

«¿Tú qué crees, después de haberla tratado como si fuera una prostituta?»

Albert se mostró de acuerdo con cierta reticencia y le indicaron al camarero lo que querían cenar.

El hombre los dejó por fin a solas.

Albert miró a Karen, deseando tener algo que decir. Quería tocarla, pero sólo si era lo que ella deseaba. Le debía por lo menos eso. Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, removiéndose en la silla con nerviosismo.

-¿Se trata de Peter? - la apremió con suavidad- Robert me dijo que no llegó a violarte… Sé que está en libertad condicional en espera de juicio, pero hay pruebas de asalto, acoso y violación frustrada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Peter insiste en que él no escribió las notas. No creo que lle guemos a saber nunca la verdad. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí-

Él se inclinó hacia ella y pudo observar de cerca lo pálida y tem blorosa que estaba, preocupándose todavía más.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes decirme lo que sea-

-Seguro que jamás has tenido un regalo de cumpleaños así... -Cerró los párpados. Frunció la cara y apretó los labios como buscando fuerzas. Entonces lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una pena profunda. - Estoy embarazada-

Albert se echó hacia atrás impulsivamente. Parpadeó y se la quedó mirando.

-¿Embarazada?-

¿Por qué se lo decía? ¿Estaba intentando decirle que el bebé era suyo?

-¿Estás segura?-

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hace semanas que no tengo la regla y pensé que era debido al estrés. Pero según pasó el tiempo, comencé a notar cambios extra ños en mi cuerpo-

-¿Cuáles?- le preguntó. Quizá estuviera equivocada.

Incluso aunque no lo estuviera, aquel niño no era suyo.

Había pasado el sarampión en la adolescencia, lo que había pro vocado en él indeseados efectos secundarios. Los médicos le habían dicho que poseía tan pocos espermatozoides, que la probabilidad de dejar embarazada a una mujer era prácticamente nula. Entonces tenía diecisiete años y la noticia le provocó una reacción agridulce. Por un lado una profunda tristeza al saber que no tendría hijos y por otro, una exultante alegría al darse cuenta de que su novia y él no tendrían que tomar medidas contraceptivas.

Pero después de algunos años, el tema le comenzó a preocupar. Regresó al médico con veintisiete años y se sometió a nuevas prue bas. A pesar de haber mantenido relaciones a tres bandas con Terry y otras mujeres, comenzó a desear tener mujer y familia propias. El médico aplastó aquella posibilidad con rapidez. Albert incluso llegó a tomar unas pastillas de citrato de clomifeno durante unos meses para intentar mejorar su recuento espermático. Los análisis revela ron que sí, tenía más posibilidades que antes de tener hijos, pero éstas seguían siendo muy inferiores a las de cualquier otro hombre.

No volvió a someterse a más análisis. ¿Para qué molestarse en repetir algo tan humillante y devastador?

Pero Karen pensaba que ese niño era suyo, o quería que él lo creyera. Tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa mientras le embargaba una oleada de celos. Al no conocer el secreto de Albert, lo más proba ble es que ella pensara que existían la mitad de posibilidades de que ese niño fuera suyo. Pero el honor correspondía a Geotge. ¿Por qué había viajado hasta aquí para decírselo en vez de comunicárselo al guardaespaldas? ¿Porque a él le habían entrevistado en _Ellen_? ¿Porque había firmado un ventajoso contrato con la televisión por cable? No parecían razones dignas de la terca y valerosa Karen, pero no se le ocurrían otras.

¡Maldición! Había mentiras que dolían tanto, que las entrañas casi explotaban de dolor. Cuando le rechazó seis semanas atrás, le había dolido mucho, pero esto era todavía peor.

-Se me pusieron muy sensibles los pechos- continuó ella, tras un largo silencio. - Era como si tuviera gripe... pero al poco tiempo, comenzó a darme asco la comida muy condimentada Me sentía muy cansada. Fui ayer al médico. Estoy embarazada-

«No gracias a mí...» ¿Por qué era tan amarga aquella cerveza? Tamborileó los dedos en el tapete otra vez. ¿Qué mierda quería ella que le dijera? ¿Qué la felicitara?

-El parto seria para mediados de junio-

Albert tenía que otorgarle cierto crédito. Las matemáticas estaban a su favor. Sin embargo, resultaba evidente que también se habla acostado con George durante esa semana.

-¿Estás aquí porque... es mío?-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me da igual que me creas o no, eres el único hombre con el que he mantenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos tres años. Así que sí, es tuyo-

Albert contuvo el deseo de reírse histéricamente. Era eso o tragarse la amarga realidad de que otro hombre había dejado embarazada a la mujer que amaba y que ella estaba mintiéndole descaradamente. Se le aceleró la sangre en las venas y movió los dedos más deprisa sobre la mesa.

Albert abrió la boca para decirle que era imposible que el niño fuera suyo. Pero la cerró de golpe.

«Ese niño necesita un padre.»

Tragó saliva. Los pensamientos se sucedían uno tras otro en su mente. Y si... ¿no le contaba nada? Debía haber alguna razón para que ella le eligiera a él. Y, ¿acaso importaba?

Una vez había deseado casarse con Candy, a pesar de no estar enamorado de ella, para ser el padre de su hijo cuando ella pensó que estaba embarazada. Cuando se despidió de Patty media hora antes, pensó que le estaba diciendo adiós a la paternidad. Y ahora, Karen le regalaba una nueva oportunidad. Y encima con un plus añadido. A diferencia de Patty o Candy, sentía algo muy profundo por ella. Algo que jamás había sentido por otra mujer.

De repente, supo exactamente lo que quería hacer. Y sabía que, después de la manera en que se despidieron, tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas.

-Di algo- dijo ella.

Albert vaciló, meditando cuidadosamente la estrategia a seguir.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?-

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó con rapidez, dispuesta a mar charse.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que voy a ensuciar tu imagen o que voy a hacer que eches a perder la relación con tu novia, olvídate. No quiero nada de ti. Lo que he hecho es lo que haría cualquier per sona decente: informarte. Deber cumplido-

«Interesante táctica de su parte. ¿Psicología inversa?»

Albert se pasó a su lado de la mesa, impidiéndole salir.

-No quería decir nada de eso. Sólo quiero saber si se lo has dicho a alguien o no…

Karen se puso a la defensiva.

-¿A quién? ¿A George? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No existe ninguna posibilidad de que este niño sea suyo, y si se lo digo se le ocurrirá algo absurdo, como por ejemplo pedirme que me case con él-

A Albert se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Karen casándose con George? ¿Aquel gorila jugando a ser el padre de ese niño? Sería sobre su ca dáver.

-Ahora que ya sabes lo de mi embarazo... -Le empujó en el pecho buscando una salida.

Él se negó a moverse. Por fin, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a dejarle pasar, Karen se volvió a sentar y le dirigió una mirada encolerizada.

-Ahora que lo sé, vamos a discutir nuestras opciones- le dijo él, sentándose a su lado. Albert intentó mantener la calma, pero el co razón le latía a toda velocidad.

-¿De qué opciones me hablas?- le dijo casi a gritos. - He ve nido a informarte en persona en vez de optar por el camino fácil y llamarte por teléfono. Pero voy a tener el bebé. No me persuadirás de ninguna manera para que ponga fin a...

-¡Eso es lo último que quiero!- El mero pensamiento ya le horrorizaba.

**-**Ah** - **Parecía sorprendida. -Mira, no te pido nada. Sería genial para el niño que te involucraras en su vida, pero si no... - Encogió los hombros. -Hay muchas madres que crían solas a sus hijos.

Karen era independiente y lo suficientemente decidida como para ocuparse ella sola de todo. Albert admiraba su tenacidad, pero al mismo tiempo quería sacudirla.

Eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Así que ¿no te casarías con George si te lo pidiera?-

-Pues no lo he considerado. Y lo cierto es que no me lo ha pe dido; sólo he supuesto que podría hacerlo-

Una suposición, según pensó Albert, bastante acertada. George la amaba y aprovecharía cualquier cosa que la hiciera suya. Además, el hombre podría afirmar que el niño era suyo. Y estaría en lo cierto. Pero Albert no pensaba darle la oportunidad. Quería a ese bebé. Y, a pesar de todas sus mentiras, también quería a Karen. La quería demasiado, el deseo que sentía por ella iba más allá del control. Así que él estaba perversamente contento con el giro de los acontecimientos.

Esta vez, él era lo mejor para ella. Jamás dejaría que otrohombrela tocara. Jamás le permitiría que deseara que ocurriera.

-¿Es por algo contra George o contra el matrimonio en general?-

Karen frunció el ceño.

-George ha sido mi mayor apoyo a lo largo de estas últimas semanas. No sé demasiadas cosas sobre lo que hacía antes de empezar a trabajar conmigo, pero me da igual. Es sólido. ¿Casarme con él…? no creo que funcionara. He visto tipos que son los padres más devotos del mundo y que se pasan por el club una vez a la semana buscando algo más-

-No todos los hombres son así- protestó Albert.

Karen arqueó una ceja.

-La mayoría, sí-

-Sólo algunos- la corrigió. - Y eso también lo hacen algunas mujeres- ¿Cómo se tomaría ella esa declaración? ¿Se sentiría culpable?

Karen encogió los hombros.

-Ellas no frecuentan el club por las noches.

Aquellas preguntas no habían obtenido los resultados que buscaba. Tenía que cambiar de táctica.

-Dejemos eso, ¿te casarías por el bebé?-

-¿Con George?- Ella vaciló un buen rato y luego suspiró. - Quizá.

Albert sopesó la información sin dejar de tamborilear los dedos. Aunque no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea, no había dicho que no. Tenía que impedirlo.

-No era mi intención arruinarte el cumpleaños. Yo sólo pensé... que deberías saberlo- Se levantó de nuevo de la silla. -Te llamaré cuando nazca el bebé-

-¡Espera un momento!- Albert maldijo para sus adentros, ella lo hacía tensarse como la cuerda de un violín. Seguía sin saber qué era lo que quería Karen, pero tenía que arriesgarse a decir y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que tanto ella como el bebé formaran parte de su vida. - No te vayas, me alegro de que estés embarazada-

-¿De veras?- Ella frunció el ceño sin parecer demasiado con vencida

-Estoy muy feliz. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido nunca- Apretó los puños para no tocarla. -Pero no quiero que me llames cuando nazca el bebé. Me gustaría involu crarme más en la vida de este niño. Quiero estar presente cuando dé el primer paso, cuando le salga el primer diente, cuando diga la pri mera palabra, cuando tenga su primera cita... También quiero estar presente durante el embarazo-

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres acompañarme al médico en las revisiones?-

-Sí. Quiero estar a tu lado durante toda la experiencia. Estoy preparado para ser padre. Seré un buen padre- «Ésta es la decla ración más comedida del siglo» - No te decepcionaré-

Albert vaciló antes de decir más. ¿Sería convincente su entusiasmo? ¿La atraería o la repelería? Tenía que sopesar los riesgos. Karen tenía miedo y él tenía que tomar precauciones.

-Bueno... - Ella asintió con la cabeza; parecía algo contrariada. -Gracias. Sería útil...-

Albert pensaba ser mucho más que útil.

-¿Sabes?, casarse tiene ciertas ventajas- señaló él. -Ventajas financieras, por supuesto. Pero además, los niños dan mucho tra bajo. Que alguien te ayude aligeraría mucho la labor, en especial cuando se pusiera enfermo o te diera mala noche, o necesitaras tra bajar hasta tarde. Y ¿qué me dices de la seguridad? Es algo que te ha preocupado últimamente. Un marido os protegería a ti y al niño. Y todo te resultaría más fácil. Y el bebé tendría la estabilidad que proporcionan una familia, dos padres y un apellido. El amor de un padre y de una madre-

Karen se quedó paralizada.

-¿Quieres que me case con George?-

¡Maldita sea! Había llegado el momento de detener aquel juego verbal y poner las cartas boca arriba.

Albert se puso en pie, se inclinó sobre ella y, arriesgándolo todo, le encerró la cara entre las manos. Clavó los ojos en ella y le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo hasta en los dedos de los pies el agudo zumbido que provocaban en él aquellas pupilas.

Cuando la vio en el centro comercial, jamás hubiera imaginado que Karen le caería con aquella bomba.

-No. Quiero que te cases conmigo-

* * *

><p><strong>Awww me encanta este muchachito de armas tomar, pero es tan pastelazo a la vez <strong>

**Besos a todas,**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

><p>-... Y eso es todo-<p>

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y estaba en el interior de «Las sirenas sexys». El club ya había cerrado y Karen miraba nerviosa a Sadie y a George.

-¿Así que te dejó preñada y salió corriendo?- gritó George. La tensión de su cuerpo no dejaba lugar a dudas. Quería golpear algo... preferentemente la cara de Albert. - ¿Dónde se ha metido? Quiero verlo ahora mismo-

Karen suspiró.

-No salió corriendo. Y dice que quiere casarse conmigo. Aunque no entiendo la razón, supongo que por el bebé-

George soltó un bufido.

-Eres guapísima. Inteligente. Tienes clase... Y vas a tener a su hijo. ¿Por qué razón no querría casarse contigo?-

-También cree que soy una prostituta y creo que piensa que el niño es tuyo-

-Ojalá- masculló por lo bajo.

Pero ella le oyó. ¿Podría sentirse peor?

-Su propuesta me sorprendió-

-¿Piensas aceptar a pesar de que le diste una buena patada en el culo la última vez que estuvo aquí? ¿Después de la despreciable manera en que te trató?-

Karen se mordisqueó los labios. Lo había pensado mucho. Ser la esposa de Albert, que su hijo tuviera su nombre en la partida de nacimiento sería beneficioso. Le daría estabilidad, dinero —aunque no lo necesitara— y, si le daban a elegir, prefería que el niño creciera disfrutando de la compañía de su padre.

Sin embargo, George tenía razón. Toda la volatilidad y los jueguecitos mentales que Albert y ella habían sostenido la última vez que ha bían estado juntos, no podían volver a repetirse. Si aceptaba su propuesta, tenía que dejárselo muy claro.

Pero aunque se llamara tonta de todas las maneras que conocía, amaba a Albert y no le rechazaría.

-Me las arreglaré-

-¿Cómo?- gruñó George. - Prácticamente te rompió el cora zón la última vez-

-He dicho que me las arreglaré-

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Albert por culpa de aquella novia suya tan perfecta... se estremeció. Era algo que le daba miedo. Pánico. Y una aguda y dolorosa tristeza.

-Estás loca- gritó George. -Acuérdate de cómo te trató a ti, ¿qué clase de padre crees que sería?-

-Creo que sería un buen padre - respondió Karen, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. -En cuando se sobrepuso a la sorpresa de saber que estaba embarazada, pareció entusiasmado con la idea de tener un bebé. Afirmó que quería verse muy involucrado-

-Quizá con eso sería suficiente- sostuvo George. - No es ne cesario que se casen-

-Es posible- intervino Sadie. - Pero yo aprendí de la manera más dura que hubiera sido mejor estar casada cuando los tribunales le concedieron a Kenneth la custodia de nuestro hijo Ben por culpa de mi pasado-

-No puedes casarte con Albert sólo porque te dé miedo lo que él pueda hacer. Maldita sea, yo me casaré contigo. Estoy deseándolo- dijo George de forma vehemente

Karen cerró los ojos. Había sospechado que George pronto diría esas palabras y ella debería alegrarse. Ante los tribunales, en un hi potético caso de reclamación de custodia, estar casada con George obraría a su favor.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque la propuesta de Albert hubiera sido práctica, le había alegrado el corazón llenándoselo de una innegable esperanza. La de George sólo la había llenado de pesar.

Era cierto que podía esperar y ver cómo se comportaba Albert con el bebé. Si era muy posesivo, siempre podía aceptar la oferta de George. Pero si era honesta consigo misma, había echado muchísimo de menos a Albert durante las últimas semanas. Era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una parte de su vida. La parte más temeraria de su corazón todavía albergaba aquel sueño de vivir en una casita con una valla banca, el sueño que le fue arrebatado cuando tenía quince años y su vida se fue al garete. Y aquellos sueños los quería hacer realidad junto al hombre que amaba. Lo único que podría me jorar aquella situación sería que él también estuviera enamorado de ella.

Y si comenzaban a vivir juntos, en vez de compartir sólo una se mana, quizá algún día... Y si no, tendrían que criar a ese niño y esa sería su principal preocupación.

-Lo aprecio mucho, George. Pero no quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por mí-

-No sería un sacrificio- le dijo con solemnidad -, sino un honor-

-Deberías encontrar a una mujer que te ame y tener hijos con ella- dijo en voz baja pero firme. George tenía que asumir que con ella jamás llegaría a nada, en especial ahora.

Había tomado una decisión. Se dio la vuelta.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Sadie.

Karen observó que George apretaba los dientes pero que, juiciosa mente, no la miraba. Le había hecho daño y se sintió culpable. ¿Por qué no podía amarle? Siempre la apoyaba, siempre se preocupaba por ella, era divertido e interesante. Pero era su amigo, no su amante. Puede que Albert fuera sofisticado y complicado... y muchas más cosas terminadas en «ado» en las que ahora no podía pensar. No parecían tener nada en común.

Pero... era Albert quién la atraía. Karen se sentía especial con él. Por él. Puede que discutieran mucho, pero cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos o le mostraba su lado más tierno, algo en su interior le decía que aquello era lo correcto.

Acarició el brazo de George en una disculpa silenciosa.

-Voy a llamar a Albert-

-¿A estas horas de la noche? - Sadie la miró como si estuviera loca.

Karen encogió los hombros, intentando aplastar aquella ridícula sensación de vértigo. Puede que terminara por lamentar la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero ahora estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. No sólo era por el bebé; aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía de vivir su cuento de hadas y pensaba intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me dijo que le llamara en cualquier momento. Creo que si vamos a casarnos, debería decírselo ya.

* * *

><p>Albert se enderezó la corbata y esperó junto al ventanal del<em> Bonheur <em>mientras el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas aquel radiante mediodía de noviembre. El olor a rosas y lirios flotaba en el aire, ligeramente empalagoso. Karen apareció en el pasillo al otro lado de la estancia, estaba vestida de blanco y parecía etérea, elegante y muy nerviosa.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante?- le susurró Terry al oído.

Al otro lado de Albert, Sadie, vestida de azul, apretó los labios.

Tenía muchas dudas. Todavía le conmovía el tema del bebé, pero mientras esperaba junto al juez de paz que Karen llegara hasta él, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Como marido y mujer no sólo iban a tener que tratarse civilizadamente, como ella le había exigido, sino que tendrían que vivir el día a día. Ajustar sus vidas. Encontrar pun tos en común. Acostumbrarse a compartir espacio, prioridades y sentimientos. Convertirse en esposos y padres. Y para lograrlo, ten drían que confiar el uno en el otro.

¿Serían capaces de lograrlo con un matrimonio que se basaba en una enorme mentira?

Albert tragó saliva.

En la primera fila, en los bancos reservados para los familiares del novio, estaba sentada su hermana con su respectiva familia y un puñado de tías, tíos y primos. Además estaban Candy y sus dos hermanos, Jhon y Tom, unos cuantos amigos de Albert y varios colegas. Su lado estaba lleno, y podría haber invitado aun a más gente. La parte de Karen estaba casi vacía.

-Estoy seguro- respondió a Terry con un susurro.

George ocupaba un lugar en la segunda fila. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión tan siniestra que parecía que quisiera matar a alguien. Que aquel hombre no hubiera intentado impedir el matrimonio y exigido sus legítimos derechos, o incluso que no hubiera solicitado una prueba de paternidad, le había dejado perplejo. Albert no comprendía que fuera capaz de contenerse. Él no lo habría logrado. No obstante, quizá George no quisiera cargar con la responsabilidad que suponía un bebé…

Robert y Annie estaban sentados detrás del guardaespaldas. Había más personal del club y del restaurante ocupando sitios suel tos aquí y allá, pero la primera fila, reservada para la familia, estaba vacía.

Hasta ese momento, no se había preguntado si asistiría la familia de Karen. Que no hubiera ido nadie le había entristecido. En el hos pital, después del ataque, George afirmó que ella no tenía familia. ¿Sería verdad? ¿No tendría realmente ningún pariente que le impor tara lo suficiente como para pedirle que la acompañara en el día de su boda?

Albert se giró y miró a su novia fijamente. Santo Dios, resultaba extraño. Karen era una novia preciosa. Llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, unos pendientes de perlas, y un velo de tul adornado con brillantes abalorios le caía suavemente por la espalda hasta las caderas. El vestido era muy sencillo. De manga larga y con un escote en V que acababa justo donde empezaban los pechos, a los que el corpiño de seda se amoldaba a la perfección. Tenía algunos abalo rios más en la cintura, desde allí la falda caía en cascada hasta cubrirle los pies. En las manos llevaba un pequeño ramillete de capullos de rosa del mismo tono rojo que su lápiz de labios.

Karen estaba muy hermosa, pero parecía algo asustada. Albert apretó los dientes, decidido a dejar atrás las mentiras que había entre ellos y dispuesto a esforzarse todo lo posible para que aquello fun cionara. Ella le había ofrecido un regalo inesperado. Y a pesar de que ella mentía —y de lo que él callaba—, una parte de él todavía la amaba.

Cuando Karen se acercó, él alargó la mano hacia ella. Lo miró fi jamente, con aquellos bellos ojos, ahora rojos e hinchados. Parecía como si Karen no hubiera dormido y se hubiera pasado la noche llorando. Resultaba evidente que también ella tenía dudas. Albert se puso tenso de inmediato.

Se obligó a sonreír. Ella respiró hondo y, por fin, puso una mano fría encima de la de él, preguntándole con la mirada lo que no podía pronunciar delante de toda esa gente: ¿por qué quería casarse con ella?

Responder no tenía sentido. La verdad no serviría más que para hacer pública su vergüenza, separarlos y enviarla de vuelta a los bra zos de George. Albert guardaría su secreto. Y si el niño se parecía al guar daespaldas... Albert cerró el puño. No podía hacer nada salvo cruzar ese puente cuando llegara el momento. Pero ahora lo mejor sería tranquilizar a su novia y ser bueno para ella durante el resto de sus vidas.

-Estás guapísima- le dijo. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Karen.

Entonces, el juez de paz comenzó la ceremonia. Las palabras no fueron más que un borrón. Albert respondió cuando le tocaba y Karen hizo lo mismo, con voz aguda y temblorosa.

Entonces llegó el momento de los anillos.

Le tendió la mano a Terry, que se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Estás realmente seguro?- le susurró su primo.

Albert se limitó a mover los dedos con impaciencia. Con su suspiro, Terry le puso el anillo en la palma de la mano. Entonces se volvió hacia Karen y le deslizó el anillo en el dedo mientras recitaba sus votos.

Amar. Honrar. Ser fiel. Hasta la muerte. ¿Podrían conseguir que funcionara?

Cuando bajó la mirada al anillo, ella contuvo el aliento. Él sonrió.

A principios de semana, Karen le preguntó si quería uno. Él le respondió que sí, que le gustaría llevar alianza. Al parecer, ella había supuesto que él le compraría otra. Pero cuando fue a devolver el anillo de Patty, otra sortija había captado su atención. Tenía tres piedras preciosas que parecían representar el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Lo consideró una señal. La gema del medio tenía dos qui lates y las de los lados, uno. Estaban engarzadas en una banda de platino. No tenía más adornos ni filigranas. Era sencilla y resplandecía igual que Karen.

-¿Te gusta? -susurró Luc.

Ella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. Una estúpida sensación de felicidad atravesó a Albert. Puede que aquel matrimonio estuviera abo cado al desastre, pero ya había conseguido que ella se sintiera espe cial. Por ahora, era suficiente.

En ese momento, el juez se dirigió a Karen. Todavía agitada, ella le deslizó en el anular una alianza de platino. Era sencilla y bonita, justo lo que él habría elegido.

-Con este anillo...- tragó saliva. - Yo te desposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad durante todos los días de mi vida-

Karen respiró hondo y le miró a los ojos. La seguridad en sí misma había desparecido. Parecía ansiosa, nerviosa. ¿Le preocuparía que descubriera una mentira?

Contuvo una sonrisa irónica y le cogió las manos con las suyas. El juez hizo una pausa y les miró fijamente.

-Puede besar a la novia-

Bien, eso era algo que quería hacer desde que el sábado ella volvió a aparecer repentinamente en su vida. Desde entonces habían resuelto los detalles de la boda por teléfono y correo electrónico, de manera fría e impersonal. A principios de semana, él tuvo que irse a Nueva York y no regresó hasta el día anterior. La ceremonia era tan sencilla que no fue necesario ensayarla, así que Albert había organi zado una cena tranquila para que Karen conociera a su familia. No había estado a solas con ella ni un solo segundo. No la había tocado desde aquella desastrosa noche en el dormitorio del club.

Se moría por besarla.

Albert le cogió la cara entre las manos y se inclinó hacia ella. Karen le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, como si él fuera su ancla, y esperó, jadeante, a que la besara. Él rozó los labios con los suyos suave mente. Un toque, una caricia. Un suspiro compartido. Albert se recreó, rozando su boca una vez más, ahora con más firmeza. Le atravesó una oleada de deseo aguda, fiera y exigente. Los labios de Karen se ablandaron y se separaron bajo los de él. Albert se sintió tentado a su mergirse en aquella boca, a ahogarse en ella y mandar a los invitados al infierno.

«Más tarde.»

Éste era su primer beso como marido y mujer, y su familia y sus amigos estaban mirándoles. Más tarde, ella comprendería con exactitud lo que él quería de ella y lo mucho que la deseaba.

-Señoras y señores- dijo el juez de paz. -Los señores de Andrew.-

Los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados mientras la pareja re corría el pasillo. Robert se acercó para estrecharle la mano. Candy le besó en la mejilla y le susurró lo mucho que deseaba que fuera feliz. Sadie abrazó a Karen. George continuó mirando a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido.

El fotógrafo, un amigo de Albert, les esperaba. Les sacó algunas fotos, los hizo moverse de un lado a otro. Albert sintió un estremeci miento de placer cuando sugirió que besara otra vez a la novia para poder plasmarlo para la posteridad.

Contenerse esta vez resultó más difícil. El primer beso sólo había servido para estimular su apetito, para que la bestia hambrienta que tenía en su interior volviera a la vida. Tenerla entre sus brazos, to carla, acababa convirtiéndose siempre en algo exquisito. Tener el derecho a hacerlo cada vez que lo deseara, era intoxicante.

El resto de la celebración transcurrió de manera tranquila. Cor taron la tarta nupcial que él había hecho a primera hora de la ma ñana. Era sencilla y blanca, con virutas de escarcha adornando el borde de cada uno de los tres pisos. Había cintas de dulce caramelo blanco por la superficie, así que parecía un elegante paquete. La mesa donde reposaba, estaba adornada con flores recién cortadas.

Karen y él no concretaron nada específico después de que él se hubiera ofrecido para organizar la celebración. Ahora, Albert esperaba, lleno de nerviosismo, saber si a ella le gustaba lo que había planeado.

-¿La has hecho tú?- le susurró Karen, - Es preciosa-

-Está rellena de crema suiza con_ amaretto._ Espero que te guste-

Cortaron juntos la tarta envueltos por los_ flashes_ de las cámaras. Él le ofreció un trocito, y cuando ella gimió al probarla, la satisfac ción de Albert fue completa. Entonces, ella le ofreció otro a él con dedos temblorosos. El deseo estalló en el interior de Albert, haciendo que casi perdiera el control.

Albert todavía intentaba controlarse cuando Terry se levantó para hacer un brindis.

-Después de un primer encuentro muy poco apropiado, han elegido compartir un futuro que os deseo esté lleno de amor y de todo lo mejor que la vida puede ofrecer. Felicidades-

Karen levantó el vaso y se inclinó hacia Albert.

-Es imposible que lo haya pensado él solo-

Albert se rió por primera vez en el día. Karen no le tenía mucha estima a su primo.

-Estoy seguro de que Candy le ayudó-

En ese momento, Sadie se levantó para hacer otro brindis.

-Por una gran jefa, una buena amiga y un inmejorable ser hu mano. Karen siempre está ahí para sus empleados, ya sea para con solarles o tenderles la mano. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Albert, no hace mucho que te conozco, pero espero que seas una fuerza poderosa y positiva en su vida y que la ames como se merece. Por que vuestra vida juntos sea larga y feliz-

Unos momentos después, comenzó a sonar la música suave que él había elegido. Albert se levantó y le tendió la mano. Karen lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Bailamos?-

Ella se mordisqueó los labios y se puso en pie. Caminaron entre los silenciosos invitados que observaron cómo la cogía entre sus brazos. Era una delicia sentirla contra él, casi demasiado bueno. El deseo de Albert creció un poco más y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Karen. Su olor a durazno y canela estaba mezclado con un per fume ligero y enloquecedor que le hizo arder por la necesidad de abrazarla, desnudarla y poseerla.

-Me ha parecido una ceremonia preciosa- murmuró ella -, pero estoy segura de que a tu familia le hubiera gustado una boda más fastuosa-

Una que no fuera tan apresurada y en la que la novia no fuera una bailarina de_ striptease_ embarazada. Albert sintió el dolor que encerraban esas palabras. Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

-Mi familia lo único que quiere es que sea feliz. He decidido casarme contigo y no me arrepiento. Sadie nos ha deseado una vida larga y feliz. Vamos a empezarla mirando al futuro y no al pasado-

Las palabras que Albert le había dicho en la pista de baile resonaron en la mente de Karen. ¿Realmente podrían mirar hacia al futuro sin que el pasado se interpusiera?

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- preguntó Karen en voz alta mientras Sadie la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido de novia en el cuarto de baño del<em>Bonheur<em>_**.**_

-Me hiciste la misma pregunta cuando te estabas poniendo el vestido. La respuesta no ha cambiado-

-Sé que esto es lo mejor para el bebé.- Suspiró con la cara oculta entre las manos. - Pero es que estoy completamente enamorada de Albert y jamás seré para él otra cosa que el útero donde crece su hijo-

-Eso no lo sabes. Cuando le veo mirarte, yo veo algo más-

-¿Irritación?-

Karen sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no sabía por qué él se había casado con ella. Se había mostrado dispuesta a otorgarle todos los derechos legales que quisiera. Albert le había hablado de algunas ra zones para casarse... pero todas la beneficiaban a ella. ¿Qué ganaba él?

Y la incertidumbre en las caras de sus familiares le preocupaba. No era desaprobación, vale, pero aun así... ¿qué ocurriría si ésta aca baba por aparecer? ¿Qué pasaría si su trabajo, su vida y su pasado se convertían en la manzana de la discordia entre Albert y su familia? ¿O entre Albert y ella misma? Albert apenas la conocía. Y esperaba que jamás se enterara de algunas cosas.

Sadie negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es precisamente irritación. Más bien lujuria incontro lable. Pero hay algo más-

A Karen le daba miedo esperar que Albert sintiera algo por ella. Apartó a un lado esos pensamientos y se quitó el vestido de novia. Entonces le dio la espalda a Sadie.

-¿Puedes aflojarme el corsé?-

La joven vaciló.

-¿Por qué quieres quitártelo? Es muy sexy. Albert se morirá de lu juria cuando te vea-

Karen se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si eso sería bueno. Había notado el deseo de su marido en los besos que le había dado, y también cómo respondía su propio cuerpo. Bueno, era algo que sucedía cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. En el mismo edificio. Pero para sacar adelante un matrimonio tenía que existir algo más que sexo fantástico y un niño en camino. Y no podrían conseguirlo si él seguía considerándola una_ stripper._

-Prefiero quitármelo-

-Pero es tu noche de bodas- le recordó Sadie.

-Algo que jamás imaginé que tuviera- Anhelado, tal vez, pero hacía catorce años que había olvidado las fantasías románticas. Co nocía a los hombres. Harían o dirían cualquier cosa para lograr llevarse a una mujer a la cama. ¿Por qué se había atado a él? Alguien que probablemente acabaría siendo un bastardo mentiroso que le arruinaría la vida.

«Porque has sido tan estúpida como para enamorarte de él, y to davía esperas que el bebé sea el broche final para ser la familia per fecta, y que viviremos felices y comeremos perdices. Sí... eso era.»

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que un hombre se le metería bajo la piel y que se sentiría tentada a retenerle. Pero que ría demasiado a Albert para no casarse con él. ¿Qué ocurriría si se daba cuenta de que ella le amaba? ¿Y si le correspondía?

-¿No quieres que la noche de bodas sea memorable?-

Karen estaba bastante segura de que lo sería.

-Aflójalo, por favor-

Sadie soltó un bufido.

-Espero que lo sustituyas por algo igual de sexy-

-Claro que sí- mintió.

Con una risita de regocijo, Sadie le desabrochó el corsé. Karen se lo quitó y dio las gracias a su amiga, que se alejó para guardar el vestido de novia en su funda protectora.

Luego la propia Karen guardó el corsé con el vestido. Se puso un sujetador blanco de encaje con un tanga a juego, cogió la percha que había colgado en la pared y se vistió con una falda color cho colate y una sencilla blusa blanca. Después de cambiarse de zapatos, se quitó el velo y, tras doblarlo y colocarlo con el vestido de novia, salió del cuarto de baño.

Albert conversaba con sus familiares cerca de la puerta. Los invitados estaban abandonando las instalaciones del_ Bonheur._ Vio el nuevo Ja guar de Albert más allá de la acera.

Albert la miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a ella. Karen sintió un hormigueo en el vientre. Se había sentido muy segura de sí misma cuando su única intención era seducirlo. Conseguir llevarse a un hombre a la cama era fácil. Mantenerle allí cuando te has enamorado de él y toda la confianza en ti misma ha desaparecido, era mucho más difícil. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahora? ¿Y mañana? ¿Y el resto de su vida?

Albert cogió la bolsa de Karen y la acompañó junto a sus familiares. Cuchicheaban entre ellos. Karen sabía que Albert les había dicho que estaba embarazada, y sospechaba que también les había puesto al corriente de que era la propietaria de «Las sirenas sexys». Pero no pensaba avergonzarse ni disculparse**. **¿Hacerlo cambiaría algo las cosas?Probablemente todo parecía peor de lo que era porque sufamilia no había asistido a la boda. Habrían supuesto que su familia la había repudiado. Y, en cierta manera, así había sido.

¿Qué habría pensado su madre si hubiera estado allí?

Karen apartó a un lado aquel pensamiento. Aunque la mujer que le dio la vida se había muerto hacía sólo unos meses, los años y las demás cuestiones que las separaban las habían convertido en extra ñas.

-Gracias por haber venido avisándoles con tan poco tiempo- les dijo. - Me alegra que hayan podido acompañarnos. Sé que significa mucho para Albert-

La tia de Albert, levantó la mirada y le brindó una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Les deseamos a Albert y a ti toda la felicidad del mundo-

No era exactamente un «bienvenida a la familia», pero por algo se empezaba.

-Gracias-

Karen miró a su alrededor. Ya no quedaba nadie en el interior del _Bonheur._ Había que hacer una limpieza a fondo. En la cocina había demasiados platos sucios para pensar ahora en ellos. El suelo estaba hecho un desastre y también habría que limpiarlo. Ya se ocuparía de todo al día siguiente.

Antes, Albert y ella tenían que disfrutar de su noche de bodas.

-¿Preparada?- le preguntó Albert con suavidad.

«No. Dios mío, no. ¿Qué sé yo de matrimonios?»

Karen respiró hondo.

-Claro que sí-

* * *

><p>Resultaba evidente que Albert no se dirigía a casa. Iba hacia el oeste, más allá de los límites de la ciudad. Karen vaciló. El silencio que llenaba el coche estaba lleno de tensión y de expectación. Odiaba romperlo, pero...<p>

-¿Adónde vamos?-

Albert le dirigió una mirada tan ardiente que la hizo estremecer hasta la punta de los pies. Las sombras del atardecer contribuían a mantener la atmósfera de intimidad que reinaba en el interior del vehículo. Karen respiró hondo.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas-

¿Quería eso decir que él había planeado algo?

-Pensé que iríamos a casa-

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que celebrar como se merece nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer-

No habían hablado de eso. ¿Estar una noche a solas con Albert como... su esposa? Los nervios le hicieron sentir un enorme nudo en el estómago. Mantendrían relaciones sexuales, eso estaba claro. Pero él hacía que aquello sonara como... algo más.

No obstante, él había pensado en un romántico baile de bodas, había hecho la tarta y comprado ese enorme anillo. Todo lo cual fue completamente inesperado para ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón?

Por supuesto, se había casado con ella exclusivamente por el bebé. ¿O también lo habría hecho por el sexo? Si era así, Karen sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría en cuanto se cansara de ella. Veía a hombres en esa situación todas las noches en el club. Entonces, ¿para qué hacer algo especial esa noche? La boda había sido un espectáculo en honor de su familia; lo comprendía. ¿Ahora que esta ban solos desaparecería cualquier atisbo de romanticismo?

-No haces más que mirar el anillo-

Aquellas palabras la sobresaltaron.

-Es precioso-

Albert hizo una pausa.

-Me recordó a ti en cuanto lo vi-

Karen intentó que aquellas palabras no la conmovieran.

-Gracias. No tenías por que...

-Lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo y, aunque ésta ha sido una boda un tanto precipitada, no es razón para no tener sólidos símbolos de nuestra unión-

Karen se mordisqueó los labios. Albert decía unas cosas tan boni tas... Pero notaba algo en él, un indicio de cólera. ¿O sería cosa de sus nervios?

-¿Por qué no ha venido tu familia?- le preguntó él. - Sé que tu madre ha muerto...-

Santo Dios, ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle justo eso?

-Soy hija única, y no he visto a mi padre desde que se largó. Yo tenía cuatro años**-**

Albert frunció el ceño.

-¿Tías, tíos, primos?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que hacía años que no pen saba en ellos. No se había atrevido a ponerse en contacto. Era pro bable que sus primos estuvieran casados, que ya tuvieran hijos. También era probable que su tía Anna ya se hubiera jubilado.

-Ninguno. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-

Él abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró. Pasó un largo y silencioso minuto antes de que finalmente hablara.

-Si alguna vez quieres hablarme de tu familia, me gustaría es cucharte-

-Tú mismo has dicho que tenemos que centrarnos en el futuro, no en el pasado. Creo que es una idea excelente-

Albert suspiró y apretó el volante.

-¿Tienes hambre? No has comido demasiado-

No, y comenzaba a sentir debilidad. Desde que supo que estaba embarazada, había intentado no saltarse comidas como solía hacer. Intentaba comer algo por lo menos dos veces al día, y galletitas sa ladas y zumo de manzana entre horas.

-Debería comer algo-

Él sonrió.

-Yo me encargaré de todo-

Igual que se había encargado de todo esa semana. La mayoría de los hombres se habrían limitado a aparecer en la ceremonia. Pero él se había ocupado de enviar las invitaciones, del almuerzo, de la tarta, del anillo, del fotógrafo... Ella apenas había sugerido algunas cosas necesarias. A Karen le había gustado todo lo que había hecho. Todo había sido muy elegante, probablemente para complacer a sus pa dres. Ella se limitó a comprar su vestido y las flores.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Se sentiría mejor cuando su piera a ciencia cierta por qué se había casado con ella. Si era sólo por el bebé... o si había algo más.

-Apenas hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre el bebé- dijo él, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio. -¿Qué tal ha ido el em barazo hasta ahora?-

«Por fin, un tema seguro.»

-Lo único malo es que estoy cansada todo el día. Estoy to mando vitaminas. E intento cenar fruta y algo de verdura. Durante el resto del día no me apetece comer nada. No tengo náuseas, pero no me entra nada hasta por la tarde-

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que notes-

No era una pregunta, pero Karen detectó un rastro de preocupación en su voz. Sabía que debería mantenerse en guardia ante pa labras como ésas, pero el tono de Albert la complació demasiado.

-Lo haré-

Unos minutos después llegaron a un_ bed & breakfast_ en un pueblo cercano. El sol se estaba poniendo por detrás de una casa antigua de ladrillo y había un montón de cabañas un poco más alejadas. Era un lugar precioso, parecían haber llegado a una época pasada. Era muy romántico, y a Karen casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Lo suyo era un matrimonio de conveniencia, un amor no corres pondido. Albert ya había hecho demasiado y, además, la llevaba allí para disfrutar de una noche de bodas de verdad. Aquel hombre la abrumaba. Lo que era una estupidez. Probablemente lo único que quería era sacar provecho de la situación. Y aún así, a Karen se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Respiró hondo, intentando contener sus sentimientos.

-Es un lugar precioso. Gracias-

Albert aparcó en el camino de acceso.

-Espérame aquí un momento. Ahora vuelvo…

Cuando regresó, llevaba un enorme llavero de latón en la mano. Condujo el vehículo por un camino de tierra que rodeaba la casa principal hasta una pequeña casita azul con un coqueto porche donde había dos mecedoras. El letrero de la puerta indicaba que se llamaba «Dulce Rendición».

El nudo que Karen tenía en el estómago se apretó más. El pulso se le disparó.

Él abrió la puerta con la llave. Antes de que ella pudiera asomar la cabeza, Albert la alzó en brazos. Karen soltó un gritito.

-Es la tradición- la riñó. Entonces entró con ella en brazos y cerró la puerta de una patada.

El interior de la cabaña era confortable y acogedor. Había alfom bras hechas a mano sobre el viejo suelo de madera. Las paredes de madera estaban cubiertas de alegres cuadros. Las cortinas de encaje y el mobiliario rústico añadían un toque encantador al conjunto.

La dejó encima de un sofá de piel y se arrodilló ante ella para descalzarla, acariciándole de paso las pantorrillas. Karen se estre meció ante la mirada en sus ojos.

-Parece que no dormiste mucho anoche. Descansa. Prepararé la cena-

Nadie se había encargado de ella como Albert, y era maravilloso. Debería levantarse, insistir en hacer algo. Pero lo más seguro es que aquel tratamiento especial no durara demasiado, y dejar que él se ocupara de todo era muy tentador.

-Cierra los ojos- le exigió él.

Ella accedió. Si se fiaba del pasado, Karen iba a necesitar de todas sus energías para esa noche.

Se despertó un poco más tarde, justo cuando él colocaba en la mesita una ensalada de pasta y verdura. Como le sucedía desde que estaba embarazada, Karen estaba famélica a la hora de la cena, y disfrutó de cada bocado.

-Está buenísima-

Albert se terminó también su plato.

-Ahora el postre-

«Asombroso.»

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?-

-Esta mañana. Terry y Candy lo trajeron antes de la boda-

Albert había pensado en todo, y cada una de esas cosas la hacía sen tir especial. Pero una vez más, la omnipresente pregunta inundó su mente: ¿por qué?

Sin esperar respuesta, Albert se levantó y desapareció en la pequeña cocina. Regresó unos momentos después con una botella de cham pán y una copa aflautada, la descorchó con un estallido. Karen su puso que bebería solo, ya que ella no podía probar el alcohol. Antes de dar un sorbo, él desapareció otra vez, volviendo a aparecer al ins tante con dos copas llenas de_ mousse_ de chocolate y una fuente de fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

-Tiene un aspecto delicioso. Te has tomado demasiadas mo lestias-

-Ya que sólo pienso casarme una vez, no me parecen tantas- Tenía una expresión muy solemne cuando cogió la copa para brindar. -Por mi hermosa esposa y el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos-

«Pregúntale ahora o cállate para siempre.»

-¿Lo dices en serio, Albert? Dejando a un lado que vamos a tener un bebé, no tenemos nada en común salvo sexo fantástico-

Albert arqueó una ceja y pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa.

-Después de que me marche ¿alguna vez deseaste volver a verme? ¿Me echaste de menos un poco?-

Karen vaciló. Pero ¿por qué mentirle cuando ella buscaba la verdad?

-Sí.

-Yo te eché muchísimo de menos, y cuando te vi allí, me sentí muy feliz. Hay... existe algo entre nosotros-

Ella contuvo el aliento. Sus esperanzas crecieron un poco más. ¿Sería realmente posible que algún día se enamorara de ella?

«¿Realmente existe la posibilidad?»

La esperanza se disolvió. Le dolió profundamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Era como una espina clavada en su alma. ¿Cuándo la había querido alguien?

Tenía que olvidar todos esos pensamientos hasta el día siguiente y vivir el momento. A pesar de los votos y de todo lo que le había dicho, él podría irse muy pronto.

Albert levantó la copa y bebió un sorbo, saboreando el champán. Entonces frunció el ceño.

-Podría saber mucho mejor-

-¿Cómo?-

Albert curvó sus sensuales labios en una sonrisa.

-Sabría mucho mejor sobre ti-

Aquél fue todo el aviso que tuvo Karen antes de que Albert sumer giera el dedo en la copa y se lo pasara por los labios. Apenas tuvo tiempo de olerlo, de sentir el cosquilleo de las burbujas antes de que Albert se inclinara sobre ella, con los ojos resplandecientes y ardientes, y la devorara con un beso abrasador.

El aliento abandonó su cuerpo lleno de ardor y necesidad. Se movió hacia él y Albert la apretó contra el sofá, amoldando sus labios a los de ella y perdiéndose en su boca. Profundamente. Era como si las últimas siete semanas de separación no hubieran transcurrido. Su cuerpo le conocía, se humedecía, le ansiaba, se preparaba para él.

Albert se apretó más contra ella gimiendo, derribando las últimas barreras y borrándole los pensamientos con aquel beso ardiente. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Karen llevó las manos a su pelo, y le acarició la nuca. Necesitaba enterrar los dedos en sus cabellos de la misma manera que necesitaba embriagarse de su olor.

De repente, él se apartó y le frotó más champán en los labios. Ahora los sentía hormigueantes y temblorosos, y casi no podía es perar a sentir su boca sobre la de ella otra vez. Albert no la decepcionó, la saboreó y bebió de ella como si no pudiera saciarse.

Karen se preguntó si ella lo conseguiría alguna vez.

-Necesito más- le exigió él, quitándole la chaqueta y desabro chándole los botones de la blusa. – Ahora-

Albert clavó los ojos en los de ella. En ellos brillaba la abrasadora promesa del éxtasis que le esperaba y la silenciosa declaración de que tenía intención de satisfacerla hasta dejarla saciada por com pleto. Ella se estremeció. El deseo latió entre sus piernas. La sangre le hervía en las venas. No podía esperar a sentir la piel cálida de Albert, a que se sumergiera en ella tan profundamente que no pudiera pen sar en otra cosa que en el latido del deseo y en la salvaje oleada que la cubriría al alcanzar el clímax, arrastrando a su paso cualquier tipo de inhibición.

Después, Albert le soltó el sujetador, le tiró bruscamente de la falda y le desgarró el tanga.

Ahora estaba desnuda y a merced de un hom bre que parecía no tener nada que perder.

Karen se estremeció.

-Desnúdate- dijo Karen con voz áspera, tirándole de la cha queta.

Él le apartó la mano y cogió una fresa bañada en chocolate.

-Abre la boca-

Era imposible oponerse a una orden tan enérgica. En cuanto se paró los labios, él le puso la dulce fruta en la lengua. El sabor le ex plotó a través de los sentidos, y lo saboreó con fruición cuando el chocolate se le derritió en la lengua. Albert tomó un sorbo de champán y la observó con una mirada ardiente.

En cuanto ella tragó, él se acercó de nuevo, abriéndole la boca con la suya. El chocolate que le quedaba en la lengua burbujeó con el champán de la lengua de Albert. Los sabores se entrelazaron para crear algo irresistible. Acercándose todavía más, ella le comió la boca, necesitando más, y él se lo dio, ahondando el beso interminablemente. Karen se quedó sin respiración.

Uno momento después, él se alejó, acercándose a la mesita.

-¿Un poco de_ mousse?-_

Karen jadeó, incapaz de responder, y se quedó mirando cómo Albert cogía una cucharada de_ mousse_ y se la ofrecía.

«¡Oh, Santo Dios!» Aquel hombre era capaz de crear los sabores más asombrosos. Karen cerró los ojos y gimió. Cuando los abrió, él estaba tomando otro sorbo de champán, y se inclinaba para darle otro beso.

Esta vez, ella anticipó el sabor —afrutado, persistente, cre moso—, y se habituó a él. Cada vez que él rozaba su lengua contra la de ella el sabor de las burbujas añadía el complemento perfecto a la dulce armonía del postre.

Karen le aferró los hombros para quitarle la chaqueta y acercarle todavía más. Él se retiró poco a poco, y cogió de nuevo la copa de _mousse_ mientras dejaba caer la cuchara, que aterrizó sobre la alfom bra. Karen se sobresaltó, pero él no se dio cuenta. Metió dos dedos en la suave textura y cogió un poco de_ mousse._

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer?-

Karen estaba tan aturdida y abrumada que apenas podía respirar. Albert la había besado, la había desnudado, y ella corría el peligro de perder la cabeza por completo. Y ni siquiera le importaba. Ahora ne cesitaba recorrer aquel volátil camino hacia el placer, ese placer que sólo él la hacía alcanzar.

Albert la hizo separar las piernas sobre el sofá y luego esparció la _mousse_ entre los hinchados pliegues femeninos. Karen se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación del postre helado y los cálidos dedos de Albert en su sexo, e intentó mantener la calma por todos los medios.

A él ya no le quedaba ninguna. Agarró la botella de champán y la inclinó sobre ella. Entonces el líquido burbujeante se derramó sobre los pechos de karen, por su abdomen, le llenó el ombligo... y cayó sobre su sexo provocando una sensación que la dejó sin res piración.

Con una picara sonrisa, Albert clavó los ojos en el mojado cuerpo de la joven y en el clítoris cubierto de chocolate.

-Ahora, tomaré el postre-

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta ahí llega este capítulo jajajajajajajaj no me maten! XD yo las quiero… hasta el próximo cap! besos<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

><p>Aquél era su paraíso particular. Albert pasó la lengua por el sexo femenino; chocolate y champán se unieron al sabor natural de Karen para atraparle al instante. Se arrodilló al lado del sofá y se abalanzó sobre ella, instándola a separar más los muslos y manteniéndolos así con la anchura de sus hombros.<p>

Cuando la saboreó otra vez, Karen movió agitadamente las ca deras y gimió; el sonido hizo que Albert se excitara todavía más. Que se acercara peligrosamente a aquel punto en el que perdía el control.

Esa noche no le importó.

Volvió a disfrutar el tentador sabor de su esposa, lamiéndole el clítoris. Karen contuvo el aliento y cerró los puños sobre su pelo. Aquella punzada de dolor en el cuero cabelludo hizo crecer la ne cesidad de Albert.

Cogió la copa de_ mousse_ de la mesita y esparció un poco más de dulce entre los cálidos pliegues, después vertió otro chorro de cham pán sobre el hinchado clítoris. Karen se quedó sin respiración. Albert se inclinó y tomó el duro brote con la boca, succionándolo a la vez que introducía un par de dedos en la mojada y estrecha abertura. Ella gritó de placer.

Los músculos internos de Karen palpitaron con fuerza en torno a sus dedos, hambrientos y exigentes, y Albert no pudo dejar de ima ginar qué sentiría ella cuando fuera su miembro el que la llenara. Cualquier cosa de esa mujer, su esposa, le hacía sentirse hedonista y posesivo. Hacer el amor con ella era algo indescriptible. Karen le excitaba más que cualquier otra mujer, y no era algo que él pudiera —o quisiera— evitar.

Al apaciguarse el orgasmo de Karen, cogió un poco más de _mousse_ con los dedos y lo extendió sobre el pezón. Cuando lo lamió y lo chupó con fruición, ella gimió.

-¡Albert! Ooooh...- jadeó Karen con la cara y el pecho ruborizados de placer.

Dios, qué hermosa era. Mientras se arrancaba la ropa y la tiraba de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo del sofá, Albert vio de reojo la mano izquierda de Karen y el diamante que brillaba en su dedo. Era suya.

Incorporándose, alcanzó la copa aflautada de champán y la volcó sobre el valle entre sus pechos. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él la cubrió con su torso. El líquido se calentó entre sus cuerpos mientras se frotaban sensualmente uno contra otro. Albert cogió una fresa y se la ofreció.

-Cómetela- dijo con voz ronca y dominante.

Karen se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos, centelleantes de excitación y curiosidad, y él se sintió un poco más cautivado. Ella separó aquellos exuberantes labios y se los hu medeció con la lengua antes de aceptar su ofrenda. Albert le metió la fresa bañada en chocolate en la boca. Cuando la mordió, Karen gimió. Cerró los ojos. El miembro de Albert se estremeció cuando la impaciencia y la necesidad le hicieron hervir la sangre. Se moría por perderse en su cuerpo.

Mientras ella masticaba la fruta bañada en chocolate, él se bebió el último sorbo de champán. En el momento en el que ella tragó, él se adueñó de su boca con un ávido beso, saboreando la sutil mezcla de sabores, disfrutando de la manera en que ella abría la boca, aceptándole profundamente en su interior. Pero Albert quería más.

Sujetándola firmemente por las caderas, exploró los resbaladizos y cremosos pliegues con el glande antes de comenzar a penetrarla con fuertes envites, buscando el refugio que tanto había echado de menos durante las últimas siete semanas.

Estrecha. Karen era jodidamente estrecha. Él siempre tenía que hacer fuerza para penetrarla y esa noche no fue una excepción. Un empuje, otro, otro más... Cada vez que se introducía un poco, los músculos internos de Karen creaban una pecaminosa fricción que le hacía contener el aliento. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejarse llevar por aquel demoledor placer que le hacía perder el sen tido.

Por fin, estuvo totalmente sepultado en ella. Karen gimió con deseo, frotando su lengua contra la de él y ciñendo su pene con sus músculos internos. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Era tan perfecta que jamás podría tener suficiente de ella.

El cuerpo femenino se tensó debajo del suyo. Karen le clavó las uñas en los hombros y le apresó las caderas con las piernas. Su es posa se amoldó a su ritmo y se contorsionó bajo aquellos empujes cada vez más bruscos.

El aliento femenino era como una pluma ardiente sobre la sen sible piel de su cuello. Él se estremeció sin control. El sexo con Karen siempre era más que deslumbrante, más que enloquecedor, más que cualquier cosa que él hubiera experimentado antes. Pero esa noche, saber que ella era suya en todos los aspectos, le despojaba de cualquier atisbo de control.

-Sí- murmuró ella. - Dios mío, sí... ¡Albert!

-Mierda, es tan bueno, cariño. Estás temblando.-

-Estoy a punto...-

Eso era algo que él no se podía perder. Ella palpitó en torno a él y Albert tuvo que aferrarse a sus caderas para seguir embistiendo, con virtiendo cada empuje en un placer que le hizo jadear, gruñir y ansiar vaciarse en el interior de su mujer.

-Córrete para mí- le exigió Albert. - ¡Ahora!-

Ella se tensó todavía más, jadeando, y abrió los ojos al alcanzar el orgasmo. Sus miradas se encontraron y la sensación de conexión fue tan potente que él sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Albert no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de resistirse. El éxtasis inundó su cuerpo mientras el clímax hervía en su interior, haciéndole explo tar finalmente. Albert gritó, se estremeció y se hundió en ella. La sen sación fue tan perfecta que deseó quedarse allí para siempre. De haber podido elegir, nunca se hubiera movido.

Ahora estaban casados. Legalmente y en todos los aspectos. Había llegado el momento de dejar a un lado el tema del embarazo y conseguir que su matrimonio funcionara. Por lo menos, quería poseer la confianza de Karen, ser su mejor amigo. Ser el hombre al que ella recurriera para cualquier cosa.

Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, Albert sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Quería mucho más. Quería todo lo que ella pudiera darle. Y no descansaría hasta que Karen fuera suya por completo.

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas cuando Karen se desperezó, sintiendo que el cuerpo le dolía en un millón de lugares deliciosos. Se maravilló de lo preciada y saciada que se sentía. Cada vez que se acostaba con Albert terminaban sucumbiendo a una pasión enloquecedora, pero esa noche... Karen no pudo evitar sus pirar de dicha.<p>

Después de aquel devastador interludio en el sofá, casi se quedó dormida. El inoportuno insomnio de la noche anterior, unido al es trés y al cansancio que le provocaba el embarazo, hizo mella fi nalmente en ella. Él no protestó por la interrupción de la noche de bodas que tan cuidadosamente había planeado. La llevó a la enorme bañera de la cabaña y la sumergió en el agua. Con exquisito cuidado, Albert la lavó, incluido el pelo, a pesar de que ella insistió en que podía hacerlo sola.

Sus protestas no sirvieron de nada.

Después, la peinó y le secó la melena. Un momento después la dejó sobre la cama más acogedora que ella hubiera visto nunca, firme pero suave, y con almohadas mullidas en las que se hundió con abandono. La acomodó entre las sábanas, desnuda como el día que nació, y luego se tendió a su lado, besándola tiernamente en los labios. Karen se quedó dormida en el instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Se despertó unas horas después, reconfortada por la respiración profunda y rítmica de Albert a su lado. Y el olor de su marido le inundó las fosas nasales, tentándola. Se acurrucó contra el calor que emitía y le pasó suavemente la palma de la mano por el pecho duro, por el musculoso abdomen y, luego, le rozó la creciente erección con la punta de los dedos.

Entonces la bombardearon destellantes imágenes de la pasión de Albert, de aquella romántica noche de bodas que ella jamás había esperado, de las sensaciones con las que había inundado su boca y su cuerpo, de sus tranquilizadoras caricias cuando la bañó.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Y pensar que ella creía que no podría querer nada más. Aque lla noche sus sentimientos habían crecido hasta casi ahogarla. Karen no se engañaba, incluso aunque el matrimonio fracasara, su corazón siempre pertenecería a Albert.

La había fascinado desde la primera vez que le vio. Era inteligente y poseía una bondad que ella no solía ver en sus clientes. Cuando Albert y ella se conocieron, él no quiso tener nada que ver con ella, no es que hubiera sido rudo o irrespetuoso, pero se mantuvo alejado.

Entonces surgió aquel inesperado encuentro dominical del verano anterior. Cuando él la llamó para hacerle aquella escandalosa proposición: «acostarse con Terry y con él a cambio del favor culinario que eligiera». Albert sabía que ella estaba a punto de inaugurar el res taurante y que no sería tan tonta como para no aceptar. Casi se sintió como una prostituta, pero sabía de sobra la credibilidad que él pro porcionaría a su negocio. Y hubiera sido una tontería, sintiendo la atracción que sentía por Albert, rechazar la propuesta.

Aquella noche salvaje, Terry se largó sin ni siquiera tocarla... y Albert fue insaciable. Increíble. Pero no la trató en ningún momento como a una mujerzuela. De hecho, se comportó como si jamás se hubiera sentido tan cautivado, como si nunca hubiera deseado tanto a una mujer. Bien sabía Dios que lo que compartió con él le impe diría sentir nada con ningún otro hombre. A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó deseándole otra vez... pero se encontró la cama vacía.

En lo más profundo de su corazón había esperado que aquel asombroso encuentro condujera a algo más. Así que mentiría si decía que no le había dolido despertarse sola. Pero también mentiría si decía que no se lo esperaba.

Durante las semanas posteriores, ella intentó pensar algo con lo que poder atraerle de nuevo, esperando que los recuerdos de aquel sexo asombroso fueran una base sólida para construir algo. Pero sólo lo volvió a ver cuando lo obligó a cumplir su parte del trato. El hecho de que él se hubiera resistido fue un hachazo para su corazón... Pero en lugar de perder la espe ranza, había seducido a Albert... sólo para darse cuenta de que él pen saba que también se acostaba con George y que la consideraba una auténtica mujerzuela.

Así que, a pesar de la explicación de Albert, su insistencia en casarse con ella no tenía sentido. Era la misma mujer y tenía la misma ocu pación. George, a quién Albert creía su amante, seguía siendo su guardaes paldas. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Que ella estaba embarazada. Sí, puede que él la hubiera echado de menos durante las semanas que habían es tado separados, pero ¿era eso suficiente para casarse con ella?

Y ahora se sentía más atada a él. La noche anterior, con su pasión y su ternura, él la había dejado hecha polvo. No tenía ninguna otra manera de describirlo. Albert había logrado que dejara caer las defen sas que jamás dejaba que nadie traspasara. Hubiera querido o no, Albert había conseguido que ella fuera irrevocablemente suya. Karen esperaba que, al menos en parte, Albert también fuera suyo.

-Piensas demasiado- murmuró Albert, rodando para quedar frente a ella.

El pelo rubio le cayó sobre los hombros y coqueteó con los mús culos de su pecho. En la oscuridad del dormitorio, sus ojos parecían oscuros y ardientes. A Karen se le aceleró el pulso.

Sería tan fácil caer en sus brazos y dejar que todo lo que iba a ocurrir entre ellos simplemente ocurriera. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que Karen no veía el mundo de color de rosa. Necesitaba saber por qué Albert se había casado con ella, preguntarle por qué la había llevado allí. Pero si quería saber si se había casado con ella sólo por el bebé o por el sexo, iba a tener que cambiar de táctica.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- respondió ella finalmente.

-Ayer fue un día muy estresante.-

Karen asintió con la cabeza.

-Casarse es una enorme responsabilidad y, en realidad, no hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos. Si te das cuenta, sólo hemos pa sado juntos cinco días.-

Albert le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Parece poco, pero... de alguna manera, para nosotros es sufi ciente-

Karen comprendía exactamente lo que él quería decir. Cada ins tante había sido un descubrimiento lleno de conflictos. Estar juntos era lo mejor y, la manera en que chocaban sus caracteres, lo peor.

-Necesito...- Santo Dios, se le estaba revolviendo el estó mago y no tenía nada que ver con los trastornos que provocaba el embarazo. ¿Qué ocurriría si Albert se reía, se burlaba o se enfadaba por su pregunta?

«Entonces sabrás.»

-¿Qué necesitas?- la apremió él, pasándole la punta de los dedos por el hombro desnudo. Ella se estremeció.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió. Lo vio vacilar antes de seguir acariciándola.

-Es una pregunta muy directa, pero no esperaba otra cosa de ti-

-Soy muy pragmática-

-Es cierto-

Ella se defendió.

-No me ha quedado más remedio-

Le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba con una expresión tierna.

-No creo que sea nada malo. De hecho, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-

Aquello la conmovió.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta cómo soy?-

Albert sonrió como un niño pillado con la mano dentro de un bote de galletas.

-Eres lista, fuerte y tenaz. Robert me contó de qué manera te com portaste después del ataque de Peter, a pesar de que te resultó un in fierno-

Vale, todo eso estaba muy bien, pero hasta ahora no había men cionado el amor. Aunque tampoco lo esperaba, se sintió decepcio nada.

Karen luchó contra aquel sentimiento. Quizá el amor que ella sentía fuera suficiente para los dos.

Suspiró. No sabía nada de relaciones, pero dudaba mucho que la devoción unilateral fuera suficiente. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, necesitaba retroceder un poco y reconstruir las de fensas que protegían su corazón.

-Gracias - masculló, alejándose de él.

Albert la sujetó por el brazo y la hizo caer contra su torso, uniendo sus cuerpos.

-¿Adónde vas?-

-A vestirme para ir a trabajar. El_ Bonheur_ quedó ayer hecho un desastre-

Él la apretó más.

-El restaurante está en perfecto estado a estas horas. Lo han limpiado de arriba abajo y los menús de hoy ya están preparados-

Karen se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Quién...? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Hice algunas llamadas y me encargué de todo-

Como se había encargado de todo lo demás. Parecía que no podía dejar de enamorarse de él una y otra vez.

-Gracias -

Albert era considerado, se anticipaba a sus necesidades y se ocupaba de satisfacerlas. ¿Quería decir eso que quizá sintiera algo más que ad miración por ella? ¿O estaría dejándose llevar por una espe ranza estúpida en vez de proteger su corazón cómo debía?

-Trabajas demasiado- Albert le pasó el pulgar por el arco de la frente mientras la miraba a la cara con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar. - Me parece admirable, pero me preocupas-

-La admiración en un matrimonio...- «No es suficiente.» Contuvo las palabras. -Estoy segura de que ayuda mucho-

Él le encerró la cara entre las manos.

-No he dicho que eso sea lo único que siento por ti-

El corazón de Karen se saltó un latido. Albert le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y, con la mano libre, le hizo levantar el muslo y se lo colocó sobre la cadera, haciendo que separara las piernas. La besó en la boca. Le mordisqueó el cuello y le sopló en la oreja. Karen se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina. Su cuerpo se puso alerta, como si supiera que le reclamaba su amo y señor y se preparara para que lo poseyera.

Pero lo que la hizo retener el aliento fue la expresión en la cara de Albert. Decía que ella le importaba. Muchísimo.

-Oh...- suspiró ella.

-Ahora que estamos casados, debemos ser honestos. Comunicarnos- Acercó de nuevo la boca a la de ella, y Karen tuvo que es forzarse para centrarse en sus palabras cuando él siguió murmurando. -Lo cierto es que jamás había sentido por una mujer algo tan profundo como lo que siento por ti-

¿Más de lo que había sentido por Candy? «Bum, bum, bum.» El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

-Pareces sorprendida-

-Lo estoy. Sé que has mantenido relaciones antes...

-Han quedado atrás- Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, mirándola fijamente. - ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?-

«Estoy tan ridículamente enamorada de ti, que sólo siento miedo.»

-También me importas mucho. Más de lo que pensé que sería posible-

Karen no se atrevió a confesar nada más. Si lo hacía se sentiría demasiado vulnerable, porque sabía por experiencia que, cuando le dices a un hombre lo que él espera oír, es como si te arrodillaras a sus pies.

-Bien- Albert sonrió, su expresión era tan íntima en la oscuri dad que a ella se le encogieron los dedos de los pies. -Tenemos que conseguir que este matrimonio funcione-

¿Y se suponía que ella debía saber cómo?

-De acuerdo-

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?- susurró él. - ¿Qué buscas en un ma rido?-

Lo cierto es que ella nunca había pensado sobre el tema.

-Alguien a quién le guste y me respete, que me entienda. Disfruto de tus atenciones, me gusta que te hayas ocupado de todo, pero no es necesario. Necesito que sepas que yo también soy capaz de hacerlo sola-

Él le rozó los labios con el pulgar, luego tomó posesión de ellos en un beso breve pero intenso que la calentó un poco más.

-Creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas-

Karen se sintió llena de orgullo.

-Gracias. No sé si sabré compartir lo que pienso. Supongo que he vivido y trabajado sola demasiado tiempo-

Eso, y que apenas había sobrevivido a la última traición que su frieron sus sentimientos y su confianza. Pero él no necesitaba cono cer tantos detalles.

-Espero que no te importe que te haga muchas preguntas. Me gusta saber qué sientes y quiero sentirme involucrado en el_ Bonheur _o en cualquier otra cosa que quieras hacer. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Y no me entrometeré en tus ne gocios a menos que algo me parezca peligroso o un error. Sé que durante años te las has ingeniado muy bien sin mí y no me atrevería a pensar que eso va a cambiar-

Santo Dios, justo cuando ella pensaba que las defensas que ro deaban su corazón ya no podían caerse más...

-Gracias-

-Si crees que me extralimito, dímelo. Yo sólo quiero pedirte tres cosas-

¿Sería aquella la trampa que había estado esperando?

-¿Qué?- se puso en alerta

-Primero, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer_ striptease._ La población masculina no tiene por qué ver desnuda a mi mujer-

-De acuerdo- Lo último que ella quería era quitarse la ropa ante un montón de borrachos y babosos desconocidos. Qué él no quisiera que la vieran desnuda le hizo palpitar el corazón.

-Bien. En segundo lugar, necesito que confíes en mí. Después del ataque de Peter, me di cuenta de que te violaron en algún momento de tu vida. No necesito que me des ahora los detalles, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y contarme cualquier cosa-

Ella ya sabía que él había sacado algunas conclusiones bastante veraces, pero ¿no iba a presionarla? El alivio de Karen fue casi tan gible. Había oído a otras bailarinas que los cavernícolas con los que se habían casado pensaban que un certificado de matrimonio les capacitaba para conocer todos los detalles de su vida Karen no creía que ella estuviera preparada para compartir sus más íntimos pensa mientos.

-Lo agradezco-

-Hmmm- Albert le suspiró sobre el hombro y le apretó la boca sobre la clavícula. -Yo agradezco la suavidad de tu piel-

Cuando él le deslizó la palma de la mano por un pecho, ella le atrapó la muñeca y le detuvo. Sí, le deseaba otra vez, necesitaba sen tirle fuerte y exigente en su interior. Karen no tenía medida en lo que a Albert concernía. Pero esa conversación era demasiado intere sante para interrumpirla ahora.

-¿Y la tercera?-

Él se quedó inmóvil, aunque apretó los dientes.

-Absoluta fidelidad-

Ella se apartó bruscamente como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-Todavía me consideras una puta-

Albert se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura de nuevo con el brazo y arrastrándola hacia su cuerpo.

-No. Sé que no coqueteas en el club y también que no te acuestas con los clientes. Antes de conocerte bien pensaba lo que todo el mundo, que una mujer capaz de desnudarse por dinero, también estaría dis puesta a abrirse de piernas ante cualquiera que le pagara. Pero tú no eres así-

Karen contuvo las lágrimas inundada por un profundo alivio. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en aquella elaborada respuesta, su marido no había incluido a George.

Albert tenía una docena de razones para pensar que el guardaes paldas y ella eran amantes. George la tocaba en público, tenía una llave de su casa, la veía desnuda a menudo... Si ella fuera Albert, pensaría lo mismo que él. Insistir otra vez en que George sólo era un amigo, sería contraproducente. Era mejor dejar que Albert se diera cuenta de las cosas por sí solo.

-No sé mucho sobre el matrimonio, pero considero que la fi delidad es importante. Si me la vas a exigir a mí, yo quiero lo mismo a cambio. Cuando te vayas a Los Ángeles para grabar los programas de cocina la semana que viene, no me importa qué aspirantes a es trella se te sienten en el regazo-

Albert se rió.

-No me interesa que unas estrellitas de pacotilla se me sienten enelregazo, en la cama o en cualquier otraparte. Estoy completamente embelesado contigo, con estar contigo, dentro de ti...

La voz de Albert bajó una octava y su mirada oscura se volvió in sinuante y apasionada. Él entrecerró los ojos y, antes de que ella pu diera pensar o respirar, Albert indagó entre sus muslos y la penetró.

Aquella intrusión inflamó sus pliegues hinchados. Como era ha bitual, ella estaba mojada para él. Tenía los pezones duros. Él cogió uno entre los dedos, y ella notó un placentero ramalazo de dolor cuando él introdujo su miembro más profundamente. Karen separó más los muslos y empujó las caderas hacia él, desesperada por que la penetrara tanto como fuera posible. Él la llenaba de una manera que hacía que le resultara difícil tomarle por completo. Aceptar toda su longitud y grosor era casi imposible. La sensación de sentirle en su interior era deliciosa y enloquecedora.

Su carne protestó y el ardor en el clítoris casi la volvió loca. Albert continuó concentrado en sus pezones. Le escocían un poco de la noche anterior. Ahora estaban erguidos, duros y sensibles al más leve roce, incluso sentía en ellos el aliento jadeante de Albert. Pero cuando los apretó con fuerza al tiempo que se introducía hasta el fondo en su interior, ella...

Ella gritó.

-Sí- ronroneó él. -Estar dentro de ti, que aceptes cada cen tímetro en este coñito tan apretado y ardiente que tienes, es maravilloso. Me encanta hacerlo contigo. Me he vuelto adicto a ti-

Albert se retiró lentamente, tan despacio, que ella gimió. La dejó sin aliento cuando se entretuvo rozándole los tensos pezones con los pulgares antes de morderle la nuca y penetrarla con fuerza hasta el fondo.

-Cuando no consigo hacerlo contigo, me siento aturdido e irritado. Me duele. No puedo pensar en nada salvo en desnudarte y metértela hasta el fondo, en que me estreches en tu interior y me empapes con tu humedad. Sin condón. Siempre sin protección. No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros-

Jamás había permitido a ningún hombre que le hiciera el amor sin la protección adecuada, pero lo que Albert provocaba en ella... Santo Dios, no lo podía describir. Incluso sus palabras la hacían sentirse caliente. Siem pre deseaba tenerlo en su interior, y lo más profundamente posible.

-Cariño, no deberías preocuparte por lo que haré cuando no esté dentro de ti, sino por cómo lograrás que me mantenga alejado. Me pones tan caliente que te aseguro que se nos van a enfriar muchas comidas, no podrás ducharte sola, ni dormir una noche completa. Adoro que estés inflamada, mojada y preparada para mí, y pienso mantenerte de esa manera-

Cada palabra que salía de su boca la excitaba un poco más. En el pasado, cuando los hombres le hablaban así, se sentía como una mujerzuela. Pero había algo en Albert y en la manera en que le susu rraba, algo casi reverente y asombroso, que hacía que la sensación que creaban los dos juntos fuera especial.

Mientras Albert continuaba moviendo su miembro dentro de su sensible interior, a Karen le comenzó a hervir la sangre, haciendo que le palpitara el clítoris. Las sensaciones la envolvieron cuando él se retiró con una lenta fricción. Ella gimió cuando volvió a introdu cirse muy despacio y llevó las manos hacia a la espalda, intentando clavarle las uñas en las nalgas. Él se negó a dejarse apresurar. De hecho, se negó a permitir que ella le controlara en absoluto.

-Eres una chica mala- le masculló en el oído. - Tu impacien cia sólo conseguirá que lo haga más despacio-

Antes de que el confuso cerebro de Karen pudiera entender lo que él quería decir, Albert se retiró y salió de ella. Luego volvió a zam bullirse profundamente, con unos movimientos lentos, relajados y torturantes.

-Por favor… Más rápido…

Albert se recostó y la besó en la oreja, en la nuca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres más rápido?-

Santo Dios, Albert quería que se lo dijera con todas las letras. Juga ron a eso la primera noche que pasaron juntos, hacía ya meses. Ella se resistió, y él fue derribando cada barrera hasta que, finalmente, Karen le suplicó. Entonces llevaron a cabo una docena de fantasías. Que quisiera hacer lo mismo ahora, hacía que su sangre se transfor mara en lava espesa.

Karen apretó los dientes con fuerza para contener las palabras, pero los relajados movimientos de Albert la dejaban indefensa. En tonces, él llevó los dedos a su clítoris y comenzó a jugar con el hin chado botón.

-Dime lo que quiero oír, sabes que en cuanto lo hagas te daré lo que quieres-

Sí, lo haría, pero también la dejaría sin defensas. Ya le había en tregado su corazón. Pero eso... sería la señal de que le había entre gado también la última brizna de independencia. Y su alma.

Albert arrastró laspuntas de los dedos por el clítoris expuesto, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Él siguió susurrándole al oído.

-Podría hacer esto durante toda la mañana. Estás tan mojada... y a mí me encanta llevarte hasta el límite. Te hinchas y te hinchas... me aprietas de una manera... Mmm.

El placer desgarraba a Karen. Le tensaba el vientre. La presión crecía hasta convertirse en una marea ardiente y avasalladora, como si unas tenazas calientes apretaran su resistencia.

Albert se retiró otra vez, y se volvió a sumergir en su apretado in terior, lentamente, hasta chocar contra aquel lugar tan sensible. Karen no podía respirar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Albert le volvió a rozar el pequeño y necesitado brote otra vez.

-¡Albert!- le exigió casi sollozando.

-Así… Sí. Apriétame en tu interior- Albert se aferró a su hombro y lo usó para impulsarse mientras continuaba entrando y sa liendo del cuerpo de Karen con un ritmo pausado que casi la volvió loca. -Dime lo que quieres. No podré dártelo hasta que me lo pidas-

Él continuó jugando con ella, desafiándola. Ceder iba en contra de sí misma... Pero Albert sabía muy bien cómo exprimir su cuerpo para que alcanzara el placer. Aquel asombroso ataque a sus sentidos continuó hasta que ella ya no pudo defenderse más.

Sollozó otra vez.

-Por favor...

-Dímelo. Abre esa provocativa boquita y dime lo que quieres-

-¡Más rápido! ¡Metemelo más rápido!-

Y aun ahora, él vaciló. Su aliento, cálido y pesado, cayó sobre el cuello de Karen, haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Más rápido? Y si lo hago, ¿qué harás por mí?-

Él quería algo y Karen no sabía qué era. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, se habría negado. ¿Quién prometía algo antes de saber lo que era?

Pero Karen no estaba en situación de negociar.

-Lo que quieras- dijo jadeante, intentando que volviera a pe netrarla.

Albert la agarró con firmeza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-¿Lo que quiera?-

El placer hervía en el interior de Karen, cada vez más espeso y caliente, más apremiante. Un leve movimiento... Lo necesitaba. Ahora. Estaba a punto de explotarle la mente y su cuerpo ya era esclavo de Albert.

-Mierda…Lo que quieras-

-¿Y si lo quiero todo?- gruñó Albert.

Karen ya no podía hablar, así que asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

-Dime las palabras, mi pequeña esposa- Movió los dedos, rozando el monte de Venus de la joven, negándole incluso ese roce en el clítoris que la enviaría a la estratosfera.

Santo Dios, ya no podía resistirse a él, ni ocultarle nada de sí misma. Se arqueó hacia atrás, y Albert se deslizó un poco más profun damente en su interior. Y aún no era suficiente.

-¡Todo!- El grito resonó en la estancia.

Como un depredador persiguiendo a una presa, Albert se preparó para la estocada final.

-¿Absolutamente todo?-

-Sí - jadeó ella. -Por favor, Dios mío, ¡sí!-

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que tomaré- prometió él con voz ronca. Entonces comenzó a embestirla con unos movimientos pro fundos y despiadados, lo suficientemente rápidos para que la fric ción fuera cada vez mayor y hacerla subir la montaña de placer que la esperaba.

Apretó los resbaladizos dedos sobre el clítoris otra vez y conti nuó dibujando círculos diminutos. A Karen comenzó a hervirle la sangre y perdió la cordura cuando el placer la inundó, más grande de lo que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar. Cambió la definición que tenía de sexo asombroso y la unidad de medida por la que evaluar los encuentros con otros hombres. Todos quedaban tristemente en entredicho. Y el éxtasis aún siguió creciendo, convirtiéndose en un rugiente diluvio en el que se ahogó de placer.

Apenas había recobrado el aliento, apenas había recordado su nombre, cuando Albert se movió de nuevo, esta vez deslizando sus dedos resbaladizos alrededor de la fruncida entrada trasera.

Oh, Santo Dios. Él no sólo estaba tratando de dejarla indefensa, estaba tratando de vencerla.

-No.

-Me has dicho «todo»- le recordó él, moviendo sus lubricados dedos sobre la carne que rodeaba el pequeño agujero.

-Es demasiado- Karen oyó la nota de súplica de sus palabras, pero no le importó.

-¿Te hice daño la otra vez, la primera noche que pasamos jun tos?-

Él conocía de sobra la respuesta Como para no saberlo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que ella se había corrido esa noche. Pero como antes, quería que lo dijera.

-No-

Él presionó un poco más los dedos mientras le lamía el hombro con la lengua.

-Haré que te guste, pequeña. Te lo aseguro-

De eso, no le cabía duda.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando profundizó con los dedos un poco más, sin dejar de deslizarse dentro y fuera de su sexo, provo cando que las terminaciones nerviosas de Karen, que ella estaba se gura que no podían ser reanimadas, volvieran a la vida. Que centellearan, ardieran, brincaran, latieran.

Karen todavía estaba tratando de ajustarse cuando él se retiró de su interior. Albert se movió a su espalda y comenzó a presionar con su pene en el pequeño círculo. La presión era casi dolorosa, y ella siseó al notar que la necesidad resurgía otra vez con una llamarada ardiente cuando él forzó la resistencia de su recto y se introdujo de una manera aparen temente interminable, hasta que el cuerpo de Albert quedó apretado completamente contra su espalda. Ella hubiera jurado que lo podía sentir en todas partes.

-¡Mierda, sí!- Albert le apretó firmemente los hombros, le deslizó las palmas por la cintura, se aferró a sus caderas de una manera bru tal y desesperada.

-Acaríciate el clítoris. Esto va a ser duro y rápido-

Por fin, la pequeña misericordia que tanto tiempo llevaba nece sitando. Karen debería decirle que no seguía sus órdenes. Que se acariciaría el clítoris si quería. Pero él ya la había hecho alcanzar un estado imposible de soportar, le había puesto los nervios de punta, le necesitaba.

En cuanto ella comenzó a acariciarse, Albert estableció un ritmo que le robó el aliento. A los pocos segundos, la abrumó. Unas sen saciones que ella llevaba meses sin sentir estimularon terminaciones nerviosas ávidas de placer y una incontrolable necesidad que exigía cada vez más. Se acarició a sí misma arrastrada cada vez más arriba por aquellos movimientos feroces en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, que inflamaban sus más oscuras fantasías mientras Albert la tomaba exactamente cómo quería, alargando el placer y haciéndola llegar al clímax justo cuando él decidió.

Le pellizcó el pezón y se introdujo hasta el fondo de aquel canal apretado.

-Córrete- jadeó entonces Albert contra su nuca.

El mundo de Karen explotó de nuevo como una supernova. Brotaron de sus ojos lágrimas de alivio y de placer. Albert la había devastado, había hecho que se rindiera por completo. Y aún ahora, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, él se mantenía en su interior, grueso, duro y exigente, hasta que a ella no le quedó ninguna manera de proteger su maltrecho corazón.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

**Hasta que llego, hasta la próxima ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

><p>El domingo siguiente a la boda, Karen se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta en el dormitorio principal de su casa y observó cómo Albert metía las últimas prendas en la maleta. Aunque siempre le había gustado vivir sola, Albert se había mudado a su casa al día siguiente de la boda. Era lo más lógico, entre las grabaciones del programa de televisión y las presentaciones de los libros, Albert viajaría a menudo, y ella estaba atada a la ciudad por el club y el restaurante. Que él hubiera vivido en su espacio personal, usado su armario, su cuarto de baño y sus cajones, le había resultado extraño. Era incluso más ordenado que ella. Y sabía planchar, lo que era toda una ventaja. Pero durante esos días, se sintió invadida en todos los aspectos: su casa, su cuerpo y su corazón.<p>

Ahora, mientras le observaba prepararse para marcharse, Karen se tuvo que tragar una punzada de tristeza. Iba a echar de menos a Albert, probablemente más de lo que debería. Se había acostumbrado a verle en la cocina del_ Bonheur_ y a que velara por ella durante las pocas horas que pasaba en el club. Dos días antes, el agente de Albert había filtrado a la prensa la noticia de su boda. Desde entonces, Albert y Karen habían ido en el coche de ésta cada noche, y él se había apretujado contra ella en aquel pequeño espacio. Ella se había acostumbrado a que él le llevara un sándwich a la cama, a su presencia reconfortante mientras dormía a su lado y al inevitable —y delicioso—despertar. Se había habituado a sus caricias y a la manera en que le hacía alcanzar el orgasmo.

Ahora estaría fuera durante las dos semanas siguientes. No era el fin del mundo, por supuesto, pero su ausencia hacía que ella se sin tiera nerviosa y ansiosa.

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue- le prometió él.

-Gracias-

-¿Te encuentras bien hoy?-

Karen asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy un poco cansada, pero es normal-

-No trabajes demasiado. Le he dicho a Sadie que no te quite el ojo de encima-

-Es una traidora- Karen cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con irritación fingida.

-Por eso hablé con ella, sé que me lo contará todo- Albert cerró la maleta y la dejó en el suelo. -Estaré de vuelta unos días antes de Acción de Gracias y te acompañaré al ginecólogo a la semana siguiente-

Era la primera visita al obstetra. La primera vez que oirían el latido del bebé.

-Te agradezco que estés aquí para acompañarme-

Él cruzó la estancia y le encerró la cara entre las manos, dirigiéndole una mirada oscura y determinada.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

Santo Dios, cuando le hablaba así, con esa voz, con esa preocupación en la cara, la dejaba absolutamente conmovida. Seguro que él lo sabía.

-Antes de irme quería darte algo que tengo para ti-

Ella lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño, confundida, cuando él se dio la vuelta y sacó un paquete de su maletín, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Era una caja pequeña, envuelta en papel plateado y brillante. Tenía un elegante lazo de regalo.

Albert se lo ofreció.

-Es un regalo de bodas atrasado-

-¿Un regalo? Pero no tenías por qué...

-Pero quería-

Tragándose el nudo de emoción, Karen deshizo el lazo y desgarró el papel para encontrarse una caja de color tostado. Después de forcejear con el cartón, sacó el contenido y se quedó sin aliento. Dentro había un marco de fotos doble con dos óvalos entrelazados. A la izquierda había una foto suya vestida de novia. A la derecha, una de ellos dos besándose después de casarse. En el medio, donde los dos óvalos se unían, Albert había hecho grabar sus nombres y la fecha de la boda.

-¡Es precioso!-

Karen casi se atragantó con una mezcla de gratitud y amor. Puede que su matrimonio no fuera perfecto y que todavía estuvieran conociéndose, Pero Albert estaba intentando que funcionara. Ella todavía se contenía. No obstante, algunas veces lo pillaba con los ojos clavados en ella y se pasaba mucho tiempo mirándola antes de responderle; había llegado a sospechar que quizá también él...

-¿Te gusta?-

Karen notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y parpadeó para intentar que desaparecieran.

-Me gusta mucho. Gracias-

Albert le cogió las manos.

-He pensado que quizá podrías ponerlo aquí, en el tocador- Lo colocó encima del mueble, enfrente de la cama. - Así, cuando yo no esté, podrás mirarlas-

«Y acordarte de mí.» Él no dijo las palabras, pero Karen las oyó en su mente. ¿Por qué no le decía que ella le importaba un poco? ¿Creería que lo iba a rechazar?

-Es perfecto- murmuró ella, acercándose a él y colocándole la mano sobre el duro músculo del bíceps.

Albert la rodeó con los brazos. La besó suavemente en la boca y, como siempre que la besaba, Karen se quedó sin voluntad. La hacía sentir caliente y débil, totalmente embelesada.

Él se apartó con un gruñido de frustración.

-Si seguimos, perderé el vuelo. No quiero ni imaginar cómo iba a explicar que no llegué a la grabación del primer programa porque no pude alejar las manos de mi mujer-

Ella se rió. Hacía años que no lo hacía. Albert era un hombre increíblemente sexy, pero vivir con él era... Karen comenzaba a apreciar aquel sentido del humor que añadía un nuevo ingrediente a su atractivo.

Cada día se sentía más enamorada de él. Sabía que aquellos in sondables sentimientos eran muy peligrosos. Y aun así, no podía evitarlos.

-No necesito que me echen la culpa de nada más. Ya me odian la mitad de las mujeres de esta ciudad. No quiero que California también se convierta en un nido de víboras-

Albert esbozó una sonrisa antes de ponerse serio.

-Quiero decirte algo antes de irme. Peter se ha mostrado muy tranquilo desde que salió en libertad bajo fianza-

-Espero que su padre lo mantenga bajo control-

-Si te pasa algo, si te asustas, sea por lo que sea, llamame-

-Estarás a más de tres mil kilómetros. Me las arreglaré. Me he puesto ropa de adulta-

-Pues para llevar ropa de adulta, las bragas son tan pequeñas como siempre- La miró de reojo mientras le metía la mano debajo de la falda y le ahuecaba la nalga desnuda, entonces suspiró. -Ya sé que eres auto suficiente. Los _paparazzi_ que nos han molestado en los últimos días me seguirán a Los Ángeles y no te acosarán a ti. Pero aún así, si tienes algún problema, llámame-

-Sí, papi - se burló ella.

-¿Estoy siendo demasiado protector?- preguntó él.

-Un poco-

Él suspiró.

-Intentaré no serlo. Pero... llámame si me necesitas. O... cuando quieras-

-No te preocupes, lo haré. Pero estaré bien. El bebé estará bien. Las cosas irán bien en el restaurante y en el club. Son sólo dos se manas-

-Cierto- Él le pasó las manos por el pelo, luego le acarició la nuca, no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca. - ¿Me echarás de menos?-

«Como una loca.» Aún no se había ido y ya sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de su corazón.

Karen no confió en su voz, revelaría demasiado. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Te echaré mucho de menos- susurró él contra sus labios.

Y entonces, después de un beso demasiado breve, se fue. Ella se quedó con la mirada clavada en aquel increíble regalo hasta que se le humedecieron los ojos, casi asustada de ser tan feliz. ¿Sería posible que durara tanta felicidad?

* * *

><p>El miércoles a las cuatro de la madrugada, Karen estaba cansada. Había sido una noche muy agitada en «Las sirenas sexys». Había esquivado más pulpos de los que podía contar. Las únicas bendiciones eran que George no se había apartado de su lado y que a Peter, que había comenzado a rondar de nuevo el lunes por el club, le habían pillado conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol y estaba de regreso en prisión, muy lejos de ella.<p>

Entró en casa y se recostó contra la puerta cerrada. No había dormido bien desde que Albert se había marchado y el embarazo la dejaba sin energías; necesitaba dormir ocho horas seguidas. Maldita sea, hacía frío allí dentro. Tendría que encender la calefacción.

Cuando se acercó para desactivar la alarma, vio que alguien había destrozado la centralita con un martillo y que no quedaba nada que desactivar.

Había trozos de plástico por el suelo y los cables colgaban del panel. Alguien había invadido su casa, igual que había sucedido antes en el club y en el restaurante. ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho a George que no necesitaba que la acompañara a casa?

No se atrevía a subir sola al dormitorio. De hecho, tenía que largarse ya de allí.

Dio un paso atrás y salió a la noche oscura. Cogió el móvil. George respondió al primer timbrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Alguien ha forzado la entrada de mi casa-

George soltó una maldición, una larga retahíla de insultos y palabrotas que la hicieron estremecerse.

-Todavía estoy en el coche. Llegaré ahí en menos de cinco minutos. Llama inmediatamente a la policía-

Ella asintió con un murmullo, cortó la llamada y se estremeció bajo el impacto del frío aire de noviembre. Habían bajado demasiado las temperaturas para seguir usando aquellas faldas tan cortas, y deseó haberse puesto un abrigo. Tenía ropa de abrigo arriba, en el armario... pero prefería congelarse que arriesgarse a subir sola.

El telefonista del 911 respondió con rapidez y Karen le facilitó su nombre y dirección. Luego le explicó lo sucedido.

¿Debería llamar ahora a Albert o esperar a que fuera una hora más razonable? En Los Ángeles eran las dos de la madrugada, y los rodajes comenzaban siempre tan temprano que él estaría dormido como un tronco.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, el vehículo de George apareció al final de la calle con el motor rugiendo al máximo. Él se bajó de un salto, se acercó y, rodeándole los hombros, la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy temblando, pero estoy bien-

-Tienes frío-

Soltando una maldición, él se acercó al coche, cogió su abrigo y la envolvió en él. Karen emitió un suspiro ante la sensación de calor, pero el alivio duró poco.

-Enséñame qué has encontrado- le exigió George.

-¿No sería mejor dejar que Jimmy y sus chicos echen antes un vistazo?- Lo cierto es que no quería ver qué había hecho el intruso en su casa.

-¿Te refieres a no tocar la escena del crimen porque son unos magníficos investigadores?- le preguntó George con un profundo tono de sarcasmo, tan punzante que no tenía nada que envidiar al filo de las cuchillas de afeitar. - Quiero ver la escena por mí mismo antes de que lo estropeen todo-

-Pero ¿no has dicho siempre que...

-Sí. No nos queda demasiado tiempo antes de que lleguen, sólo voy a mirar- La corto y cogió un par de guantes que tenía en el auto. -Vamos, rápido-

A Karen se le puso un nudo en la garganta mientras acompañaba a George a la casa. Las preguntas podían esperar.

Una vez dentro del oscuro vestíbulo ella encendió la luz, igual que había hecho antes cuando entró por primera vez. George se acercó a la centralita de alarma y la estudió con los dientes apretados.

-Vaya mierda. Cuando entraste antes en la casa ¿hasta dónde llegaste?-

-No pasé del vestíbulo, me dio miedo que el intruso estuviera todavía dentro-

-Ha sido lo mejor, puede que llevara consigo algún cuchillo o pistola- George masculló por lo bajo-

George sacó entonces una pistola semiautomática de la cinturilla del pantalón. Karen se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-

-Del auto. Tengo licencia. Ponte detrás de mí- le ordenó mientras se dirigía a la escalera en penumbra.

Una vez arriba, George abrió con el hombro la primera puerta a la izquierda, la de la habitación de invitados, y encendió la luz.

-¿Ves algo fuera de su sitio?-

Karen asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo había dejado esa tarde. De hecho, había un olor algo rancio, como si aquella puerta no se hubiera abierto desde hacía semanas. Lo que era cierto.

George apagó la luz y movió los hombros intentando relajarse. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde Karen hacía ejercicio. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, tal como había quedado después de que se entrenara aquella mañana.

Entraron y él buscó a tientas el interruptor. Un momento después, la luz iluminó suavemente el lugar. Todo estaba igual: el saco de boxeo colgando del techo, las pesas, el banco de musculación. Incluso, sobre la repisa de la ventana estaba todavía el botellín de agua que había dejado allí esa mañana.

-Está igual- murmuró Karen.

-Bien- George suspiró y apagó la luz, intentando relajarse.

-Puede que al destrozar la alarma, desahogara su frustración y se largara- Pero en el mismo momento que decía esas palabras, Karen supo que allí había estado alguien. Lo presentía... y se sintió muerta de miedo.

George hizo una mueca, como si no quisiera asustarla diciéndole la verdad.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

-No sé por qué la policía no recibió el aviso de la alarma-

-Supongo que el muy hijo de puta cortó la línea telefónica antes de forzar la entrada, cargándose de paso la conexión con la policía- dijo George con voz sombría. - Si no tienes detectores en las ventanas, es probable que haya roto un cristal para entrar-

-Por eso hace tanto frío en el interior- Karen sintió náuseas.

-Exacto. Luego desactivó la alarma a martillazos. Después no importa lo que hiciera, ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse de que tus vecinos se dieran cuenta de algo. Es más, apuesto lo que sea a que se cargó la centralita simplemente por diversión-

-¿Es algo que haría un ladrón normal y corriente?-

Él negó con la cabeza. Salieron al pasillo en dirección al dormitorio.

-Los ladrones, por lo general, van al grano y no pierden el tiempo. Les gustan las cosas cuanto más fáciles mejor. Por ejemplo una ventana abierta. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean capaces de hacer lo necesario si creen que pueden obtener algo de mucho valor-

-Pero yo no tengo nada de valor. Ni siquiera un televisor de plasma. El portátil está en la oficina del_ Bonheur._ No tengo dinero ni joyas en casa-

-Y la alianza la llevas puesta, así que tampoco estaba aquí-

Así que George había notado lo del anillo. Y el tono de su voz no sonaba afectado en lo más mínimo. De todas maneras, no la sorprendía.

Cuando George abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal, se detuvo en el umbral.

-¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz?-

-En la pared de la derecha, al lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño-

Él vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Demasiado lejos en la oscuridad. Por si acaso...

Se alejó del dormitorio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de invitados, donde encendió la luz. Al instante, quedaron iluminados el pasillo y la entrada de la habitación de Karen.

-Espérame aquí- La voz de George decía que aquello no era negociable.

Sintió un nudo de terror en el estómago. Y lo peor era tener el presentimiento de saber que lo que verían la asustaría más que las notas clavadas con cuchillos que había encontrado antes. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Karen apretó los labios. A pesar de todo, siguió a George sin emitir un sonido.

-No entres tú primero - dijo George.

Karen le ignoró y avanzó hasta que él la cogió del brazo.

-Espérame en la puerta. Y no te pongas delante de la luz, dé jame ver-

Ella se situó a un lado a regañadientes, intentando ver el interior de la habitación. Un momento después, George encendió la luz.

Aquello era un auténtico desastre. Karen soltó un grito.

La ropa de Albert había sido amontonada en medio del dormitorio, la habían hecho trizas y luego había volcado encima un bote de pin tura roja. Las sábanas de la cama habían sido arrancadas y tiradas al suelo, y también estaban rotas y empapadas en pintura roja. Lo mismo que la alfombra y las paredes. La furia de quien hubiera hecho eso era palpable. Era un acto de maldad personal, un atentado directo y silencioso a hacia ella.

-¿Quién es capaz de hacer algo así?- A Karen le tembló la voz y se apretó el estómago, preguntándose si no acabaría vomi tando la cena.

-Peter es mi primer sospechoso-

-No puede ser… Ahora mismo está en la cárcel- le dijo a George con una mirada de pánico.

George frunció el ceño con aire sombrío.

-¿Leonard?-

-Quiere clausurar el club. Pero para conseguirlo tiene que desprestigiarme públicamente, no asustarme. Haciendo esto no consigue nada-

-¿No es posible que quiera asustarte para que abandones la ciudad?-

-Estoy segura de que le encantaría que lo hiciera, pero después de dieciocho meses intentando desacreditarme, sabe que con esto no conseguirá nada- Negó con la cabeza.

No, no era probable que aquello fuera obra de Leonard.

-Cierto... Pero es el único sospechoso que nos queda, a menos que algún otro cliente esté muy cabreado contigo-

-No- estaba segura o al menos eso creía.

Despues de unos minutos, Karen se dio cuenta poco a poco del verdadero estado de devastación de la habitación y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Los frasquitos de perfume estaban en su lugar, pero rotos, y en la estancia flotaba un nauseabundo olor a esencia de flores y productos químicos que le revolvió el estómago. Sobre el colchón, habían amontonado su ropa interior y, cuando se acercó allí, la imagen se volvió todavía más repulsiva.

-Oh, Dios mío. Eso es... semen...

Al instante, George se acercó a ella con los ojos clavados en los es pesos chorros de esperma que manchaban la lencería. Sólo un enfermo mental podría haber hecho aquello.

Karen se tapó la boca con la mano y se dio la vuelta. Ahora sí que iba a vomitar.

Pero entonces, sus ojos cayeron sobre un destello plateado de algo caído en el suelo, cubierto a medias por el edredón y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Con una opresión en el corazón, corrió y alargó la mano para recoger el objeto.

-¡No!- gruñó George, sujetándola antes de que lo tocara. -No puedes. Déjame a mí-

Tiró del edredón y movió el objeto, confirmando los peores miedos de Karen. Alguien había destrozado el regalo de bodas de Albert. La fotografía en la que se daban un beso estaba rasgada. Y el intruso había salpicado el marco con la pintura roja que manchaba también el suelo. Ella emitió un sollozo y se lanzó a recogerlo, deseando tanto estrecharlo con fuerza contra su pecho que le dolió.

George la sujetó de la cintura desde atrás, deteniéndola.

-No puedes hacerlo-

-Pero... es un regalo de Albert- Karen comenzó a llorar y a emitir unos temblorosos gemidos que la estremecían de los pies a la cabeza. Luego se dobló sobre sí misma, incapaz de soportarlo más.

George la atrajo contra su pecho, le puso la palma de la mano sobre el estómago y acercó los labios a su oreja.

-Está bien. Todo se arreglará. Cariño, te vas a poner enferma. No es bueno para ti-

Ni para el bebé. Ella lo sabía, pero la repulsa y el miedo inundaban su cuerpo, uniéndose al profundo cansancio y al espeso olor a perfume. Finalmente no pudo más y se rindió.

-Shhhh- dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo soporto-

-Tienes que hacerlo. Jimmy llegará con los chicos en cualquier momento. Ven, bajemos-

Karen asintió con la cabeza y George la arrastró hacia la salida. Casi no se sostenía en pie, pero se obligó a mantenerse erguida.

George apartó el edredón por completo, dejando al descubierto la otra foto del portarretratos para revelar un último horror. La foto en la que aparecía Karen vestida de novia había sido arrancada del marco; el acosador había escrito sobre ella un mensaje que la hizo gritar y desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Karen había desaparecido. Albert se paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación en el hotel de Los Ángeles. Llamó otra vez a su casa y al móvil. No obtuvo respuesta, ni había ningún mensaje de voz. Sadie había sido incapaz de localizarla, no estaba ni el<em> Bonheur <em>ni en el club. Jimmy sólo pudo informarle de que Karen llamó al 911 para denunciar que alguien había forzado la entrada de su casa. Al llegar allí encontraron el auto de Karen, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

¿La habría secuestrado alguien? ¿Y si no había sido Peter quién dejó aquellas notas amenazadoras?

El término «sudor frío» adquirió un significado nuevo para él mientras metía sus últimas pertenencias en la maleta.

Una hora antes había llamado a Robert para que se pusiera a buscarla de inmediato. Este le llamo unos minutos después para decirle que, hasta ese momento, no había descubierto nada. Y Albert se sentía indefenso en Los Ángeles. Si a Karen le había pasado algo... Grabar el programa era importante, pero mucho menos que ella y el bebé.

La única persona con la que no había hablado y que podía saber algo de su esposa era George. Karen acudiría a él; el guardaespaldas la hacía sentirse segura. Pero ¿qué más la hacía sentir? ¿Sería capaz de acostarse con el padre biológico del bebé unas horas después de que Albert se hubiera marchado? No sabía la respuesta, pero sí que George se sentiría muy feliz si Karen volvía a calentarle la cama. Los celos que le inundaban, lo volvían loco. Era preferible pensar que había sido raptada por un loco, a la idea de imaginarla con George.

Pero las dos cosas le provocaban una opresión en el pecho.

Maldijo entre dientes. Cogió de nuevo el móvil y llamó a Robert.

-¿Algo nuevo?-

-Lo siento- dijo Robert. -He llamado a todos los hospitales. Nada-

Albert cerró los ojos e intentó controlar el pánico que le envolvía, temiendo haber perdido a Karen fuera por la causa que fuera.

-Sigue buscando, por favor. Salgo ahora mismo para el aeropuerto. Volveré a llamar a Sadie, a ver si ella consigue localizar a George. Tomaré el primer vuelo-

Después de que Robert se despidiera, colgó el teléfono y llamó a Sadie; la llamada que tanto temía. La_ stripper_ respondió de inmediato.

-He hablado con Brandy- dijo Sadie. - No sabe nada de Karen-

Albert se pellizcó el puente de la nariz luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la falta de sueño. Había llamado a su esposa de madrugada, y al no lograr localizarla, fue incapaz de volver a dormirse. No sería capaz de hacerlo hasta no saber qué demonios ocurría.

-¿Y se sabe algo de George?-

-Le he llamado por teléfono. No he obtenido respuesta. No me importaría pasarme por su casa... pero no sé donde vive. Sólo es amigo de Karen-

«¿Amigo?»

Albert apenas logró contener un gruñido. Después de darle las gracias a la bailarina, colgó el teléfono y volvió a llamar a Robert desde el taxi que le llevaba al aeropuerto.

-¿Podrías localizar la dirección de un tipo llamado George Johnson? Hace poco que vive allí-

-¿El guardaespaldas de Karen? Sí. Dame un rato y te vuelvo a llamar-

Complacido de la presteza de Robert, Albert volvió a llamar a Karen. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Dejó un mensaje de voz a su productor, indicando que su esposa no se encontraba bien y que tendría que volver a casa.

No había mucho tráfico a las seis de la mañana. Estaba llegando al aeropuerto cuando el móvil sonó de nuevo. Se le detuvo el corazón. La esperanza se mezcló con el subidón de adrenalina. Abrió el aparato. Era Robert.

-Dime- dijo nervioso

-No hay ningún George Johnson viviendo en el centro. Al menos nadie que posea carnet de conducir. Voy a investigar en los alrededores-

A Albert se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-Que, o bien el señor Johnson no ha actualizado el carnet desde que se mudó aquí, para lo que tiene un plazo de treinta días —algo que un antiguo policía como él debería saber. - O bien...

-Lleva ahí por lo menos cuatro meses. ¿O bien que?- Albert se temía la respuesta.

-O bien… No es quien dice ser-

«¡Mierda!» Quizá era George el que estaba detrás de las amenazas desde el principio. Quizá dejarla preñada no era más que otra vuelta de tuerca más en su atípica y morbosa admiración.

Antes de subirse al avión, volvió a llamar a Karen una vez más. Nada. Albert no quería ni pensar en ello, pero... ¿cómo iba a vivir sin ella?

Aquella pregunta le rondó en la cabeza durante las cinco horas que duró el vuelo acompañada de una pena incontenible. En ese tiempo se arrepintió de la cólera, de los comentarios sarcásticos, de las discusiones y de las veces que la había hecho llorar. Volvió a re vivir aquella noche en «Las sirenas sexys», justo antes de que Peter la atacara, y se preguntó cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan imbécil. Karen se comportó como la mujer honesta que era, y él la trató con desprecio. Y todo porque le daba demasiado miedo admitir cuánto la amaba. La castigó porque le había dado miedo mantener una relación con alguien que podría llegar a hacerle elegir entre su corazón y sus sueños.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Albert tuvo que contenerse y no apartar a todo el mundo para salir del aparato. En cuanto pisó la terminal, encendió el móvil y miró si tenía mensajes. Nada.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una cosa que le dejó lívido. Ni siquiera una vez, durante aquel largo viaje en avión, había pensado en el bebé. Todos sus pensamientos, sus miedos y oraciones habían sido para Karen.

Robert estaba acompañado de Tom, le estaban esperando junto a la cinta de recogida de equipajes. Albert sintió que le cubría un sudor frío. ¿Esta rían esperándole para decirle lo peor?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- les exigió Albert.

-No hay noticias nuevas- Robert le tendió la mano y Albert se la estrechó, estremeciéndose de alivio. Puede que Karen todavía no estuviera a salvo, pero al menos tampoco la habían encontrado muerta.

-Estamos siguiendo algunas pistas- le indicó Tom. - Debería hacerlo el sheriff, pero es idiota-

Parecía como si el hermano de Candy comenzara a sentir un poco de simpatía por él. Todo podía ser. Y respecto a lo que pensaba de Jimmy, Albert estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Sólo hemos venido a recogerte- Robert miró la cinta transportadora que se movía sin parar. - ¿Equipaje?-

-Es ése- le respondió. -No tenían por qué haber venido. Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento-

Robert arqueó una ceja oscura.

-¿Has dormido algo en las últimas veinticuatro horas? ¿Eres capaz de pensar en algo que no sea Karen?-

Albert le dirigió a su amigo una mirada indefensa. No, no había dormido, y tanto Tom como él lo sabían.

-Entonces llévenme a casa_._ Quiero ver lo que ha ocurrido-

Los dos hombres se miraron. Albert se dio cuenta de que no que rían hacerlo.

-A menos que tengas mucho aguante y que me prometas que no te enfadarás, no me parece buena idea- dijo Robert finalmente.

Lo primero, podía ser... Lo último, no. Ya estaba furioso.

-Llévenme allí. ¿Hay señales de lucha? Jimmy no me explicó nada-

-No. Por lo menos yo creo que no. Pero lo que hemos encontrado nos indica que todo es producto de una mente psicópata y pervertida-

A Albert se le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Ha dejado algo?-

Robert hizo una mueca.

-Hemos encontrado la foto de Karen vestida de novia cubierta de pintura roja. Encima había escrito «puta muerta».

* * *

><p><strong>En este momento odio a Karen por no llamarlo! Yyy esto queda hasta aquí, por ahora…<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

><p>Esperando encontrar a Karen, a George o a alguien que supiera algo, Albert convenció a Robert para que le llevaran a «Las sirenas sexys». Era una acción desesperada, pero no podía dejar piedra sin mover.<p>

En cuanto se detuvieron ante el vistoso letrero del edificio de la drillo, Albert observó que había un grupo de gente delante del club y gimió para sus adentros.

-¿Es Leonard? Mierda ... -Robert parecía casi tan enfadado como él.

Maldición, aquel bastardo santurrón ya le irritaba lo suficiente en circunstancias normales y ése no era el mejor día para que le vi nieran con tonterías.

-Y ha traído a la prensa con él - maldijo Albert.- ¿Qué mierda querrá?

-¿Cerrar el club de tu mujer?- dijo Robert retóricamente.

-Ojo- dijo Tom arrastrando las sílabas.- A ese tipo de cabrones orgullosos les encanta ser el centro de atención. Es como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre al que le gustaría ser Dios al crecer.

Robert asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, se cree el adalid de la moralidad. Imbécil...-

En cuanto aparcaron el cauto, Albert se bajó. Habría ido por la puerta trasera para evitar a Leonard, pero no tenía llave. Karen le había facilitado una de la puerta principal por si le hacía falta en al guna emergencia. Y aquello lo era.

Cuando se aproximó al club, Leonard le bloqueó el camino, con su rizado cabello blanco húmedo de sudor. Se puso delante de Albert y su papada se bamboleó cuando meneó un dedo ante la cara del_ chef._

-¡Deténgase! Piense en su alma inmortal antes de entrar en ese antro del diablo donde reina el pecado-

Albert tuvo que apretar los dientes y contenerse para no molerlo a golpes y dejarlo tirado en la calle.

-Entonces, piense que ahora está en la calle pero que, como dé un solo paso más, invadirá una propiedad privada y haré que le arresten- dijo Albert molesto.

Los pálidos ojos azules de Leonard ardieron de furia.

-¡Esa puta del demonio le ha conducido al pecado y a la forni cación!-

-Estamos casados, no es fornicación-

-¡Eso no es más que una patética mascarada! Una boda civil no cambia lo que ella es-

-No se atreva a hablar de mi mujer de esa manera. Es una con tribuyente de esta comunidad que jamás ha hecho nada contra usted. ¿Qué derecho tiene a insultarla?- exploto Albert.

El concejal infló su estrecho pecho.

-Todos los creyentes en Dios tenemos la misión de conducir a los demás por el camino de la rectitud-

Vomitivo. Albert no tenía tiempo que perder con imbéciles de mentes estrechas y, especialmente en ese momento, no tenía ni pizca de pa ciencia para hacerlo.

-Entonces seguro que le gustará saber que Karen ha no volverá a actuar más-

Leonard pareció revivir.

-¿Va a cerrar el club?-

-¿Ha tenido su reciente matrimonio algo que ver en la decisión de su mujer para dejar de actuar?-gritó uno de los periodistas.

La prensa... Santo Dios. ¿No se cansaban nunca aquellas sangui juelas de acosar a la gente con historias inexistentes?

No. Pero en este caso, les podía dar algo real que publicar.

-Sí. Tiene intención de volcarse más en el restaurante y cuenta con todo mi apoyo. Estamos muy ilusionados con la siguiente etapa de nuestra vida. Aunque ayer por la noche alguien forzó la entrada de nuestra casa y provocó muchos destrozos. Mi mujer se sintió ate rrada. Ahora ha desaparecido y necesito su ayuda para encontrarla-

-¿Tiene sospechas de que haya algo raro detrás de todo esto?-gritó otro periodista.

-Es una posibilidad- Cuando dijo las palabras, Albert intentó no pensar en qué haría si resultaran ciertas y algún maníaco la hubiera matado. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era conservar la compos tura y no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

La prensa hizo algunas preguntas más y Albert facilitó detalles sobre cuándo y dónde había sido vista Karen por última vez.

Satisfecho de haberle sacado partido a una mala situación, Albert se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del club. Una vez más, el concejal le bloqueó el paso.

Leonard alzó la nariz y le habló en voz baja, de tal manera que sólo Albert pudo escucharlo.

-Si alguien la ha secuestrado, no es más de lo que se merece-

Albert apretó las manos para no cerrarlas en torno al cuello de aquel asno. Pero la satisfacción que mostraba hizo pensar a Albert que Leonard podía estar detrás de todo aquello.

-Como me entere de que ha tenido algo que ver con el asalto a nuestra casa o con la desaparición de mi mujer...-

-¿Yo?- El rostro del hombre mostraba una auténtica conmo ción, pero al mismo tiempo parecía un tanto excitado.

Albert se preocupó todavía más.

-Si pensara que haciéndole daño a Karen lograría algo, sé que no vacilaría. Diría que fue en nombre de Dios o cualquier tontería por el estilo. Como descubra que es el responsable de cualquier cosa que le ocurra o la haya asustado de alguna manera, yo...

-¿Qué?- ladró Leonard con aire satisfecho.- ¿Qué me hará?- desafío.

Aquel tipejo quería que Albert le amenazara. Pero él se negó a tragar el anzuelo y no le dijo a aquel bastardo que lo descuartizaría, describiéndole cada sangriento detalle. Se negó a darle munición, en especial porque podía ser él quien retuviera a Karen.

-Me aseguraría de que le juzgaran apropiadamente y de que ca yera sobre usted todo el peso de la Ley. Y como pueda probar que ha estado involucrado en estos hechos, entonces sí que va a necesitar la ayuda de Dios-

Los periodistas les esperaban cuando salieron, y Robert llamó a uno de sus amigos para que siguiera a Leonard y averiguara si estaba re lacionado con la desaparición de Karen. Su amigo se puso manos a la obra... pero ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en obtener respuestas?

Albert intentó no desanimarse, pero la preocupación le corroía por dentro y le oprimía el pecho. Y ¿si no la encontraba con vida?

Poco después, Jimmy llamó para decirles que habían acabado de investigar la escena del crimen. Habían tomado todas las muestras que consideraron pertinentes para el laboratorio y Albert podía entrar en la casa cuando quisiera. Robert realizó otra llamada y se puso en contacto con un servicio de limpieza a domicilio.

Entonces, Terry llamó al móvil. Había localizado a un con tacto que podía ayudarles a encontrar a George. Se negó a dar más de talles puesto que necesitaba algún tiempo para conseguir algo.

Albert se removió inquieto en el asiento del copiloto, estaba a punto de explotar.

-Sé lo que estás sintiendo- dijo Robert en voz baja.

Albert clavó los ojos en él.

-¿Porque hace un tiempo te tiraste a mi mujer?-

En cuanto pronunció las palabras, Albert deseó poder borrarlas. Lo que hubiera habido entre ellos era una historia antigua y Robert era un buen amigo.

-No seas idiota- dijo Tom desde el asiento trasero del _4x4_.- Robert está completamente enamorado de Annie-

-No pasa nada- Robert sujetó el volante con fuerza y luego se relajó.- Karen es demasiado para, casi, cualquiera-

A Albert no se le escapó ese «casi».

-No se me había ocurrido que te molestaría algo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. Lo siento- dijo Robert.- Pero ahora estoy casado. Y, francamente, ya sabes el tipo de relaciones sexuales que me gustan-

Era un hecho sabido que Robert era un amo dominante que había convertido el_ bondage_ en un fino arte.

-Sí-

-Karen y yo no fuimos... compatibles. Supimos muy pronto que éramos mejores amigos que amantes-

Robert no podría ser más sincero, y Albert supo que tenía que sobre ponerse a cualquier cosa que Karen hubiera hecho con otros hom bres antes de que la conociera. Si hasta el propio Albert había tenido relaciones con Candy después de pasar una noche increíble con Karen. Si al guien había obrado mal, él había sido el primero.

-Gracias. Lo siento-

-Te entiendo- Robert le dirigió una sonrisa.- Yo también quiero cortarle las pelotas a cualquier hombre que mire fijamente a mi mujer. Antes me refería a que comprendía lo preocupado que estabas. Después de que dispararan a Annie, me quise morir. Sentí como si alguien me hubiera abierto un boquete en el pecho y me hu biera arrancado las vísceras-

Aquélla era una buena descripción del estado en el que se en contraba Albert en ese momento. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y le daba terror no encontrar pistas. ¿Qué harían entonces?

Cuando llegaron a casa, Albert subió las escaleras corriendo a pesar de las advertencias de Robert. La destrucción que encontró en el dor mitorio principal le hizo ver más rojo que la pintura que cubría las paredes y el suelo. ¿Karen había visto aquello?

Recorrió la habitación lentamente y parpadeó, apenas capaz de asimilarlo. Lo de la ropa y las sábanas no tenía importancia, se re pondría con facilidad. Y el daño que habían sufrido las paredes y el suelo tampoco le preocupaba. Pero el resto... Ver la ropa interior de encaje de Karen amontonada encima de la cama, manchada con el resultado de la masturbación de algún pervertido, le llenó de pá nico. Y también habían destruido su regalo. La hermosa fotografía de Karen vestida de novia, elegante y con una misteriosa sonrisa, tenía una amenaza garabateada que se le clavó en las entrañas como una puñalada.

Quien hubiera hecho aquello, iba en serio. Y podía tener a Karen en su poder.

Albert no sabía si ese bastardo también le habría escrito el resto de notas aparecidas. No lo podía descartar, y eso le preocupó seria mente. De todas maneras, después de que Albert encontrara a su es posa, buscaría al responsable del allanamiento de su casa y, esperaba disponer de diez minutos a solas con aquel pervertido.

-No deberías de haberlo visto. Pareces a punto de vomitar y de asesinar a alguien-

-Exacto-

-Encontraremos a Karen y a este hijo de perra-

Como no confiaba en su voz, asintió con la cabeza.

Un momento después, sonó el timbre de la puerta. En sólo unos minutos, el equipo de limpieza a domicilio estaba arreglando la ha bitación con instrucciones precisas de tirar todo a la basura. Albert no quería que quedara nada que pudiera recordar a Karen aquel asalto, en el caso, claro está, de que lograra llevarla de vuelta a casa sana y salva.

-En un par de horas no quedará nada que recuerde lo sucedido- le dijo una mujer con el pelo rubio oxigenado.- Si quiere tam bién podemos pintar las paredes. Unas sábanas nuevas, una limpieza a fondo en la alfombra... y todo quedará como nuevo-

Después de enseñarle donde encontrar todo lo que necesitaban, Albert siguió a Robert escaleras abajo. Tom les esperaba, paseándose por la cocina.

-He llamado a unos cuantos amigos- dijo el hermano de Candy.- Están esbozando el perfil de este psicópata pervertido. Pero a simple vista, diría que se trata de alguien que está obsesio nado con tu mujer. Parece que la boda le ha enfurecido, ya que ha comenzado a manifestarse poco después-

¿Sería Leonard? ¿O quizá George, que sí tenía una buena razón para estar celoso?

-Puede ser el mismo tipo que antes-

Tom arqueó una ceja.

-Pero, ¿cuántos acosadores pueden andar acechándola?-

-¿Has visto alguna vez a mi mujer en el escenario?-

Tom vaciló antes de hacer una mueca.

-Tienes razón-

Dejó a un lado el pensamiento de que ése era otro hombre que había visto a su esposa desnuda y se centró en hacer algo.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Tengo que agotar todas las posibilidades, y eso implica tratar de encontrar a George-

Pero ¿dónde se habría metido aquel bastardo?

En medio de aquel pensativo silencio, sonó su móvil. Era Terry.

-¿Has averiguado algo?-

-Tengo un amigo que conoce a un tipo que trabaja para la com pañía eléctrica en la ciudad. Ha hecho una búsqueda con el nombre de George Jhonson, buscando un alta entre mayo y julio. Me ha dado tres nombres y ha enviado las direcciones de estos por correo electrónico-

Gracias a Dios. Quizá estuvieran llegando a algún lado. Albert rezó para encontrar pronto a su esposa. Esperaba que sólo se hubiera asustado y acudido a la persona más cercana para sentirse a salvo. Eso podía entenderlo. Vale, lo entendía a regañadientes, pero... si sólo estaba asustada, ¿por qué no se había puesto en contacto con él?

Los tres se subieron en el 4x4 de Jack y se dirigieron a la primera dirección, que estaba a menos de dos kilóme tros de distancia. Albert se bajó del vehículo en cuando aparcaron, re corrió el camino de acceso y golpeó la puerta. Respondió una mujer morena y menuda. Después de que se identificaran, la mujer les dijo que su marido estaba en Inglaterra por negocios. Con una mirada de simpatía, les enseñó una fotografía de su marido. Definitivamente no era George.

Albert maldijo entre dientes y sintió una opresión en el estómago.

Se encaminaron a la siguiente dirección. Estaba situada en un bloque de apartamentos en el límite noroeste de la ciu dad. Otra vez, Albert golpeó una puerta con impaciencia. Un mo mento después le respondió un joven de unos veinte años. Alto, delgado y muy cansado.

Después de que les dijera con irritación que le habían despertado, pues tenía turno de noche y dormía de día, ellos se disculparon y se fueron. Albert se sentía cada vez más inquieto. Otra posibilidad per dida. Albert no quiso ni pensar que la última pista fuera también un ca llejón sin salida. De serlo, querría decir que ella había sido secuestrada, y no podía pensar en Karen asustada o lastimada por un loco pervertido. E incluso muerta.

En medio de un sombrío silencio, los tres hombres se subieron al vehículo para dirigirse al sudoeste de la ciudad, a un edificio de apartamentos de lujo. Parecía nuevo. Aparcaron junto a una piscina reluciente que parecía un oasis tropical en medio de la ciudad. Era un complejo que disponía de Spa, gimnasio y conexión inalámbrica a Internet. Definitivamente algo mucho más lujoso de lo que George podría permitirse con el sueldo de guardaespaldas.

A Albert se le encogió el corazón y, dadas las expresiones de sus caras, Robert y Tom habían llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Pero buscaron el apartamento 314 y llamaron a la puerta.

Un minuto después, tras escuchar un gruñido y una maldición, les abrieron la puerta. George. Y parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿Sabes dónde está mi esposa?-

George arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Claro, sígueme-

Albert casi se desmayó de alivio.

-¿Está aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

El enorme guardaespaldas le miró por encima del hombro con una expresión entre confundida e irritada.

-Por supuesto-

Albert siguió a George conteniendo la impaciencia, casi sin percibir que recorrían el apartamento —a todas luces decorado por la mano de un profesional— hasta... el dormitorio.

Al final del pasillo, Albert se quedó sin respiración y se detuvo en seco. Allí estaba Karen, dormida en la cama de ese hombre. Estaba abrazada a la almohada y llevaba una camiseta, que se le había subido hasta la cintura, un tanga y nada más. Parecía casi inconsciente.

¿Aquello era lo queparecía en realidad?

«¿Qué más va a ser, idiota?» Si ella sólo se hubiera asustado, ¿por qué no le había llamado para decirle dónde estaba y que se encon traba a salvo? ¿Por qué desvestirse y meterse en la cama de George?

Se sintió sacudido por una traición tan profunda que casi no pudo respirar. La mirada relajada y ladina de George fue como una cuchillada en el pecho. Pero durante un momento fugaz, reconoció que la infidelidad de Karen era mejor que su muerte. Aunque lleva ban casados menos de dos semanas. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?

-Parece como si te hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago-

Albert le lanzó una mirada encolerizada.

-¿Acaso no lo has hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Karen re gresó a casa, se la encontró destrozada y te llamó para que la pro tegieras? Por supuesto utilizaste la oportunidad para desnudarla. ¿O quizá fuiste tú mismo el que destrozó la casa y esperaste a que ella te llamara para poder volver a tirártela?-

-Hombre, no ibas a ser tú el único que lo consiguiera-

«¿Cómo aceptar que mi esposa se acuesta con otro hombre?»

George negó con la cabeza.

-Llévatela a casa, asegúrate de que descansa y desaparece de mi vista-

Las palabras de George fueron casi despectivas, como si... bueno, como si supiera que volvería a ver a Karen —que la posee ría— otra vez. Había sido tan estúpido como para sentirse atraído por ella y ahora iba a pagarlo con creces. Se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada de ese hombre. Ahora tenía que aceptar lo que habían hecho para concebir. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Pero si él se había casado con Karen por el bebé, por Dios que se la llevaría a casa por ese bebé. Karen podría compartir su cuerpo con George, tenia que en contrar la manera de que no le doliera.

Albert apretó los dientes, se acercó a la cama y alzó a su dormida esposa en brazos. Ella apenas se movió.

-¿Qué carajos le has hecho?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo está agotada-

¿Quería decir George que se la follaba a menudo hasta dejarla casi en coma? Aquel bastardo estaba tratando de cabrearle.

Albert apretó a Karen contra su pecho. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, incluso sabiendo lo que había hecho, se alegraba de que ella estuviera sana y salva.

-Mantente alejado de mi mujer-

-Tú la dejas sola, así que alguien tiene que encargarse de las ne cesidades que tiene-

«Mentira»

Albert la había amado furiosa y desesperadamente la mañana antes de irse a Los Ángeles. ¿Cómo iba a tener ella unas necesidades tan abrumadoras como para tener que recurrir a otro hombre sólo tres días después? ¿O acaso Karen tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por George que la ausencia de Albert la hacía meterse en su cama por algo más que una necesidad?

No podía quedarse allí escuchando a George o acabaría matándole. Albert sentía que la furia burbujeaba en su interior, que amenazaba con hacerse con el control. Y a pesar de lo mucho que pudiera odiar a George, no era razón suficiente para ir a la cárcel por su culpa.

Y si Karen se había acostado voluntariamente con él tan poco tiempo después de su boda,

ella tampoco valía la pena.

-Vete a la mierda-

Robert y Tom se apartaron rápidamente para dejarle paso. Luego le siguieron y abandonaron el apartamento de George. Albert estrechó a Karen contra su pecho, evitando a propósito las miradas compasivas de sus amigos cuando se subió al asiento trasero del 4x4.

Mientras acomodaba a Karen en su regazo, Albert se preguntó qué iba a hacer con ella ahora que la había encontrado.

* * *

><p>Karen se despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza. Parecía que las extremidades le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Notaba la boca pastosa y no era capaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos.<p>

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, aturdida al encontrarse en una habi tación a oscuras. Su habitación.

Se puso alerta de inmediato. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cuándo? Santo Dios, debían ser... ¿Las cinco y media? ¿Las seis de la tarde? Si había sido George el que la había llevado allí, sabía de sobra que tenía que estar en el_ Bonheur_ hacía horas. Gimiendo, rodó sobre sí misma para mirar el despertador.

Pero se tropezó con Albert, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, rígido y silencioso. Si una simple mirada no le hubiera dicho ya que pasaba algo horriblemente malo, la expresión de su cara sí lo habría hecho.

-¿Albert?- Karen intentó incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una camiseta de george.

De hecho, ahora que miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba distinto. La última vez que había estado en esa habitación, estaba patas arriba. Ahora había sábanas limpias en la cama, olía un poco a pintura y es taba ordenada.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?-

Él parecía sombrío, y ella tuvo la impresión de que estaba inten tando controlar la furia.

-Creo que soy yo quien debe hacer esa pregunta. Alguien irrumpió en nuestro hogar y no me llamaste. Te pusiste en contacto con el 911 y con George para desaparecer después durante casi doce horas. Pero no te dignaste a decirme si estabas viva o no. Ni res pondiste a mis llamadas-

-No sabes el miedo que pasé y... debí de dejarme el móvil en el auto de...

-Supongo que todo este tiempo has estado con él- No era una pregunta, sino un dardo bien dirigido.

A Karen se le puso un nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello debía parecerle a Albert.

-Sí. Pero...

-Y, ¿en todas esas horas no se te ocurrió llamarme para decirme que el psicópata que entró en casa no te había secuestrado? Oh, vaya...- se burló de manera sarcástica y corrosiva.- ¿Estabas de masiado ocupada con tu amante, para decirle a tu marido dónde mierda es tabas y que seguías viva? Tuve que despertar a Robert a una hora impía, dejé plantado el rodaje para subirme a un avión y atravesar medio país. Le dije a la prensa que habías desaparecido. Y ¿dónde te en cuentro? ¡En la cama de George!- Albert se puso en pie, con los puños y los dientes apretados- ¡Maldita seas!-

Karen cerró los ojos. Albert había llegado a unas conclusiones precipitadas y erróneas. Debía haberla encontrado en el aparta mento de George. En su cama. Se estremeció.

Pero ¿por qué no era capaz de meterse en esa dura cabeza que a pesar de su profesión, jamás lo dejaría?

-No es lo que piensas. Déjame explicarte- le imploró- Yo...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes pasar sin su pene dentro tuyo?-

-¡No!- grito sorprendida.- Albert...

-¿Estás enamorada de él?-

Karen palideció.

-¡No!-

-Entonces, ¿sólo querías un polvo rápido y ponerme los cuernos?-

¿Cómo podía pensar eso ni por un segundo? Probablemente eran la cólera y el miedo residual lo que hablaban, pero...

Karen respiró hondo un par de veces. ¿No habían tenido ya esa conversación —o una muy parecida— antes de que Albert se fuera la primera vez y ella descubriera que estaba embarazada? Sí. Él la había acusado de ser la amante de George, de haberse acostado con él. Pero ¿es que Albert no se daba cuenta de que le amaba a él? Vale, puede que nunca le hubiera dicho las palabras, pero Santo Dios, se había entre gado a él en todos los aspectos, le había dejado entrar en su vida, en su casa. Su semilla crecía en su vientre. La ilusionaba saber que siem pre tendría una parte de Albert. Y él seguía considerándola una furcia.

No podía vivir así.

Se alejó de él rodando hacia el otro lado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se levantó. Se acercó a la puerta.

Albert le lanzó una mirada airada.

-¿Adonde crees vas?-

Maldita sea, quería estrangular a ese hombre por romperle el co razón.

-Que te jodan-

Cuando traspasaba la puerta, él la cogió por los brazos y la arras tró de vuelta a la cama.

-Oh, es a ti a quién voy a joder. Por completo, juegas conmigo a tu antojo y la mitad de las veces no sé ni cómo me llamo. Soy como un drogadicto y tú eres mi droga. ¿Y sabes lo más irónico? Que si ahora mismo te quitases esa camiseta de otro hombre con la que cubres tu precioso cuerpo, caería estúpidamente de rodillas ante ti y agradecería la posibilidad de follarte una vez más-

Cada palabra era como un martillazo. Albert sentía algo muy pro fundo, pero temía confiar en ella. Por lo que ella era. Si le dijera en ese momento que le amaba, ¿la abrazaría y le diría que él también la amaba? ¿O se limitaría a reírse en su cara?

A Karen le daba demasiado miedo saberlo.

Los ojos le picaron por las lágrimas, parpadeó para ha cerlas desaparecer, negándose a llorar otra vez por ese hombre.

-No, lo más irónico es que tú te has casado conmigo pensando lo peor de mí. Que no me dejas contarte lo que ha sucedido. Y ahora ya no importa. Accedí a casarme contigo porque pensé que sentías algo por mí por el bebé. Dios mío, qué estúpida soy. Seguro que piensas que el bebé es de George-

Albert le lanzó una mirada furiosa y angustiada.

-¿Lo es?-

Sólo dos palabras, y ella sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñe tazo en el estómago.

Lo suyo no funcionaría nunca. Karen siempre había pensado que no veía el mundo de color rosa, pero era lo que había hecho cuando decidió casarse con Albert. Y el precio a pagar era su corazón.

Se zafó de él.

-Como te he dicho antes, que te jodan-

Corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y salió al pasillo. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, Albert la cogió desde atrás y la giró contra su pecho. Le apretó las nalgas con la ancha y caliente palma de su mano. La piel de Karen comenzó a arder y le bajaron escalofríos por las piernas. ¿Por qué incluso cuando la enfurecía y la insultaba, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a él?

-Ya que me lo pides tan dulcemente... -gruñó él, apretando los dientes.

Antes de que ella pudiera asimilar la certeza de que la iba a des nudar, la dejó caer sobre el colchón y le arrancó la camiseta del cuerpo. Ahora lo único que la separaba de él y de su fiera lujuria era un tanga de encaje.

Como había hecho siempre, también se lo arrancó. La prenda cayó al suelo.

-¿Quieres joderme?- la provocó. -Soy todo tuyo-

Albert había perdido el control. Y ella sabía lo que ocurriría des pués. Pero si se quedaba, tenían que hablar, no tirar sin control. Le debía convencer de que el bebé era suyo, no de George. Sin embargo, la mirada exigente de Albert decía que no iban a hablar, la iba a follar de todas las maneras posibles, más apasionadamente que nunca. Y sus entrañas comenzaron a arder. Una jadeante necesidad de tocarle amenazó con consumirla.

-No quiero hacerlo ahora- dijo ella, con la voz tan temblorosa como su cuerpo.

Albert la ignoró. Le deslizó su mano por el vientre hasta rozar el duro clítoris. Karen se tensó e intentó apartarle la mano. Pero no era rival para la determinación de Albert.

Le hundió los dedos profundamente en ella.

-Viendo lo mojada estás- murmuró él.- sólo puedo pensar que mientes-

Maldita sea, Albert conocía su cuerpo demasiado bien. Se inclino sobre ella y capturó un pezón con la boca mientras la llenaba con los dedos. Las sensaciones burbu jearon de inmediato y, en contra de su buen juicio, Karen se arqueó hacia él. No debería, pero... se trataba de Albert.

-Tenemos… que… hablar- Cada palabra sonaba a suplica.

Albert no la escuchó.

Lamió la rotunda curva de su pecho, y luego le pellizcó con los dientes la erguida punta.

-Después de que te corras para mí y recuerdes lo ardiente que es todo entre nosotros-

Como si lo olvidara en algún momento. Antes de que Karen pu diera protestar, él sumergió los dedos más profundamente, bus cando su punto G. A los pocos segundos, Albert comenzó a frotarlo sin piedad. «Oh, Dios... ¡Sí!» Aferrándose de una manera desespe rada a la camisa de Albert, gimió.

-Así... Siénteme. Quieres sentirlo otra vez, ¿verdad?-

No debería. Deberían hablar. Pero maldita sea, Albert la abrumaba, la hacía inflamarse por completo, y le amaba de masiado para decirle que no.

-Sí...

Albert le frotó de nuevo el punto G, a la vez que le acariciaba el clítoris.

-¿A quién deseas ahora?-

-A ti. Siempre a ti- Se retorció en aquella prisión de sudor húmedo, jadeando, suplicándole más, arqueando las caderas mientras una paulatina necesidad crecía entre sus piernas.

¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía llevarla con tal rapi dez al límite entre la razón y la cordura?

Él se movió sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. La anticipación de Karen creció todavía más al sentir el cálido aliento de Albert sobre sus pliegues mojados e hinchados.

«Sí, por favor. Ahora. Ya...»

-¿Sólo yo?- le exigió él.

-Sólo tú-

Los ojos de Albert indicaban que la cólera pugnaba con la lujuria y la posesión con una intensidad que la hizo contener el aliento.

-Demuéstramelo-

Él succionó su clítoris con una voracidad increíble, colocando sushombros —todosu cuerpo en realidad—entre los muslos de Karen. El placer que sintió con el primer lametazo fue diferente a todo lo que ella había sentido antes. La cruel lengua de Albert la hizo perderse en el placer mientras la sondeaba con aquellos dedos largos y elegantes. La llevó una y otra vez al borde del orgasmo mientras le azotaba el clítoris con la lengua. Luego lo tomó con la boca y suc cionó.

Karen se arqueó, se aferró a las sábanas y gritó llena de éxtasis antes de que la explosión hiciera que su cuerpo estallara en mil pe dazos.

Santo Dios, sólo Albert podía conseguir eso.

Mientras ella todavía se estremecía, él le separó los pliegues con los pulgares y le introdujo la lengua profundamente. Karen contuvo el aliento y abrió más las piernas. Albert sabía exactamente cómo con seguir que le deseara otra vez.

Él sujetó de nuevo el clítoris entre los labios y sopló, lanzándola hacia otro orgasmo que no debería ser posible y, sin embargo, era inminente. La subida fue ahora más rápida, más pronunciada, más tortuosa.

Karen estaba empapada, los fluidos goteaban por sus muslos. Estaba tan excitada que sentía los pezones erectos y los pliegues hinchados. Pero esta vez, Albert la mantuvo al borde del abismo, a un latido del orgasmo. Ella se arqueó y retorció, intentando que la boca de Albert la enviara directamente al éxtasis del placer, pero él la apretó contra la cama poniéndole una mano en la cadera.

-Yo diré cuando-

Ella se tensó ante aquellas palabras. Lo necesitaba —le necesitaba a él— ahora.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?-

-Me estoy asegurando de que sepas que tu cuerpo me pertenece a mí y sólo a mí- Un determinado destello brillaba en sus ojos oscuros.

Ella no era propiedad de un hombre ni tampoco era su juguete. Pero... aquél deseo la atormentaba. Se había convertido en una fluida tortura en su vientre cuando él sumergió los dedos otra vez en su vagina. Karen emitió un chillido y él comenzó a juguetear con la lengua sobre el clítoris. Ese hombre quería que ella perdiera el juicio. Y estaba a punto de tener éxito.

Cuando reemplazó los dedos por el pulgar e introdujo el empapado índice en su ano, ella cerró los puños en su pelo y gimió.

-Eres jodidamente sexy- Albert siguió bombeando con sus dedos simultáneamente. Una salvaje sensación la abrasó y cada cé lula de su cuerpo clamó por el clímax.

Él le succionó el clítoris otra vez, ahora estaba más duro que la última vez, y se puso todavía más duro cuando la llenó con los dedos. Y era... Oh, Santo Dios, un placer enloquecedor que ame nazaba con hacerla explotar. ¿Dónde había quedado ahora toda su determinación? ¿Y su intención de resistirse a él hasta que hablaran? Pero lo que rugía en su interior era una tormenta perfecta, un deseo cada vez más salvaje aunque lleno de cólera, miedo, amor y necesidad. Se convirtió en un remolino insondable y absorbente. Cada toque de Albert hacía que ella crepitara como un relámpago. Es taba envuelta en una oleada de éxtasis puro y candente. Karen abrió los ojos de repente y los clavó en la mirada autoritaria de Albert. Hom bros anchos, manos insistentes y ojos dominantes.

«Mía», decía esa mirada.

«Tuya», respondía el alma de Karen.

Las compuertas del placer se abrieron de golpe con una inunda ción torrencial. El éxtasis la ahogó, cubriéndola de tal manera que apenas podía respirar. Vio puntos negros ante los ojos. Gritó con los muslos tensos y el vientre palpitante. El éxtasis que Albert le hizo alcanzar fue brillante e interminable. Y no le dejaba duda alguna de que él la poseía.

Maldito fuera.

Y en cuanto él la dejó y se apartó de ella, Karen se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido totalmente unilateral. Él se puso en pie y se quitó la camisa, y ella supo que en la mente de Albert aquello no iba a cambiar.

Ahora que el deseo no la apremiaba, supo que él había esquivado la conversación y que trataba de controlarla utilizando el sexo.

«Que le den»

Ella agarró la sábana y se envolvió en ella.

-Detente. No vamos a seguir con esto ahora. Tenemos mucho que hablar, y prefiero que me maten a permitir que me acuses de acostarme con George y, al momento siguiente, contigo-

-¿Quieres rechazarme después de que te haya encontrado en la cama de otro hombre?-le espetó él, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella y haciéndola tumbarse sobre la cama.- Ni hablar-

Entonces, él cogió la camiseta de George e hizo tiras con la tela. Le rodeó las muñecas con ellas y se las anudó con fuerza.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Albert? Estaba... ¡No!

-¡Albert! Suéltame- El terror inundó sus venas impulsado por una inyección de adrenalina. -¡Suéltame!-

-Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que recuerdes con quien estás casada. Será entonces cuando hablemos hasta que toda la fea verdad salga a la luz-

Con el ceño fruncido, le subió la muñeca al cabecero y cogió los extremos de la cinta de algodón, anudándolos a un barrote.

Albert tenía intención de atarla. Qué Dios la ayudara. «¡Oh, Dios mío!»

-¡Albert! No lo hagas...- El helado pánico que la atacó la hizo contorsionarse y corcovear debajo de él. Pero no se movió.- ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!-

Él ignoró sus palabras. El cuerpo masculino era un ancla que la inmovilizaba sobre el colchón cuando cogió la otra muñeca y ató la tela que la envolvía al cabecero. Karen luchó, pero él era cien veces más fuerte que ella.

Karen comenzó a sudar. Un gélido terror le revolvió el estómago y pensó que iba a vomitar. Cuando él le aseguró la otra muñeca, inmovilizándole los brazos, un ramalazo de terror puro atravesó su cuerpo.

Se movió agitadamente y gritó sin parar.

-Albert, ¡por favor! No hagas esto. No lo hagas-

Ella intentó contener los sollozos y permanecer calmada, pero cada segundo que seguía inmóvil y a merced de Albert, aumentaba su terror.

-¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Qué no me asegure de que te quedas aquí el tiempo suficiente para ser honesta conmigo? No voy a permitirte que pases el día con tu amante mientras yo estoy casi enfermo de preocupación, y que luego me digas «que te jodan». No dejaré que me niegues ese hermoso cuerpo que me vuelve loco de deseo noche y día-

-¡George no es mi amante! Nunca lo ha sido. Sé que no me crees, pero por favor...- Ese hecho, junto con el miedo que sentía, había aplastado sus defensas y agrietado su corazón. -Sólo suéltame. Desátame... -sollozó.

-¿Para que vuelvas con él? No-

Karen se obligó a levantar la mirada a la cara de Albert y se quedó paralizada cuando vio que la furia apenas contenida y una desolada determinación tensaban sus rasgos angulosos.

-No podemos seguir así. Suéltame. Por favor-

Albert fue inconmovible a sus súplicas. La miraba de tal manera que le hacía arder la cara, luego él deslizó la mirada por sus pechos hasta su abdomen. Cuando volvió a mirarla a la cara, la cólera po sesiva que asomaba en sus ojos la hizo estremecerse de temor.

-No puedo- Albert le rodeó las muñecas con los dedos y se in clinó sobre ella. - Eres mi mujer, maldita sea. Y eso va a significar algo para ti-

¿Qué? ¿Que la podía obligar a mantener relaciones sexuales cuando se le antojara?

-¡Albert, no!-

Karen no pudo decir nada más cuando él le cubrió la boca, le introdujo la lengua entre los labios y se los devoró. Se saboreó a sí misma en el beso. Estaba lleno de furia y desesperación; la deseaba. Y temió que no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Albert le apretó más las muñecas, haciéndole daño al profundizar el beso.

Las defensas que ella había acumulado durante meses y años para bloquear sus peores recuerdos fueron cayendo una tras otra. Volvía a tener quince años y era demasiado confiada. Demasiado inocente para entender que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Karen se estremeció y luchó contra él, haciendo todo lo que podía para librarse del peso masculino que la sofocaba y lastimaba. La agonía llegaría en cualquier momento, lo sabía. Santo Dios, ¿po dría sobrevivir a algo tan horrible otra vez?

Un pánico helado la atravesó hasta los huesos y mordió el labio de Albert. Él se apartó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

-¡No! No lo hagas. Por favor, Dios mío, no me hagas esto. No puedo...- Entonces, contra su voluntad, Karen comenzó a llorar. - No me hagas daño-

Las súplicas de la joven atravesaron la furia de Albert. Él se apartó de ella al instante; cualquier rastro de lujuria había desaparecido de su cara. Había sido reemplazada por preocupación.

-¿Te he hecho daño, cielo?-

Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas cuando se volvió hacia un lado todo lo que le permitieron las ataduras, y se llevó las piernas al pecho.

-Por favor, suéltame-

Ni siquiera había terminado la súplica cuando Albert ya estaba sol tando los nudos. Y ella estaba libre.

Lanzándole una mirada repleta de acusaciones y dolor, Karen corrió al cuarto de baño.

-¡Karen!- gritó él, con la voz llena de preocupación.

Ella no respondió, escuchó el aterrador sonido de los pasos de Albert siguiéndola y corrió más deprisa.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el cuarto de baño, dio un portazo para impedirle la entrada y cerró la puerta con llave. A salvo... por el momento. ¿Qué haría si él no se iba?

Se apoyó contra la madera fría y jadeó, el pasado brilló intermi tentemente en su mente, recordándole el horror y el dolor. Pero ahora era otra época, otro hombre. ¿Le hubiera hecho daño Albert en realidad?

Quizá había reaccionado con demasiada intensidad. Sin lugar a dudas Albert conocía ahora su más profunda debilidad. Y si Albert no se había dado cuenta ya, lo haría en cuanto viera lo destrozada que es taba.

Karen se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta el suelo. Entonces, se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó.

* * *

><p><strong>Me ha tomado una eternidad terminar esto, pero espero hacerlo dentro de poco… No se espanten, voy a sacar las historias que están inconclusas justamente con el fin de terminarlos <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

><p>Karen estaba llorando, y no eran lágrimas normales y corrientes. Parecían un mar de pesar. Cada sollozo sonaba como si le estuvieran arrancando un pedazo de corazón, como si cada uno de sus sueños hubiera sido aplastado para siempre.<p>

A Albert se le revolvió el estómago.

-Cariño- le imploró golpeando suavemente la puerta. -Ábreme. Lo siento mucho. He perdido la cabeza. No quería asus tarte-

Ella no le respondió, sólo siguió llorando con aquellos sollozos que a él le desgarraban el alma de pena y de temor. Sintiéndose fatal, él se apoyó contra la puerta y presionó las manos contra ella, como si así pudiera atravesarla y consolar a su esposa. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos centímetros de madera que se interponían entre ellos parecieran un continente de dolor y sufrimiento?

-Háblame, Karen-

Por la ranura inferior de la puerta, Albert vio que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, encogida, y frustrado, se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

El estilo de vida de Robert no le había llamado la atención nunca. Albert jamás había sentido la necesidad de atar a una mujer, y menos porque estuviera enfadado. Daba igual lo que hubiera hecho con George, Karen estaba muy cansada. El terror que había visto en su rostro al recordar aquel destello del pasado cuando la habían violado, había sido un amargo golpe para Albert. El hecho de que ella lo pudiera incluir en la misma categoría que el hombre que le hizo aquello le dolía de una manera indescriptible. Se sentía una mierda. Maldición.

-Cariño, por favor. No te haré daño. No te tocaré. Sal para que podamos hablar-

Silencio. Entonces escuchó un suspiro y un sollozo. Karen se le vantó. El corazón de Albert dio un brinco ante la esperanza de que ella abriera la puerta para hablar con él. Esta vez dejaría que Karen le explicara qué había hecho en el tiempo que había pasado con George. Aunque hubiera ocurrido lo que él pensaba, dudaba mucho que Karen hubiera querido hacerle sufrir. Ella no sabía que la amaba. Quizá debería confesárselo. A lo mejor así podrían hablar de sus problemas y arreglar las cosas.

Pero en lugar de abrir la puerta, Karen se dirigió a la ducha.

Él llamó otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos. Albert escuchó correr el agua de la ducha, pero aquel sonido no bastaba para ahogar por completo los conti nuos sollozos que llenaban el aire y le rompían el corazón.

Pedirle que le abriera no servía de nada, y aquella congoja no era buena para ella ni para el bebé. Habían invadido cruelmente su casa y estaba asustada, tanto del intruso como de su marido. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, y para conseguir ayudarla tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Percibió otro lamento desgarrador por encima del sonido del agua. Santo Dios, ella apenas era capaz de respirar entre los hipidos. Ahora sus sollozos eran más violentos, y cada uno le retorcía el co razón. Albert ya no pudo aguantar más.

Agradeciendo para sus adentros la insistencia de Terry para que aprendiera técnicas de autodefensa, incluyendo artes marciales, Albert retrocedió un paso, levantó la pierna y dio una patada a la puerta del cuarto de baño. La madera cedió con un crujido.

Al oír que la puerta chocaba contra la pared, Karen contuvo el aliento.

En cuanto pudo entrar, Albert no vaciló y apartó bruscamente la mampara. En el interior de la bañera, Karen estaba sentada en el banco de la ducha, justo debajo del chorro de agua caliente, envuelta en vapor. Había subido las piernas y se las apretaba contra el pecho; le castañeaban los dientes. Lo miró con los ojos azules totalmente redondos y el rímel dibujando oscuros chorretones por sus mejillas.

Verla así fue como una patada en el estómago.

Albert se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se metió en la ducha con ropa y zapatos incluidos. El agua cayó sobre él, pegándole el pelo a los hombros y el cuello. Albert apenas se dio cuenta. Alzó a su esposa en brazos y, gracias a Dios, ella no se resistió.

Albert se sentó donde había estado sentada Karen y se la puso en el regazo.

-Lo siento mucho-

Ella cerró los ojos y se puso rígida.

-Llegué a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada y me encontré con que alguien había forzado la puerta. Llamé al 911 y a George. A ti no te llamé porque eran las dos de la madrugada en Los Ángeles y, de todas maneras, no podías hacer nada-

Su voz era totalmente plana. Albert quiso que continuara hablando.

-Sigue, te escucho-

-George examinó la escena del crimen antes de que llegaran Jimmy y sus chicos. Mientras él lo estudiaba todo, me mareé y me desmayé-

-¿Qué?- Albert la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Supongo que me sentó mal la mezcla del olor a perfume y la impresión. Cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba en el coche de George camino de urgencias. Le dije que no era preciso ir allí, que lo único que necesitaba era dormir-

-¿Te llevó de todas maneras?- le preguntó Albert, esperando que así hubiera sido.

Karen negó con la cabeza.

-Se lo supliqué. Insistió en que debía de comer algo, pero él no sabe cocinar. Así que nos fuimos a ese lugar nuevo que han abierto no muy lejos del club. Después de comer, comencé a notar calam bres-

-¿Te sentó mal lo que comiste? A veces sirven comida pa sada...

-No. Eran calambres menstruales-

A Albert se le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Cómo?-

-Me dirigí al cuarto de baño del restaurante- Karen comenzó a llorar otra vez, casi sin poder controlarse.

Albert la apretó contra su pecho y la besó en la frente.

-Por favor, respira hondo. Esto no es bueno para ti-

Por fin, ella logró contenerse e inspirar profundamente. Se tragó las lágrimas y continuó.

-Había un poco de sangre-

«Oh, Dios.»

Albert sintió un peso en el estómago.

-¿Fuiste a urgencias?-

Una vez más, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía miedo de que nos hicieran esperar demasiado tiempo. Llamé a la ginecóloga. Se mostró de acuerdo en examinarme antes de comenzar el horario de consulta, así que George me llevó allí y esperó mientras me examinaban-

Y él no había estado allí para apoyarla. Albert le acarició el hombro y la volvió a besar en la frente. Santo Dios, no sólo le había necesi tado y él no había estado a su lado, además había pensado lo peor de ella.

¿Por qué mierda no la había escuchado en lugar de permitir que los celos se apoderaran de él?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- A Albert casi le daba miedo preguntar. - ¿Qué te dijo el médico?-

-Al parecer no es raro sangrar un poco si se está demasiado tiempo de pie y sometida a una situación de mucho estrés-

Sin duda alguna, Karen padecía las dos cosas.

-El bebé está bien. Pero me dijo que debía descansar. Dormir. Yo no me atrevía a venir aquí, y George quería que fuera a algún sitio donde pudiera protegerme. Así que me ofreció su cama, pero cuando llegamos al apartamento, estaba demasiado inquieta y no podía dormir. No quise preocuparte, estabas tan lejos... No quería alarmarte, no estoy acostumbrada a que otra persona se preocupe por mí-

-Cariño, puedes llamarme siempre, esté donde esté, y sea la hora que sea- dijo Albert con un gruñido. Karen era demasiado in dependiente. Lo más probable es que incluso le hubiera costado pe dirle ayuda a George. Así que ni se le ocurriría llamar a alguien que estaba en la otra punta del país, aunque fuera su marido.

-De todas maneras, George volvió a llamar a la ginecóloga y le preguntó si podía recetarme algo. Aunque no es normal que lo hagan con una mujer embarazada, me prescribió un sedante para combatir el estrés y la fatiga-

-Y te quedaste dormida- «En la cama de George.»

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé que debería haberte llamado por teléfono. Pero todo ocu rrió muy rápido-

Por supuesto el principal interés de Karen fue asegurarse de que el bebé estaba bien, no apaciguar los nervios de Albert. No era culpa suya que él fuera un estúpido celoso y desconfiado.

-Siento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a todo eso sin mí. Y que alguien entrara en casa. Y que te asustaras- La apretó todavía más.

El agua comenzó a salir fría, y Albert alargó el brazo para cerrar el grifo. Cogió la toalla y le rodeó la cabeza con ella, utilizando las puntas para secarle la cara y limpiarle el rímel; después le envolvió el pelo con ella.

Karen se mostró muy dócil, apenas se movió. No parecía ella, y a él le preocuparon los angustiosos hipidos que aún la estremecían.

Se quitó con rapidez la ropa mojada y la dejó en el fondo de la ducha, luego cogió otra toalla. No se molestó en secarse, y el pelo le chorreó sobre la espalda y los hombros. Se limitó a rodearse la cintura con la toalla y la ayudó a salir de la ducha.

Karen no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando él la llevó hasta la cama. Cuando se dirigían hacia allí, él cogió las batas de detrás de la puerta. La ayudó a ponerse uno y le ató el cinturón como si fuera una niña pequeña, luego se puso la otra. Sin decir nada, le secó el pelo con la toalla y le estudió la cara. A Albert no le gustó lo que vio en su expresión. A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, era casi indi ferente.

Albert se tragó la frustración. Ella estaba sufriendo por algo más que el allanamiento de la casa, o porque él hubiera estado tan enfa dado como para atarla. Tenía que obligarla a que se abriera a él y pensaba conseguirlo.

La sentó en su regazo, agradeciendo que no se resistiera, e hizo que apoyara la frente en su hombro.

-Karen, cariño. Cuéntame por qué te asustaste-

Ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza y comenzó a menearla y a estremecerse.

-No es importante-

-Por favor- Albert la estrechó con fuerza antes de obligarse a dejar de hacerlo, temiendo asustarla de nuevo. - Sé que alguien te hizo daño-

Karen cerró los ojos. Le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla.

Aquello casi mató a Albert.

-Alguien te violó en el pasado. Y yo he hecho algo que te hizo recordarlo, ¿verdad?-

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Olvídalo. Yo ya lo he hecho-

Albert apenas entendió el susurro, pero sabía que era mentira. Karen no había olvidado nada y oírla admitir aquel hecho tan ho rrible fue como una puñalada.

-Eras una adolescente-

Durante un buen rato, Karen no dijo nada, limitándose a clavar la mirada en la pared de enfrente.

-Tenía quince años- murmuró finalmente.

Santo Dios. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente mayor para tener el carnet de conducir. Poco más que una niña. ¿Qué cabrón habría sido capaz de forzarla contra su voluntad? La violación era el peor de los crímenes y más si la víctima era una chica de esa edad.

Con el estómago revuelto, Albert vaciló. Tenía que seguir hacién dole preguntas de tal manera que ella fuera revelándole los hechos poco a poco. Karen no estaba preparada para contarle todo de golpe.

-¿Fue en una cita?-

Ella se puso tensa.

-No- Entonces soltó un sollozo histérico. -No tenía per miso para tener citas. Mi madre esperaba que cuando me casara, to davía fuera virgen-

Lo cierto es que Albert no estaba seguro de querer seguir escu chando. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Sospechaba que si no llegaba a co nocer todos esos hechos, no podría llegar a comprender a su esposa.

-¿Y eras virgen cuando ese...?- Se interrumpió y tragó saliva, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que ella dijera que no.

Pero Karen asintió con la cabeza.

Albert jamás había sentido tanto asco y furia a la vez. Quiso aplas tarle la cabeza al bastardo y hacerle sentir cada pizca del dolor que Karen hubiera sentido. Pero se contuvo. No hizo ningún movi miento brusco, no soltó ningún exabrupto, ni siquiera cerró los puños. Se puso a acariciarle el pelo suavemente.

-¿Un compañero de colegio?- aventuró él, con la voz más tierna que pudo.

Karen abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Vacilando. Entonces se le vantó. Albert quería mantenerla caliente y a salvo en su regazo, donde podría abrazarla y calmarle hasta el más leve temblor. Pero no se atrevió a cogerla otra vez.

Ella se acercó a la repisa del cuarto de baño y se miró en el es pejo.

-No... exactamente. Es una vieja historia. No es importante-

Albert se puso de pie y se acercó a ella lentamente, dándole tiempo para retroceder. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella no se apartó, así que le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Creo que tiene mucha importancia. Entenderé que no quieras contármelo. No es que hoy haya hecho algo para ganarme tu con fianza. Ni tampoco durante los últimos meses. He tardado en com prenderlo, pero quiero hacerlo mejor y necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, necesito saber qué es lo que te asusta para no volver a meter la pata-

Karen se mordisqueó los labios y miró al techo buscando valor

-No me gusta el_ bondage._ No soporto que me aten...- Karen se estremeció y se rodeó con los brazos. -Simplemente no lo so porto-

Albert vio claramente la realidad. ¿Qué le había dicho Robert que Karen y él se habían dado cuenta rápidamente de que no eran com patibles? Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-No haremos nada de eso a menos que estés preparada. Y si nunca lo estás, lo entenderé-

Ella asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

-Gracias…

Albert le acarició los hombros y le apretó la espalda contra su cuerpo. Ella quería dejar el tema. Tenía quince años, era virgen y la habían violado. Punto. Pero él intuía que aquello sólo era el principio de la historia.

-¿Te violó algún compañero del colegio?- insistió.

Karen se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-No... no sé si puedo hablar de esto. No se lo he contado a nadie desde que ocurrió-

¿Se lo había guardado para sí misma durante catorce años?

-¿Nunca se lo has contado a Robert? ¿A George? ¿A un psicólogo?-

Una amarga sonrisa atravesó la cara de Karen antes de desapa recer.

-Robert se habría puesto a seguirle la pista, y eso es lo último que quiero. George... Creo que si el pasado regresara a rondarme, se lo contaría. Y no pude permitirme pagar a un psicólogo hasta que al cancé una situación económica holgada-

¿Por qué demonios no quería que Robert le siguiera la pista a aquel cabrón? Albert se moría por hacerlo él mismo. Pero no era eso lo que Karen deseaba oír y él no quería interrumpir la conversación ahora que parecía dispuesta a hablar.

Albert la apretó más contra su pecho.

-¿Quién fue, cariño?-

-Joshua- Karen se estremeció y cerró los ojos. - Es mi her manastro-

Albert se sintió de nuevo envuelto en una inmensa furia. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien de la familia hubiera violado la confianza y el cuerpo de Karen? Aunque aquello le destrozara, tenía que oír toda la historia. Pero no sabía qué preguntarle.

Tragó saliva y decidió remontarse un poco más atrás en el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿tu madre se volvió a casar?-

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Cuando yo tenía doce años-

«Por favor, que no tenga que oír que ese asqueroso comenzó a aprovecharse de ella entonces.»

-¿Fue entonces cuando empezó? ¿Tocándote? ¿Acariciándote?-

-¡Oh, no! Al principio era mi mejor amigo. Mi madre se volvió a casar con un hombre muy rico. Vivíamos en un barrio de clase media y nos mudamos a la zona más elitista de la ciudad. Comencé a asistir a un colegio nuevo. No conocía a nadie. Era muy tímida y me costó mucho adaptarme-

Y el imbécil de Joshua había utilizado la inseguridad de Karen en su propio beneficio.

-¿Así que se convirtió en tu amigo?-

-Sí, y se aseguró de que me relacionara con los mejores chicos del colegio. Mantuvo a distancia a todos los demás. Cuando yo es taba en primero, un chico, un compañero de clase de Josh, intentó acorralarme en una fiesta. Me emborrachó y me llevó al cuarto de baño. Joshua y sus amigos echaron la puerta abajo y me rescataron. Le dieron una paliza. A partir de entonces, Josh se hizo cargo de mí. Al lunes siguiente, les dijo a todos que salíamos juntos y que nadie se atreviera a meterse conmigo. Pensé que lo hacía para protegerme- Karen soltó un gruñido, como si no fuera capaz de creerse lo inocente que había sido.

-Pero te quería para él- Albert no tuvo ningún problema para imaginárselo.

-Sí. Se enfurecía incluso cuando un chico me miraba, o si sos pechaba que me gustaba alguien. Poco después de ese incidente, él comenzó a colarse en mi habitación, decía que quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo-

Karen se rió con sarcasmo y a él se le revolvió el estómago. «¿A salvo?» Aquel cabrón la había anulado por completo. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que era para protegerla?

-¿Te besó o te hizo algo más?-

-Nos besamos. Muchísimas veces, y yo, estúpida de mí, lo alenté, pensando que le importaba. Cuando empezó yo tenía catorce años-

Y el violador tenía ¿Cuántos? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete años? Lo suficientemente mayor para saber que estaba aprovechándose de una chica joven e inocente.

-¿Cuándo comenzó a tocarte?-

-Bueno, antes de que cumpliera los quince. Durante el verano-

La manera en que Karen suspiró entrecortadamente le indicó a Albert que necesitaba hacer una pausa. Se mantuvo silencioso a su espalda, acariciándole los brazos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que podía dejarlo allí, que ya hablarían en otro momento. Desde luego, sería lo mejor para el estómago y los nervios de Albert, pero sabía que volver a conseguir que estuviera tan dispuesta a hablar sería difícil y doloroso. Mejor llegar ahora hasta el final.

-¿Cuándo se convirtió en algo más?-

-Me enteré de que él se había acostado con una chica de su clase de lengua. Entonces era tan estúpida que creía que él se querría casar conmigo algún día. Era una especie de cuento de hadas que yo tenía en la cabeza: que él era el príncipe azul y que estaba esperando, ya sabes, a que creciera lo suficiente para tener nuestro primer encuentro sexual. Me dijo que por supuesto tenía que acostarse con otras chicas. Que nuestros padres no podían saber nada de lo nuestro. Que se habrían vuelto locos. Así que me convenció de que se limitaba a mantener las apariencias para demostrarle a su padre que tenía un saludable interés por otras chicas-

-Qué cabrón- masculló Albert. Y eso era mucho más suave de lo que pensaba en realidad, pero con esas palabras, ella sabría que se preocupaba sin llegar a alarmarla con la violencia de su furia.

-Entonces me dijo que estar conmigo y no llegar al final le había resultado muy difícil y que había tenido que acostarse con otras para liberar la tensión- Karen se rió de sí misma. - Le dije que me dejara en paz, que ya no le quería. No le hablé durante semanas-

-¿Se puso violento?-

-Sí. Después de que comenzara el curso siguiente, él entró una noche en mi habitación, me ató y me dijo que se sentía defraudado conmigo, que me había estado esperando y que yo no había acudido a él. Que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ser mi primer amante. Que incluso había llegado a planear cómo celebrar mi quince cumpleaños, desvirgándome-

Las náuseas de Albert alcanzaron un nuevo nivel, así como su necesidad de hacer desaparecer a aquel cabrón de la faz de la tierra. Albert no era un hombre violento, pero aquello era... imperdonable.

-Lo siento- Quería decir mucho más, pero llegados a ese punto, las palabras no servían de nada. El daño ya estaba hecho. Sólo esperaba poder ayudarla a superarlo.

-Santo Dios, no sabes cómo me dolió...- Karen se estremeció y él la abrazó. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. -M-me tomó de todas las maneras en las que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer-

¿Joshua la había violado también analmente? Más combustible para la furia de Albert. Se agarró a la encimera del lavabo a ambos lados de las caderas de Karen y la miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos apretados y una expresión de angustia en la cara, parecía tensa y frágil.

-Cariño, lo siento mucho- La besó en la coronilla. No con fiaba en sus manos en ese momento. La cólera que atravesaba su cuerpo era demasiado intensa.

-C-cuando por fin se fue, me dejó sollozando y sangrando. Es taba enfadado, me dijo que se preguntaba para qué se había molestado. Que después de todo, sólo era otra puta más- Karen cerró los puños y respiró hondo. -Qui-quise matarle-

Albert comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento.

-Mirándolo retrospectivamente, no debería haberme sorprendido el comportamiento de Joshua. Mostraba todas las señales que hubieran debido ponerme sobre aviso-

-Santo Dios, a esa edad no tenías que darte cuenta de ninguna señal. Se lo dirías a tus padres, ¿verdad?-

Entonces fue como si Karen se rindiera, su cuerpo quedó laxo.

-Se lo conté a mi madre...- Conteniendo el deseo de apremiarla, Albert esperó mientras ella cerraba los ojos como reuniendo valor. -Y no me creyó-

-¿Qué demonios? Desde luego debió ver... las pruebas-

Karen negó con la cabeza.

-Fui tan estúpida... Me entró el pánico y me duché. Si hubiera sido hoy, habría ido en ese mismo momento al hospital y habría exigido un_ kit_ de violación. Habría conseguido que metieran a ese hijo de perra en la cárcel. Pero tenía quince años y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sobrevivir- dijo cerrando los ojos. -Al día siguiente, Joshua fue todavía más allá, les dijo a todos en el colegio que me había follado, que yo era su «coñito de casa» y que iba a disfrutar de mí muchas noches. Yo estaba aterrorizada-

Cuando Albert pensaba que aquel cabrón no podía caer más bajo, Karen le revelaba otro dato más sobre su hermanastro que lo enfurecía de una manera imposible.

-Así que después de la cena, llevé a mi madre a un lado y le conté lo sucedido. Me acusó de intentar arruinar su vida. De que sólo estaba haciendo eso porque a Joshua le gustaban las chicas de su edad y que mentía porque envidiaba lo feliz que era ella- Karen respiró hondo y apretó los labios.

¿Su madre le había dado una puñalada en la espalda al día siguiente de sufrir el peor trauma físico y emocional de su vida? Albert ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar la angustia que habría soportado... ¿sería aquel el asunto que tenía pendiente Karen con su madre? No es de extrañar que la muerte de la mujer la hubiera dejado confusa.

-La traición de tu madre fue lo peor de todo- No era una pregunta. Él lo sabía.

Ella clavó los ojos en la encimera de mármol y asintió con la cabeza.

-No fue culpa tuya. Nada fue culpa tuya. Tu madre debería haberte apoyado. Tendría que haberte protegido. Entiendo que la quieras y la odies al mismo tiempo-

Karen le miró por encima del hombro, parecía sorprendida de que él hubiera dicho eso.

-Sí. Pero después de casarse con Richard, se convirtió en una persona diferente. Estaba encandilada con él. Y sabía que él tampoco podría ayudarme, Joshua era su ojito derecho. Lo más proba ble es que hubiera aplaudido el comportamiento de su hijo. Era un misógino confeso-

Y Joshua había seguido los pasos de su padre.

Albert no comprendía esa manera de educar a los hijos. Pero pudo deducir por la conducta de Karen que todavía tenía algo más que contarle.

-Después de hablar con mi madre, ya era tarde. Casi la hora de acostarse. Yo sabía que Joshua vendría otra vez a mi habitación. Le pedí a mi madre que me dejara pasar la noche en casa de una amiga, pero me dijo que no. Llené una bolsa con ropa, cogí los pocos dólares que tenía en un cajón y me escapé por la ventana-

-Oh, Santo Dios. ¿Adónde fuiste?

-Me fui a casa de una amiga; mi madre descubrió mi fuga en medio de la noche y se puso a buscarme. Cuando me encontró, dijo que me había escapado. Aunque los padres de mi amiga me acogieron y dijeron que no tenía por qué marcharme, mi padrastro, que es un abogado muy conocido, amenazó con denunciarles. Tuve que regresar a casa esa noche. Mi madre me castigó sin salir y me mandó a mi habitación. Lo único bueno de aquello fue que todo el mundo estaba despierto y que Joshua no pudo colarse en mi cuarto. Al día siguiente, en lugar de ir a la escuela me escapé. Me dirigí a Hollywood-

Albert se sintió horrorizado.

-¿Conocías a alguien allí?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Estaba sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa, pero era como si me hubiera ido al otro extremo del mundo-

¿Una chica de quince años sola en Hollywood? Habría sido una presa fácil, incapaz de mantenerse por sí misma a no ser que... Albert ni siquiera quería considerar cómo habría conseguido comer y man tener un techo sobre su cabeza.

-Buscaste un trabajo- adivinó él.

-Los_ burgers_ y los demás sitios de comida rápida no podían con tratarme a menos que tuviera dieciséis años y, aún así, debía tener el consentimiento de mis padres. Me faltaban aún nueve meses para cumplirlos e, incluso aunque hubiera podido preguntarles, mis padres nunca me hubieran dado permiso- Karen se aferró con más fuerza a la repisa. -Ya puedes imaginar lo que ocurrió-

«Oh, no. No podía ser.»

-Cariño...

Ella se mordió los labios y siguió hablando con rapidez, sin in flexión alguna en la voz.

-Le doy gracias a Dios porque ninguno de aquellos hombres fuera cruel o peligroso. Eran tipos normales y corrientes que lo único querían era mantener relaciones sexuales-

Albert se quedó sin habla. Quince años y reducida a la prostitución porque su familia la había lastimado en todos los aspectos posibles. Se había visto forzada a valerse por sí misma porque eran demasiado egoístas y la habían abandonado.

En ese momento, Albert lo entendió todo y un montón de cosas encajaron. La razón por la que les insistía a las chicas que trabajaban para ella para que mejoraran su educación, la razón por la que no confiaba en nadie a no ser que se viera obligada, la razón por la que no le importaba estar desnuda en público. Había aprendido muy pronto que su cuerpo era un artículo en venta y que sólo con una buena educación podría salir adelante. Resultaba claro también que ella se había dado cuenta de que el orgullo no valía para nada, sólo el corazón.

Albert sabía en el fondo de su mente que la profesión de Karen no le importaba, pero no se había comportado como si así fuera. Había sido un hándicap para él. Y ahora le parecía una estupidez. Se mordería la lengua antes de volver a decir algo que la hiciera sentirse menospreciada.

-¿Volviste a tu casa alguna vez?- le preguntó él con voz queda.

-Lo pensé. Las primeras navidades fueron duras. Las pasé en el callejón de un bar ante un fuego, esperando que nadie me atacara mientras dormía. Pero la semana anterior había visto a Joshua. Es taba buscándome, enseñó mi foto y les dijo a las demás chicas que mi madre quería que regresara a casa por Navidad. La mayoría me protegió, pero una de las mayores pensó que me podría salvar de aquella vida. Me escapé por los pelos-

-Y como Joshua sabía dónde estabas, no pudiste quedarte-

-Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. Compré un billete de autobús-

Encogió los hombros.

-Aquí fue donde me dejó el autobús. Entablé conversación con una mujer durante el viaje, me dijo que bailar desnuda era mejor y casi tan lucrativo como...- Hizo un gesto con la mano y tomó aire. -Obtuve una nueva identidad y aquí estoy-

-¿No te llamas Karen? —Ella sí era «Karen» para Albert. No podía imaginarse llamándola de otra manera.

-Es mi segundo nombre. Mi primer nombre es Lindsey-

No le gustaba. Lindsey era un nombre de chica. La mujer que tenía delante era fuerte, una superviviente digna de llevar un nombre sonoro como Karen. A Albert le asombraban su fuerza, su resistencia y su actitud ante la vida. Había atravesado el fuego del infierno y había llegado al otro lado convertida en una mujer de acero. A pesar de que lamentaba lo que había tenido que pasar, estaba orgulloso de ella.

-Acabé ante la puerta de «Las sirenas sexys»- dijo ella. -Entonces se llamaba de otra manera y Marquessa, la propietaria en aquel momento, aunque era una auténtica bruja, me salvó la vida. Me dejó vivir en el club hasta que pude mantenerme por mí misma. Trabajaba después de la escuela cuando me puse a estudiar para sacar el graduado. Sus chicas impidieron que los clientes me hicieran insinuaciones sexuales. Así que se puede decir que... crecí aquí - Encogió los hombros. - No volví a ir a mi casa hasta el entierro de mi madre. Aquel día, vi a Joshua de lejos. Gracias a Dios, él no me vio. Y hasta hoy, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Si lo hiciera, no sé lo que haría-

Albert sí sabía lo que le haría a aquel cabrón, pero Karen necesitaba su comprensión y su apoyo, no su cólera. Buscaría a ese individuo muy pronto y se encargaría de que recibiera lo que merecía, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era su esposa.

Se sintió culpable porque su comportamiento había sido el desencadenante del sufrimiento que la había llevado a contarle sus secretos. Pero, por otra parte, que todo hubiera salido a la luz, escuchar su confesión, era una de las mejores cosas que les podía haber pasado.

-Siento haberte disgustado, acusado y asustado-

«Y haber permitido que las palabras de George me nublaran el juicio.»

Si lo miraba retrospectivamente, Albert sabía que el guardaespaldas estaba enamorado de ella y que, probablemente, disfrutaba observándole sacar las peores conclusiones sobre cualquier cosa; quería meter cizaña entre Karen y él. No es que le respetara por ello, pero lo entendía.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo más irónico de todo? Hasta que me acosté contigo, jamás había disfrutado del sexo. Al principio sólo me traía malos re cuerdos. Cuando maduré y me di cuenta de que no había sido culpa mía y de que Joshua no era más que un pervertido, intenté salir con hombres y mantener relaciones sexuales con ellos. Pero siempre me pareció... incómodo y humillante. Sé que te preocupa la experiencia que pueda tener, pero...- Karen hizo una mueca. -Hasta que me acosté contigo, jamás había sentido un orgasmo a no ser masturbándome. Hasta que estuve contigo, no comprendí por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto el sexo-

«¿En serio?»

Albert permaneció en un aturdido silencio. ¿Karen no había disfrutado de las exuberantes y sensuales intimidades del sexo hasta que estuvo con él? Y sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a haberlo hecho después de tan terrible experiencia?

¿Y cómo encajaba George en todo eso? ¿Se habría acostado con él como una especie de pago? No, ahora sabía que no era posible. Entonces, ¿habría sido George una prueba? Resultaba evidente que confiaba en él o no se habría tomado el somnífero ni dormido en su cama. ¿Se habría acostado realmente alguna vez con él? No estaba seguro. Pero sabía que, a pesar de que ella le había confesado que jamás había hecho el amor con el guardaespaldas, George tenía que ser el padre del hijo que Karen esperaba.

No importaba qué razón tuviera ella para negar ese hecho, ya lo abordarían más adelante.

Albert rodeó a su esposa con los brazos, y ella se relajó contra él, apoyándose en su cuerpo.

«A salvo y adorada. Suya.» Al menos en parte. Al menos por ahora.

Todavía tenía que averiguar quién estaba tratando de aterrorizarla. Durante un instante, él había pensado que era George, pero... aquel hombre había tenido mil oportunidades para hacerle daño y, sin embargo, la había llevado al médico y le había cedido su cama. De acuerdo, no había llamado a su marido, pero queriéndola para él ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Peter estaba en la cárcel del condado cuando la casa había sido forzada. ¿Quién quedaba? ¿Leonard? ¿Podría ser él el responsable de aquel acto de vandalismo? ¿La amenazaría alguien más?

La estrechó con firmeza y, alzándola contra su cuerpo, la llevó a la cama. La dejó suavemente sobre las sábanas.

-Descansa-

Karen le agarró por los brazos.

-Quédate conmigo-

Albert sintió renacer la esperanza. Que quisiera que se quedara con ella era una buena señal.

Se tumbó en la cama, estirándose a su lado, y le acarició el pelo húmedo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Al contarle todo aquello, Karen le había abierto su alma y su corazón, se había quedado desnuda ante él. Pero ahora, en aquellos ojos, había una pizca de miedo y dolor.

Deseó hacer que desaparecieran.

-¿Albert?- suspiró Karen, con el pelo flotando al rededor de sus hombros como si fuera una ninfa. Pero cuando él miraba aquel dulce rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas y los hinchados ojos, sólo veía a la chica con el corazón lleno de cicatrices que había debajo.

-Aquí estoy. Siempre estaré aquí para ti- le prometió.

-Acaríciame, por favor- Ella se estremeció y deshizo el nudo del cinturón de la bata. - Ámame...-

Aquella petición le sorprendió. Quería, bien lo sabía Dios. Las palabras de Karen le llenaron de dicha e hicieron que se pusiera duro como una piedra. Pero...

-Cariño, has pasado muchas cosas hoy. No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para...

-Lo es- Se abrió la bata, revelando aquella piel dorada y perfecta. - Tengo que sustituir los recuerdos de Joshua por otros mejores. Contigo-

¿Cómo podía negarse a ayudarla a borrar sus peores recuerdos? ¿Cómo iba a combatir contra algo que él deseaba tanto?

Albert se puso a cuatro patas sobre ella, dejándole espacio para moverse si lo necesitaba, y la besó en el vientre.

-¿Estás segura?-

Karen estiró los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, haciendo que bajara la boca hasta la de ella para darle un beso profundo, desesperado y lleno de súplica. Algo completamente innecesario. Ya le había con vencido cuando le dijo «acaríciame».

-Completamente segura- dijo contra sus labios.

Albert se quitó bruscamente su bata y se tumbó sobre ella, colocándose entre sus muslos mientras le sujetaba las caderas. Le cu brió las mejillas de besos y luego siguió por el cuello y la curva de los senos. Karen se derritió en sus brazos. Después de unos minu tos, él deslizó las manos por su piel en una tierna caricia y, final mente, ella suspiró.

Necesitando saber si estaba preparada para él, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarle el clítoris. Ella gimió, un suspiro trémulo y dulce, y un impío deseo envolvió a Albert.

Se apoyó en una mano y alineó sus cuerpos.

-Dime si te hago daño. O si te asusto. No quiero volver a hacerlo-

Ella tragó saliva, su solemne mirada se clavó en la de él, y Albert sintió el dolor y la necesidad que embargaban el corazón de Karen.

-Lo haré, pero no será necesario. Sólo anhelo que estés... con migo-

El hecho de que quisiera estar ahora con él le hizo sentirse honrado. Karen le estaba ofreciendo un regalo. Y él tenía intención de atesorarlo... igual que a ella.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos. La unión fue vibrante y provocó que él se estremeciera. Que Karen deseara estar cerca de él le afectó tan profundamente, que borró toda su cólera. Que se hubiera ofrecido, rendido a él, hacía que esto fuera mucho más tierno que atarla a la cama como un bruto. Albert siempre lamentaría haberlo hecho y esperaba poder resarcirla.

Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Se detuvo, se retiró, la llenó de nuevo otra vez... Un movimiento suave, un baile lento. Como siempre, le hacía arder. Albert apretó los ojos, centrando la atención en ella, ofreciéndose por completo.

Él sumergió cada centímetro de si en la caliente vaina fe menina y estalló en llamas, en especial cuando ella apoyó los pies en el colchón y alzó las caderas para alojarle.

-Albert. ¡Sí!-

Maldita sea. Con sólo esas dos palabras, casi le privó del control. Estar con ella era tan bueno que casi dolía, le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas. Cuando el deseo comenzó a crecer de una manera vertiginosa, Albert comenzó a sudar. Intentó respirar profundamente, in tentó pensar. Pero necesitaba las caricias de Karen, necesitaba saber que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, ella todavía era suya.

Se retiró, luego se sumergió por completo.

-Eres perfecta. Quiero que para ti sea perfecto también-

Ella no respondió, acababa de apretar la boca contra la de él para darle un beso lento y abrasador. Albert saboreó la necesidad de Karen, su deseo de superar lo que Joshua le había hecho... Y a pesar de lo difícil que había sido para él escucharlo, pasaría por ello mil veces si así aliviaba su dolor y la hacía sentirse más cerca de él.

Se retiró de nuevo, pero el sexo de Karen se ciñó con fuerza en torno a su miembro. Incapaz de resistirse a la dulce boca de su es posa, Albert la besó otra vez, más profunda y lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de sus envites. Karen le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Albert tragó saliva y le enredó los dedos en el pelo, pasándole el pulgar por la barbilla. Karen tenía los ojos cerrados ante el inminente placer; era tan hermosa.

-Karen- susurró Albert con la voz ronca.

Ella agitó las pestañas lentamente y abrió los ojos, revelando las dilatadas pupilas, y le sostuvo la mirada. La satisfacción zumbó en el interior de Albert. Ahora, él sabía que ella lo sentía en lo más pro fundo de su cuerpo.

El corazón de Albert se puso a palpitar mientras se movía con suavidad. Ella contuvo el aliento, oprimiéndole hábilmente con sus músculos internos.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- susurró él. - Por ofrecerme tu cuerpo-

Karen no asintió con la cabeza, pero su mirada jamás vaciló a pesar de que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Aquella confianza ciega y la exquisita sensación que le proporcionaba, le dejaban sin control. Tenía que lograr mantener la voluntad, conseguir que sanara, y para ello tenía que contener su instinto de posesión. Lo último que quería era asustarla.

Albert bajó las manos a las caderas de Karen y la acercó hacia él, hundiéndose otra vez en ella. El placer transformó la expresión de su esposa. La vio separar los labios y que los ojos se le quedaban en blanco.

-Córrete para mí-

-S-sí-

La emoción en la voz de Karen hizo que se sumergiera más pro fundamente todavía. Que se ahogara en sus ojos color caramelo. Albert no parpadeó siquiera, no quería perderse ni un momento.

De repente, Karen se puso tensa y gimió.

-¡Albert!- gritó, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Él siguió moviéndose, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo. Unos segundos después, ella se aferró a él y gritó al alcanzar el éxtasis. Al verla perderse en el placer, el deseo de Albert creció vertiginosamente, casi más allá del control cuando vio su expresión de dicha. Y su con fianza. Ella confiaba en él. No había nada más maravilloso, nada que le hiciera sentirse más humilde.

Albert cerró los ojos, intentando contenerse, pero la necesidad le abrasaba el cerebro. Intentar retener el control era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero quería que ella le acompañara.

Con la mente enfocada en eso, Albert comenzó a moverse de una manera imparable y a acariciarle el clítoris.

-¡Albert!- Karen apenas podía respirar. - No puedo...

-Claro que puedes. Para mí-

Al momento siguiente, ella se aferraba de nuevo a él, a un par padeo de alcanzar la explosión de placer. Pero él todavía quería más.

-¿Quién está profundamente en tu interior?- le exigió.

-Tú, Albert…

-Eso es… Siempre- El cuerpo de Karen le decía a Albert que es taba a unos segundos de alcanzar el orgasmo—. ¿Quién hace qué te corras?-

-¡Albert!-

Karen se retorció y gritó debajo de él, y Albert hubiera jurado que estaba incluso más profundamente sumergido que antes.

Maldita sea, todavía no era suficiente. Pero apenas le quedaba un hilo de control, su cuerpo le exigía la liberación.

Cuando comenzó a embestir dentro del hinchado sexo de Karen con unos movimientos urgentes y rítmicos, Albert no pudo recordar haberse sentido nunca más cerca de otra mujer. Karen se había abierto a él por completo. Su mirada se había unido a la de él y el imparable placer de su esposa rompió el hilo del que pendía su es caso control.

El sudor le cubría la espalda y la frente cuando volvió a empujar hasta el fondo. Entonces, ella gritó su nombre y alcanzó un clímax tan intenso que Albert apenas pudo moverse. Karen se aferraba a él de todas las maneras posibles. Albert se rindió y se dejó llevar por un placer salvaje que le estremeció el corazón una y otra vez, haciendo crecer su amor por ella.

Recuperaron la respiración lentamente y Albert la acunó entre sus brazos, enredando sus piernas con las de ella. En ese momento, se sintió en paz. Después de lo que habían pasado, Albert esperaba superar todas las dificultades que surgieran.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se mordisqueó los labios, vacilando.

-¿Desearías no haberte casado conmigo? Me refiero, después de todo lo que te he contado...

-No quiero que te avergüences de todo lo que has tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. A pesar de lo mucho que odio que te vieras abocada a ello, estoy muy orgulloso de en quién te has convertido-

La sonrisa de Karen fue tan brillante como un nuevo amanecer, y el corazón de Albert se inflamó una vez más.

-¿Vas a vender el club?- susurró él.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Demasiados recuerdos. Y podría acabar en malas manos. Le preguntaré a Sadie si quiere ser la gerente. Aunque yo voy a pasar página, espero que el restaurante me permita comenzar de nuevo-

Lo haría. Albert se encargaría de ello. Él tenía el talento, las conexiones y la influencia necesarios.

La besó en la frente.

-Duerme-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no. Ya que parece que ésta es la noche de las confesiones, ¿por qué no me cuentas tu secreto?-

* * *

><p><strong>A 3 capitulos del final :P <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

><p>No debía de haber oído correctamente.<p>

-¿Qué secreto?-

-El que te preocupa. Sé que te guardas algo-

¿Cómo sabía ella que él guardaba un secreto?

Albert negó con la cabeza. La sinceridad de aquel momento era tanta, que Albert tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Pero se calló. En primer lugar, Karen ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas ese día y, después de haber sufrido tanta angustia, sería mejor dejar para otro momento las inevitables discusiones sobre la ascendencia del bebé. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿qué conseguiría diciéndole a Karen que era imposible que ese bebé fuera suyo excepto acabar los dos hechos pedazos?

En lo más profundo de su corazón se preguntó si existía alguna remota posibilidad de que ese bebé fuera suyo. Ella seguía jurando que no se había acostado con George. Albert comprendía ahora a su mujer mejor que antes. Karen no mentía. ¿Y si lo que parecía una ridícula probabilidad se había cumplido?

Él no podría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta a menos que fuera al médico y se sometiera a otra humillante serie de exámenes. Pero por ella y por su matrimonio, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Aunque no se atrevía a esperar que ese milagro, que deseaba con desesperación, se hubiera producido. No quería llevarse otra decepción. Tenía que haber otra explicación para ese embarazo. Quizá Peter sí la había violado y Karen había bloqueado el traumático hecho. Quizá sus recuerdos de los acontecimientos se habían visto alterados por las contusiones...

Pero hasta tener las respuestas, debía evitar aquel peligroso tema. Le diría pronto la verdad, en cuanto estuviera más fuerte. Cuando le pudiera decir que no le importaba que fuera la semilla de otro hombre la que había arraigado en su vientre, cuando no quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a aquel bastardo.

Pero hoy no era ese día.

-Nuestras vidas han sufrido muchos cambios, cariño. Ninguno de los dos había previsto que nos casaríamos ni que me vendría a vivir contigo. El programa de la tele y el_ Bonheur_ suponen mucho es trés para los dos. Estoy preocupado por tu salud y por el bebé... Si he parecido ausente, lo siento-

Karen le lanzó una mirada llena de dudas, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a oírte-

Albert la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Estoy bien. Duerme. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites-

Tanto el lunes como el martes fueron días con mucho movimiento en «Las sirenas sexys». Las fechas cercanas a las vacaciones solían ser una auténtica locura y, con el Día de Acción de Gracias a la vuelta de la esquina y haciendo demasiado frío para estar en la calle, todos los gamberros de la ciudad parecían haber buscado cobijo bajo su techo. Vaya suerte.

-Ya se ha ido todo el mundo. He cerrado la puerta- dijo George, asomando la cabeza en su oficina.

-Gracias a Dios hemos logrado terminar la noche sin una sola pelea-

-Menos mal. ¿Me necesitas para algo más? Estoy muy cansado-

-No, vete. Tom anda por aquí, probablemente esté exami nando de manera obsesiva todas las puertas y ventanas-

George se rió.

-Albert te ha conseguido unos guardaespaldas realmente duros. Pero Robert y Terry son niños de pecho comparados con Tom. Él es un auténtico hijo de perra-

Karen lo miró sorprendida.

-Lamento que Tom haya interferido en tu rutina. Pero es que... mientras Albert está rodando en Los Ángeles, se siente más tranquilo si sabe que tengo protección extra. Y lo cierto es que yo también-

-Ya. No puedo culparle de que no quiera que sea yo quien se ocupe de ti. Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar-

Karen suavizó la expresión. George sentía algo por ella y no se mo lestaba en ocultarlo. Y a ella le remordía la conciencia no corresponderle. Era un buen hombre y se merecía una mujer que le amara con locura.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo George, cerrando la puerta.

Un momento después, Tom pareció materializarse en una es quina oscura como por arte de magia. Ella dio un brinco en la silla y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Oh, Dios mío... Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-El suficiente para decirte que ya he terminado de examinar de manera obsesiva todas las puertas y ventanas. Dos veces- Tom nunca mostraba una emoción en su cara, pero Karen creyó ver el in dicio de una sonrisa.- Me ha gustado la descripción de tu amigo George, llamarme «auténtico hijo de perra» es de lo más suave que han dicho sobre mí-

A Karen no le costó creerle.

-Es probable que tenga que quedarme aquí una hora más. Los libros contables están hechos un desastre. Lo siento. Sé que es tarde-

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo prisa-

Claro, Tom se había convertido en una de sus tres sombras. Entre Terry, Robert y Tom, Karen estaba bajo vigilancia veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana, al menos hasta que regresara Albert el viernes por la noche.

Él no quería dejarla sola para ir al rodaje, pero ella había insistido. Aquel programa era muy importante para su futuro. Finalmente se había mostrado dispuesto a irse si ella accedía a dejar que sus amigos la protegieran.

-Gracias por entenderlo-

Tom le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

-Lo cierto es que no lo hago. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Albert, tú estarías en un refugio con doble protección. Y jamás te perdería de vista-

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Eres un paranoico-

-Sólo soy precavido- la corrigió.

-Pues ahora mismo voy a tener que ir al baño sin que nadie me vigile- Una de las bendiciones del embarazo

-Te seguiré- Su expresión no daba pie a discusiones.

Karen suspiró y se tragó un comentario sarcástico sobre asustar a las mujeres con su conducta. Aunque era sólo una suposición, pensaba que Tom disfrutaba de las peleas verbales. Pues podía esperar sentado. Ella no estaba de humor para complacerle.

El repique de los altos tacones de Karen sobre el duro suelo de hormigón resonó en el ominoso silencio de la trastienda del club. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la música estridente lo invadiera todo y a los gritos de los clientes, que estar allí en absoluto silencio le provocaba escalofríos.

-No es necesario que entres, desde el pasillo puedes escu charme hacer pis-

Una vez más, casi pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de Tom.

-Ya-

Pero no llegó a sonreír. Karen compadeció a la pobre mujer que acabara liándose con él. Tom le clavaría los dientes y jamás la per dería de vista.

Puso los ojos en blanco, entró en el cubículo y cerró la chirriante puerta antes de ponerse a lo suyo.

Tenía la cabeza llena de números y recibos cuando escuchó un ruido ensordecedor. Mientras se lavaba las manos, percibió peque ños sonidos amortiguados en el pasillo.

Cerró el grifo y la voz de Tom llegó claramente a sus oídos.

-George, ¿qué...?- Otro golpe y luego una pelea.- ¡Mierda!-

Entonces se escuchó un disparo. Un enorme estruendo que hizo que a Karen comenzara a retumbarle el corazón.

Y después, silencio.

«¡Mierda!» Alguien armado se había colado en el club. Y debía de haberle disparado a Tom o, de lo contrario, el SEAL estaría lu chando para sacarla de allí.

Así que ella tendría que arreglárselas sin ayuda de nadie.

Contuvo el miedo y miró a su alrededor buscando una vía de es cape. El cuarto de baño no tenía ventanas, y si el intruso no sabía ya dónde estaba ella, no tardaría demasiado en descubrirlo. Y se había dejado el móvil encima del escritorio.

«¡Estúpida!»

-¿Dónde te has metido, mi tentadora pecadora?-

Aquella voz conocida le puso los pelos de punta y la hizo estre mecer de terror. ¿Leonard? ¿Con un arma?

-Puedes salir ya, bomboncito. Ya he dejado fuera de combate a tus hombres; no te rescatarán. A pesar de todo aún no he matado a tu gorila. Podría tener piedad de él si te muestras ante mí como la Jezabel que eres, dispuesta a pagar por tus pecados-

¿Significaba eso que no había matado a George, pero que lo haría? ¿Qué Tom sí estaba muerto? era lo más probable, o éste ya se habría encargado de Leonard.

«Oh, Santo Dios.»

Karen se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito de pánico. Había muchas posibilidades de que matara a George a pesar de todo, pero quizá ella pudiera ganar tiempo para que el guardaespaldas actuara. Ahora mismo era su única esperanza. Porque incluso, aunque la puerta no chirriara y la delatara, no podría escapar. Y Leonard podía matar a George si no se dejaba ver.

Empujó lentamente la puerta. Como era de esperar, el chirrido alertó a Leonard de su presencia. Él miró a su alrededor empu ñando el arma.

El concejal estaba junto a la puerta trasera. George estaba incons ciente, de espaldas, en el suelo. ¿Estaría ya muerto? ¿Le habría gol peado Leonard en la cabeza? ¿Le habría drogado?

A menos de un metro, Tom también estaba tendido en el suelo. Se estaba formando un charco de sangre cada vez más grande debajo de él a causa del disparo que había recibido en el hombro. La mancha roja se extendía sobre el pavimento y en la camiseta azul que cubría el ancho pecho del SEAL.

El miedo atenazó la garganta de Karen hasta casi estrangularla. Santo Dios, siempre había pensado que Leonard estaba como una cabra, pero nunca le consideró un asesino. Pero allí estaba, dispuesto a matar, y ella encabezaba la lista de víctimas.

-Ah, aquí estás. Tan provocativa como siempre. El diablo en persona ha venido a la tierra para tentar a los hombres y conducirlos al pecado. Pero debo detenerte. Me avergüenza admitir que yo mismo he agitado mi carne pensando en fornicar contigo. Ahora debo castigarte porque...-

«¡Qué asco!»

La imagen de Leonard masturbándose mientras pensaba en ella, casi la hizo vomitar. ¡Maldición! ¿Habría sido él quien forzó la puerta de su casa y eyaculó en su ropa interior?

Seguramente, pero ahora no importaba. ¿A qué distancia que daba su despacho? ¿Sería capaz de llegar hasta allí y cerrar la puerta con llave antes de que la atrapara? ¿Qué le haría a George si lo inten taba? ¿Qué le haría a ella si no lo hacía?

-Ahora-continuó él -debo detenerte antes de que arruines a más hombres piadosos y destroces sus matrimonios-

Karen dio un paso hacia el despacho meneando el trasero. Como era de prever, la mirada de Leonard siguió el movimiento de sus caderas. La joven se echó el pelo sobre el hombro y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, consiguiendo que sus senos se elevaran de una ma nera provocativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mi ayudante, Randall, ha pasado tanto tiempo aquí y te ha co diciado de una manera tan impura que su esposa ha solicitado el di vorcio. Tú le has conducido al mal camino-

Randall. ¿El que metía más billetes que nadie en el tanga de las bailarinas los sábados por la noche y el domingo asistía piadosa mente a la iglesia para arrepentirse de sus pecados?

Contoneándose, se acercó más al despacho mientras meneaba la cabeza y fruncía la boca en un mohín.

-Dios les ha dado a todos esos hombres libertad de elección-

-Tú eres una tentación que los hombres no pueden resistir. No puedo permitir que continúes haciéndoles pecar- Leonard le vantó un poco más el arma.

-¿Vas a dispararme? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?- Karen se deslizó una mano por el muslo, levantando la falda lo suficiente para que él vis lumbrara el liguero rojo.

Leonard se atragantó.

-¡No fornicaré contigo, ramera!-

La erección que tensaba la bragueta indicaba que sus deseos te nían ideas propias, algo que ella tenía que utilizar contra él.

Bajó un hombro, y el tirante del top se le deslizó por el brazo, de jando a la vista la tira del sujetador negro y más porción del escote. Él no tardó en clavar allí la mirada.

-Jamás te pediría que fueras contra tus principios. Ahora soy una mujer casada-

-¡Eso no es más que una charada! Apostaría mi vida a que te has acostado con el guardaespaldas y, probablemente, también con éste- Señaló a Tom.

Leonard estaba comenzando a delirar, y ella tenía que conseguir coger de una vez el maldito móvil. Tom cada vez perdía más sangre.

Karen retrocedió lentamente, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta del despacho. A cada paso, contoneaba las caderas, mostrándole un poco de piel. Aquello hacía que el psicópata la mirara de una manera lasciva, pero Karen haría eso y mucho más para sobre vivir.

-¡Estás pavoneándote ante mí!- la acusó.

-Lo único que hago es estremecerme e implorar por mi vida mientras me apuntas con una pistola-

Al instante, él negó con la cabeza.

-Este club tiene que desaparecer. Tú debes morir. Esa es la mi sión que Dios me ha encomendado. Soy uno de sus soldados-

Él iba a disparar en cualquier momento. A Karen le hubiera gus tado estar más cerca de la puerta, pero si esperaba más, quizá no tuviera la posibilidad de escapar y, por otro lado, era difícil que él acertara a un blanco en movimiento.

Detrás de Leonard, ululó el viento moviendo la puerta trasera y haciendo que golpeara contra la pared. El concejal se giró con ra pidez al oír el ruido. Karen aprovechó la distracción y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sobre sus altos tacones de aguja. Poco antes de cerrar la puerta y correr el cerrojo con la mano, oyó que Leonard gritaba.

-Dios te condenará por engañarme, ramera. Te condenará al infierno, yo soy la espada que te enviará a la eternidad-

En ese momento, él disparó a la cerradura. La manilla comenzó a moverse y hasta ella llegó el sonido de algo que tintineaba al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Habría arrancado el picaporte por su lado? Karen se acercó lentamente y examinó la cerradura. Parecía desprendida y se veía a través del boquete que había hecho la bala.

Entonces, él volvió a disparar al mismo lugar. Ella se apartó de la puerta con el corazón palpitando de una manera frenética e irre gular. Un brusco susurro inundó sus oídos, seguido de una risa dia bólica. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquel psicópata?

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar nada más, oyó los rápidos pasos de Leonard en el pasillo, y débiles sonidos de líquido cayendo.

«¿Estaba vertiendo líquido?»

¿Pero qué...?

Karen frunció el ceño y miró aterrada la puerta que les separaba. Jadeó. Escuchó de nuevo las salpicaduras, esta vez más cerca.

En ese instante un fuerte olor a gasolina le inundó las fosas na sales y los pulmones.

-Arderás en el infierno, ramera. ¡Ahora mismo!- gritó Leonard.

Sin que pasara un instante, se escuchó un siseante silbido, y co menzó el fuego. Aquel bastardo tenía intención de freírla viva.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, la joven intentó abrir el cerrojo y escapar del despacho antes de que las llamas se hi cieran más intensas. Pero la manilla no se movía, estaba atascada. ¿Cómo diantres iba a salir de allí?

Karen agarró el picaporte, pero el metal estaba demasiado ca liente, y apartó la mano bruscamente.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tenía que llamar al 911. Tenía el móvil encima del escritorio. Seguro que los bomberos lle gaban a tiempo.

Pero cuando se giró para cogerlo, el teléfono no estaba allí.

Karen se despertó poco a poco, abrir los ojos era demasiado es fuerzo debido al intenso dolor que le latía en las sienes. Se encon traba en un lugar que olía a alcohol. Estaba envuelta en algo. Y la cama —que no era la suya— tenía las sábanas ásperas. Le dolían todos los músculos.

Respiró hondo y, al instante, comenzó a toser. Le ardían los pul mones como si se hubiera fumado un cartón de cajetillas en un solo día.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Tranquila- susurró George, alargando el brazo para cogerle la mano.

-¿Qué...?-

Santo Dios, ¿aquel graznido era su voz?

-Estás en urgencias. Llevas aquí unas horas-

Karem frunció el ceño, intentando buscar la explicación entre sus caóticos recuerdos. Su mente era una nebulosa confusión de pánico.

-¿El bebé?- Tosió. Le ardían los pulmones.

-Está bien. El médico te examinó en cuanto llegaste. Tú tam bién estás bien. El bebé no ha sufrido daño alguno y sigue creciendo a salvo en tu vientre-

Oh, gracias a Dios. El alivio la inundó y se movió en la cama.

-¿Qué- tosió - ha ocurrido?-

-Has respirado demasiado humo. ¿Recuerdas que Leonard entró en el club?-

Entonces, todo encajó en su lugar. El club. El arma. Hunter en cima de un charco de sangre. El concejal amenazando con matarla. El fuego.

-¿Y Tom?-

-Está bien. Tom me encontró caído delante de la puerta después de que Leonard me golpeara. Cuando se arrodilló a mi lado para comprobar cómo estaba, el bastardo de Leonard le disparó desde el callejón. Le dio en el hombro. Ha perdido bastante sangre, pero los de urgencias llegaron a tiempo. Su hermana está en el pa sillo esperando para verlo-

Karen se relajó en la cama, soltando el aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía. En ese momento la asaltó un nuevo temor.

-¿Y el club?- «Dios...»

-Ha ardido- Él negó con la cabeza con una expresión de pesar- Lo siento. Los bomberos lo intentaron...-

La angustia le inundó las venas como si un ácido corrosivo se hubiera mezclado con su sangre. El club, su refugio, el lugar donde había vencido al pasado y que le había ofrecido un puente hacia un futuro mejor, ya no existía. Y todo por culpa de las falsas creencias de un loco fanático.

Pero no, «Las sirenas sexys» no había desaparecido. Ella no lo permitiría.

-¿Tú estás bien?-

Él levantó las manos, diciéndole sin palabras que no se preocu para.

-Sólo tengo un chichón. Cuando abrí la puerta para irme, el chalado de Leonard me golpeó con la culata del arma y me dejó fuera de combate. Después de provocar el fuego, huyó por la puerta trasera. Cuando recobré el conocimiento vi que Leonard había des aparecido y que Tom estaba abriendo los ojos y evaluando la si tuación. Saqué el móvil y marqué el 911, se lo pasé a Tom en cuanto me levanté y me dirigí a tu despacho para sacarte de allí, pero ese SEAL estúpido me siguió en vez de largarse-

-Pero ¡aquello debía de ser un infierno en ese momento!- ¿Y los dos habían entrado a ayudarla?

-Las llamas llegaban del suelo al techo. Leonard había inutili zado la cerradura del despacho, pero la rompí de una patada. Jamás te habría dejado allí-

A Karen se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tendió la mano.

-Eres un gran amigo-

George le brindó una sonrisa llena de pesar.

-Eso soy yo, un gran amigo-

Karen supo que había metido la pata. George la amaba y ella odiaba no poder corresponderle. Había entregado su corazón a Albert hacía ya mucho tiempo, probablemente porque intuyó, desde el momento que le conoció, que era el tipo de hombre que cuando se enamorara no se fijaría en si una mujer era sexy o no, sino que tendría en con sideración otras cosas mucho más profundas.

¿Sería posible que Albert se hubiera enamorado de ella? Toda la preocupación, la ternura, las constantes llamadas telefónicas, la ayuda en el restaurante, las fabulosas comidas que le preparaba en casa... en fin, todo lo que su marido hacía por ella, no se podía deber sólo a que estuviera embarazada, ¿verdad?

-Algún día harás muy feliz a una chica- murmuró a George.

-Yo quería que esa chica fueras tú- El guardaespaldas apretó los dientes y una expresión de pesar atravesó su rostro.

-No, no soy yo; pero la encontrarás-

La enfermera los interrumpió en ese momento para tomar las constantes vitales de Karen. Le preguntó si quería un analgésico para el dolor. Negó con la cabeza. Lo que ella quería estaba lejos de allí.

-¿Alguien ha avisado a Albert?- No quería que él se preocupara innecesariamente, en especial después de lo mal que había llevado su «desaparición».

-Sí, lo hizo Candy. Está de camino. Lo esperamos dentro de un par de horas-

Vaya, de todas las personas que podían haber avisado a su ma rido, tenía que llamarle su antigua amante. Karen se estremeció. ¿Se habría enfadado el productor de Albert? Sólo quedaban dos días de ro daje en Los Ángeles.

-No debería venir-

George la miró boquiabierto.

-No lo dirás en serio ¿verdad? Aunque me encantaría que no lo hiciera. Al menos entonces podría intentar convencerte de que no le importas nada-

Que viniera no quería decir que lo hiciera por ella. Estaba segura de que su mayor preocupación era el bebé.

-¿Han apresado a Leonard? —cambió de tema. Si se guía hablando de Albert, lo más probable es que se pusiera a llorar a lágrima viva ante el temor de que su marido no la amara como ella le amaba a él.

George sonrió.

-La poli lo capturó unos quince minutos después de que esca para. Estaba en casa con su esposa. ¿Te puedes creer que intentó convencerles de que no había salido en toda la noche? Pero encontraron restos de gasolina en la ropa y los zapatos, y también el arma-La sonrisa de George desapareció. - Cariño, también han descubierto una puerta falsa en el panel de un armario. Detrás había una especie de altar dedicado a ti. Ese cabrón está loco perdido, tenía fantasías de convertirte en su esclava sexual. Hallaron un montón de fotografías tuyas-

La expresión de la cara de George la hizo ponerse en guardia.

-¿Fotos mías?-

Él se estremeció.

-Algunas estaban retocadas con el_ PhotoShop,_ así que aparecías sangrando bajo su látigo, arrodillada a sus pies con las manos espo sadas- Ella se quedó helada. - Tenía fotos del día que hiciste el _striptease_ con motivo del aniversario-

-Qué cerdo-

-Había escrito en ellas la palabra puta con pintura roja-

Ella se estremeció ante la imagen que le pintaba George, y le agra deció a Dios que lo hubieran atrapado.

-Supongo que ya sabemos quién escribió las notas y quien forzó la entrada de mi casa-

Menudo cabrón.

George asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso mismo piensa la policía. Y yo. Van a acusarle de todo lo que puedan-

Ahora estaba todo en manos de la justicia. Karen se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Jamás se había tomado a Leonard en serio, no le había creído capaz de hacer todas esas cosas. Haberle menospreciado podría haber tenido como resultado su muerte y la del bebé. Gracias Dios, George y Tom la habían salvado.

Y ahora que Leonard estaba entre rejas, quizá pudiera descansar por fin. Podría dejar de mirar por encima del hombro y de temer que la atacaran otra vez.

George comenzó a dar toquecitos con el pie en el suelo, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tienes que saber que... en algunas fotos aparecías con Albert en el dormitorio del club. Al parecer las tomó desde la ventana del callejón-

Karen contuvo el aliento; la sorpresa la dejó helada.

-¿Estábamos...?-

-Oh, sí. La expresión de tu mirada...- George apartó la vista.- ¿Sabe Albert lo mucho que le amas?-

Karen apretó los labios. Maldita sea, George era demasiado per ceptivo. Y no es que le gustara andarse con rodeos.

-No… ¿Es tan evidente?-

Él se rió en respuesta.

-¿Que llevas escrito en la cara lo que sientes? Sí-

«Genial.» Karen suspiró.

-No sé si él siente lo mismo que yo-

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Es evidente que te quiere mucho- George encogió los hombros. - Pero no sé nada más, no soy experto en sentimientos masculinos-

-Ya, tú eres experto en corazones rotos-

Él esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, más bien-

-Me da a mí la impresión de que, en el fondo, eres un chico muy malo-

-¿Se puede?-

Karen se volvió hacia la voz femenina que llegaba desde la puerta. Era Candy. Era una joven agradable, pero se tensó cuando vio que la chica de rubia cabellera asomaba su dulce cara ova lada. La antigua amante de Albert era pequeña y delgada, y aunque no po seía demasiadas curvas, las que tenía eran más que suficientes.

Candy era lo que Albert quería, pero se la había quedado su primo. Sí bien, en su noche de bodas, Albert le dijo que jamás había sen tido por otra mujer lo que sentía por ella ¿Quién podía asegurar que era realmente su corazón el que hablaba y no sólo una mentira piadosa para conseguir que su matrimonio funcionara?

Notó que el resentimiento que tenía contra Candy ardía a fuego lento en su interior, e intentó ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Adelante-

Candy entró, graciosa y elegante, emanando seguridad en sí misma por cada poro de su piel.

-Mi hermano quiere que le informe de cómo estás. ¿Te encuen tras bien?-

Y además era buena persona. Probablemente sonreiría mientras hacía la mamada del siglo, mantenía el jardín impecable y había sido virgen hasta que conoció a su marido. Desde luego, sería la esposa perfecta en una reunión de padres y maestros.

Suspiró. No podía ser cruel sólo porque la inseguridad la corro yera por dentro. Candy parecía muy feliz con su marido, y jamás miraba a Albert como quien mira a un amante. Karen sabía que el problema era suyo.

-Pues muy bien. Gracias. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?-

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tan imbécil como siempre. Salió hace media hora del quiró fano, donde le extrajeron la bala, y ya quiere marcharse. Es un idiota…. Pero está bien-

-Entró para salvarme cuando podría haber dejado que me que mara, siempre le estaré agradecida-

-No estarás empezando a considerarle un santo, ¿verdad?- Candy negó con la cabeza. - Te aseguro que no lo es. Mi her mano se lanza en picado ante cualquier cosa que le dé un chute de adrenalina. ¿Un incendio? ¡Diversión a la vista!-

El sarcástico comentario hizo sonreír a Karen. Lo cierto es que podía imaginarse perfectamente que Tom considerara que un in cendio era más divertido que una fiesta.

-¡Oye, pues a mí me parece la mar de coherente!- protestó George.

-Sí, ya- le respondió Karen. - Y ya hablaremos al respecto más tarde-

La expresión del guardaespaldas decía que podía ahorrarse el es fuerzo.

Candy miró a George.

-¿Podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas?-

Karen frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tendría que decirle Candy que George no pudiera escu char?

El guardaespaldas las miró a las dos y luego se encogió de hom bros.

-Claro. Iré a ver si encuentro al médico y le preguntaré cuándo te dará el alta-

-Gracias- murmuró ella, con la atención centrada en Candy.

La rubia entró en la habitación, ocupó la silla que George aca baba de dejar vacía y cruzó las manos en el regazo.

-Sé que no te caigo demasiado bien y que me voy a meter en donde nadie me llama, pero quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por Albert-

Karen vaciló, le dio vueltas a la declaración de Candy durante un rato y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? No sé a qué te refieres-

-Ya sabes... Lo de casarte con él y dejar que sea el padre de tu bebé. Se quedó destrozado cuando hace unos meses nos enteramos de que no estaba embarazada. Cuando todavía estaba con Terry y conmigo. Hace años que Albert quiere tener un hijo y saber que no puede le afecta mucho. Pero ahora, al haberle dado tú la oportunidad...-

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Albert no podía tener hijos? Aquello no tenía sentido. Por supuesto que podía, ella llevaba en su seno la prueba viviente. Pero la expresión de Candy proclamaba que consideraba cierta cada palabra que había salido de su boca. -Eso no es cierto-

Candy arqueó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada llena de com prensión.

-No es necesario que disimules conmigo. Albert sabe desde hace casi veinte años que no puede tener hijos, aunque ha buscado otras alternativas. Por eso estaba con Terry y conmigo. Ya sabes que no me amaba. Esperaba que nosotros tres... Bueno, esperaba que Terry me dejara embarazada y poder ser él el padre-

Karen parpadeó. Y parpadeó otra vez. Contuvo la respiración. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que había mantenido una relación a tres bandas? ¿Albert pensaba de verdad que era estéril? Oh, Santo Dios... Si lo que Candy le estaba diciendo era cierto —¿y por qué iba a mentir?— quería decir que Albert estaba seguro de que el hijo que ella esperaba no era suyo.

Karen sintió náuseas, y se puso protectoramente la mano sobre el vientre.

-Este bebé es de Albert. No tengo por qué...-

-Está bien- Candy sonrió. - Albert me contó lo agradecido que estaba de que hubieras recurrido a él en vez de a George. Estoy segura de que hubiera sido más fácil casarse con el padre del bebé, pero Albert lo necesitaba más-

-¿Albert te dijo eso?- repitió con frialdad. ¿Le había dicho a Candy que no podía tener hijos, pero no se lo había dicho a su es posa embarazada?

Sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. La sensación de trai ción le desgarraba el corazón. Qué dolor. ¿Cómo podía Albert haberla engañado de esa manera? ¿Cómo había podido mantener en secreto algo tan importante? Karen sabía desde que se casaron que él le ocultaba algo pero, incluso cuando ella le había preguntado directamente, él se había negado a compartirlo con ella. ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Cómo pudo casarse con ella pensando que el bebé era de otro hombre y seguirle la corriente de una manera tan magistral? ¿Cómo podía ella habérselo creído?

Dios, se iba a poner mala.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-No sabes lo contentos que estamos por los dos. Jamás he visto a Albert tan feliz. Me sentí culpable cuando Terry y yo decidimos ca sarnos y formar nuestra propia familia. Me alegro muchísimo de que haya encontrado contigo lo que necesita. Albert es un amigo ma ravilloso y será el mejor padre del mundo. No tengo ninguna duda-

«Cierto.» De repente, Karen tuvo muchas dudas. La primera era si ella le importaría realmente. Le había abierto su corazón, le había contado los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida, le había entregado todo lo que podía entregar. Y él se lo había pagado con mentiras.

Estaba a punto de llorar y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No lo haría hasta que Candy se hubiera ido. No hasta que pudiera desahogarse a solas.

Joshua y su madre le habían demostrado que no podía confiar en nadie, que no se podía querer a nadie. La ternura de Albert, su ardiente manera de hacer el amor, sus celos y su vena protectora... no eran más que tonterías. Mentiras para que ella siguiera a su lado. Maldito cabrón.

En ese momento, llamó el médico a la puerta con George pisándole los talones.

-Me parece que debo irme- Candy se levantó de la silla. - Buena suerte. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Podemos inter cambiar vivencias sobre el embarazo-

La mujer se fue con una risita. Como si no acabara de dejar caer un enorme obús que hubiera agitado la vida de Karen hasta los ci mientos.

Sabía que Albert se había casado con ella por el niño. Lo que no sabía era que él pensaba que el bebé era de George... o de cualquier otro hombre. Ahora tenía sentido la reacción que había tenido cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

«¿Estás aquí porque... es mío?»

Había escuchado su tono de incredulidad y no lo había compren dido. Sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que lo único que hizo fue reafirmar, sin querer, su opinión de que ella era una mujerzuela que se acostaba con cualquiera. Algo que, sin duda, él debía seguir creyendo.

«Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido nunca. Pero no quiero que me llames cuando nazca el bebé. Me gustaría involu crarme más en la vida de este niño. Quiero estar presente cuando dé el primer paso...»

Karen soltó un bufido. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Si él creía que no podía tener hijos y no le importaba hacerse cargo del de otro hombre, entonces el precio a pagar, incluso aunque tuviera que fin gir que sentía algo por su esposa, era el matrimonio.

Sintió una nueva oleada de náuseas. Desde el principio se había casado con ella por el bebé y fingió sentir algo para que compartiera el niño con él. Cada palabra, cada caricia, había sido mentira. ¿Y todos esos celos? Quizá los fingió para hacerla creer que le impor taba. O tal vez no quería que nadie tocara a la mujer que llevaba su apellido ni que se pusiera en peligro la vida de un niño que ya con sideraba suyo.

Habían abusado de Karen de muchas maneras, pero jamás se ha bían aprovechado de su vientre. De alguna manera, se sentía todavía peor que cuando la habían violado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y por eso y más odio a la Candida :P<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

><p>Cuando Albert llegó se estaba poniendo el sol.<p>

Detuvo el 4x4 bruscamente en el camino de acceso y, en cuanto aparcó el vehículo, se bajó, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Tenía que ver a Karen y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando Candy le llamó por teléfono, se le detuvo el corazón para luego ponérsele a palpitar a toda velocidad. ¿Leonard había estado a punto de matarla?

Por fin habían capturado a aquel psicópata aco sador. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que al concejal le faltaba un tornillo, pero jamás hubiera sospechado que el divorcio de uno de sus seguidores le afectaría hasta el punto de incitarle a come ter homicidio.

Pero Karen estaba bien. Y Albert necesitaba asegurarse de que es taba sana y salva. Abrazarla. Decirle que la amaba.

En el vestíbulo se tropezó con un obstáculo inesperado y apenas pudo evitar caerse. Bajó la vista. Eran sus maletas. Estaban todas allí.

«¿Qué quería decir eso?»

Todo su mundo se tambaleó. Una sensación helada le envolvió mientras sorteaba el equipaje y subía la escalera a toda velocidad.

-¿Karen?-

No obtuvo respuesta.

Corrió por el pasillo en penumbra y se detuvo en el umbral del dormitorio principal. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con el pelo suelto. Albert se fijó en que no llevaba la alianza. Cubierta por una enorme camiseta gris, tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana de su derecha. Parecía a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. No, parecía derrotada.

A Albert se le puso la piel de gallina. Karen era una luchadora. Había sobrevivido a traumas que habrían aplastado a cualquier otra persona y había resurgido de las cenizas más fuerte que antes. La mujer que miraba por la ventana... no parecía ella.

-¿Cariño?-

-Eres un hombre muy listo, Albert- dijo ella sin mirarle.- No quiero discutir contigo. Limítate a recoger tus cosas y vete-

A Albert se le encogió el estómago. Se quedó sin respiración. Se había sentido muy alarmado al oír que ella se había quedado atrapada por las llamas y que si no hubiera sido por George y Tom, habría muerto en el incendio. Pero ¿por qué le echaba de casa? ¿Le estaba diciendo realmente que habían terminado?

-No sé qué es lo que te ha parecido tan mal, pero podemos solucionarlo, cariño. Lamento no haber estado aquí para protegerte. He vuelto para estar contigo, para asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien... ¿Qué ha sucedido para que hayas empaquetado todas mis cosas y...?-

-No quiero discutir contigo- le corto.

Albert cruzó la habitación y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde, a su lado. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana. La frustración de Albert iba en aumento, pero la contuvo centrando la atención en ella mientras le cogía la mano. La tenía fría.

-Pues ya somos dos. Pero podemos resolver las cosas sin discutir. Dime qué es lo que sucede, hablemos sobre ello. Si estás enfadada porque no estaba aquí cuando ese bastardo de Leonard te atacó, créeme, nadie lo lamenta más que yo-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces, finalmente, apartó la vista de la ventana y la bajó a su regazo.

-Tenías que trabajar y estabas haciéndolo. Ya habíamos hablado antes de que debías irte a Los Ángeles para cumplir el contrato-

La voz de Karen era plana y sin inflexión. Cuando la luz del sol se reflejó en sus mejillas, Albert vio huellas indudables de lágrimas secas. Se le oprimió el corazón. Al mirarla atentamente, le resultó evidente que ella tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada, señal in equívoca de que había llorado mucho. Parecía como si Karen se hubiera quedado sin emociones. Aquella certeza le hizo jadear.

Conteniendo el miedo, le apretó la mano.

-Ahora mismo no estoy preocupado por mis compromisos laborales, sino por mi mujer-

Karen apretó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás preocupado por el bebé-

-Por supuesto- ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Por fin, ella le miró. La furia y la determinación que vio allí, le dejaron aturdido. Comenzó a palpitarle el corazón. ¿Qué habría ocu rrido después del ataque? ¿La habría convencido George para que le dejara?

-Por lo menos eres sincero. Por fin- se burló ella.

Por un lado, Albert se alegraba de que Karen mostrara alguna emoción. Por otro... El miedo le añadió una nueva perspectiva a su pre ocupación. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa en la que no había sido sincero con ella.

«Oh, Dios mío, por favor, no.»

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se forzó a decir las palabras y notó en ellas la agitación que sentía.

-Lo que digo es que sabía que estarías preocupado por el bebé, pero nunca hubiera supuesto que era lo único que te preocupaba. Siempre te mostraste tan atento y solícito- Negó con la cabeza, burlándose.- Soy una condenada estúpida. Siempre confío en los hombres que no debo-

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o acababa de incluirle en la misma categoría que Joshua?

Maldita sea, eso sí que le revolvía el estómago.

-Karen...-

-Debería haber insistido para que me contaras tus verdaderas razones para casarte conmigo- El tono de Karen era un látigo contra su alma; oírla casi le mataba.- Siempre supe que te declaraste por el bebé, aunque en lo más profundo de mi ser esperaba que yo también te importara algo. Lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado es que te casaste conmigo creyendo que el bebé no era tuyo-

Albert cerró los ojos mientras su mundo explotaba. Alguien le había contado a Karen su secreto, su vergüenza. Alguien le había facilitado aquella información y le había dejado sacar las peores conclusiones. Ya que sólo dos personas conocían esa información, y Terry era una tumba, sabía exactamente quién había hablado con ella.

Candy, con quien aclararía las cosas más tarde. Ahora tenía que hacerlo con Karen, tenía que hacerle comprender la verdadera razón para casarse —y seguir casado— con ella. Y esa razón no era otra que la propia Karen, no el bebé.

-Siento no haberte hablado sobre mi... situación. El hecho de que el bebé no pueda ser mío, no cambia nada. Me importas tú tanto como el niño-

Por fin, ella le miró. Sus ojos escupían fuego.

-¿De verdad vas a intentar convencerme de eso? ¿De que nuestro matrimonio significa algo para ti?-

Albert la agarró por los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Tú siempre has significado algo para mí, incluso antes de ca sarnos. Por eso me sentí tan contento y aliviado el día que apareciste en el centro comercial. Estaba dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas y decirte lo que fuera sólo para poder hablar contigo. Estaba más colgado por ti de lo que jamás pensé que podría estar-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No sigas! ¡Sé honesto por una vez! Yo fui la respuesta a tu problema de fertilidad. Fue entonces cuando te colgaste por mí. Una mujer con la que te gustaba follar se quedaba conveniente mente embarazada. ¡Aleluya! Y aunque el bebé no fuera tuyo, su pongo que ése es un detalle sin importancia para ti, ¿por qué no fingir adoración por ella y convencerla para que se casara contigo?- Cada palabra rezumaba desprecio.- ¿Por qué no convertirte en su marido bajo falsas premisas y alentarla a que te entregara su alma? A fin de cuentas, ella tiene un vientre fértil-

Todas las acusaciones de Karen cayeron sobre Albert como una losa. Para solucionar todo eso tenía que responderle con rapidez. Estaba claro que le había hecho mucho más daño del que había su puesto. Se sentía usada. Y ésa jamás había sido su intención. Maldición.

-Eso no es cierto. Lamento no haberte hablado sobre mi este rilidad. En este momento lo siento más de lo que puedes imaginar. Sí, puede que hayas llegado como caída del cielo para solucionar mi problema, pero significas para mí mucho más- La acercó a él, deseando hacerle comprender.- Te eché mucho de menos cuando estuvimos separados. Al estar apartado de ti tuve la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de mí mismo, noté como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón. Desearía más que nada en el mundo que este bebé fuera mío, pero... las posibilidades están en mi contra-

-Muy bien, Sherlock, entonces, ¿de quién carajos es el bebé? ¿De George?-

Sería fácil mentirle... y seguir agraviándola.

-Eso pensé al principio. Sé lo que él siente por ti y te toca como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, como si ya lo hubiera hecho más de mil veces. Pero me has dicho que no se han acostado y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no mientes-

-Desearía poder confiar en ti de la misma manera- le escupió ella.- Entonces, cuando nos casamos, tú pensabas que George era el afortunado donante de esperma. Ya que ahora tienes tan claro que no es cierto, machote, dime ¿piensas que me prostituí? ¿Qué me acosté con alguno de los clientes del club?-

Albert le encerró la cara entre las manos.

-Claro que no. Quizá Peter te llegó a violar y no lo recuerdas...-

-Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. No me penetró. Este bebé es tuyo-

-Quizá el ataque te supuso un trauma o...- sugirió Albert.

Karen se zafó de sus manos.

-No me supuso ningún trauma. Si todavía puedo recordar el olor de las sábanas de mi casa y que tenía a mi osito de peluche junto a la cara mientras Joshua me violaba, arrebatándome la virginidad, creo que puedo recordar perfectamente si Peter me penetró o no-

«Santo Dios.»

Albert luchó contra el deseo de estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El estómago le dio un vuelco ante esas palabras. Parecía absolutamente segura de que Peter no la había violado, lo que quería decir que... ¿Sería posible que él se las hubiera arreglado para dejarla embarazada?

-¿O qué?- le presionó ella.

-O... el médico se equivocó al hablarme sobre mi problema-

-Vaya, que alguien le dé un premio a este hombre- Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él.

Albert cogió a Karen y tiró de ella, sentándola en su regazo. Ella luchó y se retorció para liberarse, pero él la sujetó con firmeza aun que sin apretarla. Quería que le escuchara, no asustarla.

-Dios mío, deseo más que nada en el mundo que mi médico se haya equivocado. Me gustaría saber que la vida que crece en tu interior la hemos creado juntos. Pero compréndelo, después de tantos años sabiendo que es imposible, es difícil considerar siquiera la posibilidad-

La cólera de Karen se transformó en una mueca de resignación.

-Sí, eso lo comprendo. Si un médico te dice que algo es imposible, le crees. Yo también lo haría. No te culpo por eso-

Gracias a Dios.

«Quizá pudieran aclarar todo aquel entuerto de una vez por todas.»

Pero entonces, ella se zafó de él y atravesó la estancia con los puños y los dientes apretados.

-¡Lo que no puedo soportar es que me mintieras!-

La actitud de Karen gritaba «no te acerques» y él se mantuvo alejado. Intentar acercarse a ella sólo sería contraproducente, y él quería que ella apartara la cólera. Definitivamente merecía poder desahogarse. Y él se estaba cuestionando ahora todas las decisiones que había tomado hasta ese momento. No haberle dicho toda la verdad a Karen ¿había sido por mantener la paz o por mera cobardía?

-Sólo puedo decirte esto, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, los desee tanto, a ti y al bebé, tanto que no tengo palabras para explicártelo. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba que te hiciera mía para siempre. Pensé que la verdad sólo serviría para alejarnos- Y la verdad nos va a alejar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con la cara tensa. Parecía a punto de llorar, y Albert odió haber sido él quién hubiera puesto esa mirada en su cara

-Cuando nos casamos, para mí era suficiente que fueras el padre de mi hijo. Creí que te amaba lo suficiente por los dos y, que algún día, quizá también tú podrías llegar a amarme-

¿Ella le amaba? El júbilo que sintió murió con rapidez, estrangu lado por el miedo. Karen había hablado en pasado.

-No tienes que esperar, cariño. Yo te amo. Yo...-

-Qué conveniente decirlo ahora. ¿Crees de verdad que esas pa labras mejorarán algo las cosas?-

Albert intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca por el temor.

-No, y no es por eso por lo que las digo ahora. Sé que me lle vará tiempo demostrártelo. Pero es la verdad y es un alivio poderte confesar al fin mis sentimientos-

Karen le dio la espalda.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?-

Él no tenía respuesta para ello, salvo decirle que confiara en él. Confianza... Lo único que no había entre ellos.

-Por favor... Te lo juro. Estoy diciendo la verdad-

-¿Igual que cuando me hiciste creer que pensabas que el bebé era tuyo?- Ella se rió.- Son sólo palabras y no significan nada-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Para mí lo significan todo- Luc se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Cómo convencerla de que sus sentimientos eran profundos y eternos?.- Nos casamos porque estabas embarazada. Todavía estás embarazada, y yo sigo queriendo ser marido y padre. Puede que esto comenzara siendo un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero nos enamoramos. Te amo, cariño. Esto es demasiado bueno para tirarlo por la borda. Tenemos que intentar arreglar este malentendido, incluso aunque nos lleve algún tiempo-

-No es un malentendido. Es una mentira. No puedes usar esa palabra para ponerle una tirita al hecho de que al parecer sientes tan poco respeto por mí que supusiste de inmediato que el bebé era de otro hombre. Me ocultaste información importante, me sedujiste haciéndome creer que te importaba...-

-¡Me importas, maldita sea! ¿No me has oído? Te-a-mo. Jamás supe lo que significaban esas palabras hasta que te conocí-

Karen le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad.

-Me amas tanto que nunca me dijiste la verdad, que nunca te has molestado en obtener una segunda opinión para saber si es realmente cierto que no puedes tener hijos, por si acaso el médico se había equivocado...-

-Lo cierto es que tengo una cita el viernes para que me hagan todos los análisis necesarios en una clínica de Los Ángeles. No sabes cómo espero que esta segunda opinión sea diferente y que el bebé sea mío-

-Te dirán lo que yo ya sé. Que puedes tener hijos. No tengo duda de que serás un buen padre, y jamás impediré que veas al niño. Es tan tuyo como mío y deseo que te conozca. Pero no quiero tener más relación contigo. Para nosotros dos, todos estos repentinos «te quiero» tuyos llegan demasiado tarde. Adiós, Albert-

* * *

><p>El día después de Acción de Gracias, Albert miraba a través de la ventana de su casa en Chicago, era un día gris. Se notaba entumecido, le era imposible sentir nada más que un enorme vacío en su interior. Un vacío que sólo podía llenar su esposa.<p>

Y Karen no hablaba con él. Le rehuía.

Había abandonado su casa después de aquella discusión para darle tiempo y espacio. En las doce horas siguientes, ella se había apresurado a cambiar las cerraduras, tanto de la casa como del restaurante, así como los números de teléfono del móvil y de casa. A la noche siguiente Albert había esperado en el atestado aparcamiento del_ Bonheur,_ como si fuera un maldito acosador, a que ella saliera para irse a casa y poder tener así unos minutos a solas con ella para poder explicarle de nuevo lo mucho que lo lamentaba todo y que la amaba.

George la había acompañado al coche, y la rodeó con el brazo protectoramente en cuanto lo vieron junto al vehículo. El guardaespaldas le había apartado de un empujón, dando tiempo para que Karen escapara. Cuando se quedaron solos, Albert no aguantó más y des ahogó la frustración acumulada con aquel idiota, pero no pudo intercambiar ni una palabra con su esposa.

La noche siguiente, Karen le había llamado desde el restaurante para repetirle que la dejara en paz. Antes de que él pudiera decirle lo mucho que la amaba, ella colgó el teléfono.

Aquello había ocurrido ocho días antes. A principios de semana tuvo que regresar a Los Ángeles para terminar el rodaje. No quería ni imaginar la mierda de programas que se habrían rodado, Albert se mostró ausente todo el rato y sin duda tendrían que volver a grabar algunas partes.

Y el día anterior, era probable que les hubiera estropeado a Terry y a Candy la celebración de Acción de Gracias. Su primo y su es posa tenían mucho que agradecer y habían invitado a la familia de Candy. Albert intentó pasar desapercibido, pero Tom le había lanzado continuas miradas reprobadoras con las que le llamaba a las claras «jodido estúpido».

-¿Sabes algo de Karen? —preguntó Candy acercándose a él con una actitud tan contrita que Albert no pudo seguir enfadado con ella. La joven sólo había asumido que, ya que Karen era su esposa, él había sido sincero con ella sobre su problemática «condición».

-No-

-L-lo siento...-

-Lo sé- Albert no tenía fuerzas para oírla disculparse otra vez. Lo único que conseguiría era recordar lo irremediablemente mal que estaban las cosas. Se apretó las palmas de las manos contra los ojos.- ¿Por qué no aprendí la primera vez? Además de mi primo, Terry es mi mejor amigo. Y también a él le oculté la verdad. Casi nos distanciamos por eso. Y a pesar de todo seguí sin aprender la lección. Deseaba tanto que Karen y el bebé fueran míos...- sus piró- que me olvidé de los principios morales-

-Tú pensabas que ella te mentía sobre el padre del bebé, ¿ver dad?-

-Sí, fue la razón que me di a mi mismo para justificar mi engaño. Pero maldita sea, como dice el refrán, dos mentiras no hacen una verdad-

-Cierto- Candy suspiró.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Jamás te había visto tan infeliz-

-¿Sabes?, debería estar entusiasmado por cómo me están yendo algunas cosas. Cuando comencé los contactos para hacer un pro grama de cocina en televisión hace un año, éste era mi sueño. Ahora es toda una realidad... La meta por la que he trabajado, uno de mis objetivos cuando me quedaba hasta las tantas repitiendo el mismo plato una y otra vez hasta conseguir que me saliera perfecto. Una de las razones por las que reduje los actos promocionales de mis libros de cocina. Quería tener la oportunidad de llegar a más gente y compartir con ella el amor que siento por la cocina-

-Estoy segura de que los programas serán geniales. Encandilarás a los espectadores con tu personalidad. Lo sé-

Él encogió los hombros.

-Quizá. La cuestión es que me importa un bledo-

Candy le apretó la mano.

-Sólo estás preocupado por Karen. Dios mío, si hubiera sabido que...-

-No te eches la culpa por algo que provoqué yo mismo. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad cuando nos casamos, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación-

-Sé que estás muy dolido, pero tienes muchas cosas que agradecer. Volverás a interesarte por los programas en cuanto soluciones las cosas con Karen. Tus amigos y tu familia te apoyamos, tienes una gran casa y mucho talento. Estás sano...-

«Sano.» Albert se rió con ironía. Estaba más que sano.

-El doctor Kimjin me llamó esta mañana-

Terry entró en la estancia y se puso detrás de la silla de su esposa, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Es el médico que te examinó la semana pasada en L.A.?-

Albert asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras del hombre todavía resonaban en su mente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-Repitiendo sus palabras, no es imposible que haya fecundado a Karen. Lo definió como improbable, pero no imposible. Al parecer, durante los últimos nueve años, mi organismo fue respondiendo poco a poco al tratamiento al que me sometí, por lo que mi recuento espermático ha crecido lo suficiente como para que las probabilidades de tener hijos se hayan multiplicado. Aun así, estaba muy sorprendido de que hubiera ocurrido, pero me confirmó algo que yo ya sabía: es totalmente posible que el bebé de Karen sea mío. De hecho, estoy seguro de que lo es-

-¡Es genial!- dijo Terry entusiasmado.

-El doctor Kimjin me dijo que el otro médico debería haberme explicado que esto podía llegar a ocurrir, y que al no hacerlo me había causado muchos perjuicios-

-¿No te lo dijo?- le preguntó su primo.

-No. Ojalá hubiera pedido una segunda opinión antes-

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes- dijo Candy con suavidad.- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Karen?-

Albert se rió.

-¿Cómo? Ha cambiado los cerrojos y los números de teléfono. Ni siquiera responde al correo electrónico. No quiere verme ni hablar conmigo- Después de haber confiado en su hermanastro cuando era una adolescente, con tan horribles resultados, no le sor prendía que no quisiera tener nada que ver con alguien a quien consideraba un traidor.

-Pero la amas- intervino Candy.

Sí, la amaba. Tanto que sabía que jamás se sentiría completo sin ella. Pero los sentimientos que él podía tener no cambiaban la situa ción.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Candy dio un brinco.

-Ya voy yo-

Mientras Candy se ausentaba, Terry lo miró fijamente.

-Debes intentar hablar con ella. Cuanto más tiempo te man tengas alejado, más fácil será que Karen se convenza de que no te importa nada-

Albert se levantó con rapidez.

-¿Y qué demonios puedo hacer? La última vez que lo intenté me sentí como un puto acosador. Y ni siquiera conseguí hablar con ella-

Terry se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-¿Le has enviado flores?-

¿Igual que la primera noche que pasaron juntos —aquélla que debían haber compartido con Terry—, cuando le envió unas flores con una educada notita?

-Para ella eso no sería un gesto romántico. Además, le dije que la amo. No sé si duda que sea verdad o si sólo cree que quiero más al bebé que a ella-

-¿Y es cierto?- Terry arqueó las cejas cuando Albert negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

-Durante estos últimos años he sentido que mi vida no estaba completa y, al no encontrar una explicación lógica, supuse que era porque quería ser padre, lo único que no podría lograr. Después de la llamada del doctor Kimjin, me intrigaba no sentirme más feliz. Me he pasado media vida pensando que ser padre me haría sentir completo, que llenaría el vacío que siento en mi interior, y resulta que no es así. Está en la naturaleza humana querer lo que no se puede tener-

-Enterarte de que sí podías hizo que te dieras cuenta de que lo que quieres en realidad es alguien con quien compartir tu vida- No era una pregunta, Terry lo sabía.

-Sí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? Ser padre será genial y siempre querré a este bebé con todo mi corazón. Pero amaré a su madre hasta el día de mi muerte y me destroza no poder acercarme a ella e intentar convencerla de que para mí, ella lo es todo. Ella es lo que busco desde hace años sin saberlo-

-Albert, tienes que venir a la puerta- dijo Candy con suavidad, mordisqueándose los labios.- He intentado convencerles de que estás ocupado, pero... insisten en hablar contigo-

-¿Periodistas?-

Ella no le sostuvo la mirada.

-No-

Alarmado, Albert se apresuró a salir de la cocina. El trayecto hasta la entrada se le hizo eterno y le dio miedo pensar en lo que le esperaba al final. Si eso fuera una simple entrega, Candy se habría encargado de todo. Por Dios, si ni siquiera le había sostenido la mirada.

Se dirigió a la entrada. Le dio la impresión de estar moviéndose a cámara lenta, a pesar de que su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad. Por fin, llegó ante la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose al otro lado a un hombre trajeado y bien afeitado de cuarenta y tantos años. El hombre mostraba una expresión entre seria y sombría.

Albert tragó saliva.

-¿Es usted Albert Andrew?- preguntó el individuo.

Incapaz de hablar, Albert asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo unos documentos para usted. Por favor, firme aquí- Le puso un portapapeles delante de las narices.

«Documentos.» Aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Temía saber de qué tratarían aquellos papeles, no quería firmar nada.

Negando con la cabeza, Albert dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué clase de documentos son?-

-Desconozco esa información, señor. Mi trabajo consiste en entregarlos a la persona a la que van dirigidos-

-No...- Albert no quería saber qué contenía aquel enorme sobre blanco que el hombre sostenía debajo del codo.

-Señor, tiene que aceptar la entrega-

Albert apenas podía respirar. El corazón le palpitaba de una manera irregular. Negó con la cabeza.

Terry se acercó desde atrás y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Firma ya, Albert. Ya nos ocuparemos después de resolver el asunto que contenga ese sobre. Te lo prometo-

¿Por qué Terry le hacía una promesa imposible de mantener? Albert no pensaba que su primo pudiera «resolver» nada de aquello.

-Señor, por favor- El hombre le tendió de nuevo el portapapeles.

-No pasa nada- le susurró Terry al oído.

Sí, claro que pasaba; pero sin querer afrontar los hechos, tampoco conseguiría nada. Maldita sea.

Con dedos temblorosos, cogió el portapapeles y el bolígrafo.

-Firme aquí- señaló el hombre.

A Albert se le paralizó el corazón mientras lo hacía y cogía el sobre blanco. Sabía que su vida se acababa de ir a la mierda.

Oyó que Terry mascullaba algo educado y que cerraba la puerta.

Su primo le agarró por el codo y le empujó.

-Vamos a la cocina a sentarnos-

Albert observó con aturdimiento que estaba de rodillas. Literal mente.

Se levantó y Terry le ayudó a llegar hasta una silla. La esquina del sobre le cortó la palma de la mano y sintió como si por la herida se le envenenara la sangre. La compasión que observó en la cara de Candy fue como una puñalada en el pecho. Todos sabían qué contenía el sobre. Albert cerró los ojos mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso.

Finalmente se hundió en la silla. Terry se sentó a su lado.

-Ábrelo-

-No- Ver el contenido le dolería demasiado.

-El sobre puede contener cualquier cosa. Algo sobre el pro grama-

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que abrirlo de todas maneras- La voz grave de Terry resonó en su mente.

-¿Tú lo abrirías si estuvieras en mi situación? Si supieras que ese sobre contiene el final de tu matrimonio y de tu futura felicidad, ¿lo abrirías?-

Terry le lanzó una mirada a su esposa. En la cara de su primo brillaba un intenso amor, y a Albert casi le angustió ver lo felices que eran. Quería lo mejor para ellos, pero se preguntó por qué, si Terry había conseguido hacerle entender a Candy lo mucho que la amaba y compartir la vida con ella, él no era capaz de hacerlo con Karen. Quería tener lo mismo que ellos.

-Lo más probable es que me ventilara antes una botella de Jack Daniel's, pero me enfrentaría a la realidad. Y el Albert que yo conozco, también lo haría-

-Mierda...- Albert respiró hondo y cogió el sobre

Con el temor apretándole el corazón, Albert introdujo los dedos por debajo del sello del sobre y lo abrió. Le tembló la mano cuando retiró del interior un grueso fajo de documentos. Clavó los ojos en las palabras allí escritas y sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho.

Todas sus esperanzas de felicidad se esfumaron.

-¿Qué es?- susurró Candy.

Albert tragó saliva, y su voz fue ronca y áspera cuando leyó:

-Petición de anulación matrimonial-

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre bebe… ya estamos en la recta final<strong>


End file.
